I became familiar
by Naruto no Ramen
Summary: Setelah gagal menyelamatkan Hinata dari tangan Toneri,kini dia malah berpindah dimensi gara-gara gadis wajah datar, (sedatar dadanya)dan lebih parah lagi dia malah jadi peliharaan gadis tersebut.(Gak pandai buat Summary)
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer** :cuma aku pinjam.

 **Warning:** Banyak typo,bahasa kurang jelas,oc,ooc, mainstream, OverPower Naru!Harem Naru!,dll.

 **Genre** :Adventure,Romace( **kurasa** )

 **Pair:** Naruto x Harem

 **Penting:** Disini aku membuat tidak ada iblis,malaikat,atau'pun malaikat jatuh,aku membuat di sini hanya ada penyihir,Youkai,dan manusia biasa.

 **Chapter 1.**

"Ano,Hinata,kau sedang apa?"Tanya Naruto pada Hinata yang lagi merajut Syal di tepi danau.

"Hm,aku lagi merajut Naruto-kun"jawab Hinata tanpa mengalihkan perhatian'nya dari Syal tersebut,dengan badan bergetar.

Naruto menaikan alis'nya sebelah,sebab dia seperti merasa ada yang aneh dari Hinata.

"Hinata,apa,kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ya,aku tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun,dan lebih baik Naruto-kun pergi tidur"ucap Hinata,dan kini dia menoleh ke arah Naruto,dan pada saat itu Naruto kaget saat melihat Hinata menangis.

"Hi-Hinata,kau ke-kanapa?"tanya Naruto kelagapan.

"Hiks,aku memang kakak,hiks,yang tidak berguna,iya'kan Naruto-kun,hiks,"ujar Hinata sesenggukan.

"Apa yang kau katakan,kita ak-"

"TIDAK,HIKS,AKU MEMANG KAKAK YANG BURUK,HIKS,BAGI HANABI, sebab aku malah merajut syal sedangkan Hanabi entah di-"

 ***Puk***

Setelah memotong ucapan Naruto,kini Hinata yang terdiam saat dia merasa ada yang mengusap kepala'nya.

"Kau tenang saja,aku akan berusaha menyelamatkan Hanabi,walau'pun nyawa'ku jadi taruhan'nya"ujar Naruto lembut,tidak lupa senyum'nya,tapi senyum ini bukanlah senyum lima jari seperti biasa'nya,tapi ini senyum yang jarang di keluar'kan Naruto, yaitu senyum lembut khas Minato Namikaze.

"Hiks,arigato Naruto-kun,dan aku sangat mencintai'mu"Ucap Hinata yang kini dia sudah ada di dekapan Naruto.

"Hm,aku juga"ucap Naruto.

Hinata yang mendengar ucapan Naruto langsung mendongak.

"Ta-tadi Naruto-kun,bi-bilang apa?"tanya Hinata kurang yakin.

"Hm,ya aku juga mencintaimu, Hinata!"ulang Naruto.

Hinata yang mendengar langsung pernyata'an Naruto langsung mematung,dan tak terasa kini air mata'nya menetes lagi,tapi ini adalah air mata kebahagia'an.

"Hm,apa kau sudah siap Hinata-Hime!"ujar suara dari atas mereka.

Naruto yang mendengar suara dari atas langsung mendongak,dan dia langsung mengeram saat melihat Toneri ada di atas mereka.

DIMANA HANABI?",tanya atau lebih tepat'nya teriak Naruto.

"Ayo Hinata-Hime kita pergi"bagai'kan orang tuli, Toneri malah mengajak Hinata.

"KAU,DI-"

Bruuk*

Teriakan Naruto terputus karena tiba-tiba Hinata mendorong Naruto,supaya lepas dari dakapan'nya,dan setelah lepas dari Naruto,Hinata langsung menyerah'kan Syal yang di rajut'nya tadi, setelah menyerah'kan Syal tadi,Hinata'pun menghampiri Toneri.

"Kau tak perlu menyelamat'kan Hanabi lagi Naruto-kun,sebab aku akan tinggal di sini bersama Toneri dan Hanabi,jadi **Sayonara"** Ucap Hinata datar.

"Baiklah mari kita pergi,Toneri-kun"ucap Hinata,dan di balqs anggukan Toneri.

Naruto masih terpaku,setelah dia mendengar kata-kata Hinata,dan dia langsung tersentak saat melihat Hinata dan Toneri sudah terbang mulai menjauh.

"HINATAAAAA.."teriak Naruto sambil melompat mengejar Toneri dam Hinata.

Tak jauh dari situ,Sakura,Sai dan Shikamaru kaget saat mendengar terikan Naruto,dan merek langsung bergegas mengejar arah terikan Naruto.

Wushh,Wushh,Boofh,Wusshh,Boophh*

Naruto masih saja mengejar Toneri dan Hinta yang semakin tinggi dengan bantuan bunshin'nya.

"Hm,keras kepala"ujar Toneri saat dia melihat Naruto masih mengejar mereka.Tiba-tiba saja tangan Toneri mengeluar'kan cayaha hijau keputihan.

"JANGAN,"teriak Hinata saat dia melihat Toneri akan melancar'kan serangan ke arah Naruto,tapi sudah terlamabat.

'' **Kinbō Tensei** **Baku''** gumam Toneri dan dia langsung menemba'kan bola hijau kecil kearah Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat serangan Toneri mulai membuat bola spiral warna oranye di tangan'nya,setelah jutsu Toneri mendekat Naruto'pun menabrak jutsu'nya.

Wusshhhh*

Dan terjadilah Hempas'an angin,setelah dua jutsu itu bertabrakan.Tapi itu adalah kesalahan fatal Naruto,sebab jutsu Toneri bukanlah jutsu biasa,tapi itu adalah jutsu penghisap chakra.

Siiuuuhhpp*

Dan benar saja Rasengan Naruto mengecil,dan tidak cukup sampai di situ,jutsu Toneri mulai memasuki tubuh Naruto.

"Ughh,AAGGRRHHKKK"jerit Naruto karena tiba-tiba jutsu Toneri keluar dari bokong Naruto,berbeda dengan yang tadi kini jutsu Toneri menjadi lebih besar dan warna'nya juga menjadi oranye.

 ***BOOOMMMMMMMM***

Setelah keluar dari tubuh Naruto,jutsu Toneri tiba-tiba meledak dengan keras'nya.

Tapi sebelum Naruto kena ledak'kan tiba-tiba saja ada Portal dimensi yang menarik Naruto.

"NARUTOOO.../TIDAAAKKK"jerit histeri Hinata dan Sakura yang baru sampai.

Dan setelah ledakan mereda, mereka tidak melihat tanda-tanda keberda'an Naruto.

"HIKS,HIKSS,TIDAAAAKKKK/NARUTOOO,"tambah histeri mereka saat melihat Naruto tidak ada tanda-tanda Naruto.

Dan pada saat itu Naruto'pun dinyata'kan meninggal.

 **Change Scane**

 **Beberapa sebelum kejadian**

Kini di Academy **kuoh,** atau lebih tepat'nya salah satu sekolah sihir di jepang,kenapa di bilang salah satu,sebab masih ada dua sekolah sihir lain'nya yaitu, Academy **Kyoto** yah walau'pun ini sekolah khusus bagi Youkai,tapi setiap Turnamen,mereka selalu ikut serta,dan mendapat'kan juara ke-2.Dan yang terakhir adalah Academy **Konoha** ,atau lebih sering di sebut **Konoha Gakuen,** dan ini adalah sekolah Sihir unggulan di jepang sebab mereka telah melahirkan penyihir-penyihir hebat,salah satu'nya adalah Hasirama Senju,dan Madara Uchiha yang telah mengukir Nama mereka di legenda penyihir terhebat.

Oke kita kembali lagi ke Kuoh Academy yang kini sedang melaksana'kan ritual rutin setiap tahun bagi siswa angkatan tahun ke-2, yaitu memanggil Familiar bagi mereka.Dan sudah banyak yang mendapat'kan Familiar mereka,mulai dari Naga seperti issei Hyoudo mendapat'kan Ddraig si naga merah legenda dan Vali Lucifer yang mendapat'kan Naga putih rival dari naga merah yaitu Albion, dan ada pula yang mendapat'kan senjata, seperti Rias Gremory yang mendapat'kan senjata aneh seperti pisau bermata tiga memiliki lubang di pangkal pisau tersebut ,dan lagi pisau tersebut juga di beri kanji-kanji aneh (Kunai Hiraishin),dan masih banyak lagi.

"Sona Sitri,silah'kan kedepan dan mulai'lah memanggil Familiar'mu"perintah sang Sensei.

Mendengar Nama'nya di panggil,gadis berwajah datar(sedatar dada'nya)maju kedepan,dan setelah dia berdiri di depan banyak yang menertawakan gadis tersebut.

"Hahahaha,paling'an dia akan meledak'kan kita lagi"ejek Rias saat Sona sudah berdiri didepan mereka,dan itu mendapat tawa yang lebih keras dari semua siswa/siswi yang ada disitu.

"Tolong semua'nya tenang,dan Sona silah'kan mulai"ucap sang sensei menenangkan murid,dan menyuruh Sona memulai'nya.

 **"Baiklah,aku Sona Sitri dari bangsawan Sitri, memerintah'kan Familiar'ku yang terhebat dari alam mana'pun,datanglah dan jadilah Familiar'ku"** ucap Sona membaca'kan mantra'nya.

"Buhahahaha,mantra apa'an itu"

"Hahaha,aku,aku tidak,hahh, tau"balas Siswa lain sambil menahan tawa'nya

 ***Boomm***

Tiba-tiba saja terjadi ledakan di tempat Sona,dan makin kuat saja tawa murid saat mengira Sona gagal lagi.

Dan tawa semua murid lenyap saat debu hasil ledak'kan tadi lenyap,sebab mereka melihat ada pria kuning didepan Sona dalam ke'adaan pingsan.

"Eh,apa dia itu rakyat jelata?"tanya seorang siswa.

"Aku rasa iya,melihat penampilan'nya itu"sambut siswa lain.

"Hei Sona,kenapa kau menculik rakyat jelata?,kau kan di suruh memaggil Familiar"tanya atau ledek Rias.Dan karena kata-kata Rias tersebut tawa semua murid pecah lagi.

"Tidak,aku tadi berhasil dan dia adalah familiar'ku.Tapi kenapa rakyat jelata"balas dan gumam Sona.

"Hahaha, familiar'mu sama tidak berguna'nya seperti'mu"ledek pria pirang keriput,yang bernama Riser Phenex(bener gak).

"Diam, walau'pun dia rakyat jelata,tapi dia adalah familiar hebat'ku"ucap Sona kurang yakin.

"Heeee,tapi kedengaran'nya kau kurang yakin!"balas Siswi surai hitam panjang di ikat ekor kuda,yang bernama Akeno Himejima(bener gak).

"Cih kali-

"Ngehh, dimana aku?"gumam pria kuning tadi,sambil membuka mata'nya.

Dan saat pria tadi membuka mata'nya,dia bisa melihat wajah seorang gadis rambut hitam potongan bob, berwajah datar dan menggunakan kaca mata,dan yang lebih mencolok adalah dada gadis tersebut masih(datar)dalam pertumbuhan.

"Hm,kau sidah sadar?"tanya atau pernyata'an gadis tadi saat melihat pria tadi sudah membuka mata.

"Ughh,kau,siapa?"tanya pria tadi balik.

"Aku Sona Sitri,dari bangsawan Sitri,dan kau sekarang berada di Kuoh Academy"jawab Sona.

"Kenapa,aku bisa disini?"tanya pria tadi lagi.

"Huuhaaa,sebab aku yang memanggil'mu, untuk jadi familiar'ku"jelas Sona lagi.

"Jadi siapa Nama'mu?"tanya Sona.

"Aku Naruto Uz-Ughhh,AARRGGGGHH,"

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja Naruto berteriak kesakitan saat mau memperkenal'kan diri.Dan tentu saja itu membuat semua orang yang disana jasi kaget, khusus'nya Sona.

"Hei,dia kenapa?"

"Sona,kami tau kau tidak mengingin'kan familiar'mu itu,tapi kau tidak perlu membuat dia kesakitan seperti itu"tuduh Rias.

"Aku tidak melakukan seperti yang kau tuduh'kan Rias"jelas Sona.

"Lalu,kenapa dia berteriak kesakitan seperti itu?"tanya Akeno.

"Mana aku tau"balas Sona

"Hei,kau,kau kenapa?"tanya Sona pada Naruto.

"Hahh,hahh,akuhh,tidak apa-apa"jawab Naruto setelah dia tenang.

" _Hinata,jadi aku gagal menyelamat'kan_ kalian,gomen,aku benar-benar minta maaf"batin Naruto dan tak terasa air mata Naruto menetes.

"Kalau tidak kenapa-napa,kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Sona bingung.

"Ah,aku tidak menangis kok,ini cuma kelilipan"jelas Naruto sambil menghapus air mata'nya.

Hening beberapa saat sampai.

"Baiklah,Sona ayo cepat mulai ritual pengikat'nya"ucap sang sensei setelah semua tenang kembali.

Sona yang mendengar apa yang di kata'kan sensei'nya terlihat ragu.

"Sensei,apa tidak bisa aku mengulang satu kali lagi"harap Sona.

"Tidak bisa,sebab kalau kau mengulangli pemanggilan kau akan merusak ritual yang telah dilaku'kan bertahun-tahun"jelas sang sensei.

"Hahh, baiklah,dan kau tolong tenang sedikit"pasrah dan ucap Sona,sambil merangkak mendekati Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat kelakuan Sona menjadi gugup.

"A-apa ya-yang mau k-kau laku'kan?"gugup Naruto.

Tapi Sona sama sekali tidak menanggapi apa yang Naruto kata'kan.

Karena terlalu gugup Naruto'pun menutup mata'nya.

Cup*

Naruto merasa ada benda kenyal yang menempel di bibir'nya,tak beberapa lama kini ada yang mau menerobos mulut'nya.

Saat tau apa yang telah menempel dan yang menerobos mulut'nya,Naruto langsung membuka mata'nya lebar karena kaget,dan Naruto mulai memberontak.

"Hnmpp,hummp,"

Tapi entah kenapa kekuatan Naruto bagai'kan tidak ada apa-apa'nya dengan kekuatan Sona.

"Mnppuaahh,haahh,hahhh,"

Setelah hampir kehabisan Nafas, Sona akhir'nya melepas'kan ciuman sepihak itu.

" _Sial,bibirbibir'nya manis sekali_ "batin Sona sambil melihat Naruto yang kini telah pingsan karena kehabisan Nafas.

Tak beberapa lama, tiba-tiba tangan kanan Naruto bercahaya dan setelah cahaya tadi hilang disana tertulis kanji, **シノビ** (Shinobi)maaf kalau salah kanjinya,soalnya aku cuma liat di google hehehe).

"Hee,tanda apa itu?"tanya semua murid bingung begitu juga Sona yang baru pertama melihat kanji itu.

"Tidak mungkin,tanda itu!"gumam dang sensei.

"Sensei kau mengata'kan sesuatu?"tanya Sona saat dia mendengar sensei'nya bergumam.

"Ah,tidak,dan karena semua selesai kalian boleh ke asrama,dan jangan lupa rawat'lah familiar kalian dengan baik,jadi sampai jumpa besok"setelah itu semua murid'pun berhamburan.

 **BERSAMBUNG.**

vvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvv

vvvv

v

 **Hoshh, juga hehehe ini adalah fic kedua'ku,semoga pada suka ya,dan aku mau minta tolong nih, Gelar terendah sampai tertinggi penyihir itu apa ya?dan maaf kalau banyak typo.** **Dah itu aja,dan sampai jumpa Chap depan Bye,Byee, Dattebayou hehehe,**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** :cuma aku pinjam.

 **Warning** : Banyak typo,bahasa kurang jelas,oc,ooc, mainstream, OverPower Naru!Harem Naru!,dll.

 **Genre** :Adventure,Romace,l(kurasa)

 **Pair:** Naruto x Harem

 **Penting** :Disini aku membuat tidak ada iblis,malaikat,atau'pun malaikat jatuh,aku membuat di sini hanya ada penyihir,Youkai,dan manusia biasa.

 **Chapter 2.**

 **Ke'esokan hari'nya.**

"Engehh,"kini terlihat pria jabrik kuning (yak ni Naruto) tengah meregang'kan badan di atas kasur.

"Dimana aku?"gumam Naruto.

"Dan,apa yang semalam cuma mimpi ya?"lanjut Naruto.

 **Klek***

Mendengar ada yang membuka pintu, pandangan Naruto langsung tertuju ke pintu,dan dia dapat melihat gadis bob,bermata ungu yang di halangi lensa kaca mata'nya,dan gadis itu memakai baju aneh(menurut Naruto) yaitu baju Kuoh Academy."Aa,kau sudah sadar?"tanya gadis itu.

"Ah,ya,dan kau siapa?"jawab dan tanya Naruto.

"Hee,apa kau tak ingat,aku ini adalah tuan'mu,dan kau adalah familiar'ku"jelas gadis tadi.

"Eehhh, berarti semua itu bukan mimpi?"kejut dan tanya Naruto.

"Um,"dan di balas angguk'kan gadis tadi.

"Tidaaaak-owokk,uhuk,uhuk,"

"APA YANG KAU LAKU'KAN,KAU MAU MEMBUNUH'KU"teriak Naruto dengan jurus bighead'nya.

Kenapa Naruto mengata'kan itu,sebab saat mau berteriak Sona tiba-tiba saja menembak'kan air ke mulut Naruto yang membuat Naruto tersedak.

"Itu karena kau berisik"ucap Sona dengan telunjuk Sona masih mengacung ke arah Naruto.

"Cih, sudah'lah,tapi ternyata kau bisa Ninjutsu ya!"ujar Naruto.

"Hha?,Ninjutsu?"tanya bingung Sona.

"Itu,saat kau mengeluar'kan air"jelas Naruto saat melihat Sona kebingung'an.

"Aaa,ini Sihir ,bukan Ninjutsu seperti yang kau kata'kan,lagian mana ada sihir disebut Ninjutsu,kau ini aneh sekali"ucap Sona panjang lebar.

"Hha?,Sihir?apa itu Sihir?"tanya Naruto kebingungan.

"Sihir adalah kekuatan yang di olah dari Mana,yang ada di tubuh"jelas Sona singkat.

"Mana?apa itu? tanya Naruto lagi.

"Haahh, singkat'nya,Mana adalah energi yang ada dalam tubuh,sudah cepat kau pergi mandi,supaya kita sempat sarapan di kantin"jawab dan suruh Sona,sambil membalik'kan badan.

"Aa,baiklah"balas Naruto berajak memasuki kamar mandi.

 **Skip Time***

Terlihat kini Naruto dan Sona menjadi objek tatapan para murid,saat menuju ke kantin.

"Ano,Sona, kenapa mereka menatap kita seperti itu?"tanya Naruto bingung.

"Abai'kan saja"balas Sona singkat.

"Um,"Angguk Naruto.

Setelah itu, mereka hanya ditemani keheningan,tak ada yang mau bicara di antara mereka.Tapi sebenar'nya di kepala Naruto,dia kini tengah berkecamuk.

" _Sebenar'nya,dunia apa ini?,dan lagi aku tidak merasa'kan keberada'an Chakra disini"_ batin Naruto.

 _"Dan lagi,bagai mana keada'an mereka disana ya "_ lanjut'nya.

Karena terlalu fokus dengan pikiran'nya, Naruto sampai tidak menyadari bahwa Sona telah berhenti.

 **Brugh***

Ughh, kenapa berhenti Sona?"tanya Naruto sebab Sona yang berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Kita sudah sampai"jawab Sona

"Dan lagi aku ini adalah tuan'mu,lagi'an aku ini adalah keluarga bangsawan jadi panggil aku Hime-Sama"lanjut Sona sambil membuka pintu besar yang ada didepan'nya.

"Ha'i,ha'i,Hime-Sama"ucap Naruto ogah-ogah'han.

Setelah membuka pintu,mereka bisa melihat banyak pasang mata yang melihat mereka, disertai ejekan bagi mereka,tapi karena sudah biasa mendengar'nya,Sona tidak ambil peduli.Sedangkan Naruto jadi teringat saat dia kecil dulu,saat masih di Konoha.

 **Sreet***

"Ah, akhir'nya,aku bisa makan juga"ucap Naruto setelah dia duduk di bangku yang kosong,dan ada yang membuat Naruto heran,kenapa semua pandangan tertuju pada'nya.

"Naruto,apa yang kau laku'kan?"tanya Sona.

"Hhee,tentu saja aku mau sarapan"balas Naruto.

"Ya,aku tau,tapi bangku disini hanya untuk para bangsawan,jadi kau duduk di bawah"jelas Sona.

"Apa,ini kejam,kenapa aku harus di bawah,dan lagi,kenapa cuma ada roti,hiks,kau,hiks,kejam Hike-Sama"ucap Naruto drama.

"Sudah'lah rakyat jelata,itu memang sudah kelas'mu yang selalu di bawah,jadi cepat kau makan di bawah saja"ejek pemuda keriput bersurai pirang.

Naruto yang mendengar suara langsung melihat sumber'nya.

"Hee,kau ada masalah kriput?"tanya Naruto watados.Dan karena kata-kata Naruto semua murid disitu mati-mati'an menahan tawa.Kecuali Sona dan Riser yang kini muka'nya memerah menahan emosi.

"Naruto apa yang kau kata'kan, kenapa kau menghina Riser seperti itu"ucap Sona.

"Hee,aku bukan menghina'nya Hime-Sama,tapi aku mengata'kan kebenaran,lihat dia itu sudah tua sampai keriputan begitu"tunjuk Naruto pada Riser.

"Pprrhh,BUAHAHAHAHAH..."dan kali ini semua murid(kecuali Sona dan Riser)tertawa dengan keras.

"Teme, berani'nya kau menghina'ku yang dari keluarga bangsawan Phenex,kau sangat berani rakyat jelata,sebagai huku'man atas penghina'an ini aku menantang'mu bertarung"tantang Riser.

"Hee, siapa takut,dan apa taruhan dalam pertarun'gan ini?"terima dan tanya Naruto.

"Sebagai taruhan'nya,jika kau menang aku akan memberi'mu air mata Phenex,dan jika kau kalah kau akan menjadi budak'ku selama 1 tahun,bagai mana apa kau berani!"tantang Riser.

"Tunggu, mana mungkin Naruto bisa menang dari'mu, sedang'kan dia adalah rakyat jelata,aku juga sama sekali tidak bisa merasa'kan Mana di dalam tubuh'nya"bukan'nya Naruto,tapi Sona lah yang angkat bicara.

"Hehe,itu'lah tujuan'ku menang dengan mudah,supaya aku bisa menghajar dia sepuas'ku setelah dia jadi budak'ku"jelas Riser dengan licik.

Memang Riser terkenal akan ke licik'kan dan ke playboy'an diri'nya di kalang'an murid.

"Mana bi-"

 ***Puk***

Ucapan Sona terputus saat dia merasa ada yang mengelus kepala'nya.

"Kau tenang saja,aku akan menang kok"tenang'kan Naruto masih mengelus kepala Sona.

Sona yang di perlaku'kan begitu memerah.

"Tapi,kau tidak memiliki Mana,sedang'kan dia nemiliki Mana,belum lagi sihir setiap klan phenex memiliki Regernasi yang tinggi"jelas Sona akan ketakutan'nya.

"Hehehe,pertama kali melihat'mu aku mengira kau adalah gadis yang sombong tanpa memikirkan orang lain,tapi ternyata aku salah,kau adalah gadis yang baik Sona,Terima kasih telah menghawatirkan'ku, dan mulai sekarang aku Uzumaki Naruto akan mengapdi'kan hidup'ku pada'mu Hime-sama"ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk ala Anbu.

Semua murid menganga saat melihat perlakuan Naruto pada Sona,yang menunjuk'kan kesetiaan'nya pada Sedang'kan Sona kini terpaku saat melihat perlaku'an Naruto pada'nya.

"Jadi ijin'kan hamba menghajar'nya Hime-sama"lanjut Naruto.

Sona,dan semua murid langsung tersadar saat mendengar suara Naruto lagi.

"Ba-baiklah,a-aku akan mengijinkan'mu bertarung,tapi jangan memaksa'kan di-diri'mu"ucap Sona sambil mengalih'kan pandangan'nya.

"Baiklah kriput,dimana kita akan bertarung?"tanya Naruto.

"Cih,aku akan benar-benar menghajar'mu,ayo ikut aku"ucap Riser sambil beranjak pergi,tidak lupa di ikuti semua murid yang ada di kantin.

Bagai'kan angin,berita pertarung'an Naruto dan Riser beredar dengan cepat.

Dan kini banyak Siswa mau:pun Siswi sudah duduk di bangku penonton(untuk lapangan'nya aku memakai lapangan *IS*(inifite Stratos).

"Baiklah,aku Rias Gremory sebagai wasit kali ini, menyata'kan pertarung'an resmi Riser Phenex melawan Uzumaki Naruto "umum'kan Rias kepada penonton.

"Baiklah,apa kalian sudah siap?"tanya Rias pada Riser dan Naruto.

"Hn/hm"balas Riser dan Naruto dengan angguk'kan.

"Ok,kita mulai saja pertarung'an ini, HAJIME"ucap Rias.

"WOOOO,"teriak para murid.

"Semoga kau tidak memaksa'kan diri"gumam Sona.

"Mari kita lihat,apa yang bisa dilaku'kan oleh familiar Sona"gumam kepala sekolah.

 **Flashback On.**

"Haahh,tidak ada yang lebih nikmat selain minum kopi saat bersantai"ucap pria paruh baya bersurai hitam tapj di poni'nya berwarna pirang.

 ***Brakk***

 **Brrushh***

Baru saja akan meminum kopi'nya tiba-tiba saja pintu dibuka dengan keras

"Kouchou,ada berita penting"ucap si pelaku.

"Uhuk,ada apa Michael-sensei?"tanya kepala sekolah.

"Ini tentang familiar Sona Kouchou!"

"Oh,adik Serafal ya, memang'nya ada apa dengan familiar'nya?"tanya Azazel.

"Familiar Sona memiliki tanda ini,setelah dia membuat kontrak dengan Sona"jelas'kan Michael,sambil menunjuk sebuah kanji di buku.

Saat Azazel melihat apa yang di tunjuk Michael,mimik'nya langsung serus.

"Untuk sekarang tolong rahasia'kan ini, sangat berbahaya,kalau sampai ini di ketahui orang lain,dan tolong awasi juga familiar Sona,jangan sampai dia jatuh ketangan musuh,kau paham Michael!"ujar Azazel panjang.

"Ha'i,saya paham Azazel-sama,saya mohon undur diri"ucap Michael sambil melangkah ke pintu.

Setelah Michael pergi,kini Azazel terlihat memikir'kan sesuatu.

"Kalau sampai ada yang mengetahui ini,pasti akan banyak yang mengincar'nya,aku harus waspada"gumam Azazel.

 **Flashback Of.**

"Hehehe,kau akan menerima hukuman dari'ku,karena telah berani menghina bangsawan seperti'ku"ujar Riser.

"Bangsawan,bangsawan, bangsawan,aku mulai bosan mendengar'mu,yang selalu berlindung di balik status'mu,apa kau tidak pernah berpikir berusaha sendiri tanpa mengandal'kan kebangsawanan!"ucap Naruto.

"Aku tidak peduli, karena rakyat jelata seperti'mu tidak akan mengerti betapa berguna'nya status ini, dengan status bangsawan'ku tidak akan ada yang berani menolak apa yang aku pinta,dan karena kau yang pertama berani menghina'ku aku akan menghajar'mu disini"ujar Riser panjang.

 **"Fire ball"**

Tiba-tiba saja di depan Riser ada lingkaran sihir berwarna merah,dan dari dalam lingkaran tersebut, keluar'lah bola api yang tidak terlalu besar setelah dia mengacung'kan tangan'nya kedepan.

Naruto yang melihat bola tersebut mengarah ke dia,hanya santai saja.

 ***Boomm***

Terjadi ledakan kecil,setelah bola api Riser menghantam tempat Naruto berdiri.

"NARUTOO,"triak Sona khawatir.

"Hahh,aku membuang-buang waktu datang kesini, pertarungan yang singkat"ucap para murid.

"Hahaha,rasakan itu,itu'lah akibat'nya karena kau berani melawan bangsawan seperti'ku"ucap Riser.

Tapi setelah asap menghilang mereka bisa melihat Naruto dengan santai'nya keluar dari kawah kecil hasil ledak'kan tadi.

"Hahh,ternyata kau tidak sabaran ya"ucap Naruto santai.

"Ba-bagai mana bisa,kau ti-tidak terluka sama sekali?"tanya Riser agak shok.Begitu juga para murid mereka juga sama shok'nya.

"Hm,gimana ya?aku cuma menahan bola api'mu itu hehehe,"jelas Naruto disertai tawa bodoh'nya.

"Teme,jadi kau meremeh'kan kekuatan'ku"ujar Riser.

"Hee,siapa yang meremehkan'mu,aku cuma menjawap apa yang kau tanya'kan"ucap Naruto bingung. (hehe,sifat bodoh'mu terkadang membuat orang lain emosi Naruto,di Rasengan author*)

"Kau akan merasa'kan ini"

 **"Fire Ball"**

Riser kembali melontar'kan bola api, tapi kali ini lebih besar.

"TU-TUNGGU,WAAAAA,"teriak Naruto sambil menghindari bola api Riser.

 ***Booomm***

"Piuhh,hampir saja"ucap Naruto.

" **Double** **Fire Ball***

Lagi-lagi Riser menembak'kan bila api,tapi kali ini dia menembak'kan dua bola api sekali gus.

Dan lagi-lagi,Naruto dapan menghindari'nya.

"Kau,jangan cuma menghindar,ayo serang aku"geram Riser saat dia melihat Naruto,dengan mudah'nya menghindari serangan'nya.

"Baiklah,jika itu mau'mu"

 **Whuuss***

Bagai'kan jet, Naruto kini sudah ada di depan Riser.

" _Ce-cepat sekali_ "batin Riser dengan mata yang terbuka lebar karena kaget.

Bukan hanya Riser,semua murid juga shok saat melihat kecepatan Naruto.

"Na-Naruto,dia sangat cepat"gumam Sona.

Sedang'kan kepala sekolah, dia hanya tersenyum misterius.

"Rasakan ini"ucap Naruto sambil menyentil kening Riser.

 ***Tik,Whooss,Braakk,boom***

Kini semua murid benar-benar membuka mulut mereka lebar-lebar,bagai mana tidak,hanya dengan satu sentilan Riser terhempas sampai menhancur'kan pinggiran arena.

"Ba-BAGAI MANA ITU BISA TERJADI,SE-SEKUAT APA DIA ITUUU..."teriak seorang siswa,dan itu membuat semua murid yang shok langsung tersadar.

"Fufufu, kelihatan'nya aku sudah memiliki calon untuk'ku"gumam gadis surai hitam panjang,a.k.a Akeno.

"Hm,bangsawan dan rakyat jelata tidak buruk juga"gumam Rias.

"Ke-kekuatan apa itu?,aku sama sekali tidak melihat dia menguna'kan sihir,tapi kenapa hanya dengan satu sentilan Riser sampai seperti itu?"tanya Sona pada diri'nya sendiri.

 ***Kembali ke arena***

"Apa,aku berlebih'an ya? padahal aku cuma mengguna'kan sedikit Chakra"gumam Naruto.

"Ughh,akan'ku balas kau bangsat"geram Riser dengan luka dan lebam ditubuh'nya akibat benturan.

Tapi luka dan lebam tersebut,sembuh kembali.

"Jadi itu adalah Regernasi tubuh'mu ya?"tanya Naruto.

"Hahaha,dengan ini aku akan tetap sembuh kembali walau'pun menerima luka yang fatal,karena aku ABADI"ucap Riser dengan teriak'kan di akhir.

 **"Dragon Fire"**

Kini terlihat di atas Riser lingkaran sihir besar,bukan hanya itu tiba-tiba saja terlihat naga api yang keluar dari lingkaran itu,dan naga tersebut terbang meliuk-liuk di atas Raser.

"A-apa Riser berniat membunuh familiar Sona"ucap para siswa,saat mereka melihat Riser mengeluar'kan naga api yang cukup besar.

"Tolong selamat'kan Naruto Kami-sama"do'a Sona.

"RASAKAN INII,"teriak Riser.

 ***GGRRRHHOOOAARRGGH...***

Naruto yang melihat naga api tersebut terbang kearah'nya dengan cepat, Naruto langsung membuat Handseal.

" **Doton:Doryuuheki"**

 ***Kkrraaakkk,"**

 **"BOOMMM,"**

Walau'pun sempat membuat tanah pelindung,tapi Naruto tetap terhempas sampai ketepi arena.

 ***Whussh***

 **Braakk***

"NARUTOO,"teriak Sona saat dia melihat Naruto terhempas.

"HAHAHAHA, ITU'LAH AKIBAT'NYA JIKA KAU BERANI MELAWAN BANGSAWAN PHENEX!"ujar Riser keras.Tapitawa Riser lenyap,saat asap menipis,dia bisa melihat Naruto yang berusaha keluar dari dalam retak'kan di dinding."Ughh,it-ittai, seharus'nya aku buat dua tadi"rutuk Naruto.

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka, elemen api'nya lumayan kuat"lanjut Naruto.

"Heh,kau hebat juga bisa bertahan dari serangan'ku tadi"pujian yang tidak iklhas meluncur dari Riser.

"Hee,kalau begitu saja aku sudah kalah,mungkin aku sudah lama mati"ujar Naruto.Riser yang mendengar kata-kata Naruto, seperti ledek'kan bagi'nya,seakan serangan'nya tadi tidak ada apa-apa'nya.

"Cih, lebih baik kau menyerah,atau aku akan merubah taruhan kita"ancam Riser.

"Merubah!,apa maksud'mu?"tanya Naruto bingung.

"Hehehe,ya,jika aku menang Sona akan menjadi budak'ku dan kau akan jadi anjing'ku"jelas Riser.

"Ini tidak ada dalam perjanjian,kau mau bermain curang ya"geram Naruto.

Riser yang melihat Naruto terpancing menyeringai licik.

"Khu,khu,khu,kau tidak tau ya?,bangsawan bisa melakukan apapun,termasuk menjadi'kan bangsawan lain jadi budak **Sex'** nya"jelas Riser,terus memanasi Naruto.

"Ada tiga yang kubenci di dunia ini, satu penghianatan,dua arogan,dan tiga adalah,"jeda Naruto.

"MERENDAH'KAN WANITA"teriak Naruto.

 ***Srrhinng***

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto menghilang dalam kilatan orange.

 **Crasshh***

"AGGRRHH,"teriak Riser saat sebelah tangan'nya putus.

 **Srhiing***

Tak jauh di belakang Riser,kini Naruto berdiri tegak sambil memegang Kunai Hiraishin yang penuh darah.

Semua murid hanya bisa membuka mata mereka lebar-lebar karena shok,bagai mana tidak,belum ada dua detik yang lalu tangan Riser masih utuh,dan kini tangan kanan Riser telah putus.

"NII-SAMAAA,"teriak gadis surai pirang seperti bor, khawatir aoan keada'an Riser.

"A-ap-APA YANG TERJADIII,"teriak para Siswa,shok saat melihat Naruto menghilang,dan lebih parah'nya lagi,kenapa tangan Riser puntung,dan saat mereka melihat ke arah Naruto,mereka bisa melihat Naruto memegang Pisau aneh bercabang tiga.

"Di-dia s-sangat cepat"gumam murid lain.

"Na-Naruto"gumam Sona shok.

"Fufufu,dia sadis"gumam Akeno sambil menjilat bibir'nya.

Rias juga shok,tapi saat dia melihat pisau yang di tangan Naruto dia jadi teringat sesuatu.

"Ah,iya,itu'kan seperti familiar'ku,bagai mana dia memiliki'nya?"gumam Rias bingung sambil melihat pisau bercabang tiga yang ada si tangan'nya.

Sedang'kan kepala sekolah juga tidak kalah shok.

"A-aku baru pertama kali melihat hal yang seperti ini"gumam Azazel masih setengah shok.

 **Kembali ke arena.**

 **"Aku,akan membuat yang lebih parah dari itu,jika kau berani mengata'kan hal yang menjijik'kan seperti itu** "ucap Naruto dengan suara yang berat.

"Ughh,kauhh pi-pikir,aku ak-akan kalah hanya,dengan haahh ini hahh"ujar Riser ngos-ngos'an.

"Aku ini hahh, abadi"lanjut'nya.

Dan benar saja,tangan Riser perlahan mulai pulih lagi.

"Kauh lihat,akuhh ini abadi"sombong Riser walau masih ngos-ngos'an.

"Jadi begitu,setiap kali serang'an yang fatal,regernasi'mu akan melambat!"ucap Naruto.

"Apa'pun yang akan kau laku'kan, tetap saja,aku yang akan menang disini"ujar Riser.

"Dan kali ini,aku akan mengeluar'kan seluruh kekuatan'ku"ucap Riser.

 **"Kau yang telah diberkaiti api yang suci,tolong'lah berkahi diri'ku ini dengan api'mu yang suci itu,tolong berikan kekuatan pada'ku,supaya aku bisa menyebar'kan api suci'mu kedunia ini"** gumam Riser.

Tiba-tiba saja tempat Riser berkobar api yang sangat besar.

"Aku merasa'kan pirasat buruk"gumam Naruto.

"Apa ini tidak keterlalu'an,mereka seakan membunuh satu sama lain!"ucap para murid.

"Semoga pria itu selamat dari Nii-sama" do'a gadis pirang tadi.

"Rias,apa ini tidak bisa di henti'kan saja?"tanya Sona khawatir dan entah sejakl kapan sudah didekat Rias.

"Tidak bisa,kalau di antara mereka belum ada yang pingsan atau menyerah,mereka akan tetap bertarung,sebab itulah aturan sekolah"jelas Rias.

"Tapi ini sudah kelewatan,dan lagi Riser sampai menggunakan kekuatan full'nya"ucap Sona.

"Tetap tidak bisa,kau tenang saja kau harus percaya pada familiar'mu karena kau adalah majikan'nya"tenangkan Rias.Tidak seperti biasa'nya Rias selalu meledek Sona kali ini dia terlihat menyemangati Sona.

Sebenar'nya Sona dan Rias adalah teman yang dekat,tapi kalau disekolah mereka akan sering bertengkar sebab Rias iri akan kehebatan Sona dalam sekolah.

 **Baiklah kelihatan'nya kita melenceng dari cerita,mari kembali lagi ke arena.**

 ***Bbhoosshh***

Setelah luapan api yang mengelilingi Riser hilang,kini terlihat'lah Riser yang mengguna'kan Armor baja dengan corakan api bergambar burung di dada'nya.Dan terlihat juga di punggung Riser terbentang sayap api yang cukup lebar.

"Dengan **Mode:Phenex** ini kau akan kalah"ujar Riser setelah semua kobaran api hilang.

"Mari kita mulai ronde ke-2"gumam Riser menyeringai.

 **Whuss***

Naruto membulat'kan mata'nya saat tiba-tiba saja Riser sudah ada di depan'nya,siap melancar'kan pukulan.

Tapi karena insting Naruto sudah di latih dia masih bisa menghindari'nya,dengan cara melompat ke belakang.

Tidak mau membiar'kan lawan'nya menarmenarik nafas,Riser langsung menerjang Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat Riser sudah di depan'nya,siap memukul diri'nya,hanya bisa menangkis dengan tangan.

 **Buaggh***

"Ughh,panas sekali"ringis Naruto saat dia berhasil memblock pukulan Riser.

 **Whuuss***

Lagi-lagi Riser tidak memberi Naruto ruang untuk bernafas.

"Baiklah kalau itu mau'mu"gumam Naruto menyiap'kan kuda-kuda'nya.

"Aku akan meladeni'mu dengan Taijutsu"lanjut'nya.

 **Buaghh,duuaghh,buaghh** *

 **Buagghh,buaghh** , **duaghh**

Adu pukul dan tendang'an terus berlanjut sampai Riser tiba-tiba terbang ke atas.

"Kuhh,akui kauhh,hebat dahh-dalamhh bertarunghh,tapih,kali ini,kauh akan kahhlah"ucap Riser ngos-ngosan karena kehabisan tenaga.

Sedang'kan Naruto yang ada dibawah Riser terlihat biasa saja,tapi terlihat tangan Naruto memerah karena adu pukul tadi.

"Terima'lah ini jurus pamungkas'ku"ujar Riser.

 **"Five Fire Drag-"**

Tapi belum selesai Riser mengeluar'kan jurus'nya,Naruto terlebih dahulu sudah ada di belakang Raiser.

"Aku akan mengakhiri ini"bisik Naruto pada Riser,dan langsung menendang Riser ke bawah.

 ***Dhughh***

 ***Bomm***

Terjadilahledak'kan kecil akibat benturan Riser dengan tanah.

 ***Tap***

Setelah mendarat sempurna,Naruto langsung membuat handseal favorit'nya, apalagi kalau bukan.

" **Kagebunshin no jutsu"**

 ***Phhobh***

 **Phobhh***

Kini semua murid kembali menjatuhkan rahang mereka kebawah,saat mereka melihat Naruto ada sepuluh orang.

"B-b-bagaimana dia bi-bisa sebanyak itu?"tanya seorang murid entah pada siapa.

"Ak-aku jadi ra-ragu kalau di-dia adalah rakyat biasa"ujar murid lain'nya.

"Na-Naruto"hanya itu'lah yang bisa dikatakan Sona,dia tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi,saat melihat kemampuan familiar'nya ini.

Sedangkan Rias dan Akeno,mereka hanya menjilat bibir mereka sambil mengelus perut mereka.

" _Hehe,sebentar Lagi Kau Akan Ada Isi'nya"_ batin mereka kompak.

 **Kembali ke arena.**

Ughh,akuhh akan benarhh,benar,menghukum'mu, dengan berat"ucap Riser terputus-putus,setelah dia berdiri kembali.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam mendengar ucapan Riser.

"Ayo kita akhiri ini"perintah Naruto pada bunshin'nya.

"Ooshhh"teriak para bunshin Naruto langsung menerjang Riser.

Riser yang melihat para Naruto menerjang'nya hanya bisa pasrah,sebab dia sudah kehabisan Mana dan tenaga'nya.

 **"U-**

 ***Duaggh***

Dua Naruto langsung menendang Riser ke atas.

" **Zu-**

 ***Duaghh***

Lagi,dua Naruto menendang Riser ke atas.

" **Ma-**

 ***Dhuaggh***

Lagi,lagi seperti tadi dua Naruto menendang Riser ke atas.

" **Ki-**

 ***Dughh***

Lagi,lagi dan lagi dua Naruto melaku'kan hal yang sama.

 ***Whuss***

Kini di atas Riser sudah ada satu Naruto yang menunggu'nya,setelah dekat Bunshin Naruto langsung menendang Riser ke bawah.

" **Naruto Rendan"**

 **"Duaghh,"**

"Ohhokk"

 ***Boomm*** Terjadi ledak'kan kecil saat Riser sampai ketanah dengan tak mulus'nya.(hehehe :-).

"Uhuk,ghoeek,"terlihat kini Riser memuntah'kan darah.

"Sebaik'nya kau menyerah"ujar Naruto pada Riser.

"Ghhooekk,ja-jangan bercanda!,akuh tidak munhhgkin kalahh,dari'mu"ucap Riser susah payah.

"Baiklah,kalau kau tidak mau menyerah"

 **Shhiiuu***

Kini terlihat ditangan Naruto sudah ada bola energi dengan putaran yang acak,sebesar bola basket.

" **Rasen-"**

"HENTIIKAAANN,"triak seorang gadis memasuki arena.

Naruto langsung membatal'kan niat'nya menghanta'kan Rasengan pada Riser,saat mendengar tria'kan tersebut.

 ***Tap,tap,tap***

"Tolong,hahh,henti'kan ini"ujar gadis tadi setelah dia sampai didepan Naruto,sambil membentang'kan tangan seakan dia menjadi tameng bagi Riser.

Naruto yang melihat kadatang gadis tadi,hanya mengedip'kan mata karena binggung.

"Kau siapa?dan lagi kenapa mengampuni'nya?"tanya Naruto,beruntun.

"Ak-aku adalah Ravel Phenex,dan aku adalah adik dari Riser Phenex,dan jika kau mengampuni Nii-sama,aku kan.. "gantung Ravel.

"Akan" beo Naruto.

"Aku akan menjadi pacar'mu"ujar Ravel dengan tegas.

"He,HEEEEEEEE,"bukan hanya Naruto,semua yang ada disana juga kaget akan pernyata'an Ravel.

"Hahaha,pertunjukan yang menarik"gumam kepala sekolah sebelum dia pergi dari tempat'nya tadi.

BERSAMBUNG.

vvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvv

vvvv

v

 **Hhaaaahh, akhirnya selesai juga chap 2 nya,maaf ya kalau masih belum seru adegan pertarungan'nya,sebeb ini adalah pertama kali'nya aku membuat adegan pertarungan jadi maaf kalau gak seru,dan maaf juga kalau masih banyak typo.**

 **Dan** **ada juga yang membilang** **ini mirip anime, memang aku terinspirasi dari anime itu,tapi aku cuma ngambil konsep pertama'nya aja kok,sebab aku juga belum nonton anime itu sampai tamat,aku cuma nonton saat si familiar menggunakan bazoka. maklum kebatasan kuota hehehe,**

 **Dan lagi Naruto memang sudah di anggap mati di dunia Shinobi,jadi disini hanya Naruto yang dari dunia Shinobi,tapi tenang saja aku juga membuat Karakter di Naruto ada kok,mereka semua sekolah di Konoha Academy.**

 **Ok sampai seni saja dulu,sampai jumpa cgap depan bye...bye.. Dattebayou...**

 **Oh iya,maaf ya kalau Nama-nama jurus'nya salah,maklum aku sangaaaaatt buruk dalam bahasa Inggris hehehe...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** :cuma aku pinjam.

 **Warning** : Banyak typo,bahasa kurang jelas,oc,ooc, mainstream, OverPower Naru!Harem Naru!,dll.

 **Genre :** Adventure,Romace,l(kurasa)

 **Pair** : Naruto x Harem (Sona,Hinata,?,?,?,?,?,)

 **Penting** :Disini aku membuat tidak ada iblis,malaikat,atau'pun malaikat jatuh,aku membuat di sini hanya ada penyihir,Youkai,dan manusia biasa.

 **Chapter 3.**

Sudah dua minggu pertarungan Naruto dan Riser berlangsung,dan dua minggu itu juga Naruto jadi topik utama di Kuoh Academy, bagaimana tidak dia telah berhasil mengalahkan Riser,belum lagi pernyataan Ravel waktu di arena,jadi tambah pusing Naruto memikirkannya.

Dan ada juga pristiwa penculikan putri Phenex yang tak lain iyalah Ravel,dan lagi-lagi Naruto ikut ambil dalam masalah tersebut.

 ***Flashback***

Saat ini terlihat Naruto yang tengah melakukan meditasi di hutan dekat Academy Kuoh,dan tak lama klopak mata Naruto berubah warna menjadi orange, tiba-tiba saja Naruto membuka matanya saat dia merasakan energi tidak jauh dari telatnya sekarang,dan yang satu terasa sangat lemah,karena penasaran Naruto'pun bangkit dari posisi meditasinya dan langsung menghilang dalam kilatan orange.

 **Another Place.**

 **Beberapa saat sebelumnya.**

Tidak jauh dari Naruto meditasi tadi terlihat empat orang yang lagi terlihat istirahat,tidak lebih tepatnya hanya tiga,karena yang satu terlihat pingsan.

Dan tiga orang tersebut dari perawakannya adalah pria dan mereka memakai pakaian yang tertutup,sedangkan seorang lagi yang pingsan dengan kaki dan tangan yang di ikat, memakai seragam khas siswi Kuoh Academy memiliki surai pirang.

"Kita harus apakan anak ini,tidak mungkinkan kita hanya menculiknya tanpa ada untungnya"ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Tentu saja,aku mendengar dia adalah anak dari bangsawan Phenex,belum lagi ternyata dia adalah anak dari Raja kekaisaran Phenex,jadi kita bisa menukarnya dengan uang,dan kita bisa kaya, hahaha,"jelas orang yang kelihatannya bos di antara mereka.

"Tapi,apa kita bisa menikmatinya dulu, sayang kalau di lepas begitu saja? hehehe,"tanya pria terakhir dengan seringai mesum.

"Itu terserah kalian,tapi jangan sampai dia terluka,kalian ingat!"peringatkan bos mereka.

"Siap bos,muhehehe,"balas mereka,sambil mendekati Ravel yang pingsan.

"Hehehe,kita dapat bahan muda kali ini"ucap pria yang menanyakan hal menjijikan tadi pada bosnya sambil membuka jubah dan bajunya,dan terlihatlah wajah pria tadi memiliki kumis dan kelihatan dia berumur kepala empat.

"Apa lagi dia adalah keluarga bangsawan,pasti dia sangat terawat,muhehehe,"balas temannya,sambil ikut membuka baju dan jubahnya,sama seperti tadi pria ini juga memiliki kumis,dan umurnya tidak jauh beda dengan yang tadi.

 **Sraaak***

Salah satu dari mereka langsung merobek seragam Ravel,dan terlihatlah bra berwarna pink yang di pakai Ravel ,dan makin lebar saja senyum mesum mereka.

Karena terasa mengganggu,salah satu dari mereka langsung menarik bra Ravel sampai lepas,dan mereka bisa melihat Oppai Ravel,yang memiliki puting warni pink.

Karena terganggu atau apa,Ravel terlihat membuka matanya,dan saat dia bisa melihat dua pria paruh baya yang salah satunya kini tengah memegang bra.

"Yo,Ojou-chan kau sudah bangun?"tanya pria tadi saat melihat gadis yang mereka culik telah membuka matanya.

"Ap-APA YANG KALIAN LAK-huum"

"Sssstt,kau tenang saja,kami akan memberikan kenikmatan padamu jadi tenang ya!"ucap pria tadi setelah dia menyumpal mulut Ravel dengan tangannya.

"Huummm,umnnmm"gumam Ravel tak jelas,dan terlihat kini Ravel meneteskan air mata.

" _Tolong,siapa saja tolong aku"_ batin Ravel berharap.

"Itadakimasu,"ucap mereka,dan mereka mulai medekatkan wajah mereka kearah Oppai Ravel,Ravel hanya bisa menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

"Yo,apa yang kalian lakukan Oji-san?"Mereka langsung menghentikan niat mereka,saat mendengar suara asing,dan saat menoleh mereka bisa melihat pemuda surai kuning jabrik tanpa baju dan tangan kanannya yang di balut perban, terlihat bekas luka-luka di tubuh pria tersebut,walau mereka kaget akan kedatangan pemuda tersebut,tapi mereka langsung jadi tenang saat mereka tidak bisa merasakan Mana dalam tubuhnya.

Ravel yang mendengar suara langsung membuka matanya kembali,dan melihat kesumber suara tadi,dan dia dapat melihat pemuda surai kuning dengan tiga guratan seperti kumis kucing dipipi pemuda itu,dan pemuda itu hanya menggunakan celana panjang warna orange tanpa atasan.

Dan dia mengenal pemuda itu,dia adalah pemuda yang mengalahkan Nii-Sama nya waktu itu,dan kalau tak salah ingat nama pria itu adalah Naruto.

"Hummnnn,uummnnnmm"Ravel mencoba meminta tolong pada Naruto,namun sayang yang keluar dari suaranya hanya gumaman yang tidak jelas karena mulutnya masih di bekap.

"Hee,apa yang kau lakukan disini!,cepat pergi sana"triak pria tadi,dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ravel.

Sedangkan bos mereka hanya santai saja tiduran di bawah pohon tidak jauh dari mereka,tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitar.

Naruto langsung menoleh kearah Ravel,dan dia langsung mengedipkan matanya,supaya Ravel tetap tenang,Ravel yang melihat kode dari Naruto terlihat tidak memberontak lagi.

"Hahaha, akhirnya kau tenang juga,baiklah saatnya melepaskan yang bawah"ucap pria yang lebih tua,sambil mengarahkan tangannya pada rok Ravel.

 ***Tap***

Namun sebelum tangan itu sampai,tiba-tiba saja Naruto sudah ada disamping pria tadi dan langsung menahan tangan itu.

"Maaf oji-san,aku harus menghentikanmu sampai disini"ucap Naruto dingin.Dan terlihat di tangan Naruto bola chakra berputar dengan acak.Dan Naruto langsung mengarahkan bola chakra yang tak lain adalah jutsu Naruto ke arah perut pria tadi.

" **Rasengan**

 ***Whhuiiss***

"AARRGGGH,

 ***Bhuuss***

 ***Braakk***

Ravel dan teman penculik tadi terdiam membisu saat melihat pria paruh baya terlempar kebelakan,dan pria itu tersandar di pohon besar dengan keadaan tidak bernyawa.

"Saatnya giliranmu!"ujar Naruto,dan itu membuat Ravel dan teman pria yang tewas tadi tersadar dari shoknya.

 ***Graab***

"Ughh,"

"Ja-jangan ma-macam-macam,atau ga-gadis ini akan ku-kubunuh"ucap pria setelah dia menarik Ravel kedepannya sambil mengarahkan pisau keleher Ravel.

"B-bos,t-tolong ada yang telah membunuh ichi"lanjutnya dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

Namun tidak ada tanggapan dari bosnya.

"Aa,gomen sebelum menemui kalian aku lebih dulu membereskan bos kalian,sebab aku merasakan energinya lebih besar dari kalian,jadi gomen ne,"ujar Naruto dengan watados.

Memang benar jika di lihat dari depan, terlihatlah bos mereka yang dalam keadaan yang tragis, mulutnya penuh busa dengan wajah pucat,dan mata yang kehilangan pupilnya,dan jika dilihat dengan teliti dilehernya ada sebuah jarum yang lumayan besar(Senbon), tertancap di lehernya.

Pria terakhir hanya bisa bergetar ketakutan saat mendengar bosnya telah mati,dia sebenarnya mau tidak percaya,tapi saat melihat kekuatan pria didepannya ini dia jadi yakin bosnya telah mati,belum lagi saat ini dia sama sekali tidak melihat pergerakan dari bosnya.

"Jadi,oji-san tolong lepaskan gadis itu baik-baik,dan aku akan melepaskanmu"nego Naruto.

"TIDAAKKKK,AKU AKAN MATI DENGAN GADIS INII!"teriak pria tadi sambil mengangkat pisau tadi kedepan dan langsung menusukkan ke arah perut Ravel.

Ravel hanya menutup mata menanti sakit yang akan dia terima jika pisau itu sampai menusuknya.

 **Srrhhing,Srrhhing***

 ***Jraasshh***

"Chhook,Ohhok,chok"

Namun naas ternyata pria tersebut yang tertusuk,sebab Ravel sudah tidak ada lagi di dekapan pria tadi,tapi kini Ravel sudah ada di Naruto yang menggendongnya ala pengantin.

"Chhoukk,bangsaat,"

 ***Bruuk***

Itulah kata-kata terakhir pria yadj sebelum dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Naruto hanya menatap datar pada mayat didepannya,sampai dia mendengar suara tangisan,dan langsung melihat ke arah Ravel.

"Hikss,hikss,"

"Tenang kau sudah aman"tenangkan Naruto sambil menurunkan Ravel,dan dia langsung melepas tali yang mengikat tangan dan kaki Ravel tanpa memperdulikan Boing-Boing yang ada di depan matanya.

"Hikss,hikss,ak-aku takut"sesengguk Ravel.

"Ssstt,kau sekarang telah aman,jadi jangan menangis lagi"ucap Naruto dengan lembut,sambil menghapus air mata Ravel.

 **Bruk***

Ravel langsung memeluk Naruto,entah kenapa saat merasakan perlakuan Naruto padanya,hati Ravel jadi menghangat.

"Hikss,hikss,huaaaa,huuu,huaaaa"makin kuat saja tangisan Ravel.

Walau agak kaget saat Ravel tiba-tiba memeluknya,tapi Naruto jadi tersenyum kecil saat mendengar tangisan Ravel yang seperti anak kecil,dan Naruto'pun membalas pelukan Ravel.

Entah berapa lama mereka berpelukan,tapi kini tangisan Ravel sudah mereda.

"Apa sudah baikkan?"tanya Naruto masih dengan suata yang lembut.

"Hikss,hmm,"dan dibalas anggukan Ravel sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Arigato"ucap Ravel setelah dia melepaskan pelukan pada Naruto,sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum.

Hening beberapa saat sampai Naruto buka suara lagi.

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan,tanpa baju begitu?"tanya Naruto sambil melihat Ravel dengan muka bodohnya.

Ravel yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto langsung melihat kebawah,dan wajahnya langsung memerah saat dia baru teringat bahwa dia tidak pakai baju.

"Hentaaaii,"

 ***Duaagh***

 **Flasback Of**

Dan mulai hari itu Naruto di tugaskan oleh Lord Phenex untuk menjadi pengawal Ravel,walau'pun itu sempat ditentang Sona yang sebagai majikan Naruto,tapi Sona tidak bisa apa-apa setelah Lord Phenex mengancam bahwa dia akan menghukum Naruto karena telah melukai Riser tempo hari.,walaupun itu cuma akal-akalan mereka supaya Naruto menjadi pengawal Ravel atas keinginan Ravel sendiri.

Dan Ravel juga terlihat sangat manja dengan Naruto entah apa penyebabnya.

Seperti saat ini,terlihat Naruto,Sona dan Ravel yang kini tengah di gendong Naruto di punggungnya.

"Ano,Ravel apa kau tidak mau turun dan jalan sendiri?"tanya Naruto sambil melihat Ravel di gendongannya.

"Hn,"Ravel hanya menggeleng.

"Hei,kau cepat turun dari gendongan Naruto,kaukan bisa jalan sendiri"

"Tidak mau,weeekkk,"ejek Ravel ke Sona sambil meletakkan lidah.

"Gerrhh,cepat turun"geram Sona,sambil menarik kaki Ravel.

"Ba-baka, apa yang kau lakukan,cepat lepas nanti aku jatuh!"ucap Ravel sambil mengencangkan pegangannya pada leher Naruto.

"R-Ravel,pe-peganganmu terlalu kuat,aku sulit bernafas"ujar Naruto dwngan wajah yang sudah membiru.

Bukannya melepaskan pegangannya,Ravel malah menguatkan cekikikannya ada Naruto,karena Sona masih saja menarik kakinya.

"Ghaakk"

 ***Bruuk***

Karena tidak kuat lagi, Narutopun pingsan dengan mata yang berputar seperti obat nyamuk.:-)

Pagi yang indah buat Naruto,Sona dan Ravel.

 **Skip.**

Kini Naruto dan empat gadis lainnya tengah ada di koridor menuju kelas mereka.Eh tunggu dulu bukannya tadi mereka ber tiga, kenapa mereka sekarang ada Lima orang,ya sebenarnya saat di gerbang tadi mereka tidak sengaja(atau sengaja)bertemu Rias dan Akeno,dan merekapun memutuskan ikut dengan Naruto,walaupun Sona tidak mengijinkan tapi Rias dan Akeno sama sekali tidak mendengarkan,dan parahnya lagi mereka menyelip tangan mreka kelipatan tangan Naruto yang kini tengah menehan Ravel supaya tidak jatuh,kiri untuk Rias,kanan untuk Akeno,dan punggung untuk Ravel(di gendong)dan Sona hanya dapat angin.(hihihi:-).

Dan saat sampai di mading mereka melihat banyak sekali murid yang berkumpul disitu.

"Hei,ada apa ini?"tanya Naruto saat dia melihat ada seorang siswa didepan.

"Oh,itu ada pengumuman tentang pertarungan yang akan di adakan sebetar lagi,untuk memilih siapa saja yang akan masuk ke Turnamen nanti"jelasnya.

"Arigato"ucap Naruto.

"Hm*balas siswa tadi,dan langsung pergi dari sana.

"Jadi Turnamen sebentar lagi akan tiba ya!,aku jadi tidak sabar"ucap Rias semangat.

"Fufufu,aku juga tidak sabar untuk memengkan Turnamen tersebut,dan aku akan menikah dengan Naru-kun,dan kami akan punya anak 10!"hayal Akeno kelewatan.

"Tidak,yang akan menang dan menikah dengan Naruto adalah aku"ucap Rias.

"Hee,bukanya kau lagi dekat dengan si naga merah itu!"skak,Rias langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah,tidak berani menatap balik Akeno yang telah melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut.

Akeno yang nelihat kelakuan Rias hanya tersenyum puas.

"Bukannya mau mengecewakan kalian,tapi Naruto adalah miliki"ujar Ravel sambil menempelkan pipinya ke pipi Naruto.

"Kyaaa,"teriak Sona,Rias dan Akeno saat melihat keberanian Ravel.

"Kau jangan seenaknya dengan familiarku"teriak Sona keluar dari sipatnya yang dingin.

Dan mulailah aksi rebutan Naruto,sampai ada suara yang membuat mereka berhenti.

"Hei,apa yang kalian lakukan ribut-ribut di koridor?,astaga lihat dia pingsan!"ujar suara menegur mereka.

"Koucho"ucap mereka serentak,saat mereka melihat siapa yang bersuara tadi.

"Hahh,lihat itu"tunjuknya pada Naruto,dan merekapun mengikuti apa yang ditunjuk kepala sekolah.

"Astaga,Naru/Naruto/Naruto-kun"kaget mereka serentak saat melihat Naruto yang pingsan lagi dengan wajah yang membiru.

"Ini semua salah kalian"tuding Sona.

"Tidak ini salah kalian"

"Tidak,ini salah kalian yang merebu Naruto-kun dari aku"ujar Ravel.

"Girrhhh"dan terlihatlah kilatan petir dimata mereka.

"Cukup,cukup,cuukuuuup,hahhh,cepat bawa dia ke UKS dan kalian segera ke kelas,cepat"lerai Azazel.

"H-ha'i"balas mereka seretak dan mereka langsung mebopong Naruto ke uks.

 **Skip Time.**

 **Mindscape On**

 ***Tis,tis***

"Ughh,dimana aku?"gumam Naruto saat dia membuka mata.

"Eh,bukannya ini tempat kurama dan yang lain ya!"gumam Naruto lagi,namun kali ini dia berjalan menyusuri lorong yang berair tersebut,dan saat sampai di tempat yang luas ditempat tersebut, Naruto dapat melihat 9 makhluk aneh Rasaksa, atau dunia Shinobi menyebut mereka dengan Bijuu.

 **"Yo, Naruto akhirnya kita bertemu lagi"** Ucap Rubah ekor-9,yang tak lain adalah Kyuubi.

"Kurama,"

" **Naruto, buatkan hanya Rubah baka itu,tapi kami juga ada disini,kyakakaka"** ujar Rakun raksasa ekor-1 di akhiri tawa khasnya

"Minna"gumam Naruto lagi.

" **Rakun bodoh,kau mengajak berkelahi sini kau gerrhh"** geram Kurama saat Shukaku mengatai dia baka.

" **Kyakakaka,siapa takut"** tantang balik Shukaku.

" **Sudahlah Naruto-kun,jangan pedulikan mereka,dan sepertinya ada yang ingin kau tanyakan!"** ujar Kucing biru Raksasa ekor-2,dengan suara khas wanita.

"Ah,iya benar, sebenarnya kalian kemana saja?dan kenapa kalian baru menemuiku?dan lagi sebenarnya kita ada didunia apa ini?"tanya Naruto beruntun.

 ***Dhug***

"Ittai"

 **"Bertanya itu satu-satu"** ucap Kurama setelah dia meyentil kepala Naruto,yang entah kapan dia sudah ada di belakang Naruto.

" **Untuk pertanyaanmu yang pertama,kami sebenarnya selalu ada disini,dan alasan baru menemuimu adalah,karena kami harus mengumpulkan chakra kami yang hilang setengahnya karena dampak dari jutsu Otoutsuki dibulan tersebut"** Naruto menjadi murung saat kembali mengingat bahwa dia gagal menyelamatkan Hinata.

" **Dan untuk dunia ini,kami juga tidak tau,tapi kami juga merasakan kekuatan disini cukup berbahaya,jadi kau harus hati-hati Naruto-kun"** lanjut Matatabi.

"Begitu ya, tapi apa kita bisa kembali kedunia Shinobi?"tanya Naruto penuh harap.

" **Kemungkinan itu sangat mustahil"** balas Gyuuki.

"Jadi mustahil ya!"gumam Naruto lirih.

" **Sudahlah Naruto,kau jangan bersedih terus,kami akan menemanimu di dunia ini"** ucap Kurama,sambil memajukan kepalan tangannya.

 **"Hm,kali ini aku setuju dengan Rubah ini"** ujar Shukaku,ikut memajukan kepalanya.

" **Jangan sedih lagi, Naruto-ku kami akan menemanimu,seperti yang Kurama bilang,iyakan minna"ujar Matatabi.** **"Um"** **"Tentu"** **"Sudah pasti"** **"Ha'i"** **"Itu sudah jelas"** **"Un"** Ucap meraka semua sambil memnyatukan kepalan tangan mereka.

"Minna"gumam Naruto,fan tak terasa air mata Naruto menetes,dan Naruto maju kedepan,untuk melaga kepalan mereka.

 ***Dhuk***

 **Deg** "Hehehe,"

" **Ghehe,"**

 **Mindscape off**

"Ughh,hooaamm,dimana aku"gumam Naruto,dan saat melihat sekeliling dia berasumsi bahwa dia diruang rawat.

Dan saat melihat kesamping kanan,dia bisa melihat Sona yang lagi tidur posisi duduk dengan kepala yang disandarkan ke tempat tidur.

 ***Srekk***

Naruto'pun bangun dari tempat tidur tanpa membangunkan Sona.

 **Greb*** Setelah turun dari tempat tidur,Naruto'pun menggendong Sona ala pengantin supaya Sona tidak terbangun.

 **Srrhiing*** Mareka langsung hulang dalam kilatan orange.

 **Asrama** Terlihat kilatan orange disalah satu kamar,dan setelah kilatan tadi hilang terlihatlah Naruto yang masih menggendong Sona,dan Naruto'pun langsung menidurkan Sona di kasur king size.

"Oyasumi"gumam Naruto sambil membalikkan badan.

 **Greb*** NamunNaruto harus membatalkan niatnya keluar dari kamar Sona,sebeb Sona kini tengah memegangi tangannya.

"Temani aku disini"pinta Sona sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Eh,"kaget Naruto.

"Sudahlah cepat naik,atau aku akan menghukum'mu"ancam Sona dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Aa, baiklah"ucap Naruto saat sadar dari kagetnya,dan Naruto'pun mulai berbaring disamping Sona.

Hening beberapa saat sampai Naruto angkat suara.

"Ano, sebenarnya ada apa Hime-sama?"tanya Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

"Haahh, sebenarnya ini sudah lama mau aku tanyakan,tapi aku masih ragu, sebenarnya kau ini siapa?"tanya Sona serius sambil memiringkan badannya supaya dia bisa melihat Naruto.

"Eh,bukannya kau sudah mengetahui bahawa aku adalah Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto!"jawab Naruto bingung saat Sona menanya bahwa dia siapa.

"Bukan itu maksudku,kau ini sebenarnya mahkluk apa,mana mungkin rakyat jelata sepertimu memiliki kekuatan seperti itu"jelas Sona.

"Eh,aku belum bilang ya, hehehe,gomen"ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah,mulai dari tempatku tinggal lebih dulu,aku dulu tinggal di Konoha,da-"

"Tunggu kau dari Konoha Academy?"tanya Sona memotong penjelasan Naruto.

"Haa?,Konoha Academy?"tanya Naruto bingung.

"Hm,Konoha Academy,sekolah itulah yang telah menjuarai Turnamen sejak puluhan tahun lalu,aku jadi tidak terkejut sa-"

"Tunggu dulu Hime,aku mengatakan aku tinggal di Konohagakure,bukan Konoha Academy"jelas Naruto,setelah dia tau Sona salah paham.

"Eh,Konohagakure?aku tidak pernah mendengarnya,dan aku pikir kau dari Konoha Academy"ucap Sona.

"Hah,sudahlah lebih baik aku jelaskan saja dengan secara langsung,tapi setelah aku menjelaskan nanti,aku juga mau bertanya padamu"ujar Naruto di balas anggukkan oleh Sona.

"Baiklah coba Hime duduk dulu"pinta Naruto setelah dia duduk terlebih dulu.

Sona janya menurut apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

"Baiklah tolong pejamkan matamu Hime-sama"pinta Naruto lagi,Sona yang mendengar ucapan Naruto langsung memerah.

"Ka-kau tidak berniat menciumkukan?"tanya Sona dengan wajah yang memerah malu.

Naruto langsung Sweatdrop saat mendengar pertanyaan Sona.

"Mana mungkin aku berniat mencium'mu Hime-sama,sudahlah tutup saja matamu"jelas Naruto,Sona'pun menutup matanya.

Melihat Sona yang sudah menutup mata, Naruto langsung mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Sona,dan dahi merekapun bersatu.

 **Skip aja** **ya, soalnya aku susah jelasinnya dari mana,jadi Naruto melihatkan ingatannya tentang dunia shinobi,kecuali saat dia dikucilkan,bertemu Kushina dan Minato,dan Sona hanya melihat sampai Neji mati,karena mental Sona yang tidak kuat melihatnya lagi jadi dia tersadar**

"A-apa i-itu nyata?"tanya Sona dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

"Hm"angguk Naruto.

"T-tapi,hiks,itu hiks"kali ini Sona tidak sanggup menahan air matanya,saat dia mengingat apa saja yang telah dilalui Naruto,belum lagi saat perang dunia Shinobi ke-4,banyak mayat bertaburan dimedan perang,itu hal yang wajar jika Sona menangis ketakutan bagaimanapun dia belum pernah melihat perang secara langsung,dan yang membuat Sona bertambah takut adalah saat dia melihat monster raksasa ber ekor-10 yang membunuh banyak orang hanya dengan sekali serang.

 ***Greb***

"Ssstt, tenanglah itu sudah berlalu cukup lama,jadi tenang ya"tenangkan Naruto sambil mengusap punggung Sona.

"Hiks,"hanya itu yang keluar dari suara Sona sambil membalas pelukan Naruto.

10 menit berlalu,dan Naruto masih memeluk Sona,dan yang membuat Naruto heran Sona sama sekali tidak bersuara dari tadi,walau tangisannya sudah berhenti.

"Hime-sama"panggil Naruto namun tidak ada sautan,dan saat melihat ke bawah Naruto dapat melihat Sona yang tertidur dengan mata sembab.

"Hahh,dia pasti kelelahan,lebih baik besok baru aku tanya soal Konoha Academy"gumam Naruto sambil menidurkan Sona di kasurnya.

"Oyasumi Hime-sama"ucap Naruto ikut membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Sona.

 **Skip**.

"Hoaamm,sudah pagi ternyata"gumam Naruto sambil meregangkan badan.

"Eh,kemana Sona ya?"gumam Naruto lagi saat dia tidak melihat Sona di sampingnya.

"Hm, mungkin dia lagi mandi,lebih baik aku latihan dulu"ucap Naruto sambil melangkah ke pintu.

Disinilah Naruto dihutan belakang asrama, Naruto memang sering kesini untuk latihan.

"Latihan apa ya hari ini?"gumam Naruto.

"Mungkin sen-"

 ***Boom***

"Are,suara apa itu?"ucap Naruto saat dia mendengar ledakan kecil tidak jauh darinya,karena penasaran Narutopun mengikuti sumber ledakan tadi.

Saat sampai ditempat ledakkan tadi, Naruto dapat melihat banyak genangan air disitu.

Dan saat pandangan Naruto memperhatikan sekitar, Naruto dapat melihat Sona tidak jauh didepan dengan keadaan basah kuyup.

"Eh,Sona apa yang dilakukan disitu?"gumam Naruto.

 **"Water Bomb"**

Dan Naruto dapat melihat Sona mengangkat tangannya kedepan,tiba-tiba saja didepan Sona tetcipta lingkaran sihir,bukan sampai disitu saja terlihat dari dalam lingkaran sihir tersebut keluar bola air,namun Naruto marasa ada yang aneh dengan bola air ebut sebab bola air itu terlihat mendidih.

 **Boom***

"Kyaaa..."Sona terlempar kebelakang akibat ledakan tersebut.

"Hime-sama"teriak Naruto sambil berlari kearah Sona.

"It-ittai,ughh, panas"lirih Sona.

"Hime-sama,kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Eh,Naruto?, Ugghh,ha'i,aku tidak apa-apa"jawab Sona menyembunyikan tangan kanannya dibelakang tubuhnya.

Naruto yang melihat gelagat Sona langsung menarik tangan Sona kedepan lagi.

"Ittai"

Naruto langsung kaget saat melihat dari telpak sampai siku tangan Sona melepuh seperti kena air panas.

"Hime-sama i-ini kenapa?"tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Ittai,ini karena aku kena sihirku sendiri"jawab Sona.

"Bagaimana bisa?"tanya Naruto melihat luka di tangan Sona,dan jika dilihat Naruto terlihat berkonsentrasi.

"Aku juga tidak tau,tapi setiap aku mengeluarkan sihir air yang memakai Mana yang lumyan besar, air iti akan mendidih dan meledak, seperti yang kau lihat tadi"ucap Sona lirih sambil menatap tangannya yang lagi dipegang Naruto.

"Hm,hm"angguk Naruto,lalu Naruto menutup matanya.

 ***Blup,blup***

"E-ehh,apa i-ini"ucap Sona saat dia melihat tangannya terbungkus benda warna merah bergelembung.

"Hime-sama tenang saja,itu akan menyembuhkan luka Hime-sama"ujar Naruto.

Dan benar saja,tidak sampai 5 menit luka yang diderita Sona sembuh total,belum lagi Sona merasa tenaganya seperti terisi ulang.

"T-tidak mungkin,luka ditanganku sembuh"kagum Sona sembil memperhatikan tangannya.

"A-apa itu tadi?"tanya Sona.

"Itu chakra bijuu,sama seperti yang Hime-sama lihat diingatkan ku"jelas Naruto.

"Eh,tapi saat aku melihat kau menggunakan chakra bijuu,kau memiliki ekor,tapi tadi kau hanya mengeluarkan ditangan saja bagai mena bisa?"tanya Sona.

"Mm.. Sebenarnya saat dulu aku bertarung menggunakan chakra bijuu,aku saat itu sebenarnya kehilangan kendali,sebab chakra bijuu sangat mengerikan jika kau belum bisa mengalahkan sisi gelapmu"jelas Naruto.

"Namun sekarang aku sudah bisa mengendalikan chakra bijuu dengan sempurna,namun walau aku sudah bisa mengendalikan chakra bijuu,tetap saja aku masih memiliki sisi gelap"ucap Naruto dengan mengecilkan suara di akhir,dan Sona jadi tidak bisa mendengar apa yang terakhir Naruto katakan.

"Hm,jadi begitu"gumam Sona.

"Oh iya Hime-sama, sebenarnya untuk apa kau berlatih keras seperti itu?"tanya Naruto.

"Aku,aku ingin memenangkan Turnamen yang akan dilaksanakan sebentar lagi,tapi sebelum itu aku harus memenangkan Match Witch, supaya aku bisa masuk Turnamen"jawab Sona.

" _Bukan itu saja,aku juga ingin melampaui Nee-sama_ "lanjutnya dalam batin Sona.

"Heh, memang memangnya apa yang kita dapatkan jika berhasil memenangkan Turnamen tersebut?"tanya Naruto lagi.

"Jika kita memenangkan Turnamen,kita diberi 1 permintaan apa saja,dan itu akan dikabulkan walaupun itu menikahi anak Raja dari benua ini"jelas Sona pada Naruto yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"Hm,apa saja ya!,jadi apa yang akan kau pinta Hime-sama jika kau menang?"tanya Naruto lagi sambil mengelus dagunya.

"Aku ingin mendirikan sekolah sihir yang mana rakyat jelata bisa masuk"ucap Sona lantang,sambil menatap mata biru Naruto.Dan Naruto bisa melihat tidak ada keraguan sama sekali disana.

"Hehehe, ternyata hatimu sangat mulia Hime-sama"ucap Naruto sambil mengacak rambut Sona,Sona yang diperlakukan seperti itu memerah karena malu.

"Ba-baka apa yang kau lakukan"ucap Sona memukul tangan Naruto, dengan wajah memerah.

"Hehehe,"Namun Naruto hanya nyengir lima jari.

"Aku sudah memutuskannya!"ujar Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Memutuskan?, memutuskan apa?"tanya Sona bingung.

"Hehe,ini hadiah dariku,jadi Hime-sama hanya perlu mamajukan kepalan tangan Hime saja"ujar Naruto sambil memajukan kepalan tangan.

"Se-seperti ini?"tanya Sona sambil memajukan kepalan tangannya.

"Ha'i"balas Naruto sambil mengadu kepalan mereka.

 ***Dhuk***

 ***Deg***

"I-ini..."ucap Sona tergagap.

"Hehehe,"

 **BERSAMBUNG.**

 **vvvvvvvvvvvvv**

 **vvvvvvvvvv**

 **vvvvvvv**

 **vvvv**

 **v**

 **Akhirnya chap 3 selesai,maaf ya lama up nya** **soalnya aku keasikan maon game hehehe,(alasan:-)**

 **Dan ada yang bilang ini mirip Anime Zero no Tsukaima, memang aku ngambil konsep pertamanya dari anime itu kok,tapi kedepan gak akan mirip kok sebab aku sendiri belum nonton anime itu sampai tamat,biasa kebatasan kuota hehe,**

 **Dan soal saran jangan harem aku minta maaf banget aku udah netapin ini Harem,dan aku udah milih dua,dan batas Harem belum aku tentukan mungkin 7 atau 8,atau bisa 10 buahahahahaha,( indahnya hidup:-)dan** **ada voting harem dibawah,dan kapan votingnya ditutup aku belum tau(gak ada yang nanya:-)**

 **Dan ada** **untuk review Juudaime Hokage,hiks, hiks, aku kesiksa banget, bukannya apa aki gak ngerti bacaannya huuhu,(sakit nya gak tau bahada Inggris),tapi setelah buka sana-sini halaman kamis aku jadi agak ngerti sikit artinya hehehe, sebenarnya Naruto cuma pingsan sama seperti di THE LAST,tapi disini Naruto terpindah dimensi akibat Sona jadi Naruto gak bisa balas Toneri seperti di THE LAST,jadi aku gak ngerti ngomong apa lagi tapi intinya Naruto cuma pingsan kehabisan chakra sama seperti di THE LAST.**

 **Dan** **lagi ada yang nanya kenapa Rias ngomong gini,"Itukan seperti familiar ku"sebenarnya familiar Rias adalah Kunai Hiraishin,di chap 1 aku tulis kok.** **Dan ini voting haremnya.** **Naruko.** **Rias.** **Akeno.** **Asia.** **Irina.** **Karin.** **Sakura.** **Ino.** **Tenten.** **Xenovia.** **Kaguya.** **Ravel.** **Shion.** **Koneko.** **Kuroka.** **Yasaka atau Anaknya (sorry aku gak tau namanya hehe,)** **Atau kalian bisa rekomendasi sendiri tapi ingat cuma dari anime Naruto dan Dxd,dan batas voting sampai chap berapa aku juga belum tau.** **Dan setiap orang bisa milih 2 karakter.** **Oh iya hampir lupa,aku akan buat Ravel manja pada Naruto disni,walau dia gak jadi pair sama sekali.** **Dan Sona juga akan aku buat memiliki chakra maaf ya kalau gak suka.** **Dah sampai sini saja,sampai jumpa di chap depan dam maaf kalau masih banyak typo, bye..bye.. dattebayou hehehe...**

 **P** **enting** Tolong jangan review pakai bahasa Inggris ya.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:cuma aku pinjam.

Warning: Banyak typo,bahasa kurang jelas,oc,ooc, mainstream, OverPower Naru!Harem Naru!,dll.

Genre :Adventure,Romace,l(kurasa)

Pair: Naruto x Harem (Sona,Hinata,?,?,?,?,?,)

Penting:Disini aku membuat tidak ada iblis,malaikat,atau'pun malaikat jatuh,aku membuat di sini hanya ada penyihir,Youkai,dan manusia biasa.

 **Chapter 4.**

"I-ini"ucap Sona tergagap saat dia merasakan ada energi asing yang masuk ke tubuhnya,tapi energi itu sangat hangat.

"Hehe,"Naruto hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Sona.

Setelah selesai Naruto menjauhkan kepalannya dari Sona.

"A-apa itu tadi?"tanya Sona pada Naruto yang masih nyengir.

"Aku membuka jalur Tangketsu dan memberi separuh chakra ku untuk memancing chakra Hime-sama keluar"jelas Naruto.

"J-jadi ini adalah chakra,ini sangat hangat didalam tubuh ku!"seru Sona sambil melihat kebagian perutnya.

"Tapi..."gantung Sona saat dia ingat sesuatu.

"Bagaimana dengan Manaku?"lanjutnya.

"Tenang saja,Hime masih memiliki Mana kok,dan juga aku akan melatih Hime supaya bisa mengunakan Chakra,tapi sekarang lebih baik kita berangkat ke sekolah sebab hari sudah mulai tinggi"ucap Naruto sambil melangkah keluar dari hutan tersebut.

"Ehh,tu-tunggu"triak Sona mengejar Naruto yang sudah didepannya.

 **Skip.**

Saat ini terlihat Naruto dan Sona yang telah sampai di gerbang Academy Kuoh,l bersama dengan murid yang lain.

"NARUTOOO..."

 ***Greb*** "Eh.?"

Naruto jadi kaget saat ada yang meneriaki namanya dan bukan itu saja dia bisa merasa ada yang melompat ke punggungnya,dengan refleks Naruto menahan paha seseorang yang sedang ada di gendongannya saat ini supaya tidak jatuh,dan saat menoleh kebelakang Naruto dapat melihat surai kuning yang di ikat ala bor,dan dia tau betul siapa gadis ini.

"Ravel,sudah berapa kali kukatlakan jangan melakukan hal itu lagi"tegur Naruto pada Ravel yang kini tengah dalam gendongannya.

"Thehe,"

 ***Greb***

 ***Greb***

"Eh?"

Naruto dibuat kaget lagi saat kedua belah lipatan tangannya ada yang mengandeng.

"Kau tidak melupakan kami'kan Naru/Naruto-kun"Naruto langsung menoleh ke kiri lalu ke kanan,dan dia bisa melihat Rias di bagian kiri lalu Akeno di bagian kanan.

"Haahh,"Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat prilaku tiga makhluk hawa ini.

Tapi tidak dengan Sona, rasanya kini Sona ingin sekali menyapu bersih kuman-kuman yang lengket pada Naruto sekarang(baca: dipandangan Sona).

Baru saja Sona akan beraksi,Sona harus membatalkan niatnya sebab saat baru memasuki gerbang mereka bisa melihat didepan mereka kini banyak siswa/siswi yang terlihat mengerumuni sesuatu.

"Eh,ada apa itu?"karena penasaran Naruto'pun melangkah pebih dekat ke kerumunan siswa/siswi itu,dan saat Naruto lebih dekat dia bisa melihat lima orang yang menjadi pusat perhatian, dua laki-laki dan tiga perempuan.

Laki-laki yang pertama memiliki badan yang ber otot memiliki surai hitam melawan gravitasi, memiliki mata warna ungu.(Sairaorg)

Laki-laki kedua memiliki surai merah panjang, mata warna biru hijau dan wajah yang tampan(walau masih tampanan author muheheh,), (Sirzechs).

Gadis pertama terlihat sangat mirip dengan Sona dari segi wajah,warna mata dan rambut, dan tinggi badan, kalau saja rambut gadis ini tidak panjang dan dada yang tidak Ehem besar bisa-bisa mereka dikira kembar.(Serafall).

Gadis kedua memiliki surai memiliki surai perak panjang, memiliki mata silver red dan tubuh yang sexy apa lagi di bagian dadanya yang menonjol jelas.(Grayfia)

Dan gadis terakhir memiliki surai pirang panjang, mata biru walau tidak sebiru Naruto. (Gabriel)

"Eh,mereka siapa?"tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

"Mm,mereka adalah yang mendapat julukan King and Princess The Kuoh,karena mereka memiliki kekuatan yang dahsyat,belum lagi paras mereka yang cantik juga tampan"jelas Rias.

"Hm,tidak heran mereka jadi perhatian para murid,dan kalau mereka memiliki kekuatan yang dahsyat kenapa sekolah ini mendapat juara ke-3 dalam Turnamen?"tanya Naruto saat dia mengingatkan sekolah ini menepati juara ke-3.

"Hahh,itu karena mereka tidak mau ikut serta dalam Turnamen, dan alasan adalah itu membosankan, itulah yang mereka katakan"Naruto langsung menoleh ke arah Sona yang kini sudah ada disampingnya.

"Hehehe,aku juga pernah mendengar orang mengatakan hal tersebut"ucap Naruto saat dia teringat dengan Shikamaru.

"Tapi,kenapa Hime bisa tau banyak tentang mereka?"lanjutnya.

"Hahh,itu kare-"

"So-taann"

 ***Bruk***

Penjelasan Sona terputus karena tiba-tiba saja gadis ponytail tadi sudah menerjang Sona kedalam pelukannya, dengan kepala Sona dia masukan ke belahan dadanya.

"Mmmnnbb,bbhhuuhhbb,"

Sona berusaha memberontak dari pelukan maut tersebut, namun si pemeluk tidak mau melepaskannya.

Naruto, Ravel, Akeno beserta Rias Sweatdrop melihat kejadian didepan mereka ini. Naruto langsung tersadar saat melihat Sona berusaha lepas dari pelukan tersebut.

"Ano, bisa lepaskan Hime-sama dari pelukan anda, nanti Hime-sama bisa kehabisan nafas"pinta Naruto pada gadis tersebut.

Serafall yang mendengar suara'pun menoleh ke arah suara tersebut,dan dia dapat melihat pemuda pirang yang kini di kapit tiga siswi.

"Yo,Rias-chan"

Belum sempat Sarafall merespon, mereka harus mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke suara baru. Dan mereka bisa melihat 4 orang lainnya yang mereka lihat tadi, kini sudah ada didepan mereka.

"Nii-sama!"seru Rias.

"Puahh,hah,kau harus merubah kelakuanmu itu Nee-sama"tekan Sona.

"Eh?,Nii-Sama?, Nee-Sama?"Bingung Naruto.

"Fufufu, apa Naruto-kun tidak tau, mereka adalah kakak Rias dan Sona"tunjuk Akeno pada Serafall dan Sirzechs, dan hanya dibalas gelengan Naruto.

"Lagi pula, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat mereka"ucap Naruto, sambil menurunkan Ravel dari punggungnya, dan dibalas cemberut dari Ravel.

"Nee-sama kenalkan, ini Naruto dia adalah familiarku"ucap Sona setalah dia berhasil bernafas dengan lega.

Serafall langsung melihat Naruto dari bawah keatas, sedangkan yang di tatap menjadi salah tingkah, dan setelah selesai dari penelitiannya Serafall terlihat tersenyum kecil.

"Salam kenal aku Serafall, dan kau bisa memanggilku Sera-chan, ataupun Sera-tan"ucap Serafall dengan mode imutnya.

"A, ya salam kenal aku Na-Naruto"balas Naruto gugup sebab dia melihat sifat Serafall yang bertolak belakang.

"Hai, aku Sirzechs, Aniki Rias salam kenal"perkenalkan Sirzechs sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aa, aku Naruto, salam kenal"balas Naruto ingin menyambut tangan Sirzechs, tapi gagal sebab tangannya masih dikapit oleh Rias dan Akeno.

"Akeno, Rias tolong lepas tanganku"pinta Naruto, dan mereka hanya menurut saja.

"Kelihatannya kau akrab **sekali ya** , dengan adikku"ujar Sirzechs dengan penekanan, sambil meramas tangan Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat tingkah Sirzech hanya menaikan alisnya sebelah.

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu"balas Naruto tanpa terpengaruh dengan apa yang di lakukan Sirzechs.

Sirzechs yang melihat Naruto tidak terpengaruh, hanya menyeringai dan mereka melepaskan jabatan mereka.

"Yo, aku Sairaog Bael, salam kenal"ucap Sairaogh sambil mengacukan kepalanya.

"Uzumaki Naruto"balas Naruto sambil mengadu kepalan mereka.

 ***Deg***

" _Haaah,haah, a-apa itu tadi"_ batin Sairaog kaget, walau sebentar tapi dia bisa merasakan perasaan yang gelap dan dingin saat dia mengadu kepalan dengan Naruto tadi.

" _i-itu sungguh mengerikan_ "

Naruto yang melihat Sairaog melamun menjadi heran.

Bukan hanya Naruto, teman-teman Sairoagh juga jadi heran saat mereka melihat Sairaog yang tiba-tiba melamun.

"Bael-san apa kau tidak apa-apa"tanya Naruto, dan kelihatannya itu berhasil menyadarkan Sairaog dari lamunannya.

"A-ah, ya, aku tidak apa-apa"balas Sairaog berusaha tersenyum.

"Grayfia Lucifuge"perkenalkan singkat dan padat dari gadis perak tersebut.

"Ah, ya"

"Salam kenal Naruto-kun, aku Gabriel"ucap gadis terakhir sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, salam kenal Gabriel-san" balas Naruto.

"Baiklah Nee-sama, kami pergi dulu"pamit Sona sambil melangkah, di ikuti Naruto dkk.

"Kau benar tidak apa-apa Sairaog"tanya Serafall khawatir saat dia melihat Sairaog yang mesih menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa, ayo kita juga harus masuk"ujar Sairaog sambil memasuki academy. Sarafall dkk hanya angkat bahu melihat Sairaog dan mengikutinya masuk ke academy.

 **Skip**.

Kini terlihat Sona, Naruto, Akeno beserta Rias sudah duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing, dan kenapa Naruto bisa dikelas walau dia bukan bagian dari murid, jawaban adalah karena dia memiliki hak khusus yang diberikan kepala sekolah untuk ikut Sona memasuki kelas Sona, entah apa yang dipikirkan kepala sekolah membiarkan familiar masuk ke kelas.

Tidak lama kemudian terlihat kepala sekolah memasuki kelas tersebut.

"Ehem, baiklah seperti yang Kalian ketahui, bahwa minggu depan akan diadakan Match Witch untuk memiliki siapa saja yang pantas mengikuti Turnamen yang akan diadakan oleh Raja satu bulan lagi, jadi kalian harus berlatih dengan sekuat tenaga

Dan pandangan Azazel menulusuri setiap barisan meja, sampai pandangannya berhenti di meja Sona, tapi bukan Sona yang dia pandang melainkan remaja yang ada disampingnya, yang kini tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya, dan sesekali terdengar suara dengkuran kecil dari remaja tersebut, Azazel hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan remaja itu.

Sona yang melihat Azazel memandang Naruto, langsung mencubit paha Naruto.

"Ittei,ttai, Hime-sama apa yang kau lakukan!"protes Naruto saat dia terbangun gara-gara cubitan Sona.

"Kepala sekolah melihatmu, baka,"bisik Sona.

Naruto langsung menoleh kearah Azazel yang kini tengah memandanginya dengan tersenyum kecil, dan dia langsung kelagapan dan Naruto berpura-pura membaca buku yang direbutnya dari Sona.

" _Aku masih normal, aku masih normal"_ batin Naruto salah mengartikan senyum Azazel, dan jika di perhatikan buku yang dibaca Naruto'pun dalam kondisi terbalik.:-)

"Jadi kuharap kalian berlatih dengan keras, supaya kalian bisa memasuki Turnamen nanti, dan menjuarainya tentunya"ucap Azazel setelah dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto.

"Sensei, apa kita bisa menjuarai Turnamen tahun ini?"tanya seorang siswa.

"Hm, tentu saja, kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"tanya Azazel bingung.

"Tidak!... Hanya saja yang aku dengar Konoha Academy memiliki murid dengan kekuatan yang mengerikan"jelaskan siswa tadi akan keraguannya.

"Tenang saja, sekolah ini juga memiliki berlian ditumpukkan emas, dan lagi King and Princess kuoh juga akan mengikuti Turnamen kali ini"ujar Azazel masih dengan senyumnya.

Terlihat sebagian siswa dan siswi merasa tenang, tapi ada juga yang masih ragu.

"Tapi tetap saja sensei, mereka memiliki klan-klan ternama, seperti Nara-

 **Deg**

Inuzuka, Hyuuga, Uchiha belum lagi Namikaze, aku sangat ragu, aku bisa mendaratkan pukulan ke tubuh mereka"ujar siswa seorang siswa depresi.

" _Ada apa ini?.. Kenapa klan yang berada di Konoha ada disini, dan jalan Tou-san juga ada!..Aku, aku harus melihat langsung ke Konoha Academy"_ batin Naruto langsung berkecamuk saat mendengar nama-nama klan temannya dulu yang ada di Konoha.

"Tidak peduli kalian terlahir dari klan apa!. Dan lagi tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini jika kita mau berusaha keras, bukan begitu Naruto-kun!"ujar Azazel menyemangati muridnya, dan diakhiri meminta pendapat Naruto.

Naruto tersentak saat Azazel menyebut namanya.

"Ah, iya benar, tidak ada yang mustahil jika kita berusaha dengan keras, bahkan jika kita melawan dewa sekalipun kita juga bisa menang jika kita berusaha keras, jadi jangan takut hanya karena mereka dari klan hebat, kita juga bisa lebih kuat dari mereka jika kita berusaha"semua murid hanya bisa membisu, saat mendengar penuturan Naruto.

"Ya, itu benar, jadi mulai sekarang kita harus berlatih dengan giat, jadi ayo kita berusaha bersama"sambung Sona datar.

"YA... JANGAN TAKUT LAGI, KITA JUGA HARUS BERUSAHA SUAPAYA KITA BISA MENGALAHKAN KONOHA ACADEMY"triak remaja Surai coklat semangat (Issei)

"YAA..."

"SEMANGAT.."

Azazel hanya bisa tersenyum saat melihat semua murid menjadi semangat lagi.

"Baiklah kita akan memulai pertarungan Minggu depan, jadi berlatihlah dengan semangat, jaa,sensei pergi dulu"ujar Azazel sambil melangkah ke pintu.

"TERIMA KASIH SENSEI..."ucap para murid, dan hanya dibalas lambaian tangan oleh Azazel.

 **Skip Time**

Kini terlihat Naruto dan Sona sudah ada di hutan belakang asrama.

"Baiklah Hime, aku akan mengajarkanmu cara menggunakan chakra, tapi pertama-tama"terlihat Naruto menggulung lengan kiri bajunya, dan terlihatlah disana ada kanji yang rumit.(segel penyimpan seperti Sasuke tapi kanji Naruto lebih rumit)

 ***Phobh***

"Coba kita cari tau dulu chakra Hime memiliki tipe apa?"lanjut Naruto sambil menyodorkan kertas persegi. (kertas chakra)

"Ini untuk apa?"tanya Sona, sambil memperhatikan kertas tersebut.

"Ini untuk mengetahui elemen apa saja yang Hime miliki"jelas Naruto.

"Jika nanti kertas tersebut terbelah berarti elemen Hime angin, kalau terbakar berarti api, kalau berkerut berarti petir, kalau basah berarti air dan kalau melebur menjadi abu berarti tanah"jelaskan Naruto panjang lebar.

"Tapi apa kita hanya memiliki 1 elemen saja?"tanya Sona lagi.

"Tidak juga sih, ada yang memiliki 2, atau bahkan 5 elemen sekali gus, tapi itu jarang terjadi"

"Lalu bagaimana cara menggunakan kertas ini?"Tanya Sona.

"Pegangan seperti ini, lalu konsentrasi sampai Hime merasakan rasa hangat diperut, lalu alirkan ke kertas tersebut"praktek Naruto.

Dan Sona langsung terperangah saat dia melihat kertas yang ada ditangan Naruto terbelah menjadi empat bagian, bagian pertama menjadi basah, yang kedua terbakar, yang ketiga menjadi abu, dan yang terakhir berkerut.

"B-berarti kau memiliki 5 elemen sekali gus!"ujar Sona tidak percaya.

"Ah,bisa dibilang begitu atau juga tidak!"ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Hm, apa maksudmu?"

"Sebenarnya dulu aku hanya memiliki angin, tapi karena sesuatu aku jadi memiliki 5 elemen sekali gus"jelas Naruto.

"Hn,jadi begitu... Baiklah sekarang aku akan mencoba"ucap Sona sambil menutup matanya berkonsentrasi.

Tak lama berselang, Naruto dapat melihat pancaran chakra yang keluar dari tubuh Sona, dan terus mengalir kearah kertas tadi.

Dan saat membuka matanya Sona dapat melihat kertas tersebut terbelah dua, yang satu menjadi basah, dan yang kedua terbakar.

"Selamat Hime, kau memiliki 3 elemen yaitu Fuuton, Suiton, dan Katon" ucap Naruto.

"A-aku tidak menyangka, bahwa aku memiliki 3 elemen"gumam Sona senang.

 ***Phobh***

Lagi-lagi Naruto menyentuh kanji yang ada dipergelangan tangannya, dan terlihat Naruto kini tengah memegang 3 gulungan masing-masing memiliki warna berbeda, ada hijau, biru, dan merah.

"Baiklah mari berlatih"seru Naruto.

 **Skip.**

 **Satu hari sebelum match watch**.

 **Trank,trangkh,trangkh***

 ***Serrtt***

 **'Wushh'.**

"Kau sudah berkembang pesat Hime-sama"ujar Naruto sambil memutar-mutar kunainya.

"Tidak, ini belum seberapa, aku sama sekali belum berhasil mendapatkan pukulan padamu sama sekali"ucap Sona dengan posisi siap bertempur dengan Kunai Hiraishin di tangan kanannya.

"Dan aku pastikan, hari ini aku akan mendaratkan pukulan padamu"lanjut Sona sambil membuat Handseal.

" **Suiton:Suiryudan no Jutsu** "

Dari sekeliling Sona terlihat butiran air, yang lama kelamaan menjadi Naga air, dan Naga air tersebut langsung menyerang Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat naga air Sona menerjangnya tidak tinggal diam saja, dengan cepat Naruto langsung membuat Handseal, dan menarik nafas panjang.

" **Katon:Ryuuka no Jutsu** "gumam Naruto.

Dan terlihat Naruto menyemburkan api yang memanjang, untuk menghalau naga air Sona.

 **BOMM***

 **FHESSHH***

Terjadi ledakan kecil saat naga air dan semburan api Naruto bertemu, dan tentu api dan air jika bertemu pasti menghasilkan asap seperti saat ini, Sona kini tengah kesusahan mencari keberadaan Naruto akibat tebak asap hasil jutsu mereka.

"Kau kalah Hime"

"Eh?.."

Tuk*

Belum sempat Sona beraksi, dia sudah merasa ada yang mengetuk dahinya mengunakan jari, yang tidak lain adalah Naruto.

"Ittei, ugh,kenapa aku kalah lagi, dan berhentilah mengetuk dahiku seperti itu"sembur Sona sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.(mode merajuk)

"Hehehe, gomen, gomen"Naruto hanya tertawa saat melihat Sona yang kini tengah dalam mode marjuknya, entah dari mana Sona belajar mode ini, dia yang biasanya datar sangat berubah dalam satu Minggu ini menjadi seperti gadis pada umumnya seperti terkadang merajuk, atau manja dan lainnya, walau sifat itu hanya dia tunjukan saat burdua saja dengan Naruto.

"Huh, apa kau sudah lupa, bahwa kau akan merubah panggilanmu padaku jika kita hanya berdua"ucap Sona masih dalam mode merajuknya.

"Hehe, gomen, aku lupa Sona-chan"Sona langsung sumringah saat Naruto memanggil nama kecilnya, belum lagi dengan Sifix Chan, uh, Rasanya Sona kini sangat senang.

"Ehm, baiklah aku akan memaafkanmu, tapi kau harus janji tetap memanggilku seperti itu, walau kita ada di tempat ramai"ujar Sona.

"Tapi.."

Naruto tidak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya saat Sona melototi Naruto.

"Ha'i... Ha'i.. Sona-chan, tapi saat dalam keadaan formal aku akan tetap memanggilmu Hime!"ucap Naruto, dan dibalas anggukan Sona.

"Baiklah mari kita kembali ke asrama dan memulihkan tenaga kita untuk pertarungan besok"Ucap Naruto sambil melangkah keluar dari hutan tersebut, tidak lupa Sona yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

 **Another Place**

Sedangkan ditempat lain, kini terlihat dua orang berbeda gender, satu pria paruh bawa, dan yang satu lagi gadis bertubuh loli memiliki surai hitam.

"Jadi bagai mana?"tanya gadis tadi.

"Ya, ternyata benar bahwa energi yang kau rasakan itu datang dari seorang manusia, tapi kini dia telah menjadi familiar dari anak bangsawan Sitri!"jawab pria tadi.

"Hm.. tidak apa, yang penting terus awasi dia, dan kau jangan sampai mencari masalah dengannya"peringati gadis tadi.

"Kau tenang saja, aku cuma akan mencoba sebesar apa sebenarnya kekuatan yang kau takutkan itu!"ujar pria tadi menyeringai.

"Cih, itu terserah padamu, tapi aku peringatkan lagi, jangan menggangunya sampai Turnamen dilakukan, jika tidak kau sendiri yang akan menanggung resikonya"ucap gadis tadi sebelum dia menghilang terhisap lubang dimensi.

"Hehehe,kau tenang saja"dan pria tadi juga ikut menghilang dari sana.

BERSAMBUNG.

vvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvv

vvvv

v

 **Yo... Jumpa lagi dengan Saya dan fic saya hehe... Ok maaf ya lama up nya soalnya aku keasikan main game jadi jarang buka ffn, dan ketepatan paketku abis huuu...huu.. hehe... lebay.**

 **Oh iya aku mau ucapin selamat menunaikan ibadah pauasa ya yang bagi mengerjakannya, dan semoga di bulan yang penuh berkah ini kita selalu dilindungi oleh Allah SWT, Amin, dan satu lagi sebelum kalian yang komen aku mau beri tau ada kesalahanku di chap 1, sebenarnya Kanji Shinobi saat Sona membuat kontrak dengan Naruto adalah disebelah punggung telapak kiri Naruto, maaf waktu di chap satu aku bikin sebelah kanan, maaf ya aku lupa bahwa tangan Naruto diperban, dah itu aja jangan lupa voting Haremnya ya:-).**

 **voting haremnya.**

 **Naruko.**

 **Rias.**

 **Akeno.**

 **Asia.**

 **Irina.**

 **Karin.**

 **Sakura.**

 **Ino.**

 **Tenten.**

 **Xenovia.**

 **Kaguya.**

 **Ravel.**

 **Shion.**

 **Koneko.**

 **Kuroka.**

 **Yasaka atau Anaknya (sorry aku gak tau namanya hehe,)Atau kalian bisa rekomendasi sendiri tapi ingat cuma dari anime Naruto dan Dxd.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:cuma aku pinjam.

Warning: Banyak typo,bahasa kurang jelas,oc,ooc, mainstream, OverPower Naru!Harem Naru!,dll.

Genre :Adventure,Romace.(kurasa)

Pair: Naruto x Harem (Sona,Hinata,?,?,?,?,?,)

Penting:Disini aku membuat tidak ada iblis,malaikat,atau'pun malaikat jatuh,aku membuat di sini hanya ada penyihir,Youkai,dan manusia biasa.

 **Chapter 5**.

Kini terlihat para murid yang ikut dalam Match Witch sedang berkumpul di arena, sedangkan murid yang tidak ikut kini tengah memenuhi tempat duduk penonton untuk menyaksikan pertarungan.

"Ehem...Baiklah sebelum kita memulai pertarungan ini, aku ingin menyampaikan pada kalian, bahwa dalam pertarungan ini ada sedikit yang berbeda"

"Apa yang berbeda koucho?"tanya Rias.

"Dalam Match Witch Minggu ini, kalian akan bertarung empat orang sekali gus, tapi semua tetap saling bermusuhan, dan untuk selanjutnya kalian akan bertarung secara team, dan dalam penutupan Match Witch kalian baru bertarung secara solo"jelas Azazel.

"Dan sebelum kalian protes aku melakukan ini hanya untuk menyingkat waktu,"lanjutnya.

Setelah itu Azazel terus menyampaikan hal-hal lainnya.

Semua murid hanya bisa mendengarkan apa yang Azazel katakan.

"Baiklah, tolong perhatikan itu"tunjuk Azazel pada hologram pengacak nama yang terbuat dari sihir, dan semua murid mengikuti apa yang Azazel katakan.

"Bagi nama kalian yang akan tertera disana, kalian akan tinggal di arena, dan yang lain boleh melihat pertarungan dari tempat yang sudah di sediakan untuk kalian, jadi ayo mulai"seru Azazel, dan terlihat hologram tersebut tengah mengacak nama-nama para peserta, dan untuk para murid kini memasang mimik muka yang berbeda, ada yang gugup ada yang santai, dan ada pula yang bersemangat.

Setelah berhenti terlihatlah nama-nama murid yang akan bertarung yaitu.

 **Yuuto Kiba, Genshirou Saji, Tsubaki** **Shinra, Sona Sitri**.

 **Deg**

"Ughh... Kenapa aku yang duluan!, dan lagi kemana Naruto, kenapa dia lama sekali?"batin Sona, sambil melihat sekeliling berharap Naruto sudah datang.

Sebenarnya saat akan berangkat tadi, entah kenapa tiba-tiba perut Naruto sakit, dan akhirnya dia menyuruh Sona berangkat duluan, dan dia juga telah memberi Kunai Hiraishin.

" _Kalau Hime nanti butuh bantuanku, goyankan saja Kunai ini ke kiri dan ke kanan, supaya aku bisa cepat sampai ke tempat Hime_ "itulah kilasan kecil tadi saat mereka mau berangkat.

"Baiklah, bagi namanya yang tidak tertera, kalian boleh ke tempat yang sudah di sediakan untuk kalian"ucap Azazel

"Jangan sampai kalah ya"semangat Rias pada Sona sebelum dia pergi ke tempat para peserta lainnya.

"Hn"angguk Sona.

Kini terlihat di arena hanya menyisakan empat orang saja, dua laki-laki, dan dua perempuan.

Remaja pertama terlihat memiliki surai pirang, bermata biru, tak lupa wajahnya yang tampan, dan dia mengenakan seragam Kuoh khas pria, yang tak lain adalah Yuuto Kiba.

Remaja kedua memiliki surai pirang juga, mata berwarna abu-abu, dan dia memiliki tampang yang agak mesum, dia adalah Genshirou Saji.

Dan gadis pertama memiliki surai hitam panjang di gerai,dia memiliki warna mata kiri violet dan kanan light brown di lapisi lensa kaca mata, dan dia juga memiliki wajah yang datar seperti Sona, dia adalah Tsubaki Shinra.

Dan yang terakhir adalah gadis bersurai hitam dengan potongan bob, memiliki mata berwarna ungu dilapisi lensa kaca mata, dan dia juga memiliki ekspresi wajah datar, yang tak lain adalah Sona.

"Baiklah peraturannya sederhana, tidak ada peraturan sama sekali, tapi jika pertarungan sudah jelas maka aku akan bertindak supaya tidak ada nyawa yang terbuang sia-sia, jadi mari kita mulai saja pertarungan ini"seru Michael.

"HAJIME!"

"WOOO..."triak para penonton saat Michael mengumumkan pertarungan dimulai.

 **Crak..Crak**..*

Sona, Kiba dan Saji yang merasa ada bahaya dari bawah tanah langsung melompat jauh.

Dan benar saja, setelah melompat mereka bisa melihat di tempat mereka berdiri masing-masing tadi telah ada bongkahan es runcing muncul dari bawah tanah.

 **Tap**

Setelah mendarat, mereka melihat Tsubaki yang masih mengacungkan tangan kedepan yang menandakan serangan tadi dari Tsubaki.

"Hee, dasar tidak sabaran"gumam Kiba, sambil mengambil pedang dari lingkaran sihir yang tiba-tiba muncul disampingnya.

 **Whuss**

Setelah mengambil pedang, Kiba langsung berlari dengan cepat kearah Tsubaki.

Tsubaki yang melihat Kiba menuju kearahnya langsung mengarahkan tangannya ke Kiba.

Dan terlihat muncul lingkaran sihir dibelakang Tsubaki, bukan itu saja lingkaran tersebut terlihat menembakan es yang terbentuk seperti jarum.

Melihat serangan Tsubaki, Kiba terpaksa membatalkan niatnya, dan dia langsung melompat kesamping.

 **Tap**

 **Whuss**

Baru saja Kiba mendarat, dia langsung hilang dalam kecepatan.

"Kiba-kun memang hebat"ucap salah satu siswi dan di balas anggukan oleh temannya.

Merasa ada bahaya dari belakang, Tsubaki dengan cepat membuat pedang dari ES, dan dia langsung membalikan badannya.

 **Trank** *

Dan benar saja, terlihat Kiba sudah ada dibelakangnya, untung dia masih bisa menahan serangan Kiba dengan pedang ES'nya

"Hee, kau hebat juga, bisa menahan seranganku!"seru Kiba, masih dalam posisi adu dorong pedang dengan Tsubaki.

"Hn, itu bukan apa-apa"balas Tsubaki dengan datar.

Setelah percakapan singkat tersebut, mereka terlihat melompat kebelang untuk mengambil jarak.

 **Tap**

 **Whuss**

Baru saja mendarat, mereka langsung menerjang satu sama lain.

 **Trank..Trank..Trank** *

Tangkis serang, tangkis serang, mereka terus melakukan itu dengan cepat.

"Wooooo..."triak meriah para penonton.

Sedangkan itu Sona dan Saji masih di posisi masing-masing.

"Um, seperti kita yang harus bertarung Sona-chan!"ucap Saji.

Sona yang mendengar ucapan Saji langsung memasang mode siaga.

Tapi, sebelum kita mulai, aku ada penawaran untukmu"ujar Saji.

"Penawaran?"bingung Sona.

"Ha'i, jika kau mau jadi pacarku, aku akan bekerja sama denganmu, untuk mengalahkan mereka, dan setelah kita tinggal berdua, aku akan mengalah darimu"ucap Saji dengan senyum mesumnya.

"Cih, sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan mau menjadi pacarmu"balas Sona pedas.

"Dasar gadis sombong"geram Saji sambil berlari kearah Sona dengan cepat.

 **Duagh** *

"Uhuk"Sona langsung batuk darah setelah Saji memukul perutnya dengan keras.

 **Buagh***

 ***Duagh***

 ***Buagh***

Seakan Sona adalah samsak tinju, Saji terus menghajar Sona, sampai Sona terlempar kebelakang.

"SONA/SO-TAN"triak Rias dan Serafall

"Heh, rasakan itu, dasar gadis sombong, kau hanyalah anak gagal dari bangsawan Sitri, jadi jangan harap kau menang dari pertarungan ini!"ucap Saji sambil menarik rambut Sona.

"Dan kurasa kau hanyalah anak yang di adopsi oleh bangsawan Sitri!"

 **Deg**

Sedangkan di Tribun para penonton dan peserta langsung merasakan hawa yang tidak mengenakkan, benar saja mereka bisa melihat Serafall yang kini tengah mengeluarkan hawa tidak mengenakkan itu.

"Beraninya dia mengatakan hal seperti itu pada So-tan"geram Serafall.

"Akan aku beri dia pelajaran"kini Serafall benar-benar marah, dan hawa dingin bisa mereka rasakan.

 **Puk**

Saat merasa ada yang menepuk pundaknya, Serafallpun menoleh dan dia dapat melihat gadis bersurai perak, yang tak lain adalah Grayfia

"Tenanglah"ucap Grayfia.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, setelah dia mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan seperti itu pada So-tan"ujar Serafall.

"Aku tau perasaanmu, tapi jika kau masuk ke arena, itu sama saja Sona kalah"balas Grayfia menenangkan Serafall, dan itu berhasil sebab mereka tidak merasakan hawa dingin lagi.

"Baiklah"ucap Serafall tidak ikhlas.

Kembali ke arena.

"Cih, lebih baik aku melawan mereka dari pada melawanmu"setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Saji langsung berlari kearah Kiba dan Tsubaki yang entah apa mereka lakukan setelah adu pedang tadi kini mereka hanya saling tatap tanpa ada niatan untuk saling bertarung lagi.

"Hiks, aku memang tidak pantas jadi bangsawan Sitri, aku sangat lemah"gumam Sona sambil terisak kecil, dia sebenarnya mau melawan, tapi ketika mendengar kata-kata Saji keyakinan runtuh.

"Hime-sama, kau tidak boleh menyerah, walaupun semua orang mengatakan kau lemah, kau harus bangkit dan tunjukan bahwa kau bisa lebih hebat dari mereka"Sona jadi teringat saat mereka latihan, Naruto mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Benar apa yang di katakan Naruto-kun, aku tidak boleh menyerah"gumam Sona sambil mencoba bangun.

"AYO SONA, BANGKIT DAN TUNJUKAN KEKUATANMU PADA ORANG MESUM ITU.."triak Rias dan Akeno menyemangati Sona.

"BANGUN SO-TAN, DAN HAJAR DIA SAMPAI BABAK BELUR"Serafall tak kalah meriahnya.

"Mau kemana kau!. Urusan kita belum selesai"teriak Sona pada Saji.

Dan teriakan tersebut berhasil menghentikan lari Saji.

"Cih, aku akan membunuhmu disini"Saji langsung berbalik arah kearah Sona, sambil mengambil pedang kecil dari dalam lingkaran sihir yang muncul disampingnya.

Sona yang melihat Saji berlari kearahnya, hanya menutup mata.

Dan hal tersebut langsung membuat shok penonton seakan Sona menanti ajal, tapi tidak dengan Saji dia malah tersenyum lebar karena mengira Sona sudah siap dia tebas.

" _Jika Hime ingin bergerak lebih cepat, coba alirkan chakra ke kaki Hime"_ ternyata Sona bukannya menutup mata tanpa sebab, dia ternyata sedang berkonsentrasi untuk mengalir chakra ke kakinya seperti yang di ajarkan Naruto saat mereka latihan.

"MATI KAUUU..."teriak Saji menebaskan pedangnya ke lebar Sona.

"SONAAAAAA..."teriak Rias, Akeno, Ravel dan Serafall

 **Whuss**

Namun sebelum pedang itu menebas Sona, Sona sudah menghilang dari tempatnya.

Dan terlihat Sona kini telah ada di belakang Saji, dengan posisi siap memukul.

" _Dan jika Hime ingin pukulan semakin kuat coba alirkan chakra ke tangan Hime_ Sona lagi-lagi mengingat apa saja yang telah Naruto ajarkan padanya.

Saji yang merasakan bahaya dari belakang, dengan cepat membalikan badan.

 **Buaghh** *

Namun sebelum bisa melakukan apa-apa, Saji telah menerima pukulan dari Sona yang dilapisi chakra.

 **Whuss**

 **Brakhh**

"Ohok"

Saji langsung terlempar ke tepi arena, saat dia menerima pukulan dari Sona.

"Rhasakahn itu, hahh"ucap Sona terlihat engah-engah.

"Sial aku terlalu banyak mengunakan chakra"batin Sona.

"He-hebat, sejak kapan Sona memiliki kecepatan dan kekuatan seperti itu?"kagum dan tanya Rias.

"Aku juga tidak tau" balas Akeno ikut kagum melihat pukulan dan kecepatan Sona.

"BAGUS SO-TAN, HAJAR DIA TERUS.."teriak Serafall penuh semangat, dan hal tersebut hanya membuat mereka yang ada di Tribun Sweatdrop saat melihat Mood Serafall yang cepat membaiknya.

"Uhokh, itu hah, tadi sakit sekali"ucap Saji berusaha bangun.

Baru saja berdiri tiba-tiba saja dibelakang Saji ada aura hitam, dan aura tersebut langsung memasuki tubuh Saji, bukan hanya Saji, Kiba dan Tsubaki juga mengalami hal yang sama, namun kelihatannya tidak ada yang melihat aura tersebut.

"Ughh,"lenguh Saji, Kiba dan Tsubaki dengan suara berat, dan terlihat pandangan Saji, Kiba dan Tsubaki yang entah kenapa menjadi kosong.

" **Khkhukhu... tadi itu sunguh menyakitkan** "tawa Saji dengan suara berat.

Sona hanya menatap heran Saji, dan dia juga merasa ada yang aneh dengan Saji, begitu juga dengan Serafall dkk.

Tapi tidak dengan Azazel, dia tadi sempat melihat aura hitam itu memasuki Saji, Kiba dan Tsubaki, tapi dia hanya tenang saja, sebab dia merasa habis ini akan ada hal yang mengejutkan, entah apa itu tapi itulah pirasat Azazel.

" **Tapi, kau akan merasakan hal yang lebih menyakitkan**!"seru Saji.

 **Crak... Crak**..*

Tiba-tiba saja kedua kaki dan tangan Sona telah dibungkus oleh bongkahan ES, dan hal tersebut membuat Sona tidak bisa bergerak.

"Ughh"Sona berusaha untuk membebaskan diri dari ES tersebut, tapi itu hanya berbuah sia-sia.

" **Kau tidak melupakan kami'kan, kita musuh loh"** seru sebuah suara berat dari belakang Sona, baru saja akan menoleh kebelakang.

 **Jrashh** *

"Chhouk.." Sona langsung memuntahkan darah saat sebilah pedang telah menembus perutnya dari belakang.

"SO-TAAAANN..."teriak Serafall histeris, sedangkan Rias, Akeno dan Ravel hanya bisa menutup mulut mereka dengan mata yang membuka lebar, saat melihat pedang tersebut menembus perut Sona.

" **HAHAHAHA... KAU AKAN MATI DISINI** "teriak Saji berlari kearah Sona, tidak lupa dia juga telah membawa pedangnya.

 **Jraasshh** *

"Chhokk.. chhokk,"

"TIDAAAAKKK/SONAAAAAA"kali ini Rias, Akeno dan Ravel tak kalah histerisnya dengan Serafall, bagaimana tidak kini dua bilah pedang telah menembus perut Sona, satu dari belakang pelakunya adalah Kiba dan satu lagi dari depan dan pelakunya yang tak lain adalah Saji.

 **Srsshh** *

Secara bersamaan Saji dan Kiba menarik pedang mereka dari tubuh Sona, dan otomatis tubuh Sona langsung ambruk ketanah.

 **Bruuk**

"SO-TAAAANN"Serafall langsung melompat memasuki arena,dia tidak memperdulikan hal lain, dia hanya ingin memastikan keselamatan Sona.

"Tunggu Serafall!"baru saja Grayfia mau mengejar Serafall tapi tangannya ditahan terlebih dahulu.

"Biarkan saja dia kesana"ucap Sizerchs, dan Grayfia hanya menuruti apa yang dikatakan Sizerchs.

Sedangkan Rias, Akeno dan Ravel hanya bisa mengisi dalam diam.

 **Another Place**

 **Beberapakali saat yang lalu**.

Sedangkan di tempat Naruto, dia kini tengah melompati pohon demi pohon, untuk memasuki lebih dalam hutan yang ada di belakang asrama Kuoh.

"Kurama, apa masih jauh"tanya Naruto pada Kurama.

"Tidak, tempatnya sudah ada didepan kita"balas Kurama, dan benar saja didepan Naruto terlihat ada gubuk yang sudah tua.

"Apa kau yakin!, Kau merasakannya disini"ragu Naruto.

"Sudahlah, kalau kau tidak percaya, kau bisa menceknya sendiri"balas Kurama malas.

Naruto tidak membalas ucapan Kurama, dia hanya melompat turun dari pohon, setelah mendarat di tanah Naruto langsung melangkah kearah gubuk tersebut.

Kalau kalian penasaran kenapa Naruto kesini, tadi setelah buang hajat, tiba-tiba saja Kurama mengatakan ada ada aura jahat disini, karena penasaran Naruto akhirnya menuju aura tersebut dan kini dia telah sampai di titik aura tadi, walau kini aura tersebut telah hilang.

Naruto langsung membuka pintu gubuk tersebut, dan dia'pun langsung memasuki gubuk itu.

Baru saja masuk Naruto sudah menemukan seorang gadis Surai pirang pucat dalam keadaan pingsan dan ada yang membuat Naruto sedikit shok saat melihat wajah gadis itu.

"Oii, apa kau tidak apa-apa"Naruto berusaha menyadarkan gadis tersebut dengan mengoyangkan badan gadis tersebut, dan itu berhasil terlihat gadis tersebut mulai membuka matanya.

"Ughh, dimana aku"gumam gadis tersebut, sambil melihat sekeliling dan pandangan terhenti pada Naruto.

Dan Naruto dapat melihat mata berwarna lavender pucat yang kini tengah menatapnya lekat.

"Si-siapa kau?, da-dan apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku?"tanyanya pada Naruto, sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya.

Naruto hanya bisa Sweatdrop saat melihat kelakuan gadis tersebut, seakan-akan dia mengunduh Naruto telah melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padanya.

"Haahh,aku Naruto dari Kuoh Academy, dan aku sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun padamu!. Jadi jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak"balas Naruto.

"Baiklah sekarang giliranku bertanya, siapa kau dan melihat seragammu, kelihatannya kau bukan dari Kuoh Academy!"lanjut Naruto.

"A-aku adalah Shion, lebih tepatnya Hyuuga Shion, jadi kau jangan macam-macam denganku karena aku adalah anak bangsawan, dan mengenai seragam ini, benar aku bukan dari Kuoh, tapi aku dari Konoha Academy"ancam dan jawab Shion.

" _Bukan hanya wajahnya saja yang mirip, tapi Namanya juga, tapi disini Shion memiliki nama klan Hyuuga, sama seperti Hinata dulu_ "batin Naruto sambil melihat Shion dari atas kebawah berulang-ulang.

Shion yang melihat gelagat Naruto langsung mengangkat tangannya dan.

 **Dugh**

Dia langsung memukul kepala Naruto lumayan keras.

"Ittei, kenapa kau memukulku!"protes Naruto sambil menatap Shion sebal.

"I-itu karena kau menatapku dengan tatapan mesum"balas Shion memalingkan wajahnya sambil melipat tangan di dada.

"Ughh, sudahlah, tapi bagaimana kau bisa sampai kesini?"tanya Naruto sambil mengusap kepalanya yang benjol karena pukulan Shion.

"Aku juga tidak tau, tapi aku merasa seperti ada yang menghisapku, dan setelah itu aku sampai disini dan bertemu orang mesum sepertimu"ucap Shion diakhiri ledekan.

" _Grheerr... Bukan hanya Shion di negeri iblis yang menyebalkan, ternyata Shion disini tidak kalah menyebalkannya_ "batin Naruto komat kamit.

"Oh iya, tadi kau mengatakan namamu Narutokan!, Apa kau tidak memiliki nama klan?"tanya Shion saat dia teringat sesuatu.

"Um, ada, nama klanku adalah Uzumaki"balas Naruto.

"Berarti kau dari Konoha ya?"seru Shion.

"Eh, ya, bisa dibilang iya, dan tidak juga sih"balas Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"tanya Shion penasaran.

"Umm, ah, pokoknya ceritanya panjang, jadi tidak usah dibahas ya!, Dan lagi bagaimana kau berasumsi bahwa aku dari Konoha"tanya balik Naruto.

"Oh, itu karena klan Uzumaki hanya ada di Konoha, dan setahuku klan Uzumaki kini hanya tinggal satu orang saja, dan sekarang dia telah menikah dengan kepala sekolah Konoha Academy"jelas Shion.

"Belum lagi dia memiliki anak, salah satunya Namanya sangat mirip dengan namamu, namun dia dalam persi perempuan"lanjutnya.

"Si-siapa nama Uzumaki terakhir dan anaknya tersebut?"Naruto menjadi gugup, sebab dia merasakan apa yang akan dikatakan Shion pasti akan mengejutkannya.

"Namanya adalah Uzumaki Kushina dan anaknya Namikaze Naruko!"

 **Jdarr**

Bagai tersambar petir Naruto terlihat mematung saat mendengar Nama ibunya ada didunia ini.

"K-kaa-chan, ada disini"gumam Naruto.

"Hah? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"tanya Shion saat dia mendengar Naruto bergumam sendiri.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa, jadi ap-"

 **Deg**

"Hime-sama"gumam Naruto saat dia merasakan firasat buruk tentang Sona, dan dia langsung bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Eh,? Kau mau kemana?"heran Shion, bagaimana tidak dia bisa melihat raut khawatir dari wajah Naruto.

"Aku harus pergi, dan tolong bawa ini"Narutopun memberikan satu Kunai Hiraishin pada Shion.

"Untuk apa ini?"bingung Shion.

"Aku masih ingat bertanya padamu, jadi bawa saja itu"itulah yang dikatakan Naruto sebelum dia hilang dalam kilatan oranye.

"A-apa itu teleportasi"kejut Shion.

 **Another Place**

Kini di arena terlihat Serafall yang tengah memeluk Sona, dengan tangisan.

"Hiks, tidak So-tan ayo bangun, kau harus kuat"Isak Serafall sambil mencoba menutup lubang di perut Sona, supaya darah tidak banyak keluar, namun itu sia-sia saja karena bagaimanapun lubang di perut Sona ada dua, dan darah terus bercucuran dari perut Sona.

"Chouk,N-nee-sama, m-maafkan ak-aku karena, Chouk, telah menyusahkan k-kalian"ucap Sona terbata-bata sambil memutahkan darah.

"Hiks,apa yang kau katakan, hiks, kau sama sekali tidak pernah, Hiks, menyusahkan kami,"ucap Serafall teriak sambil memeluk kepala Sona yang ada dipangkuannya.

"D-dan tolong, s-sampaikan te-terima kasihku pada Na-Naruto-kun"setelah mengatakan itu, terlihat Sona menutup matanya.

"So-tan, Hiks, jangan bercanda, tidak, TIDAAAAKKK..."histeris Serafall saat dia tidak merasakan pergerakan lagi dari Sona.

Sedangkan di Tribun, terlihat teman-teman Serafall menatap prihatin Serafall, begitu juga murid lainnya, Rias dkk tidak jauh berbeda dengan Serafall mereka kini terlihat telah berjanji tidak air mata.

"Hiks, Sona!"gumam Rias

" **Ano, apa dia sudah mati** "

Serafall langsung menoleh kebelakang dengan tatapan benci, saat melihat tiga orang yang telah mengeroyok Sona.

"Aku,aku akan membunuh kalian,"ucap Serafall penuh kebencian pada Saji, Kiba dan Tsubaki.

 **Flash**

Namun sebelum Serafall melakukan apa-apa, terlihat didepannya ada kilatan oranye, setelah kilatan itu hilang terlihatlah pemuda Surai pirang pendek.

 **Deg**

Baru saja Naruto membuka mata jantungnya langsung berdetak kencang, saat dia melihat Sona yang sudah berlumuran darah dalam pelukan Serafall.

"H-Hime?,"gumam Naruto sambil melangkah mendekati Serafall.

"I-itu Naruto-kun'kan, hiks,"tanya Rias pada Akeno.

"Ha'i, hiks,"

"H-Hime?"gumam Naruto, sambil ikut bersimpuh di dekat Serafall.

" **Akhirnya kau datang juga, tapi kelihatannya kau terlambat, sebab dia sudah mati** "ucap Saji dengan suara berat tidak lupa pandangannya yang kosong, namun seakan tidak peduli Naruto mendengar apa yang Saji katakan.

Serafall yang melihat kehadiran Naruto melonggarkan pelukannya pada Sona.

"Hiks,hiks,kemana saja kau tadi?, KENAPA KAU TIDAK IKUT BERTARUNG DENGANYA"tanya Serafall diakhiri teriakan.

Namun sama seperti sebelumnya, Naruto seakan tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Serafall, dan terlihat tangan Naruto kini tengah mengusap pipi Sona yang penuh darah.

"H-HIme,Hime, HIMEE, **HIMEE,TIDAAAAKKK..."**

 **Brakhh**

Terlihat retakan tanah dibawah Naruto, Serafall dan Sona, akibat tekanan chakra yang tiba-tiba meluap dari Naruto.

 **Deg** "Ughh, apa, apaan ini ,hah,"panik para murid.

Bagaimana tidak, seakan gravitasi bumi telah beripat ganda mereka seperti dipaksa untuk tertunduk hanya dengan merasakan KI Naruto.

Hanya beberapa murid dan guru berhasil menahan diri supaya tidak tertunduk, tali tetap saja mereka harus mandi keringat karena menahan tekanan chakra Naruto.

Dan yang paling tersisak adalah Serafall, karena dia yang paling dekat dengan Naruto, begitu juga dengan Kiba, Saji dan Tsubaki yang telah dalam keadaan pingsan.

"Ughh, t-tolong he-hentikan"ucap Serafall susah payah.

Dan itu berhasil, terlihat tekanan chakra Naruto berhenti, dan itu mbuat semua murid lega.

"ugh, aku pikir akau akan mati tadi"gumam Grayfia.

"Kau benar, tapi apa itu tadi?"binggung Gabriel, sedangkan Sairaog dan Sizerchs hanya diam dan, fokus menatap Naruto yang ada diarena.

" **Aku, akan membunuh mereka"** ucap Naruto dengan suara berat sambil membuka matanya yang tadi dalam keadaan tertutup.

 **Deg**.

BERSAMBUNG.

vvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvv

vvvv

v

 **Yo jumpa lagi di fic ini, ok yaang yang pertama aku ingin berterima kasih buat yang sudah Foll, Fav,Rev dan yang baca fic ini, sekali terima kasih.**

 **Dan untuk chap ini, kuharap kalian terhibur, dan lagi aku ada niatan buat Dojutsu baru buat Naruto, tapi hanya sebelah, yang sebelah lagi Dojutsu juga sih pasti kalian sudah kenal deh, dan aku juga mau mibta pendapat nama apa yang cocok buat dojutsu tersebut? nanti fitonya aku taruh di profil fic ini, jadi mohon bantuannya ya Minna:-)**

 **Oh iya satu lagi, ada yang Shion jadi pair Naruto, dan buat dia pindah ke Kuoh Academy, itu udah mulai aku temukan mereka, tapi aku belum tau mereka jadi pair inti atau tidak, hanya voting yang menentukan, jadi voting yang banyak ya, hehehe,**

 **Dan** **ada yang minta tabahkan Serafall, Gabriel, Tsubaki dan Samui ke voting, itu mereka udah aku tambahin di voting, jadi jangan lupa voting ya.**

 **Oke sampai sini saja dulu, jadi sampai jumpa di chap depan ya, dan jangan lupa klik(pilih) Nama votingnya ya hehehe... salam akhir :-)**

 **Dan sebagai bocoran yang memimpin di voting harem adalah Kaguya.**

 **Voting Harem**

Naruko.

Rias.

Akeno.

Asia.

Irina.

Karin.

Sakura.

Ino.

Tenten.

Xenovia.

Kaguya.

Ravel.

Shion.

Koneko.

Kuroka.

Yasaka.

Kunou

Serafall.

Gabriel.

Tsubaki.

Samui.

Atau kalian bisa rekomendasi sendiri tapi ingat cuma dari anime Naruto dan Dxd.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:cuma aku pinjam.

Warning: Banyak typo,bahasa kurang jelas,oc,ooc, mainstream, OverPower Naru!Harem Naru!,dll.

Genre :Adventure,Romace.(kurasa)

Pair: Naruto x Harem (Sona,Hinata,?,?,?,?,?,)

Penting:Disini aku membuat tidak ada iblis,malaikat,atau'pun malaikat jatuh,aku membuat di sini hanya ada penyihir,Youkai,dan manusia biasa.

 **Chapter 6**.

" **Aku, akan membunuh mereka** "ucap Naruto dengan suara berat sambil membuka matanya yang tadi dalam keadaan tertutup.

 **Deg.**

Begitu banyak hal yang mengerikan di lihat Serafall, baru ini tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan hanya saat dia melihat sepasang mata merah dengan pupil vertikal yang kini lagi ada didepannya.

"S-s-si-siapa k-kau seb-sebenarnya?"tanya Serafall dengan susah payah.

Seakan tuli, Naruto terlihat bangun dari posisi bersimpuhnya, dan mulai melangkah kearah tiga murid yang kini dalam keadaan pingsan.

Serafall yang merasa tidak ditanggapi terlihat mengeram.

"T-TUNGGU, KAU MAU Kemana?"walau pertama Serafall bicara dengan keras, namun dia langsung mengecilkan suaranya saat melihat Naruto berhenti melangkah.

" **Sudah jelaskan!, Aku akan menghabisi mereka** "jawab Naruto dengan suara berat sambil menoleh kebelakang.

 **Deg**

Serafall terkejut, bukan dia bukan terkejut mendengar kata-kata Naruto, tapi dia terkejut saat melihat mata sebelah kiri Naruto terlihat meneteskan air mata.

"D-dia menangis!"batin Serafall shok.

Naruto yang melihat Serafall terbengong kembali melangkah kearah tiga murid tadi, namun lagi-lagi Naruto harus menghentikan langkahnya, saat dia melihat dibawah ketiga murid tersebut terlihat lingkaran sihir, dan lama kelamaan tubuh mereka tertelan sihir itu, dan mereka hilang dari sana.

Naruto hanya menatap bingung, apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Ughh, untung masih sempat, kalau tidak aku tidak tau bagaimana nasif mereka nantinya"gumam Azazel, ternyata lingkaran sihir tadi adalah milik Azazel, untuk menteleport muridnya tadi supaya lepas dari Naruto.

Sebab dia tau, muridnya tadi itu sedang di kendalikan, dan dia tinggal menunggu saja, supaya pelaku sebenarnya akan keluar.

" **Apa itu tadi**?"tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

 **Tap***

Naruto yang merasa ada yang mendarat disampingnya menoleh, dan dia dapat melihat Azazel disana.

"Maaf, tapi bukan mereka yang melakukannya, jadi aku memindahkan mereka supaya tidak ada korban"baru saja mendarat Azazel langsung menjelaskan bahwa dia yang melakukan hal tadi.

Naruto yang mendengar penjelasan Azazel menaikan sebelah alisnya.

 **"Apa maksudmu bukan mereka?, dan supaya tidak ada korban katamu! APA KAU TIDAK LIHAT, MEREKA TELAH MEMBUNUHNYA, DAN KAU MASIH MENGATAKAN SUPAYA TIDAK ADA KORBAN** "teriak Naruto sambil mengibaskan tangannya pada Azazel.

Merasa ada bahaya yang mendatang, Azazel langsung melompat kesamping.

 **Bomm***

Dan benar saja, tempatnya berdiri tadi langsung saat gelombang angin menghantam tempatnya tadi.

"Hanya dengan mengibaskan tangannya, tempatku berdiri tadi langsung hancur, sungguh mengerikan"batin Azazel

"Kau harus tenang, dia belum mati, walau kecil tapi aku bisa merasakan dia masih hidup"walau dalam keadaan berkeringat dingin, Azazel berusaha memberi tahu Naruto, bahwa Sona masih hidup.

"Jadi tolong tenanglah"lanjut Azazel.

" ** _Naruto benar apa yang dikatakannya, gadis itu masih hidup, lebih baik kau cepat alirkan chakraku padanya, jika tidak dia bisa mati_** "Naruto langsung tersentak saat mendengar bahwa Kurama juga mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Azazel.

"Ta-"

" ** _Sudah jangan banyak tanya lagi, nyawa gadis itu bisa dalam bahaya jika kau banyak bertanya_** "Kurama langsung memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Baiklah"setelah itu tidak ada balasan dari Kurama, dan terlihat mata Naruto kembali menjadi biru yang indah.

Azazel yang melihat Naruto sudah tenang hanya bisa menghela nafas lega.

Sedangkan di bangku penonton, tidak ada yang berani membuka mulut, seakan mereka semua bisu, sebab mereka masih shok dengan kejadian tadi.

Namun tidak dengan Sizerchs, dan Sairoarg, mereka masih menetap Naruto dengan intens.

" _Siapa sebenarnya dia_ "tak terasa mereka membatin yang sama.

Setelah sampai, Naruto langsung bersimpuh didepan Serafall.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?"tanya Serafall, saat Naruto bersimpuh didepannya.

"Tenanglah, aku akan me-"

 **Whuss**

 **Flash**

 ***Boom***

Namun perkataan Naruto langsung terputus, saat dia melihat tombak cahaya melaju kearahnya, dan dengan cepat pula dia langsung menteleport dirinya beserta Sona dan Serafall.

 **Flash**

Dan tak jauh dari posisinya Naruto tadi, terlihat kilatan oranye dan setelah kilatan tadi hilang terlihatlah Naruto, Serafall beserta Sona yang masih dalam keadaan sekarat.

"Dia cepat"gumam Sizerchs, saat melihat Naruto dengan cepatnya berpindah tempat.

"K-kau benar"setuju Sairoarg saat dia mendengar gumaman Sizerchs.

"Hahaha, ternyata benar, kau bukanlah manusia biasa, seperti yang dikatakannya!"terdengar suara baru dari arena itu.

Namun Naruto hanya menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Siapa kau?"tanya Naruto.

"Heh,begitu sudah lama disini!, Kau masih belum tau aku?, aku adal-"

"Dia adalah Kokabel guru disini, dan aku juga sudah menyadari bahwa kau adalah dalang semua ini"perkenalkan Kokabiel langsung dipotong Azazel.

"Khkhukhu, Azazel sensei, aku tidak ragu kau mengatakan hal itu"ucap Kokabel sambil menyeringai.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa kau melakukan ini?"tanya Azazel.

"Khkhukhu... Aku hanya ingin melihat secara langsung kekuatan legenda tersebut"ucap Kokabiel dengan penekanan pada kata legenda.

"Cih, dari mana kau tau itu?, Setahuku hanya aku dan Michael yang tau bahwa dia telah muncul!"ujar Azazel.

"Yah, bisa dibilang aku memiliki informan yang akurat, jadi yah begitulah"ucap Kokabiel malas.

"Dan kurasa lebih baik kita mulai saja pertarungan ini, tapi sebelum itu kita akan pindah tempat dulu"setelah mengatakan itu terlihat Kokabiel mengangkat tangannya keatas, sambil menggumam sesuatu.

Dan terlihat arena seperti dikelilingi Kekai berwarna hitam.

"Apa itu-kekai?"gumam Rias.

Namun Kekai tersebut hanya berlangsung sementara, sebab terlihat Kekai tersebut mulai memudar dan hilang, dan yang membuat mereka heran adalah tidak ada siapapun lagi dia arena, tempat itu kosong.

"A-apa, kemana mereka?"kaget Rias

"Aku juga tidak tau?"ucap Akeno

"Semoga mereka selamat"do'a Ravel.

"Bagaimana ini Sizerchs?"tanya Sairoarg.

"Hm, kita hanya bisa menunggu, karena aku tidak bisa lagi merasakan keberadaan mereka, jadi percuma jika kita mencari mereka"ujar Sizerchs, dan dibalas anggukan Sizerchs cs.

 **Another Place**

"Dimana ini?"tanya Naruto saat dia tersadar tempat mereka bukan lagi di arena pertarungan.

"Aku juga tidak tau"ucap Serafall sambil melihat sekeliling, dan sepanjang penglihatan Serafall hanya ada padang pasir dan bebatuan.

 ***Trank***

 ***Trank***

 ***Sreetthh***

Perhatian mereka langsung beralih kearah suara tersebut, dan mereka bisa melihat Azazel dan Kokabel yang tengah bertarung menggunakan pedang cahaya.

"Naruto-kun, disini biar saja aku yang mengurusnya, kau lebih baik fokus pada keselamatan Sona-chan"ucap Azazel masih beradu pedang dengan Kokabel.

"Ah, ha'i"Naruto kembali menatap Sona yang kini masih ada didepannya, tepatnya dipangkuan Serafall, dan Naruto kembali menatap sedih keadaan Sona yang dalam keadaan kritis.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mati"gumam Naruto, sambil menekan luka Sona dengan telapak tangannya, setelah itu terlihat Naruto menutup matanya.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?"tanya Serafall.

"Kau tenang saja, dan tolong rahasiakan apa yang akan kau lihat nanti"ucap dan pinta Naruto.

"Ra-"

Ucapan Serafall langsung terputus saat dia melihat tubuh Sona dan tubuhnya diselubungi Chakra merah,.

" _A-apa ini? aku merasa tubuhku sangat bugar, belum lagi aku merasa kekuatanku berlipat ganda!"batin Serafall berkecamuk._

"A-apa ini? kenapa aku merasa kekuatanku berlipat ganda?, dan apa yang kau lakukan pada tubuh So-tan"karena terlalu penasaran akhirnya Serafall langsung bertanya ke Naruto.

"Ini adalah chakra, atau bisa dibilang ini adalah energi kekuatanku, aku mengalirkan chakra pada Sona supaya lukanya beregenerasi"jelas Naruto.

Dan benar saja, luka yang ada diperut Sona mulai menutup, dan tidak memakan waktu lama untuk luka tersebut tertutup seakan tidak ada bekas luka sama sekali, Serafall yang melihat kejadian itu kaget.

"Ti-tidak mungkin!, aku k-kira hanya elixir Phenex saja yang bisa menyembuhkan luka secepat ini"ucap Serafall kaget.

"Yah, kita hanya tinggal menunggu dia sadar, dan lebih baik aku membantu Kochou dulu, tolong jaga dia sampai sadar ya"setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Naruto langsung berlari ketempat Azazel dan Kokabiel bertarung, yang entah sejak kapan sudah lumayan jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Ha'i"gumam Serafall.

 **Beberapa menit sebelumnya**

Sementara itu di tempat Azazel dan Kokabiel, sudah banyak terlihat kawah-kawah mulai dari kecil sampai besar juga ada.

 ***Trank..Trankk...Srrerrtt***

" _Haah,haahh, sebenarnya ada apa dengan tuhuhku?"_ batin Azazel bingung, entah kenapa dia merasa sangat lelah sekali, padahal pertarungan mereka baru sebentar.

"Khukhu...Ada apa Azazel sensei, apa kau sudah lelah"kalau Azazel dalam keadaan lelah, sebaliknya Kokabel malah terlihat biasa saja.

"Hah,hah, kau akahnh khalah dhisini"ucap Azazel ngos-ngosan sambil mengangkat tangannya kedepan.

Terlihat lingkaran sihir berwarna ke emasan dibelakang Azazel, dan dari dalam lingkaran sihir tersebut, terlihat menembakan tombak cahaya pada Kokabiel.

Kokabiel yang melihat serangan Azazel tidak tinggal diam, dia melompat kesamping untuk menghindari serangan Azazel.

 ***Boom***

Terjadi ledakan setelah tombak cahaya Azazel menghantam pasir.

"Ughh, khenapa ihni"gumam Azazel saat dia merasa **mana** dan tenaganya terasa terkuras sangat cepat.

"Khukhu... Apa kau masih belum menyadarinya juga Azazel Sen-sei"ucap Kokabiel dengan ejekan.

Azazel yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kokabiel terlihat berpikir.

 _"Apa yang dikatakan Kokabiel?, dia seakan tahu bahwa aku kehabisan **mana** , coba pikir apa yang membuatku kehabisan mana dengan cepat, apa ini ada kaitannya dengan dimensi ini?, hah itu benar aku merasa setelah aku mengeluarkan **mana** , seakan **manaku** berkurang berlipat dari biasanya"_Azazel langsung tersentak saat dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Khukhu... Sepertinya kau sudah menyadarinya"ejek Kokabiel.

"Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan dimensi ini!"ujar Azazel menatap tajam Kokabiel.

"Ya, itu benar, dimensi ini adalah buatanku, dan siapa saja yang menggunakan **mana** disini **, mananya** akan berkurang berkali lipat dari biasanya, ya kecuali aku tentunya, dan kau tidak berpikirkan bahwa aku memindahkan kalian kesini tanpa ada keuntungan sama sekalikan"benarkan Kokabiel atas pernyataan Azazel.

"Cih, kau akan membayar untuk semua ini Kokabiel"geram Azazel.

"Ya, ya, ya, aku akan membayarnya-"jeda Kokabiel.

"Dengan membunuhmu"

 **Whuss**

Kokabiel langsung berlari dengan cepat kearah Azazel, tak sampai 10 detik, kini Kokabiel sudah ada didepan Azazel siap menebas Azazel dengan pedang cahayanya.

Azazel yang melihat Kokabel sudah ada didepannya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, sebab **mana** dan tenaganya sudah habis terkuras.

 ***Crasshh***

 ***Crasshh***

"Ughh"Azazel langsung tertunduk saat dia menerima dua tebasan dari Kokabiel di dadannya dengan pola X.

"Khakha... bagaimana rasanya!, apa sakit!"tanya Kokabiel dengan wajah menyeringai kejam.

"Ugh, uhuk,kau, hahh, benar-benar, akhan me-hnehrima balasannya!"ucap Azazel menatap Kokabiel tajam.

"Haa, aku mulai bosan dengan kata-katamu"ujar Kokabel dengan mimik bosan.

"Lebih baik aku menghabisimu sekarang, khukhukhu..."lanjut Kokabiel sambil mengangkat pedangnya siap menebas kepala Azazel.

"Ja, ne, Azazel sensei"Kokabiel pun menebaskan pedangnya pada Azazel yang kini hanya bibisa pasrah.

 **Whuss**

 ***Buakhh***

 ***Brakh,Brakhh***

 ***Dhoom***

Bukannya kepala Azazel yang putus, melainkan Kokabiel yang menerima bogem mentah dipipi kanannya, sampai membuat dia berguling-guling dipasir dan diakhiri Kokabiel yang dihentikan oleh batu yang cukup besar.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Azazel sensei?"Azazel yang mendengar pertanyaan tersebut hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Yah, hanya berantakan sedikit, dan kau datang diwaktu yang tepat Naruto-kun"ucap Azazel dengan nada bercanda.

"Hehe, bisa-bisanya kau bercanda dalam keadaan seperti itu"ucap Naruto tertawa kecil menanggapi candaan Azazel, dan dibalas senyum kecil.

"Azazel sensei, apa lukamu tidak apa-apa? kalau kau mau ak-"

"Ah, tidak perlu Naruto-kun, aku masih memilik elixir Phenex, jadi lebih baik kau fokus melawannya"potong Azazel sambil menunjukan botol kecil dengan cairan didalamnya.

"Baiklah jila itu yang kau katakan"pandangan Naruto kembali pada Kokabiel yang terlihat mulai berdiri.

"Ughh, tadi itu sakit juga"gumam Kokabiel sambil menatap Naruto yang kini berdiri disamping Azazel.

" _Jika benar apa yang dikatakannya, aku harus berhati-hati, jika tidak nyawaku akan melayang"_ batin Kokabiel.

"Hahaha, akhirnya kau datang juga! aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat kekuatanmu"seru Kokabel sambil berjalan santai ke Naruto seakan tadi tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?"tanya Naruto menatap Kokabel tajam.

"Tentu saja, ingin BERTARUNG DENGANMU"Kokabiel langsung berlari dengan cepat kearah Naruto sambil membawa pedang cahaya tentunya.

Naruto yang melihat Kolabiel berlari kearahnya tidak tinggal diam, dia pun menyentuh **Fuin** yang ada di lengan kirinya.

 **Phoph**

Setelah ledakan kecil itu, terlihat ditangan kanan Naruto sudah ada Kunai cabang tiga, dan Naruto langsung berlari kearah Kokabiel.

"HIIYAA"Kokabiel langsung menebaskan pedangnya dengan posisi Horizontal bermaksud memenggal kepala Naruto. Namun Naruto tidak tinggal diam, dia langsung menunduk, melihat ada celah, Naruto langsung menebaskan Kunainya secara vertikal dari bawah keatas.

 ***Tranhk***

Namun kelihatannya Kokabiel menyadari hal tersebut, dia pun menahan serangan Naruto dengan pedang cahayanya.

"Huh"degus Kokabel menyeringai.

Kokabiel langsung menekan pedangnya kesamping kiri dan otomatis Naruto juga mengikuti gerakan Kokabiel untuk menahan tekanan Kokabiel, namun itu adalah kesalahan untuk Naruto, sebab pertahanan terbuka dengan lebar.

Kokabiel yang melihat kesempatan besar dengan kuat mendorong kunai Naruto dengan kuat sampai Naruto tergeser kesamping, tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan Kokabiel langsung menendang kepala Naruto dengan kaki kirinya.

 **Duaghk***

"Ughh"

Naruto pun terhempas kesamping dengan keras.

Tidak membiarkan Naruto istirahat, Kokabiel langsung mengambil tombak cahaya dari lingkaran sihir yang muncul disampaikan, dan Kokabiel pun melemparkan tombak tersebut ke Naruto.

Melihat ada bahaya mendatang Naruto langsung berguling-guling kesamping untuk menghindari tombak tersebut.

 ***Bomm***

Terjadi ledakan saat tombak tadi menghantam tempat Naruto tadi.

"Untung masih sempat"gumam Naruto sambil meludahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Apa hanya segitu saja kekuatanmu! sungguh mengecewakan"ucap Kokabel menyeringai.

"Huuh,haaah"terlihat Naruto menarik nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Baiklah aku akan serius"lanjutnya, sambil menyentuh fuin di tangannya.

Lagi-lagi Naruto mengeluarkan Kunai Hiraishinnya, namun kali ini empat sekali gus.

 **Whuss**

Naruto langsung melemparkan salah satu Kunainya pada Kokabiel, Kokabiel yang melakukan serangan Naruto hanya menaikkan alisnya sebelah, karena dia heran serangan begitu mana mungkin mengenainya, dan benar saja, Kokabiel hanya mengeser sedikit tubuhnya dan Kunai itu hanya melewatinya.

 ***Tap***

Dan Kunai tadi menancap di belakang Kokabel.

 **Whussh**

Kokabiel harus membelalakkan mataku saat dia merasakan bahaya dari sampingnya, dan benar saja dia dapa melihat Naruto sudah ada sana sambil melemparkan Kunainya.

 ***Crassh***

Untung Kokabiel sempat memiringkan kepalanya kesamping kalau tidak kepalanya sudah ditancapi Kunai Naruto, namun tetap saja pipinya sempat tergores Kunai tersebut, dan Kunai tertancap di belakang Kokabiel.

"TEME"geram Kokabiel.

 **Whuss**

Namun makian Kokabiel harus tertunda saat dia menyadari Naruto melemparkan Kunai dari belakangnya.

"Cih"

Lagi Kokabiel menghindari serangan Naruto dengan mudahnya.

Dan begitu seterusnya, sampai Kunai Naruto jika dilihat dai atas seperti membemtuk segiempat dengan intinya Kokabiel.

 **Beberapa saat sebelumnya.**

Sementara itu Azazel yang melihat pertarungan hanya bisa Sweatdrop.

" _Apa Naruto hanya mau main lempar pisau ya!_ "batin Azazel nista.

Begitu juga Serafall, dia juga Sweatdrop saat melihat pertarungan Naruto.

" _Hah, aku pikir dia akan mengeluarkan jurus yang keren, eh malah dia main lempar pisau"_ batin Serafall tidak jauh beda dengan Azazel.

"Ughh"

Sarafall langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kebawah, saat dia mendengar lenguhan kecil, dan dia bisa melihat Sona yang mulai membuka matanya.

"Ughh, eh? Nee-sama!"ucap Sona saat dia sudah menyesuaikan pandangannya.

"Akhirnya, kau sadar juga So-tan, hiks"gumam Serafall sambil memeluk Sona.

"Ya, tholong lhepaskhan Nhee-sama, i-ini sesak"mohon Sona untuk melepaskan pelukan Serafall.

"Ha'i, hiks, apa kau tidak merasakan sakit lagi?"tanya Serafall saat dia melihat Sona seakaan tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali.

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit"ucap Sona.

 _"Jadi, benar yang dikatakannya"_ batin Serafall.

Sona membelalakkan matanya saat dia melihat ada yang berbeda dari Serafall.

"N-Nee-sama, itu?"tunjuk Sona pada Chakra yang menyelubungi Serafall.

"Ah, ini, aku juga tidak tau pasti!, tapi ini dari familiarmu, kau juga ada, coba lihat"ucap Serafall sambil membuat cermin dari es.

"I-ini?, tidak mungkin"gumam Sona shok, bagaimana tidak Sona dapat melihat chakra yang membungkus tubuhnya.

 _"Ughh, apa yang terjadi?"_ batin Serafall sebab setelah dia menghilangkan cermin es tadi, tiba-tiba saja tubuh dan **mana** nya terasa terkuras banyak.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa Nee-sama?"tanya Sona saat dia melihat Serafall yang tiba-tiba seperti merasa kesakitan.

"Ah, ya aku tidak apa-apa"ucap Serafall.

"Apa kau tau tentang ini?"lanjut Serafall pada Sona.

"Mm, ini adalah chakra monster yang bernama bijuu, yang ada di uphh-"

Sona langsung menutup mulutnya saat dia menyadari bahwa dia telah membeberkan kekuatan Naruto.

"Ughh, kenapa aku bisa keceplosan"rutuk Sona dalam hati atas kesalahannya.

"A-apa, bijuu, makhluk apa itu?"tanya Serafall penasaran

"A-ah, lupakan saja"balas Sona.

"Ke-"

"Oh, iya Nee-sama, Naruto-kun dimana?"potong Sona mengalihkan pembicaraan.

 _"Hahh, sepertinya aku harus menanyakan nanti"_ batin Serafall mengalah.

"Oh, itu mereka lagi main lempar pisau"tunjuk Serafall acuh tak acuh.

Sona hanya bisa Sweatdrop mendengar peumpamaan Serafall, dan saat dia melihat apa yang di lakukan Naruto pada Kokabiel dia jadi Double Sweatdrop, ternyata perumpamaan Serafall tidak salah.

" _Tapi kenapa aku merasa itu sangat berbahaya!"_ batin Sona.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita bersama Azazel sensei, kau sudah bisa bergerakkan?"pastikan Serafall dan dibalas anggukan dari Sona.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Azazel yang mendengar langkah kaki menoleh kebelakang, dan dapat melihat Serafall dan makhluk kuning yang entah siapa dia tidak tau.

"Yo, Azazel sensei, apa kau baik-baik saja!"sapa Serafall saat dia dan Sona sampai ditempat Azazel.

"Eh, Serafall?, apa itu yang menyelubungi kalian?, dan syukurlah kau sudah sadar Sona-chan?"tanya Azazel saat Serafall dan Sona sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Aa, ini, aku juga tidak tau yang ak-umph"ucapan Serafall langsung terputus saat Sona menutup mulut Serafall dengan tangannya.

"Ssttt, tolong jangan katakan apapun pada Koucho"bisik Sona.

"Hmph"angguk Serafall. Sona yang melihat Serafall mengangguk Sona langsung melepaskan dekapannya, Azazel yang melihat tingkah mereka hanya angkat bahu tidak peduli.

"Ah, aku juga tidak tau, tadi saat aku bersentuhan dengan Sona, aku jadi seperti ini"jelas Serafall dengan kebohongan sambil menunjuk Sona yang ada disampingnya, ya walau tidak semua bohong sih.

"Oh, begitu"angguk Azazel.

" _Fufu... Kalian tidak bisa membohongiku aku tau itu adalah perbuatan Naruto-kun, karena aku bisa merasakan energi ini sangat kuat"_ lain di mulut lain di hati itulah yang Azazel lakukan sekarang.

"Ano, Azazel sensei apa tidak sebaiknya kita membantu Naruto-kun"ucap Sona.

"Oh, itu tidak bisa!"jawab Azazel santai.

"Eh, kenapa?, apa kau tidak mau membantunya!"ucap Sona emosi.

"Tenanglah So-tan, aku yakin Azazel sensei memiliki penjelasan"tenangkan Serafall, dan itu berhasil terlihat Sona menghela nafasnya.

"Yah, kita tidak bisa membantu karena disini jika kita menggunakan **mana,** jika kita menggunakannya maka **mana** dan stamina kita akan terkuras berkali lipat dari biasanya"jelaskan Azazel.

"Hm, jadi itu sebabnya aku tadi merasa tiba-tiba sangat lelah!"gumam Serafall pelan.

"Jadi kita tidak bisa membantu Naruto-kun"lanjut Serafall.

"Ya seperti yang aku katakan tadi"jawab Azazel sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto dan Kokabiel.

"Tapi jika tidak menggunakan **mana,** itu tidak masalahkan!"seru Sona.

Azazel dan Serafall tersentak saat mendengar seruan Sona, dan Azazel kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sona.

"Ya itu bisa saja, tapi kita ini penyihir jika kita bertarung otomatis pasti menggunakan **mana** , jadi bagai mana kita bertarung tanpa menggunakan **mana**?"jelas dan tanya Azazel pada Sona.

"Itu benar So-tan mana mungkin kita bisa bertarung tanpa menggunakan **mana** "setuju Serafall.

"Ya kalian memang tidak bisa, tapi aku bisa bertarung tanpa mana"ucap Sona serius.

"Apa maksudmu, apa kau berfikir untuk melawannya tanpa menggunakan sihir, JANGAN BERCANDA"kali ini Serafall tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya saat dia mendengar Sona akan bertarung bersama Naruto tanpa menggunakan **mana,** belum lagi tadi dia melihat kondisi Sona yang sangat memprihatinkan, dan dia tidak mau hal itu terjadi lagi pada Sona

Walau lumyan kaget saat Serafall membentaknya, namun ekspresi Sona masih sama ya itu datar.

"Tenang saja Nee-sama, aku akan menunjukkan hasil latihanku dengan Naruto-kun padamu"ucap Sona dengan nada yang masih sama.

 **Kita kembali pada Naruto yang kini tengah berdiri didepan Kokabel**.

"Brengsek aku sudah muak, aku akan mengakhiri in-"

"Ya, aku akan mengakhiri ini"potong Naruto sambil memegang Kunai Hiraishin di tangan kanannya.

 **Rasen Senkō Chō Rinbu Kōsan Shiki** "gumam Naruto.

 **Flash**

Naruto langsung hilang dalam kilatan oranye.

 ***Crash***

"Argghh"Kokabel berteriak kesakitan saat dia menerima luka didadanya.

 ***Crashh...Crassh..Crassh**..*

Naruto terus muncul dari segala arah dan itu membuat Kokabel hanya bisa menerima serangan Naruto tanpa bisa melawan.Naruto terus membantai Kokabel dengan Kunainya, walau tidak sampai ke organ vital supaya tidak membunuh Kokabel, setelah itu terlihat di tangan Naruto bola spiral sebesar bola sepak.

"AARRGHH"sedangkan Kokabel hanya bisa berteriam kesakitan tanpa bisa melawan balik, sebab dia sama sekali tidak bisa melihat pergerakan Naruto.

 ***Phuss***

Naruto langsung menghantamkan Rasengan keperut Kokabel, sampai Kokabel meluncur kebelang dengan cepatnya.

 **Whuss**

 ***Braakkh***

"Ghaakk..."Kokable langsung memuntahkan darah saat punggungnya menhantam batu yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Hah,huhhhaah. Yosh, akhirnya selesai juga"gumam Naruto sambil mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

"A-aa-apa yang b-barusan terjadi"kaget Serafall, siapa yang tidak kaget saat melihat serangan yang super cepat itu, karena cepatnya Serafall hanya bisa melihat kilatan oranye yang mengelilingi Kokabel.

"A-aku juga tidak t-tau"Sona tak kalah kagetnya dengan Serafall, walau dia pernah melihat kecepatan Naruto saat melawan Riser tapi tetap saja ini lebih cepat dari itu.

" _Jadi ini adalah kekuatan legenda, sangat berbahaya jika dia menjadi musuh, dan aku yakin dia masih memiliki kekuatan yang lebih bahaya dari ini"_ batin Azazel serius, bagaimanapun jika Naruto jadi musuh mereka sudah dipastikan mereka akan kalah telak, itulah yang ada didalam fikiran Azazel saat ini.

"Yah, sepertinya kau tidak perlu bertarung lagi Sona-chan"ucap Azazel membuyarkan kekagetan mereka.

"A-ya"ucap Sona.

"YO, MINNA"triak Naruto sambil melangkah mendekati mereka dengan cengiran lebarnya. Sona yang melihat cengiran Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

 **Deg**

Naruto langsung menghentikan langkahnya saat dia merasakan hawa membunuh yang sangat kuat dari belakang, begitu juga Sona, Serafall dan Azazel, mereka juga mematung saat merasakan hawa itu.

" **Hahaha, kekuatan ini?, KEKUATAN INI SUNGGUH LUAR BIASA!"** Naruto pun membalikkan badannya saat dia mendengar suara tersebut.

Dan dia dapat melihat Koakbiel sudah berdiri lagi tanpa luka sama sekali, dan itu cukup membuat Naruto kaget, dan Naruto juga dapat melihat ada yang berbeda dari Kokabiel, Kokabiel seperti dikelilingi aura hitam yang pekat belum lagi dipunggungnya Kokabiel memiliki sepasang sayap seperti burung gagak yang cukup besar.

" **Khukhukhu... Aku bisa merasakan kekuatan ini, ini sungguh luar biasa"** ucap Kokabiel sambil menatap ular hitam yang sudah mati ditangannya.

"A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengannya?, kenapa dia tidak memiliki luka sama sekali?, dan kenapa aku merasa kekuatannya meningkat drastis!"tanya Sona entah pada siapa.

"Entahlah, tapi aku memiliki pirasat buruk tentang ini"ucap Serafall sambil memperhatikan Kokabiel yang kini tertawa seperti kesetanan.

" _Ini semakin menarik, tapi dari mana Kokabiel mendapatkan kekuatan itu"_ batin Azazel.

Sementara itu Naruto membatalkan niatnya untuk ketempat Sona dkk, dan dia memutuskan menghentikan langkahnya.

 **" _Hati-hati Naruto aku bisa merasakan kekuatannya meningkat drastis"_** peringatkan Kurama.

 ** _"Khakaha... Aku baru tahu, bahwa kau sangat ketakutan dengan penyihir lemah itu, bola bulu khakhakha..."_** ledek Shukaku pada Kurama, tidak lupa tawa nyaringnya.

Twict*

Perempatan timbul dikeninng Kurama saat mendengar ledekan Shukaku.

" ** _Aku bukan takut Rakun bodoh, aku hanya memperingati Naruto supaya hati-hati"_** merasa tidak terima Kurama langsung menjelaskannya.

 ** _"Ah baiknya, apa sekarang si tukang marah sedang menghawatirkan jinchurikinya"_** kali ini Son Goku ikut menimpal untuk menyudutkan Kurama.

" ** _K-kalian grrhhh"_**

 ** _"""Hahahaha..."""_** Semua biju didalam diri Naruto tertawa saat melihat kekalahan Kurama.

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar mereka hanya bisa Sweatdrop.

"Hah, ada-ada saja mereka, disaat seperti ini mereka masih bisa bercanda dasar"gumam Naruto tersenyum kecil, dan kembali pokus pada Kokabiel.

" **AKU AKAN MEMBALASMU"** triak Kokabiel pada Naruto.

Naruto langsung membulatkan matanya saat dia melihat Kokabiel sudah hilang dari tempatnya.

 ***Duagh.. Buagh..Dughh***

"Choukh"Naruto pun memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya saat Kokabiel menghatam perutnya dengan keras.

Bukan hanya sekali, tapi Kokabiel mendaratkan tiga pukulan ke Naruto dengan yang terakhir dia dengan sekuat tenaga memukul perut Naruto, sampai Naruto terbang kebelakang tepatnya kearah Sona dkk.

 **Whuss**

"Naruto-kun!"triak Sona saat dia melihat Naruto di serang Kokabiel dengan cepat, dan yang terakhir dia melihat Naruto meluncur kerah mereka dengan cepat, melihat itu Sona mempersiapkan tubuhnya untuk menahan Naruto.

 ***Brukhh***

 ***Srretthh***

Sona langsung memeluk tubuh Naruto supaya dia tidak meluncur lebih jauh lagi, yah walau Sona terseret kebelakang karena dorongan tubuh Naruto yang sangat kuat.

"Hah, apa kau tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun?"tanya Sona pada Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ya, arigato Hime"ucap Naruto sambil mematap Kokabiel yang tidak jauh didepannya.

"Hahaha... Bagaimana apa kau terkejut"ujar kokabiel dengan arogan.

"Khe. Baru segitu kau sudah sombong, baiklah aku juga akan mengeluarkan jutsu andalanku, jadi bersiaplah"balas Naruto sambil menyilangkan dua jarinya jadi bentuk tambah.

 **"Taju Kagebunshin no Jutsu"**

 **Phoph..Phoph..Phoph***

Setelah meyerukan nama jutsunya kini disekeliling Naruto, Serafall Sona, dan Azazel terlihat ditutupi asap entah dari mana datangnya.

"A-a-a-apa-APAN INI"kaget Serafall diakhiri teriakan. Bagaimana tidak, setelah asap tadi hilang kini disekeliling mereka telah berdiri ribuan Naruto.

"Memang tidak diragukan lagi, bahwa ini adalah kekuatan legenda"kagum Azazel, sedangkan Sona hanya diam sebab dia sudah melihat jutsu Naruto yang satu ini di ingatannya.

"A-apa! dia banyak sekali"bukan mereka saja yang kaget tapi Kokabiel juga kaget saat dia melihat ada ribuan Naruto didepannya.

"Hahaha, bagaimana Oji-san ini belum seberapa, kau lihat aku akan mengeluarkan jutsu yang telah banyak menumbangkan orang-orang hebat yang dulu pernah aku lawan"ujar Naruto sambil mengubah Handsealnya.

" **Harem no Jutsu** "

 **Phoph***

Lagi-lagi disekeliling mereka terdapat asap setelah Naruto menyebutkan nama jutsunya, terlihat mereka semua menanti apa yang akan Naruto keluarkan kali ini, dan setelah asap hilang.

Brhuss

Terlihat Azazel dan Kokabiel terpental kebelakang saat hidung mereka mengeluarkan darah dengan derasnya, bagaimana tidak kini mereka dapat melihat ribuan Naruto telanjang dalam persi perempuan tentunya, yah walau area intimnya terhalang oleh asap.

"Ara, fufufu, ternyata dia nakal juga"ucap Serafall sambil mengemut ibu jarinya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Haha, jutsu yang sangat hebat Naruto-kun"ucap Azazel mengacungkan jempol ke atas.

Kalau Sona jangan tanya lagi dia kini sangat memerah malu dan geram tentunya saat dia melihat Naruto mengeluarkan jutsu yang sangat tidak senonoh.

 **Phoph***

Kini terlihat Naruto dan bunshinnya telah kembali seperti Naruto biasanya.

"Bhuahahah... Ternyata benar semua orang tua tidak akan bisa menahan jutsu'ku yang satu ini, haha-"

 **Dugh***

"Ittei"tawa Naruto langsung terhenti saat dia menerima pukulan di kepalanya.

"B-baka, apa-apan i-itu, kau m-mau menunjukkan ar-area pribadi perempuan ya!, dasar HENTAI"ujar si pemukul yang tak lain adalah Sona dengan wajah memerah.

"Ugh, gomen Hime, tapi itu adalah jutsu yang sangat hebat, bahkan musuh terkuatku saja takluk dengan jutsu itu!"ucap Naruto bangga sambil bersidekap.

"Tetap saja itu t-tidak senonoh, jadi jangan keluarkan jutsu itu lagi, jika tidak?"Sona terlihat berpikir apa yang akan dia katakan lagi.

"Jika tidak?"beo Naruto.

"Jika tidak?, ah, pokoknya jangan keluarkan jutsu itu lagi, dasar hentai"ucap Sona kembali memberikan bogem ke kepala Naruto.

"H-ha'i, ha'i"patuh Naruto.

"Hahaha, kasihan sekali kau bos"ledek para bunshinnya.

"Hihihi..."sedangkan Serafall hanya tertawa kecil saat melihat kelakuan Naruto yang menurutnya lucu.

Kita berpindah ke posisi Kokabiel yang terlihat mulai bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya.

"Ugh, sial aku dipermainkan olehnya"gumam Kokabiel sambil melap darah yang ada di hidungnya dengan tangan sampai bersih.

"TEMEE.. KAU MEMPERMAINKANKU, AKU AKAN MENGHAJARMU DISINI"triak kokabiel sambil mengakat tangannya ke atas.

 **"Magic Summons"**

Setelah Kokabiel meyerukan sihirnya terlihat diatas mereka ada lingkaran sihir yang cukup besar, bukan itu saja lama kelamaan terlihatlah dari lingkaran itu keluar anjing berkepala tiga dengan ukuran yang tidak normal.

"Apa itu?"tanya Naruto saat dia melihat anjing raksasa itu mulai mengeluarkan tubuhnya dari lingkaran tersebut.

"Itu adalah-"penjelasan Azazel terputus saat anjing itu melompat turun.

 ***Bomm***

Terjadi ledakan kecil saat anjing itu menyentuh pasir.

 **"Bunuh mereka Cerberus"** perintah Kokabiel pada anjing itu.

" **Ggrrr"** seakan mengerti apa yang dikatakan Kokabiel, anjing itu langsung menerjang kearah Naruto dkk.

"Ayo kita juga, SERANG"perintah Naruto pada bunshinnya.

"HORAA/HOSSHH/SERAAANGG"triak bunshin Naruto penuh semangat.

 **Tap**

Baru saja akan maju menyerang, tangan Naruto ditahan oleh Sona dan otomatis Naruto langsung menoleh kebelakang.

"Ada apa Hime?"tanya Naruto bingung.

"Tolong bolehkan aku bertarung denganmu, dan satu lagi apa kau lupa kau harus memanggil nama depanku!"pinta dan tekan Sona pada Naruto.

"H-hai, Sona-chan, tapi apa kau sudah tidak apa-apa?"tanya Naruto, dan dibalas anggukan dari Sona.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus berhati-hati, karena kelihatannya dia sudah serius"ucap Naruto sambil melihat bunshinnya yang kini tinggal setengah.

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi"lanjut Naruto sambil berlari kearah Kokabiel dan Cerberus, dan di ikuti Sona dibelakangnya.

"Apa kita akan diam saja disini?"tanya Serafall pada Azazel.

"Ah tidak, lebih baik kita menjauh karena pertarungan akan semakin bahaya jika kita dekat-dekat"ujar Azazel malas sambil melangkah menjauh dari tempatnya tadi.

"Hah, aku heran bagaimana bisa kau jadi kepala sekolah dengan sifatmu itu"balas Serafall Sweatdrop.

"Kau tenang saja, tanpa kita pun mereka pasti bisa mengalahkan Kokabiel"ujar Azazel sembil melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh Serafall yang ada dibela

kangnya.

"Hah, baiklah aku akan mengikuti saranmu, lagi pula disini kita tidak bisa bertarung"setuju Serafall saat dia mengingat bahwa dimensi ini mereka tidak bisa menggunakan **mana**.

" **Hahaha, apa hanya jurus mesum dan menggadakan diri saja yang kau punya, sungguh mengecewakan"ujar Kokabiel arogan sambil bersedikap dada di atas Cerberus.**

" **Ayo cakar mereka semua Cerberus"perintah Kokabiel.**

Cerberus itu langsung menyambitnya kuku-kukunya yang tajam pada bunshin Naruto.

 ***Phoph...phoph..phoph..phoph***

Setelah melihat bunshin Naruto yang tinggal lima ratusan, kokabiel pun melompat turut dari atas kepala Cerberus

 **Whuss**

 **Tap**

Setelah mendarat Koakbiel langsung menyerang bunshin Naruto menggunakan pedang cahayanya.

 ***Crash.. Phoph..Crash..Phohp..***

Kokabiel terus membabat habis bunshin Naruto dengan pedang cahayanya.

 **"Hahaha, sungguh hebat ak-"**

 **"Katon:Gokakyu no Jutsu"**

Tawa Kokabiel langsung terhenti saat dia merasakan bahaya dari depannya, dan benar saja dia dapat melihat bola api yang ukurannya lumayan besar sedang menuju kearahnya.

Karena tidak ingin mengambil resiko, Kokabiel pun melompat kesamping untuk menghindari bola api tersebut.

 **Bomm***

 **"Grrraaggh"** namun karena Kokabiel menghindari bola api tersebut, jadi yang terkena bola api itu adalah Cerberus yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Yosh, bagus Sona-chan"puji Naruto pada Sona yang ternyata dialah yang mengeluarkan bola api tadi. Sedangkan orang yang dipuji hanya memerah malu.

"S-sejak kapan So-tan memiliki elemen api?"guamam Serafall tidak percaya saat dia melihat Sona mengeluarkan bola api

 **Whussh**

Naruto langsung membulatkan matanya saat instingnya merasakan bahaya dari samping.

"Awas Sona!"Naruto pun menarik Sona kedalam pelukannya dan langsung melompat dari situ.

"Eh?"

 ***Bomm***

"Piuhh, hampir saja"ucap Naruto melepaskan Sona dari pelukannya, setelah mereka mendarat tidak jauh dari tempat mereka tadi, yang kini telah memiliki kawah akibat tombak cahaya Kokabiel.

Sona yang baru menyadari hal tersebut melihat ketempat mereka tadi dan dia kawah yang cukup besar.

" _Untung saja ada Naruto-kun bersamaku, jika tidak aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi padaku"_ batin Sona sambil menatap Naruto yang kini tengah pokus menatap Kokabiel yang telah membat habis bunshinnya.

 **" _Naruto apa kau tidak mau mencoba memanggil katak busuk itu, siapa tau kau masih bisa memanggil mereka"_** Naruto tersentak saat dikepalanya terdengar suara Kurama.

" _Ya, kau benar, aku akan mencobanya, tapi sebelum itu, aku akan memasuki **Mode Sannin** dulu"_batin Naruto sambil membuat handseal.

Tidak jauh dari Naruto, terlihat dibalik bebatuan bunshin Naruto yang dalam keadaan bersemedi, bukan itu saja terlihat di kelopak matanya ada coretan oranye.

 **Phoph***

Dan bunshin tersebut hilang dari sana menjadi gumpalan asap.

 **Phoph***

Sona kaget saat tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan kecil ditempat mereka, yang bersumber dari Naruto.

"A-apa yang terjadi?"gumam Sona bingung.

Dan setelah asap hasil ledakan tadi hilang, Serafall dan Azazel kaget saat melihat penampilan Naruto yang berubah, terlihat Naruto memakai jubah merah dengan jilatan api hitam dibawahnya, dan corakan oranye ditepi matanya, dan ketika Naruto membuka matanya terlihatlah matanya yang sudah berubah menjadi seperti mata katak.(Mode Sage).

Sona yang melihat perubahan Naruto menatap kagum.

" _Jadi ini Mode Sannin itu, suguh berbeda rasanya jika dilihat secara langsung!"batin Sona._

"Baiklah aku akan serius"ucap Naruto sambil menggigit jarinya sampai berdarah, setelah itu dia langsung menghentakkan telapak tangannya kepasir.

 **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"**

 **Phhobh***

Setelah Naruto menyerukan jutsunya, terjadi ledakan asap sekali lagi, namun ini lebih besar dari yang tadi.

"N-n-NANIII!"triak Serafall dengan kerasnya, saat dia melihat ada katak raksasa memakai jubah, dan rokok di mulutnya tidak lupa tanto yang ada dibelakangnya.(Gamabunta).

"Wahh... besar sekali"gumam Azazel saat melihat katak itu.

Sedangkan Sona yang di atas jatak tersebut kini tengah memeluk erat tangan Naruto supaya tidak jatuh dari kepala katak tadi.

"N-Naruto-kun apa yang kita naiki ini?"karena terlalu besar jadi Sona tidak bisa melihat apa yang dia naiki..

"Ah, ini kita lagi ada diatas Gamabunta"jawab Naruto.

"Jadi seperti ini rasanya naik di atas katak raksasa"gumam Sona saat dia teringat bahwa Gamabunta itu adalah katak raksasa yang ada di ingatan Naruto.

 **"Cih... Sampai mana sebenarnya kekuatannya"** gumam Kokabiel geram.

 **"Ugh... Siapa yang berani memanggilku ketempat seperti ini"** Gamabunta langsung mengeluarkan protesnya, saat dia merasakan kulit nya rasa terbakar oleh matahari.

"Kyaaa... Kataknya bisa bicara!"riak Serafall histeris.

"Oy..oy.. Tenanglah"tenangkan Azazel, yah walaupun dia tadi kaget saat melihat katak raksasa itu bicara.

"Yo, paman lama tidak jumpa?"

" **Hm.. Suara itu?, apa itu kau Naruto?"** ucap Gamabunta sambil berusaha melihat ke atas kepalanya.

 **Tap**

"Hehehe... Ternyata paman masih mengingatku"ucap Naruto setelah dia mendapat di hidung, tidak lupa Sona yang masih memeluk tangannya erat.

" **Tapi, bagaimana bisa?, tapi mereka mengatakan kau telah!"**

"Hahh.. Ceritanya panjang paman, dan lebih baik paman membatantuku melawan monster itu"tunjuk Naruto pada Cerberus.

" **Hm, jenis kuchiyose anjing ya?"** tanya Gamabunta saat dia melihat Cerberus yang tidak jauh ada didepannya.

"Ah, sebenarnya dia bukan kuchiyose paman, atau juga bisa dibilang kuchiyose?, agghh, pokoknya begitulah!"ucap Naruto bingung sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Hihihi..."sedangkan Sona dia hanya tertawa kecil saat melihat kalakuan Naruto.

 **"Oy.. Naruto siapa Ojou ini?"tanya Gamabunta penasaran.**

"Oh ini, dia ad-AWAS PAMAN"Naruto harus membatalkan untuk mengenal kan Sona pada Gamabunta saat dia merasakan ada bahaya dari belakangnya.

Gamabunta yang melihat Cerberus sudah ada didepan mereka siap menggigitnya, langsung menarik Tantonya.

 ***Srrhinnghh... Crassh..***

Terlihat salah satu kepala Cerberus telah terpenggal saat gamabuntua dengan cepatnya memotong kepalanya.

 **"GRAGGHH.."** Cerberus pun beraung kesakitan akibat kepalanya yang terpenggal.

" **Dasar anjing tidak sab-"** Gamabunta langsung membulat kan matanya saat dia melihat salah satu kepala Cerberus menembakan bola angin. Dengan cepat Gamabunta menarik Naruto dan Sona kedalam mulut menggunakan lidahnya, supaya mereka tidak kena bola angin tersebut.

 **Phhussh**

 **Blaarr..***

Terjadi getaran saat Gamabunta terhempas kebelakang akibat dia dengan tepak terkena bola angin tadi.

 ***Jrashh*** **"Ghaa, ughh"** Seakan tidak memberikan ampun, Cerberus langsung menggigit kedua kaki Gamabunta, bukan itu saja terlihat Cerberus menarik kepalanya kesamping, siap melemparkan Gamabunta.

"W-WAAA.. LARIII.."triak Azazel panik saat melihat Gamabunta terbang ke arah mereka.

 **Whussh..** ***BLAARR..***

Terjadi getaran yang lebih besar dari yang tadi, setelah tubuh Gamabunta menghantam pasir dengan kerasnya.

"Huuhh~haahh, selamat"ucap Azazel lega. Sedangkan Serafall dia hanya menatap katak itu, dan berdo'a supaya Sona tidak apa-apa.

 **"Hahaha... Bagus Cerberus, serang mereka terus"** terlihat Kokabiel kini ada dibelakang Cerberus dengan keadaan melayang menggunakan sayapnya.

" **Grrrh.."** Cerberus langsung berlari kearah Gamabunta saat dia mendengar perintah Kokabiel. Gamabunta yang melihat Cerberus sudah dekat hanya tersenyum kecil.

 **"Sekarang Naruto!"** ujar Gamabunta membuka mulutnya. Dan terlihat kini didalam mulut Gamabunta Naruto telah siap dengan bola cakra berwarna biru yang cukup besar dengan corak-corak hitam seperti tulisan kanji.

 **"Senpo: Fuin Odama Rasengan"** Seru Naruto, setelah itu dia pun melompat ke Cerberus, dan langsung menghantam jutsunya pada Cerberus.

 ***Blarrr***

 **"Graaghhh.."** Cerberus beraung kesakitan saat Rasengan Naruto mengenai salah satu kepala nya. Dan lama kelamaan kanji yang ada di Rasengan tersebut bulai menyebar ke tubuh Cerberus.

 **Tap**

"Yosh berhasil, terima kasih Shukaku"ucap Naruto setelah dia mendarat.

 **" _Khakhaka.. Itu bukanlah masalah buatku!"_** ujar Shukaku membanggakan dirinya, ternyata fuin tadi adalah jutsu Shukaku.

" ** _Cih, dasar rakun sombong"_** ucap Kurama tidak suka.

" ** _Haha.. apa kau marah karena kekuatanmu belum berguna bagi Naruto"_** ejek Shukaku.

 ** _"Cih!"_** Kurama pun memalingkan wajahnya mengakui kekalahan kali ini. Sedangkan para bijuu lainnya hanya melihat mereka dengan sweatdrop, begitu juga dengan Naruto dia juga sweatdrop saat mendengar pertengkaran Shukaku dan Kurama.

 **" _Apa itu?, dan kenapa Cerberus tidak bisa bergerak?"_** kepala Kokabiel kini tengah dipenuhinya oleh pertanyaan.

 **Whuss.. Tap!**

"Apa kau tidak apa Sona"tanya Naruto setelah dia melompat ke atas kepala Gamabunta yang telah berdiri kembali.

"Mm, aku tidak apa-apa"balas Sona.

"Baiklah paman saatnya kita membakar monster itu!"ucap Naruto sambil membuat handseal.

 **"Hn** "terlihat pipi Gamabunta mengembung seperti menahan sesuatu di mulutnya.

" **Katon: Gamayu Endan"**

Terlihat Naruto menyemburkan api dan disusul dengan Gamabunta yang menyemburkan minyak, dan terlihat api disemburkan Naruto menjadi sangat besar setelah minyak Gamabunta bersatu dengan apinya.

 **"Ini berbahaya"** gumam Kokabiel, dia pun terbang menjauh dari Cerberus.

 ***Boom!***

" **Graahh.."** Cerberus hanya bisa meraung kesakitan saat jutsu Naruto mulai membakarnya, tidak beberapa lama raungan Cerberus terhenti di ikuti dengan tubuhnya yang telah gosong terbakar dan Cerberus pun mati.

"H-hebat, dia bisa mengalahkan Cerberus!, belum lagi dia bisa menciptakan jurus gabungan seperti itu dengan katak raksasa itu, siapa sebenarnya dia?!"ucap Serafall tanpa sadar.

Azazel yang mendengar ucapan Serafall hanya tersenyum penuh arti."Yang aku tahu, dia adalah familiar dari Sona Sitri, yaitu adikmu sendiri"ucap Azazel tanpa menoleh ke Serafall. Serafall yang mendengar apa yang di katakan Azazel hanya diam saja.

"Yosh.. kita berhasil paman, Sona-chan"ucap Naruto dengan cengiran lebar nya.

" **Kau ini seperti masih bocah saja Naruto, tapi baguslah anjing itu sudah kalah, sebab waktuku disini tidak bisa lama lagi, jadi aku serahkan sisanya padamu Naruto, Ojou-chan!"** ucap Gamabunta sebelum dia menghilang dari sana.

 ***phophh***

 **Tap~Tap**

Naruto dan Sona mendarat dengan mulus setelah Gamabunta menghilang.

"Sekarang hanya tinggal dirimu oji-san"ucap Naruto sambil menatap Kokabiel yang tidak jauh ada didepannya, Sona pun juga ikut menatap Kokabiel.

 ** _"Aku sudah menduga, aku tidak mungkin bisa menang darinya, tapi tidak apa biarpun mati disni aku tidak peduli, sebab aku mati ditangan sang legenda"_** batin Kokabiel tersenyum sangat tipis.

" ** _Ughh.. Dan kelihatan aku sudah tidak mampu menahan kekuatan ini lebih lama lagi"_** batinnya meringis saat merasakan jantungnya seperti diremas.

" **Hahaha... Kau memang hebat, tapi-"** gantung Kokabiel.

"Magic: Light spears of light"

"hapa khau bhisa menghentikan, yhang ini"lanjut Kokabiel setelah dia menyebutkan sihir nya, dan Kokabiel menujuk keatas.

Naruto, Sona, Serafall dan Azazel membelalakkan mata saat melihat di atas langit ada ratusan ribu tombak cahaya yang melaju dengan cepat kebawah.

"Kau gila oji-san, kau juga akan mati karena tidak biaa mwynghidar dari seranganmu sendiri"triak Naruto memperingati Kokabiel.

"aku tidak pheduli"balas Kokabiel dengan suara yang tidak berat lagi.

"Cih"Naruto pun langsung membuat dua bunshin.

 **Flash!..Falsh!**

Seakan mengerti apa yang diperintahkan Naruto, kedua bunshin tadi langsung menghilang, sementara itu di tempat Azazel mereka dikagetkan saat melihat dua bunshin Naruto sudah ada didepan mereka, dan bunshin itu langsung memegang tangan mereka.

"Eh!, apa ya-"

 **Flash!..Flash!**

Serafall yang akan protes harus membatalkan nya, karena mereka terlebih dahulu hilang dalam kilatan oranye.

"Apa kita tidak akan apa-apa Naruto-kun?"tanya Sona khawatir sambil melihat tombak cahaya yang semakin dekat.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka disini-"Naruto menggantung kata-katanya saat melihat kilatan oranye.

"Apa kalian sudah siap!"dibalas anggukan oleh bunshin nya."Baiklah mari kita mulai"ke tiga Naruto itu langsung mengamankan posisi di tiga bagian, jika dilihat dari atas mereka membentuk segitiga.

Azazel, Serafall dan Sona menatap bingung apa yang dilakukan Naruto.

 **Ssrussh**

Ketiga Naruto itu pun memasuki Mode Chakra Kyuubi.

 **"""Ninpou : Shisekiyoujin"""** triak mereka serentak, setelah itu terlihat mereka seperti dilindungi oleh kubah merah.(Catatan: masih ingat kan saat para kage mengeluarkan jutsu ini saat melawan juubi, tapi ini bedanya Naruto hanya bertiga dan juga ini tidak terlalu besar).

Saat Naruto menoleh kearah Kokabiel, Naruto bisa melihat mulut Kokabiel seperti mengatakan sesuatu, dan jika Naruto artikan kokabiel mengatakan. "Aku senang telah bertarung dengan mu"kurang lebih seperti itulah yang dikatakan kokabiel pada Naruto sebelum.

 **Bomm..Blarr..Bomm..blaarr..Daarr** *

Terjadi ledakan beruntun saat tombak itu telah menghujani daerah itu, dan Naruto terus berusaha menahan supaya kekkai nya tidak pecah.

30 detik berlalu, dan hujan tombak cahaya tadi sudah berhenti, dan mereka bisa melihat keadaan di luar sangat buruk, kawah dimana-mana.

Merasa sudah aman Naruto pun melepas kekakinya

 ***Phoph..phoph***

 **Brugh**

"Chouk..Ghugh.." entah apa yang terjadi saat melepas bunshin dan Mode chakra kyuubinya, tiba-tiba saja Naruto membatukan darah.

"Naruto-kun/Naru-tan"triak Sona dan Serafall panik, mereka pun berlari ketempat Naruto."Apa kau tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun/Naru-tan"tanya mereka kompak.

"Ha'i, aku hanya kelelahan"ucap Naruto sambil mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. "T-tapi!". " Sudahlah aku tidak apa-apa!"Sona dan Serafall hanya bisa menatap khawatir Naruto.

" _Sebenarnya ada apa dengan tubuh ku?"_ batin Naruto.

 **Deg**

 **Whuss**

Naruto membelalakan matanya, saat dia merasakan energi yang sangat kuat, dan diapun langsung melompat kedepan Sona dan Serafall untuk mencoba melindungi mereka. Sona dan Serafall pun kaget saat melihat Naruto yang tadinya tidak bertenaga tiba-tiba saja bisa melompat dengan cepat kedepan mereka.

"Ada ap-"

"Hoo.. Walaupun sudah kelelahan kau masih juga bisa beraksi dengan cepat!"pertanyaan Sona terpotong oleh suara baru, dan mereka pun menoleh ke asal suara itu, dan mereka dapat melihat gadis loli bersurai hitam panjang menggunakan baju dress hitam ada didepan mereka, tepatnya di atas gadis itu terbang tanpa menggunakan apapun.

"Siapa kau?"tanya Naruto datar dengan wajah yang pucat dan dipenuhi keringat saat dia merasa tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat lagi , tapi Naruto terus memaksa tubuhnya untuk terus berdiri, dia harus hati-hati dengan gadis ini, sebab energi gadis ini sangat besar, dan jika dia pingsan disini bisa-bisa sona dan yang lainnya dalam bahaya.

"Aku?, kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku untuk saat ini!, dan kau tidak perlu waspada, aku kesini bukan untuk bertarung, tapi aku kesini untuk melihat anak buahku, tapi kelihatannya dia sudah mati akibat jurusnya sendiri"ujarnya datar dengan pandangan kosong.

" _Mata itu!, mata yang sama seperti ku dulu"_ batin Naruto saat dia beradu pandang dengan gadis itu.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik aku mengeluarkan kalian dari sini"ucap gadis itu.

 **Tik**

Setelah gadis itu menjentikkan jarinya, tempat mereka bukan lagi di Padang pasir, namun kini mereka sudah ada di hutan belakang asrama putri.

"E-eeehh!"kaget sona dan Serafall, sedangkan Naruto dan Azazel hanya diam namun mata mereka terlihat memperhatikan sekitar, siapa tau ini perangkap, merasa tidak ada yang mencurigakan Naruto kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis tadi, namun nihil dia tidak menemukan siapapun disana.

" _Kemana gadis tadi?"_ batin Naruto sambil melihat sekitar siapa tau dia melihat gadis itu, namun tetap saja dia tidak menemukan gadis itu.

 **Puk** *

Merasa ada yang menepuk pundaknya, Naruto pun menoleh dan dia dapat melihat Azazel lah yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau harus hati-hati dengan gadis tadi Naruto, sebab aku merasakan dia ada niat utuk mu, entah itu baik atau jahat aku juga tidak tau!"ucap Azazel serius.

"Ha'i aku akan-"

 **Brugh**

Naruto tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena dia sudah tidak sanggup menopang tubuhnya lagi.

"Naruto-kun/Naru-tan"

"NARUTO-KUN/NARU-TAN"itulah hal terakhir yang Naruto dengar sebelum dia di telan oleh kegelapan.(pingsan).

 **BERSAMBUNG.** vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvv

vvvv.

 **Yoo** **, kembali lagi dengan fic ini, dan maaf ya aku lama up nya dan maaf juga jika fic ku membosankan sebab hanya ini yang bisa saya sajikan untuk kalian:-).**

 **Dan ada yang nanya aku nulis pake apa?, aku nulis pake hp, jadi maaf jika masih banyak typo.**

 **O** **h** **iya, aku mau nanya apa kalian sukanya Kaguya yang milf(dari dunia Shinobi), atau Kaguya yang masih muda?(dari dimensi ini).**

 **Dan jangan lupa voting harem nya hehehe..:-)**

Voting Harem

Naruko.

Rias.

Akeno.

Asia.

Irina.

Karin.

Sakura.

Ino.

Tenten.

Xenovia.

Kaguya.

Ravel.

Shion.

Koneko.

Kuroka.

Yasaka.

Kunou

Serafall.

Gabriel.

Tsubaki.

Samui.

Atau kalian bisa rekomendasi sendiri tapi ingat cuma dari anime Naruto dan Dxd.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:cuma aku pinjam.

Warning: Banyak typo,bahasa kurang jelas,oc,ooc, mainstream, OverPower Naru!Harem Naru!,dll.

Genre :Adventure,Romace.(kurasa)

Pair: Naruto x Harem (Sona,Hinata,?,?,?,?,?,)

Penting:Disini aku membuat tidak ada iblis,malaikat,atau'pun malaikat jatuh,aku membuat di sini hanya ada penyihir,Youkai,dan manusia biasa.

 **Chapter 7.**

Langit sudah terlihat gelap, namun itu sepertinya tidak mempengaruhi Azazel yang sedang duduk di bangku kantor kepala sekolah, dan jika diperhatikan dengan intens, terlihat Azazel tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang serius.

"Sebenarnya ada apa pada Naruto?, kenapa dia tiba-tiba jadi seperti itu?"gumam Azazel memijit kepalanya yang terasa pusing memikirkan kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba bisa batuk darah, dan sampai pingsan begitu.

"Haahh.. Lebih baik aku melihat buku tentang sang legenda dulu, siapa tau aku dapat petunjuk"gumam Azazel sambil berdiri untuk mengambil buku, setelah dia mengambil nya, Azazel kembali ke kursinya.

"Hm... Coba kita lihat, apa kita bisa mencari solusinya dari buku ini"Azazel terus membolak balik halaman buku itu, namun dia tidak menemukan apapun yang membuat Naruto menjadi seperti itu. "Ah, apa mungkin ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan gadis yang kami temui tadi siang"Azazel tersentak saat mengingat gadis itu, sebab bagaimanapun dia bisa merasakan kekuatan gadis itu sungguh besar.

"Tapi ap-"

 ***Tok..Tok..Tok..***

Azazel pun tersentak saat dia mendengar ada yang mengetuk pintu."Masuk"persilatan Azazel pada pengetuk pintu untuk masuk.

 ***Krieet***

Setelah pintu terbuka, masuklah pria paruh baya, walau begitu wajahnya sangatlah tampan."Ah, Michael sensei, ada apa sampai kau menghampiriku ditengah malam begini?"tanya Azazel setelah dia melihat Michael sudah ada didepan mejanya.

"Begini Azazel-sama, ini mengenai Sona sitri, apa dia akan diloloskan dalam pertarungan pertama ini?"tanya Michael menyampaikan maksudnya mendatangi Azazel tengah malam begini.

"Hm..Itu sudah jelaskan, dia pasti lolos!"balas Azazel."Tapi, saat pertarungaan dia telah sekarat, apa mungkin ketiga murid itu akan menerima semua ini?"terlihat Michael agak ragu dengan apa yang dikatakan Azazel.

"Kau tenang saja, tidak akan ada yang berani protes, dan pada saat itu mereka lagi di kendalikan, dan satu lagi yang perlu kau ingat, mereka lah yang mengalahkan Kolabiel, jadi kekuatan mereka sudah tidak bisa diragukan lagi!"ucap Azazel tenang.

"Hm.. Baiklah jika itu keputusan anda, saya permisi dulu"Ucap Michael membungkukkan badan."Hm"dan dibalas anggukan Azazel, setelah itu Michael pun keluar dari ruangan Azazel.

"Hooammh.. lebih baik aku tidur, aku ngantuk"baru saja mengatakan hal tersebut, Azazel langsung tepar di mejanya.(ih iler mu keluar tuh Zel)(Brisik:-).

 **Asrama Putri**

Sementara itu disalah satu kamar asrama putri, terlihat Naruto yang tengah terbaring disana dengan nafas yang teratur namun kelihatannya dia tidak sendirian di kasur itu, disebelah kanan nya ada Sona yang juga dalam keadaan tertidur, dan disebelah kirinya ada Rias yang juga dalam keadaan tertidur, dan di atas tubuh Naruto ada Akeno yang juga dalam keadaan tidur dengan pulas, namun anehnya Naruto sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan posisi tersebut.

 **Mindscape** **On.**

Sementara itu, dialam bawah Naruto, terlihat dia kini sedang pingsan di genangan air, dan terlihat dia mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan sadar.

"Ugh. Dimana aku?"gumam Naruto sambil menoleh ke kiri dan kanan." **Huh, akhirnya kau bangun juga Naruto** "Naruto langsung menoleh ke arah suara tersebut, dan dia dapat melihat Kurama dan para bijuu yang lainnya sedang menatapnya.

"Kurama, Minna!"gumam Naruto sambil melihat satu persatu bijuu yang ada didalam tubuh nya tersebut." **Naruto-kun, apa kau sudah merasa baikkan?** "tanya Matatabi dengan suara feminimnya.

"Ah, ya aku sudah baikkan, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa tenagaku berkurang sedikit demi sedikit!"ujar Naruto.

 **"Itu!..Kami juga bingung Naruto, namun setelah kau bertarung dengan si penyihir tadi, tiba-tiba saja benda itu muncul** "ucap Gyuuki sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke atas, Naruto pun otomatis mengikuti arah pandang Gyuuki, dan disana dia dapat melihat ada kekkai transparan dan didalamnya ada telur yang cukup besar.

"Eh!, apa itu!?"bingung Naruto." **Itu adalah sebuah telur Naruto, tapi kami tidak tau pasti itu telur apa, yang jelas setelah kau bertarung tadi, benda itu masuk secara misterius"** balas Son Goku.

"Hm, jadi seperti itu. Eh! tunggu dulu, itu tidak menjawab kenapa tenagaku terkuras!"protes Naruto." **Hahh.. Baka, maksudnya benda itulah yang telah menguras tenagamu!"** perjelas Kurama.

"Ah, ahaha, ternyata begitu, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi"ucap Naruto sambil sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.""" **Itulah yang kami katakan dari tadi** """ucap para bijuu serentak, dan hanya dibalas dengan cengiran oleh Naruto.

"Tapi, apa benda itu tidak berbahaya?"tanya Naruto penasaran." **Hm, sampai saat ini, kami tidak melihat benda itu membahayakan nyawamu, dia hanya mengambil sedikit demi sedikit tenaga dan chakra mu** , **dan jika kau sudah tidak memiliki tenaga lagi, benda itu akan berhenti menghisap chakra dan stamina mu.** **S** **eperti nya dia menggunakan nya untuk menghangatkan telur itu, dan mungkin saja jika telur itu menetas kau akan memiliki anak Naruto!. Buahaha.."** para bijuu maupun Naruto Sweatdrop saat melihat Kurama yang kini tengah tertawa dengan keras.

"Hahh, sudahlah aku pergi dulu minna"pamit Naruto, dam dibalas anggukan pleh para bijuu, yah kecuali Kurama tentunya.

 **Mindscape Off.**

 **Skip Time.**

Kini terlihat di kamar Sona, matahari mulai memancarkan cahaya nya lewat celah-celah gerden yang ada disana, dan sepertinya, cahaya tersebut berhasil membangunkan salah satu dari penghuni kamar tersebut.

"Ughh.. Hooamh..Sudah pagi ternyata"gumam Sona saat dia melihat cahaya matahari yang menerobos gordennya, saat Sona menoleh kesamping dia bisa melihat Naruto yang tidur dengan nyenyak nya, dia tersenyum kecil saat melihat Naruto tidur entah kenapa dia merasa wajah Naruto terlihat lucu saat tidur, dan tanpa sadar tangan Sona sudah ada di pipi Naruto, dan dia pun mengusap lembut pipi Naruto.

 ***Srek***

Usapan Sona langsung terhenti saat dia melihat ada kepala yang timbul dari balik selimut, tepatnya di atas Naruto, dan terlihat gadis besurai hitam panjang disana, dan senyum Sona langsung luntur di gantikan dengan wajah datar nya.

"Hoammh.. Ah, sudah pagi ya!"seru gadis itu, tanpa ada niatan pindah dari tempatnya."Ah, Sona kau sudah bangun"lanjutnya saat melihat Sona sudah bangun, dan dia dapat melihat tangan Sona yang tengah mengusap pipi Naruto, dan dia langsung menyeringai.

"Ara, fufufu.. Tidak aku sangka, Sona yang dingin nan datar tengah mengusap pipi pria!"goda Akeno dengan tawa khasnya.Sona yang mendengar godaan Akeno langsung menarik kembali tangannya.

"A-apa yang kau katakan, a-aku tadi hanya?, hanya?"terlihat pipi Sona bersemu merah."Hanya?"tanya Akeno tidak puas akan jawaban Sona.

"Hanya?, ah, tadi ada nyamuk di pipinya, jadi aku mengusirnya, siapa tau itu nyamuk DBD, iya kan, ahaha.."Ucap Sona (oc) dengan di akhiri tawa paksa. Akeno yang melihat tingkah Sona hanya menyeringai.

"Nyamuk ya!, dasar gadis Tsundere"ucap Akeno."A-apa, aku tidak Tsundere tau!"balas Sona."Hee.. Jika kau tidak mau jujur, dia bisa di ambil orang lain loh, soalnya banyak yang menyukainya. Salah satunya aku!"seru Akeno menghimpitnya dua asetnya ke wajah Naruto.

"Baka, apa yang kau lakukan!, menjauh dari nya."Tangan Sona langsung mendorong tubuh Akeno, supaya menjauh dari Naruto. Namun kelihatannya Akeno tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

Karena kegaduhan yang dibuat mereka, salah satu dari dua orang yang masih tidur tadi, kini terlihat telah membuka mata.

"Ughh, kenapa kalian bising sekali sih!"seru Rias sambil meregangkan badan. Sona dan Akeno pun menghentikan acara mereka, setelah mendengar suara Rias.

"Hm, kami hanya berbincang sedikit, lagian ka-"

 **Nyuut!**

""A-ahhh./Uhh..""Akeno menaikan alisnya heran saat melihat Sona dan Rias mendesah dengan wajah yang memerah."Ada apa dengan kalian?"tanya Akeno binggung, sambil mengubah posisinya jadi dudik di perut Naruto.

 **Nyuut!**

"Aahh...N-Naruto-kun, jhangan rhemas i-itu, ahh.."Akeno yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Rias, menatap tangan Naruto. Dan dia dapat melihat kini kedua tangan Naruto tengah memegang Oppai Rias dan Sona.

"Ahh.. B-baka, apa yang k-kau lakukan"protes Sona saat Naruto lagi-lagi meremas dadanya. Sedangkan Akeno hanya bisa menelan ludah saat melihat adegan didepan nya, yah walaupun Naruto masih tertidur tanpa tau apa yang sedang dia lakukan.

"Hehe.. terima kasih Sona, Rias Ini adalah yang terbaik"igau Naruto."Aku akan memakan kalian, Ramen-chan"lanjutnya.

 **Dong**

Hati Rias maupun Sona bagai ditimpa batu yang sungguh besar, saat mendengar apa yang di igaukan Naruto, dan wajah mereka bertambah merah saat menyadari bahwa Naruto dari tadi sebenarnya masih tidur. Akeno jangan tanya lagi, kini dia tengah menahan tawanya saat melihat ekspresi Sona dan Rias yang tadinya mendesah malu-malu, kini berubah menjadi merah karena marah.

"Itadakima-"

""Baka""

 **Dugh..Dugh..**

"Ittaii.."

 **Skip.**

Terlihat kini Naruto, Sona, Rias dan Akeno sudah ada didepan gerbang sekolah.

"Stt,ughh, kenapa kalian memukulku tadi?"tanya Naruto sambil mengelus kedua pipinya yang memerah.""Hm, itu karena salahmu sendiri""jawab kompak Sona dan Rias, sambil membuang muka.

"Hah?, salahku?"bingung Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri.""Hm""lagi-lagi mereka mengangguk kompak.

"Haahh, sekarang aku percaya padamu Shikamaru, wanita itu merepotkan"gumam Naruto mengadah kelangit.""Apa kau bilang/Kau mengatakan apa tadi""terlihat kini wajah Rias dan Sona sangat menyeramkan bagi yang melihatnya. Terbukti kini murid yang berjalan didekat mereka mulai menjauh, seakan mereka merasakan nyawa mereka bisa saja melayang jika dekat dengan dua perempuan itu.

"Hiii.. A-aku tidak me-"

"NARUTOO..."

 ***Grabh***

"Eh?"Tangan Naruto langsung refleks menahan lipatan kaki seseorang, saat dia merasakan ada yang bergelantungan dibelakangnya, Naruto pun menoleh kebelakang dan benar saja, dia dapat melihat Ravel yang kini memasang senyum tanpa dosanya.

"Ohayo, Naruto!"sapa Ravel dengan riang."A-ah, Ohayo Ravel"balas Naruto setelah dia ngeh dengan kejadian barusan.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan, cepat turun dari gendongan Naruto"Rias langsung menarik Ravel yang kini tengah ada digendongan Naruto."Hei, apa yang kau lakukan!"protes Ravel saat dia merasa tarikan Rias makin kuat.

"He.. Bukannya tadi kau marah pada Naruto-kun?"tarikan Rias pada Ravel langsung terlepas, saat dia mendengar ucapan Akeno."H-hm"Rias hanya bisa membuang muka saat mendengar perkataan Akeno tersebut. Sedangkan Sona yang juga akan protes,membatalkan niatnya tersebut.

"Hehe.. Arigato Akeno senpai"ucap Ravel sambil mengacungkan jempol pada Akeno, dan dibalas senyum oleh Akeno.

"Hah." Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas saja.

"Ohayo!, Rias-chan"baru saja memasuki gerbang sekolah, sekali lagi harus menghentikan langkah mereka, saat mereka mendengar ada yang menyapa Rias. Setelah mereka menoleh ke sumber suara, mereka dapat melihat pria remaja bersurai coklat.

"Ah Issei, ohayo"balas Rias. Mata remaja surai coklat tadi terlihat melihat satu persatu mereka, dan saat dia pandangan bertemu dengan Naruto, dia pun tersenyum sinis.

"Heh, coba kita lihat, inikah familiar yang mereka katakan hebat itu!, tapi aku tidak melihat dan merasakan apapun darimu!"Sona, Ravel, Akeno maupun Rias langsung menatap Issei tidak suka. Sedang Naruto, dia hanya diam menanggapi apa yang dikatakan Issei, sebab dia juga pernah menerima yang lebih parah dari sini.

"Hei!, kenapa kau diam saja, apa kau bisu"Ucap Issei sambil menampar kecil pipi Naruto." Hei k-"

 **Grabh**

Sona tidak jadi mengeluarkan kata-katanya saat Naruto menarik tangannya, saat dia akan memaki pria yang tidak ada tau malu didepannya ini.

"Hm.. Maaf kami harus pergi"Naruto pun membalikkan badannya, dia tidak mau menanggapi bocah arogan seperti Issei, sebab dia sudah sering menerima caci maki saat dia kecil dulu, jadi itu bukan lah hal yang menyakitkan baginya. Tapi tidak dengan Sona, dia tidak bisa terima saat familiarnya dilakukan begitu.

 **Whuss**!

Naruto langsung menghentikan langkahnya, saat tiba-tiba saja Issei sudah ada didepan mereka.

"Ah, maafkan aku ini, tapi kau tidak boleh membawa Rias denganmu, sebab aku takut, tunangan ku itu ketularan tidak berguna sepertimu, dan juga majikan mu I-T-U"tekan Issei. Naruto pun menoleh kearah Sona, dan dia dapat melihat gadis itu sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudah aku bilang Issei, bahwa aku menolak perjodohannya itu"ujar Rias keras."Mau tidak mau, kau harus menerima nya, karena itu sudah diputuskan oleh orang tua kita"balas Issei santai.

"Apa kau bisa turun dulu, Ravel!"ucap Naruto lembut, Ravel hanya mengangguk, dan diapun turun dari gendongan Naruto. Pandangan Naruto menjadi datar saat dia kembali menatap Issei.

"Hee!, apa kau marah!, saat mengatakan dia tidak berguna"provokasi Issei pada Naruto."Padahal, aku cuma mengatakan fakta saja loh!"lanjut Issei.

"Kau, sebenarnya aku tidak peduli kau mengatakan apapun tentang ku, silahkan kau ingin mengatakan aku ini lemah, atau apapun maumu, tapi saat kau menghina Hime-sama, rasanya aku ingin sekali memukulmu sekarang juga"ujar Naruto datar.

Akeno, Ravel dan Rias, hanya bisa terdiam kaku, saat pertama kali mendengar suara datar Naruto, sebab Naruto yang mereka kenal tidaklah seperti ini, yang mereka kenal itu adalah Naruto yang ceria, dan murah senyum.

"Heh!. Kau bercanda!, kau itu tidak ada apa-apanya dengan familiar ku, jadi jangan kau merasa hebat hanya karena bisa mengalahkan Riser Phenex"bukannya takut, Issei malah makin semangat memanasi Naruto. "Dan satu lagi yang perlu kau tahu!, majikanmu itu adalah pela-"

 ***Bhuagh***

 **Whuss!**

 ***Brakh***

"Kyaaa.."teriak para siswi kaget.

Belum sempat Issei menyelesaikan kata-katanya, dia terlebih dulu menerima bogem mentah dari Naruto, sampai dia meluncur menabrak dinding sekolah.

"Sekali lagi kau mengatakan hal seperti itu, aku tidak akan mengampunimu!"ujar Naruto datar.

"Ughh.. Hehehe... Tadi itu cukup menyakitkan, tapi kali ini aku tidak akan lengah!"ucap Issei sambil berusaha berdiri kembali. _ **"Issei jangan kau teruskan ini, atau nyawamu akan dalam bahaya!"**_ Issei hanya bisa mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Apa yang kau takutkan dengannya Ddraig?, bukannya hanya kaum naga yang dapat mengalahkanmu, sedangkan dia itu tidak memiliki aura Naga, apa yang kita takutkan?"balas Issei pada suara yang ada dikepalanya." _ **Kau benar dia memang tidak memiliki aura naga ataupun Mana, tapi entah kenapa aku merasakan pemuda itu berbahaya jika jadi musuh kita, dan kau bisa merasakannya sendiri lewat pukulan nya tadi!"**_ Sekali lagi Suara yang di panggil Ddraig oleh Issei memperingatinya.

"Sudahlah aku tidak peduli, aku akan tetap menghajarnya, sebab dia telah berani merebut Rias dariku!"Ddraig hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat nasehatnya tidak berpengaruh pada Issei." _ **Haah..Baiklah itu keputusan, tapi tenang saja aku akan tetap membantu mu, jika kau dalam kesulitan"**_ ujar Ddraig. Sedangkan Issei yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ddraig hanya tersenyum.

Siswa/Siswi yang kini tengah memenuhi tempat tersebut memandang heran Issei yang diam saja.

 _ **"Apa kau merasakannya Naruto?"**_ tanya Kurama lewat telepati."Ya, aku merasa ada makhluk didalam tubuh nya"balas Naruto." _ **Kau jarus hati-hati padanya Naruto, sebab kita belum tau apa yang mendiami tubuhnya itu"**_ peringatkan Kurama, dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto, yah walau dia ragu Kurama bisa melihat anggukan nya.

"Ayo, kita mulai lagi!"Seru Issei.

 **Bosht!**

Setelah suara itu, terlihat tangan kiri Issei telah terbungkus sarung tangan merah dengan permata hijau ditengah, ditambah kuku yang seperti Naga.

"Mati kau!"dengan itu Issei berlari kearah Naruto depan cepat, dengan kepalan tangan yang siap meninju Naruto. Namun Naruto hanya diam saja, karena dia tahu ini akan berakhir sampai disini.

Baru saja akan menyerang Naruto, Issei harus membatalkan niatnya, sebab ditengah antara muncul semacam dinding penghalang, takut itu jurus musuhnya Issei langsung melompat kebelang.

"Yare,yare, kukira siapa yang membuat keributan didipagi hari ini, ternyata kalian!"pandangan mereka langsung berpindah pada sumber suara tersebut, dan mereka dapat melihat Azazel yang kini tengah berdiri di barisan para murid, menonton keributan yang mereka lakukan.

""Kochou/Azazel-sama""respon mereka."Haah.. Kalian berdua ikut aku"perintah Azazel, setelah itu dia membalikan badan dan melangkah. Issei yang melihat itu, langsung mengikuti Azazel dari belakang.

"Hime, minna, kalian masuk kelas lah dulu, aku akan menghadap Kochou dulu"ucap Naruto."Ha'i, dan maaf karena aku, kau harus berhadapan dengan Kochou"sesal Sona sambil menunduk.

 ***Puk***

Sona yang merasa kepalanya di usap pun mendongak, dan dia dapat melihat Naruto yang kini tersenyum lembut padanya."Kau tenang saja, ini bukan salahmu, lagian bukan nya wajar jika aku marah melihat majikan ku di hina seperti itu"ucap Naruto sambil mengusap-usap kepala Sona. Sona yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Naruto hanya bersemu.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu"Naruto pun pergi menuju ke kantor kepala sekolah, hening, setelah Naruto pergi hanya diisi keheningan, sampai.

"Kyaaaa... Aku juga mau di perlakukan seperti itu"teriak salah satu murid."Kyaaaa... Aku juga"teriak siswi lainnya dan,"Kyaaaa..."di depan sekolah pun terjadi keributan saat melihat perlakuan Naruto pada Sona.

Sedangkan Ravel dan Rias hanya bisa cemberut, berbeda dengan Akeno yang kini terlihat menyeringai."Fufufu.. Aku juga mau"Ucap Akeno sambil menyeringai kearah Sona. Merasa jika lebih lama disana maka dia akan menjadi olokan Akeno, Sona pun berlari memasuki sekolah.

"Fufufu.."tawa Akeno.

 **Skip**

 **Kantor kepala sekolah.**

"Jadi, kenapa kalian membuat keributan di pagi hari ini?"tanya Azazel pada dua murid yang ada didepannya."Dia telah merebut Rias-chan dariku, Kochou tau sendiri kan bahwa kami ini sudah dijodohkan, dan saat aku mau membawa Rias-chan dia memukulku secara tiba-tiba."jawab Issei dengan kebohongan. Naruto hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran, sebab yang membuat dia memukul Issei tadi karena pemuda itu menghina Sona. Bukan karena Rias.

"Apa itu benar Naruto?"tanya Azazel menatap Naruto."Kalau aku memukulnya memang benar, tapi itu karena dia tadi menghina Sona, dan ini sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Rias!"jawab Naruto santai.

"Kau jangan berbohong, aku sama sekali tidak ada menghinanya!"ucap Issei sambil menunjuk wajah Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap Issei datar."Hahh. Baiklah kau boleh keluar Issei, dan Naruto kau tetap disini"Issei hanya dapat menyeringai puas, karena dia berpikir Naruto akan dihukum dengan berat.

"Heh!, rasakan itu"setelah itu Issei pun keluar dari ruangan itu."Apa yang kau inginkan?"Azazel hanya bisa menatap Naruto melongo, sebab dia belum mengatakan apapun tapi muridnya ini sudah tau ada yang dia inginkan.

"Hehehe... Ternyata kau tahu ya!"Azazel hanya cengengesan saat Naruto menatapku serius."Haah.. Baiklah pertama-tama aku ingin mengucapkan selamat pada mu dan Sona, karena telah lolos di babak pertama,"ucap Azazel."Dan tolong jangan pasang wajah seperti itu"lanjut Azazel.

"Hahh.. Baiklah jadi apa yang sebenarnya yang kau inginkan Azazel-sama?"tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang sudah tidak datar lagi."Itu lebih baik hehehe.."ucap Azazel.

"Ini, aku ingin minta tolong padamu, untuk mengantarkan ini!"terlihat Azazel menyodorkan sebuah amplop yang sepertimu didalamnya ada surat penting."Apa ini?, dan kemana aku harus mengantarkan nya?"tanya Naruto beruntun.

"Ah, itu adalah surat, dan aku ingin kau mengantarkan nya pada kepalanya sekolah Konoha Academy"jelas Azazel."Eh, Konoha Academy?, apa itu jauh?"walau agak kaget karena dia di perintah ke Konoha Academy, tapi Naruto bisa menutupinya.

Azazel pun terlihat seperti mencari sesuatu di laci mejanya.

"Hn, lumayan jauh, sekitar satu hari jika berjalan kaki, dan disini adalah Konoha Academy"ucap Azazel sambil memperlihatkan peta."Dan lebih baik kau jalan hutan saja, karena aku takut jika kau jalan kota, kau akan berurusan dengan penjaga kerajaan"lanjutnya. yah mau bagaimanapun dia takut jika Naruto bertemu dengan pihak kerajaannya, apa lagi jika melihat kekuatan Naruto untuk saat ini, bisa-bisa dia ditangkap.

"Baiklah. Tapi bagaimana dengan pertarungan nya?"tanya Naruto."Kau tenang saja, pertarungan nya masih empat hari lagi, jadi kalian boleh santai, ataupun berlatih, dan lebih baik kau mengantarnya ini sendiri"ujar Azazel saat dia melihat Naruto akan mengajukan permintaan.

"Baiklah aku akan pergi nanti malam, tapi sebelum itu aku akan menemui Sona terlebih dahulu"setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Naruto pun pergi dari ruangan itu tanpa memberi Azazel salam."Hahh.. Dasar anak muda tidak ada sopan santun nya"gumam Azazel mengeluh.

 **Skip Time.**

Hari sudah beranjak Sore, dan kini terlihat Naruto dan Sona sedang ada di hutan belakang Asrama putri, terlihat Sona yang dibasahi keringat, sepertinya mereka habis latihan.

"Ano, Sona-chan!"panggil Naruto."Hm, ada apa?"tanya Sona saat dia melihat Naruto seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu."Begini, nanti malam aku akan pergi ke Konoha Academy"ujar Naruto

"Konoha Academy?, untuk apa kau kesana?"tanya Sona penasaran."Sebenarnya aku diperintah Kochou pergi ke Konoha Academy!, untuk mengantarkan sesuatu"jawab Naruto."Sebenarnya aku keberatan, tapi jika ini perintah Kochou mau bagaimana lagi"pasrah Sona, Naruto yang mendengar nya tersenyum.

"Tapi apa aku boleh ikut?"lanjutnya."Soal itu, maaf Sona aku tidak bisa membawamu"Sona yang mendengar jawaban Naruto menundukkan kepala, Naruto yang melihatnya merasa bersalah dan diapun berusaha mencari ide supaya Sona todak sedih.

"Ah, bagaiana jika gantinya saat aku pulang, aku akan mengajarkan jutsu baru padamu!"tawar Naruto."Apa itu benar?"tanya Sona sambil menatap Naruto intens, dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto. Sona yang melihat anggukan Naruto langsung menerjang Naruto."Yee, Arigato Naruto, Daisuki"Ucap Sona tanpa sadar di dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Eh!, kau bilang apa Sona?"tanya Naruto kurang yakin. Sona yang sadar apa yang dikatakan nya , langsung memerah."A-aku tidak mengatakan apapun, dasar Baka"tak tau apa yang akan dikatakan lagi, Sona pun memilih memukul perut Naruto, setelah itu dia langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto.(yah walaupun dia yang sebenarnya memeluk Naruto).

"Ittei, kenapa kau memukulku."protes Naruto saat tiba-tiba Sona meninju perut nya."Hm, lebih baik kita ke Asrama saja"ucap Sona sambil melangkah lebih dulu."Hei, tunggu"Naruto pun mengikuti Sona dari belakang.

 **Malam Harinya**

Kini terlihat Naruto yang terlihat akan berangkat, dan didepannya kini ada Sona.

"Baiklah Sona, aku akan berangkat sekarang, kau hati-hati ya! ,selama aku tidak ada"pamit Naruto."Hm, tapi apa aku benar tidak boleh ikut"bujuk Sona siapa tau Naruto merubah pikiran nya.

"Aku tidak bisa membawamu, karena ini perintah Kochou, dia menyuruhku pergi sendiri, padahal aku juga ingin membawa mu dalam perjalanan ini"ujar Naruto sambil mengusap kepala Sona lembut."B-baiklah, tapi kau harus cepat kembali"akhirnya Sona hanya bisa pasrah.

"Aku akan usahakan, dan saat aku pergi, jika kau latihan lebih baik kau melatih pisik saja, supaya chakra mu meningkat"pinta Naruto."Ha'i"balas Sona.

"Baiklah aku pergi"

 **Whussh!**

Naruto pun pergi dengan cara melompati pohon demi pohon, Sona hanya melambaikan tangan."Hati-hati ya, Naruto-kun"gumam nya.

Selama 15 menit Sona berdiri disitu, diapun mulai membalikan badannya untuk kembali ke asrama.

 **Skip Time.** **(lagi:-)**

Setelah malam yang cukup panjang, kini rembulan tersebut telah digantikan sang mentari, yang menandakan hari sudah pagi, Sudah semalaman Naruto berjalan, dan akhirnya kini dia sampai di depan gerbang Konoha.(bayangin aja kota Konoha kayak Konoha di Boruto).

"Haah, akhirnya sampai juga, tapi ini benar-benar mirip Konoha"gumam Naruto melihat ke gerbang dan dia dapat melihat banyak orang memakai jubah hitam yang berjaga digerbang tersebut."Sudahlah, yang terpenting aku akan mengantarkan surat ini lebih dulu"lanjut, dan diapun mulai melangkah ke gerbang tersebut.

"Hei! kau, berhenti"baru saja mau masuk Naruto langsung di hentikan salah satu penjaga disana."Aku?",tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ha'i, ada keperluan apa kau kesini?"tanya penjaga tadi, dia bersurai hitam jabrik, memakai kaca mata hitam, walau agak kaget melihat pria didepannya ini."A-ah, aku ingin mengantar ini, ke kepala sekolah Konoha Academy"jelas Naruto maksud kedatangannya.

"Ah, melihat seragammu, kau pasti dari Kuoh Academy ya?"tanya penjaga tersebut."Ha'i, namaku Naruto, salam kenal"perkenalkan Naruto sambil membungkuk hormat."E-eh?"pria itu langsung gelagapan saat Naruto membungkuk badan.

"A-ah, salam kenal aku Aoba"ucap pria itu sambil membungkuk juga."D-dan tolong angkat kepala anda"lanjutnya.

"Eh, bukannya itu biasa?"tanya Naruto heran."Y-ya, tapi aku baru ini melihat, ada murid yang mengenalkan namanya pada kami para penjaga, apa lagi sampai membungkuk begitu"jelasnya atas kekagetannya.

"Kenapa seperti itu?"tanya Naruto penasaran."Itu karena kami hanya memiliki ke ahlian berpedang, tanpa memiliki sihir, itulah kami tidak dianggap oleh murid-murid Academy"Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan tersebut.

"Oh iya, apa penjaganya di gerbang memang sebanyak ini?"lagi-lagi Naruto menanya apa yang ada dipikirannya, bagaimana tidak penjagaannya di sini ada sekitar 10 orang, dan dia rasa itu cukup berlebihan walaupun mereka hanya memiliki ke ahlian berpedang.

"Ah, tidak ini karena putri kerajaan sedang berkunjung, itulah mengapa penjagaan diperketat"jelas Aoba."Hm baiklah, apa aku boleh masuk sekarang?"tanya Naruto."Ya silahkan"ijinkan penjaga itu."Terima kasih"Naruto pun langsung masuk kedalam.

"Tempat ini sangat mirip Konoha, tapi disini lebih modern"gumam Naruto sambil melihat bangunan-bangunan yang lumayan tinggi."Ah, aku tidak boleh disini terus, aku harus mencari dimana Acade-"

 ***Brukh***

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya, Naruto pun sampai menabrak seseorang sampai jatuh.

"A-ah, gomen"ucap Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis pirang yang ditabraknya."Yah, tidak ap-"gafis tadi tidak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya, saat melihat siapa yang menabraknya, begitu juga Naruto, dia pun cukup kaget saat dia melihat siapa yang dia tabrak.

""Naruto!/Shion, apa yang kau lakukan disini?""tanya mereka kompak.""Hei, aku yang tanya lebih dulu""lagi-lagi mereka kompak."Naruto, aku yang lebih dulu"ucap Shion dengan hawa yang menyeramkan."H-ha'i"Naruto hanya bisa berkeringat dingin saat merasakan hawa tersebut.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tanya ulang Shion."Hm, aku disuruh mengantarkan sesuatu ke kepala sekolah Konoha"jawab Naruto."Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tanya Naruto.

"Eh, Sekolahku kan memang di Konoha Academy!, apa kau lupa?"balas Shion."Itu juga tau, yang aku maksud inikan ada di kota Konoha, bukan Academy"jelas Naruto akan pertanyaannya.

"Hm, aku bosan di Academy terus, jadi aku minta ijin untuk keluar sebentar"ujar Shion."Kalau begitu pas sekali!"seru Naruto lumayan keras.

"Eh?, pas apa?"tanya Shion agak kaget."Hehe.. Sebenarnya aku todak tau letak Academy dimana, jadi apa kau mau mengantarkan ku?"pinta Naruto. Shion yang mendengar permintaan Naruto terlihat berpikir.

"Hm, aku bisa saja sih mengantarmu"ucap Shion, Naruto yang mendengarnya terlihat senang."Tapi ada ini tidak gratis loh!"senyum Naruto langsung luntur saat mendengar ucapan Shion.

"T-tapi, aku tidak memiliki uang"ucap Naruto lesu."Aku tidak memintamu membayar dengan uang"jelas Shion.

"Lalu, aku harus bayar dengan apa?"tanya Naruto bingung, karena Shion sama sekali bukan mau uang, jadi mau gadis ini apa."Sebelum itu jika kau jauh, apa aku bisa memanggilmu?"bukannya menjawab, Shion malah mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Itu!, bisa saja sih"balas Naruto."Bagaimana caranya"tanya Shion penasaran."Apa kau masih memiliki Kunai yang kuberikan waktu itu?"Shion yang mendengar itu, terlihat membuat lingkaran sihir.

"Apa benda ini"tunjuknya pada Naruto."Ah ya, ini dia"seru Naruto sambil mengambil Kunai Hiraishin dari tangan Shion.

"Lalu bagaimana cara aku memanggilmu?"tanya Shion, sebab Naruto belum menjawab pertanyaan nya tadi."Kau bisa menggunakan benda ini untuk memanggilkan, dengan cara menggoyangkan benda ini ke kiri dan ke kanan"Shion yang mendengar nya hanya manggut-manggut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo ikut aku"seru Shion sambil melangkah."Eh, lalu apa pemintaan mu?"tanya Naruto."Hm, itu masih rahasia, jika aku mau nanti aku akan bilang kepadamu."ucap Shion tanpa membalikan badan, Naruto hanya angkat bahu melihat tingkah Shion, dan diapun mengikuti Shion dari belakang.

Didalam perjalanan mereka hanya diam, tanpa ada yang memulai pembicaraan, karena Naruto orangnya yang tidak suka keheningan mulai angkat suara.

"Ano, Shion, apa benar di sekolahmu ada orang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke?"tanya Naruto membuat pembicaraan."Ha'i, dia adalah murid angkatan ke dua"jawab Shion sambil menoleh Naruto yang ada disampingnya.

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban Shion terdiam." _Jadi benar, mereka ada juga disini"_ batin Naruto."L-lalu, siapa kepala sekolah kalian?"tanya Naruto harap-harap cemas."Hm, namanya Namikaze Minato"

Duar

Jantung Naruto langsung terpompa dengan keras, saat mendengar nama itu, sebenarnya dia sudah menebak jika nama dan wajah teman-temannya dulu ada di Konoha ini, tapi tetap saja dia gugup saat memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan saat bertemu mereka.

 _ **"Oi, Naruto untuk apa kau gugup, memang benar mereka itu mirip, tapi ingatlah mereka bukan temanmu yang ada di dunia Shinobi"**_ Naruto langsung tersentak saat mendengar ucapan Kurama." _Kau benar Kurama"_ balas Naruto.

"...To"

"..ruto"

"Naruto, ooii.."Naruto tersentak saat dia merasakan ada yang menggoyang tubuhnya."Eh?, ya ada apa?"tanya Naruto linglung."Hahh, kau melamun tadi, dan kita sudah sampai"balas Shion.

Naruto pun menoleh mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan, dan dia dapat melihat Academy yang ada di balik pagar sekolah tersebut, dan dia juga melihat ada banyak murid disana.

"Ayo kita masuk"Naruto hanya mengikuti Shion dari belakang, tapi baru saja melewati pagar tersebut, mereka dihampiri pria dewasa.

"Hei Shion, dari mana saja kau?"tanya pria tadi pada Shion."Ah, aku bosan jika di sekolah terus, jadi aku tadi ke kota!"jawab Shion tanpa menghentikan jalannya. Naruto menatap Shion _heran."Jadi benar apa yang dikatakan Aoba-san tadi"_ batin Naruto sambil memperhatikan Shion dari belakang.

"Lalu, siapa yang ada dibelakangmu itu?"tanya pria itu lagi."Itu bu-"

"Aku Naruto, dari Academy Kuoh, salam kenal"ucapan Shion terputus dengan perkenalkan Naruto. Saat Shion membalikan badannya, dia dapat melihat Naruto yang kini tengah membungkuk badannya.

"H-hei, anak muda, apa yang kau lakukan"pria tadi terlihat gelagapan saat Naruto mengenalkan dirinya."Hm, bukannya wajar saat kita mengenalkan diri seperti itu?"

"I- haah, aku Hayate, salam kenal"tidak tau apa yang akan dikatakan lagi, akhirnya pria bernama Hayate tadi mengenalkan dirinya sambil membungkuk sepeda yang Naruto lakukan tadi.

Shion hanya memperhatikan mereka dalam diam, dia juga lumayan kaget, karena baru kali ini dia melihat seorang murid academy membungkuk pada penjaga gerbang.

"Baiklah Hayate-san, kami ke dalam dulu ya!"ujar Naruto."Ha'i, silahkan"balas Hayate sambil tersenyum pada mereka dan Naruto juga membalas senyuman juga, tapi tidak dengan Shion, dia hanya diam sambil mulai melangkah kedalam.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Tidak sampai 5 menit, kini Naruto dan Shion sudah ada didepan ruang kepala sekolah, dan selama berjalan menuju kemari, Naruto sama sekali belum melihat teman-temannya saat di Academy Ninja dulu.

"Nah, sekarang kita sudah sampai, ini adalah ruangan kepala sekolah."Naruto pun memperhatikan pintu tersebut, dan dia memang dapat melihat ada tulisan di atas pintu itu, bahwa itu adalah ruang kepala sekolah.

"Ah, terima kasih Shion-san, aku tertolong oleh mu"ucap Naruto."Hm, ya, tqpi Ingat ini tidak gratis loh"Naruto hanya bisa Sweatdrop saat Shion mengatakan itu lagi.

"Ha'i, ha'i"pasrah Naruto."Baiklah Naruto, aku pergi dulu, kau masuklah kedalam, aku rasa Kochou ada didalam!, Jaa'ne"ucap Shion sambil melangkah pergi.

"Haah.. Baiklah Naruto, kau harus siap!"semangati Naruto pada dirinya sendiri, setelah itu diapun mengetuk pintunya.

 **Tok!**.. **Tok!..Tok!**

"Masuk"Setelah mendengar ijin dari dalam, Naruto pun membuka pintu itu.

 **Deg**

Jantung Naruto rasanya terpompa dengan cepat, saat dia melihat pria yang ada didepannya saat ini. Pria itu memiliki wajah tampan dengan kulit putih, rambut pirang jabrik hampir sama dengan Naruto, namun pria itu memiliki jambang yang lumayan panjang.

"Hei, anak muda, kau kenapa?"merasa heran melihat pemuda yang ada didepannya hanya mengong, akhirnya pria yang duduk di kursi itu menegur Naruto.

"A-ah, aku t-tidak apa-apa"ucap Naruto sambil berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Jadi, ada keperluan apa kau kemari?, dan melihat seragam mu, apa kau dari Kuoh?"tanya lanjut pria tadi.

"I-iya, itu benar, aku memang dari Kuoh, dan nama ku adalah Naruto, salam kenal"walau masih tegang, namun Naruto masih bisa mengenalkan dirinya.

"Ah, maaf aku juga lupa mengenalkan diri, namaku, Minato Namikaze, dan nama mu, hampir sama dengan nama anak ke dua ku"ucap Minato sambil cengengesan.

"Dan, apa keperluan mu, sampai kau datang jauh-jauh dari Kuoh?"ulang Minato akan pertanyaan nya tadi.

"Ah, ini, aku di suruh mengantarkan ini ke a-"

 ***Brakh***

"MINATO-KUN, AKU SANGAT MERINDUKANMU!"

 **Grabh!**

" _A-apa ini?, ini sangat nyaman!"_ tanpa sadar, Naruto menutup matanya menikmati pelukan seseorang dari belakang nya." _Ini seperti pelukan ibu waktu itu"_ lanjut batin Naruto.

"K-K-Kushina, a-a-aku disini"wajah Minato terlihat prestasi saat dia melihat istrinya memeluk pria lain, namun sebenarnya dia tidak mersakan yang namanya cemburu, entah kenapa dia merasa pemuda didepannya ini seperti keluar nua sendiri, padahal mereka baru bertemu hari ini, itu pun belum lewat 5 menit.

""E-eh?, Minato-kun, lalu ini siapa?"Kushina berusaha melihat wajah pria yang di pelukannya tersebut, tenpa melepaskan pelukannya. Dan saat dia dapat melihat wajah yang hampir mirip dengan anak ke duanya, namun wajah pemuda ini lebih gelap, dan di masing-masing pipinya memiliki tanda lahir seperti kumis rubah, sedangkan anaknya tidak memilikinya.

"U-uwaa.. Gomen, aku pikir kau tadi Minato"Kushina pun melepaskan pelukannya, setelah itu dia membungkuk meminta maaf. Naruto langsung membuka matanya, saat Kushina melepaskan pelukannya.

"A-ah, t-tidak perlu meminta maaf, a-aku malah senang di peluk anda"ucap Naruto dengan nada yang makin kecil.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?"tanya Kushina murang yakin.

"B-bukan apa-apa"ujar Naruto.

"Oh, Batu belah batu betangkup, telanlah aku, telanlah aku, istriku ingin cari, pria baru"ujar Minato dramatis.

 **Duagh!**

Bukan nya dapat belas kasihan seperti yang dia tonton di sinetron, Minato malah dapat jitakaan dari Kushina.

"Kau pikir kita main sinetron apa!"ujar Kushina dengan rambut yang berkibar-kibar.

"Hiks, ampun"mohon Minato dengan linangan air mata.

Naruto hanya dapat tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka, dan tanpa sadar terlihat matanya meneteskan air mata.

"Sudahlah, jadi dia ini sia-..Eh, kenapa kau menagis?"Kushina tidak jadi mengutarakan pertanyaan nya, saat dia melihat pemuda didepannya meneteskan air mata.

"A-ah, a-aku ti-tidak, menangis kok, a-aku hanya ke-kelilipan!"bohong Naruto sambil berusaha menghapus air matanya. Namun tetap saja air mata itu tetap mencucur. Sampai tangan putih dan lembut mengelus pipinya dan mencoba mengapus air matanya.

Tentu saja Naruto kaget akan hal tersebut."A-apa yang k-"

"Ssstt, anak lelaki tidak boleh menangis ya!, entah apa saja yang telah kau lalui aku tidak tau, tapi saat melihat mu menangis, entah kenapa aku merasa sakit, seperti kita memilih hubungan, padahal kita baru bertemu!"Naruto hanya bisa membisu mendengar penuturan Kushina.

"Jadi, jangan menangis lagi ya."lanjut nya."H-ha'i"angguk Nanti sambil mengusap telapak tangan Kushina yang ada dipipinya.

Bukan nya marah, Minato malah tersenyum saat melihat berinteraksi dengan Naruto, sebab dia sama seperti Kushina, entah kenapa dia juga merasa, dia memiliki hubungan dengan Naruto.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?"tanya Kushina lembut."Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto"ucap Naruto membalas senyuman Kushina.

"Oh iya, Kushina-chan, kenapa kau mencari ku tadi"akhirnya Minato buka suara saat dia melihat dua orang didepannya sudah berhenti bicara.

"Aku hampir. Ayo kita ke arena, bukan nya, putri kerajaan sedang berkunjung, untuk melihat pertandingan para murid"jawab Kushina sambil menjauhkan tangannya dari pipi Naruto, yah walau Naruto kecewa, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"Ah, kau benar, ayo kita kesana"seru Minato."T-tunggu, lalu bagaimana dengan surat ini"Naruto hampir lupa untuk apa dia kemari karena dia dapat dipelik dan di beri nasehat oleh orang uang sangatlah mirip dengan ibunya, bukan hanya wajah, tapi sifat dan tingkah laku mereka juga sama.

"Ya tuhan, kenapa aku bisa lupa ini juga"rutuk Minato sambil mengbil surat itu, setelah itu dia menaruh nya didalam laci meja kerjanya.

"Naiklah mari kita pergi, dan kau juga **HARUS** ikut Naruto"buluk kuduk Naruto langsung berdiri, saat dia mendengar nada harus yang dikatakan Kushina begitu berat.

"H-ha'i"

BERSAMBUNG.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvv

vvvv.

 **Yo, apa kabar, apa kalian sehat-sehat saja(harus sehat). Pertama-tama aku mau minta maaf, karena lama up nya, dan juga jika fic ku tidak merik bagi kalian, tapi ini yang mempu otak ku buat.**

 **Untuk chap ini, aku udah menemukan Naruto, Minato dan Kushina, dan utuk kedepannya kita lihat saja nanti, soalnya aku juga belum punya ide hehehe:-).**

 **Dan chap kemarin, ada yang protes soal Naruto yang lemah karena cepat lelah, padahal aku belum ngomong dia itu kelelahan karena apa loh:-(. Tapi tidak apa-apa, sebe** **narnya jika aku juga baca fic yang Naruto isekai dia jadi lemah, pasti aku protes sebab kekuatan Naruto memang sangat over.**

 **Dan aku mau beri tahu, voting akan ditutu pada chap sepuluh, jadi voting yang banyak ya, jaa, semoga kita berbermu chap depan ya;-).**

Voting Harem

Naruko.

Rias.

Akeno.

Asia.

Irina.

Karin.

Sakura.

Ino.

Tenten.

Xenovia.

Kaguya.

Ravel.

Shion.

Koneko.

Kuroka.

Yasaka.

Kunou

Serafall.

Gabriel.

Tsubaki.

Samui.

Atau kalian bisa rekomendasi sendiri tapi ingat cuma dari anime Naruto dan Dxd.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:cuma aku pinjam.

Warning: Banyak typo,bahasa kurang jelas,oc,ooc, mainstream, OverPower Naru!Harem Naru!,dll.

Genre :Adventure,Romace.(kurasa)

Pair: Naruto x Harem (Sona,Hinata,?,?,?,?,?,)

Penting:Disini aku membuat tidak ada iblis,malaikat,atau'pun malaikat jatuh,aku membuat di sini hanya ada penyihir,Youkai,dan manusia biasa.

Chapter 8.

 **Flashback on.**

Terlihat disebuah cafe, 3 orang dewasa tengah meminum kopi, sambil berbincang.

"Jadi, ada keperluan apa kau datang kesini?, Azazel!"tanya pria surai kuning jabrik."Hm, sebenarnya aku ingin mengirim siswa ku ke sini, Minato"balas Azazel.

"Hm, mengirim murid kesini!, buat apa?"sambung wanita surai merah panjang yang duduk disamping pria kuning tadi.

Azazel yang mendengar pertanyaan wanita tadi tidak langsung menjawab. Terlihat dia seperti menimbang akan resiko, jika dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tapi jika dia bohong lama-lama Minato juga akan tau, sebab dia juga tau pasal sang legenda.

"Aku ingin kau mengawasinya selama tiga hari, sebab aku akan pergi ke kerajaan, untuk menemui raja"ujar Azazel.

"Haah.. Kau membuang waktu kami Azazel, kau memanggil kami ke cafe ini hanya untuk minta tolong menjaga muridmu, memang nya dia tidak bisa jaga diri apa!, ayo kita pergi Minato!"balas wanita tadi sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya, tidak lupa dia menarik tangan Minato.

"Tunggu Kushi-"

"Dia memiliki nama klan Uzumaki loh, apa kau tidak tertarik Ku-shi-na"Kushina langsung menghentikan langkahnya, dan dia kembali ke kursi tadi, tidak lupa dia masih menarik tangan Minato, sedangkan Minato hanya bisa pasrah.

Azazel yang melihat hal tersebut, tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Ehm!, baiklah jadi siapa murid yang kau bicarakan tadi?"tanya Kushina setelah dia dusuk kembali."Eh!, bukannya, kau tidak tertarik?"pancing Azazel.

Kushina yang melihat tingkah Azazel menggeram.

"T-tenanglah, K-Kushi-chan, dan Azazel siapa yang kau bicarakan tadi?"akhirnya Minato angkat suara setelah dia diam dari tadi.

"Hahh... Dia berasal dari klan Uzumaki!-"

 ***Brakh***

"Jangan bercanda!, Klan Uzumaki hanya tinggal aku seorang!, kau jangan main-main dengan kami Azazel"pandangan para pengunjung lain menjadi terpusat pada mereka bertiga, saat Kushina menggebrak meja dengan keras.

"Tenang dulu Kushina, dan untukmu Azazel, benar apa yang dikatakan Kushina, bahwa Klan Uzumaki hanya tersisa dia seorang, akibat insiden kudeta dulu!"ucap Minato serius.

"Siapa yang bilang dia dari Konoha?"seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa, Azazel malah berucap dengan santai.

"K-kau me-"

"Apa kau ingat tentang buku sang legenda?"baru saja Kushina akan marah, tapi langsung di potong Azazel dengan nada yang serius.

"Apa maksudmu tentang sang pembawa kedamaian dan juga kehancuran?!" Kushina hanya menatap mereka bingung, sebab dua tidak tau tentang sang legenda, belum lagi apa sangkut pautnya tentang murid Uzumaki tadi.

"Hm" angguk Azazel membenarkan ucapan Minato. Mata Minato langsung membulat sempurna, saat dia menyadari tujuan dari percakapan ini.

"J-jangan bila-"

"Ya, itu benar?, itu sebabnya aku ingin kau menjaga dia, aku takut selama aku tidak bisa mengawasinya, dia di tangkap, belum lagi jika para penjahat tau, bahwa sang legenda sudah datang, bisa-bisa dia di ajak bergabung dengan mereka!" akhirnya Minato mengerti apa yang di inginkan Azazel.

"Tapi, apa kau yakin dia adalah orangnya!?"tanya Minato ragu.

"Tentu saja, dia telah memiliki tanda itu, saat dia membuat perjanjian familiar dengan majikannya"balas Azazel kembali santai.

"J-jadi dia seorang familiar!"kaget Minato. Dan di balas anggukan Azazel.

"Ak-"

 ***Brakh***

"Kalian bicara apa sih, dan apa maksudnya sang legenda"setelah dari tadi di kacungkan, akhirnya Kushina mengeluarkan unek-unek nya.

"Begini Kushina-chan, murid yang di katakan Azazel adalah klan Uzumaki yang mungkin terpisah dari Konoha, makanya kami mengatakan dia sang legenda"Minato terpaksa berbohong saat dia melihat kode dari Azazel, supaya jangan mengatakan pada Kushina.

"Apa itu benar?"tanya Kushina pada Azazel.

"Ha'i, dia bernama Uzumaki Naruto, dan dia sangat mirip dengan anak kalian yang bernama Naruko, tapi dia persi laki-laki"balas Azazel.

"A-aku tidak menyangka, bahwa ada lagi saudaraku yang masih hidup"gumam Kushina, dan tak terasa air matanya menetes.

Minato yang melihat dan mendengarnya, hanya bisa tersenyum.

"J-jadi, kapan dia akan ke Konoha ini?"tanya Kushina bersemangat.

"Sekitar tiga hari lagi, jadi tolong jaga dia ya, selama tiga hari disini"minta Azazel.

"Ha'i/Hm"balas mereka.

 **Flashback off.**

Dalam perjalanan menuju arena, Minato kembali teringat percakapannya dengan Azazel tiga hari lalu, dan dia kembali tersenyum sasaat melihat Kushina yang kini terlihat sangat ceria didepannya bersama Naruto, dia terlihat sangat bahagia saat bertemu saudara satu klan nya itu.

"Naruto, apa benar kau dari klan Uzumaki?"tanya Kushina tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ha'i, walaupun bukan seluruh nya"jawab Naruto.

"Eh, apa maksudmu?"tanya Kushina penasaran.

"Hm, ya bisa dibilang aku ini campuran, Tou-san ku dari klan Namikaze, dan Kaa-chan ku dari Uzumaki, dan karena aku lebih dekat dengan ibuku, itu makanya aku memakai klan Uzumaki bukan Namikaze"jelas Naruto.

"Wah, ini seperti takdir saja, sebab aku juga klan Uzumaki dan sekarang nama klan ku telah berubah menjadi Namikaze, setelah aku menikah dengan Minato-kun"seru Kushina semangat.

"Eh!, benar kah, wah ini benar seperti takdir!"balas Naruto. " _Yah, aku juga tau itu, ini seperti takdir yang menemukan aku dengan orang tua ku_ "batin Naruto.

Minato yang melihat interaksi mereka hanya tersenyum, karena jarang-jarang dia melihat Kushina yang begitu antusias pada orang yang baru dia temui.

"Ne, jadi Naruto dimana kedua orang tua mu sekarang?"tanya Kushina pada Naruto yang ada disampingnya.

"Eh!, ah, mereka sekarang ada di tempat yang sangat damai!" seru Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Tempat yang damai?, dimana itu?"tanya Kushina lagi.

"Surga!"balas Naruto sambil tersenyum sendu.

Kushina langsung tersentak saat mendengar itu, dan dia terlihat murung.

"G-gomen, aku t-tidak bermaksud!"sesal Kushina.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sama sekali tidak tersinggung kok"maklum Naruto.

Setelah itu terjadi keheningan di antara mereka. Minato yang melihat ke adaan tersebut terlihat berfikir, tapi belum selesai dia berpikir, suara Kushina telah menyadarkan nya.

"Kita sudah sampai!"seru Kushina sambil mendorong pintu yang cukup besar itu. Setelah pintu itu terbuka, mereka pun masuk kedalam.

Mata Naruto langsung membulat saat dia melihat arena pertarungan itu, bagaimana tidak, tempat ini sama persis dengan arena ujian chunin tahap final di Konoha. Namun arena ini lebih luas.

Dan saat melihat ke bangku penonton, Naruto dapat melihat sudah banyak siswa dan siswi disana, bukan itu saja, terlihat juga di bagian khusus dia dapat melihat ada yang duduk sana dengan pengawalan yang ketat. Namun sayang Naruto tidak dapat melihat siapa yang ada disana.

"Ayo Naruto, kita juga ke tempat duduk!"ajak Kushina sambil menyusul Minato yang mulai menaiki tangga.

Naruto pun mengikuti Kushina dari belakang, dengan santai, tapi tidak dengan batinnya, kini batin nya sedang berkecamuk menebak apa saja yang akan terjadi jika dia melihat teman-teman nya, walau hanya mirip tapi tetap saja, Naruto merasa bimbang.

"Haah... Akhirnya kau sampai Minato-kun, dan siapa yang kau bawa ini?"setelah sampai ditempat yang dituju, Minato langsung di sambut di oleh pertanyaan oleh kakek tua.

"Ah, Hiruzen sensei, ini Naruto, dia dari Kuoh, dia ada keperluan dengan ku, jadi aku membawanya kesini supaya dia tidak bosan di Konoha ini"jawab Minato. Dan di balas anggukan Hiruzen.

"Salam kenal" ujar Naruto pada Hiruzen.

"Salam kenal juga Naruto-kun, aku Hiruzen mantan kepala sekolah Konoha" balas Hiruzen.

"Minato, lebih baik kau mulai ini, bisa-bisa putri raja bisa marah!"seru Hiruzen.

Naruto yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka menoleh kebelakang, tepatnya kebagian atas, dan Naruto dapat memperkirakan bahwa yang duduk di singgasana mewah itu adalah putri raja, Naruto dapat melihat surai perak panjang digerai, namun sayang Naruto tidak dapat melihat wajah perempuan itu, karena ditutupi kain putih.

Minato pun mulai berdiri, setelah itu didepannya mucul lingkaran sihir untuk memperkeras suara.

"Em!.. Baiklah sebelum kita mulai pertarungan ini, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk putri dari raja telah mau mampir ke sekolah ini, aku sebagai kepala sekolsekolah disini sangat berterima kasih"ucap Minato membuka suara, sedangkan putri yang dikatakan Minato hanya melambaikan tangan nya.(Jika kalian binggung tempat duduk putri dimana, dia ada di barisan paling atas, atau lebih tepatnya di atas tempat yang di duduki Minato dkk.)

"Baiklah kita jangan berlama-lama lagi, kita mulai saja pertarungan ini"lanjut Minato.

Woooo..."triak para penonton antusias.

Setelah itu terlihat di tengah lapangan, tepatnya di atas terlihat hologram yang akan mengacak nama mereka yang akan bertarung.

 **Skip.**

Sudah ada lima pertarungan, tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak melihat ada kembaran temannya yang bertarung.

Terlihat Minato membisikkan sesuatu pada pria surai perak bermasker. Dan terlihat pria itu mengangguk mengerti, setelah itu pria tadi pun pergi.

"Pemenangnya Kaito" umum kan sang wasit saat melihat musuh Kaito sudah pingsan.

"Wooo..." semangat para siswa dan siswi saat melihat pertarungan yang cukup menarik bagi mereka.

"Apa kau menikmati pertarungan ini, Hime?" tanya pria tua, dengan mata kanannya di perban, dan luka x di dagunya.

"Hm, lumayan"jawabnya santai.

"Baiklah, mari kita acak lagi" seru wasit yang ada di lapangan, setelah itu terlihat hologram tadi mengacak nama.

 **Ting!.**

Hyuuga Neji vs Uzumaki Naruto* itulah yang tertera di hologram.

"Hee, siapa itu Uzumaki Naruto?"tanya siswi surai pink pendek.

"Entahlah, setauku tidak ada yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto?" balas temannya bersurai pirang pucat di ikat ekor kuda.

" _A-apa, Naruto akan bertarung, apa maksudnya ini?"_ batin Shion saat dia melihat hologram tersebut.

"Sensei, mungkin ada kesalahan, yang ada Namikaze Naruko!, tidak ada Uzumaki Naruto di sekolah ini" seru salah satu murid.

"Tidak, tidak ada kesalahan sama sekali!" balasnya.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Naruto heran. "Iya, apa maksudnya ini Minato-kun" Kushina juga ikut bertanya, sedangkan Hiruzen hanya diam memperhatikan mereka.

"Mm, sebenarnya ini adalah perintah Azazel, dia mengatakan ini adalah latihan untukmu dia akan memberikan hadiah, dan jika kamu mau, aku juga akan memberi hadiah sekantung emas padamu" bohong Minato, namun sayang Naruto bukanlah seorang yang mata duitan.

"Aku tidak mau!"balas Naruto.

"Hm, dua kantung" tawar Minato, namun masih di balas gelengan Naruto.

Terlihat Minato memikirkan hadiah yang membuat Naruto tertarik, dan entah apa yang merasukinya, dia memikirkan hadiah yang akan dia berikan pada Naruto, namun dia agak ragu menyebutkan nya.

"B-bagaimana dengan k-kupon makan ramen gratis, selama satu bulan"tawar Minao agak ragu.

"Setuju"Naruto langsung berdiri, dan mulai melangkah ke bawah menuju arena. Tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi Minato dan Hiruzen yang menganga lebar, sedangkan Kushina hanya terkikik geli.

"Hihihi.. Memang tipikal Uzumaki" gumam Kushina.

"Ehm.. Baiklah, sebelum memulai pertarungan ini, aku ingin memberitahu bahwa Naruto ini bukan murid disini, dia adalah murid Kuoh, jadi wajar kalian tidak mengenal nya!"jelaskan Minato, setelah dia pulih dari shoknya.

"Tapi Sensei, apa itu diperbolehkan, diakan bukan murid Konoha academy!"tanya salah satu guru didekatnya

"Itu boleh saja, selagi dia ingin, lagian kita sekarang tengah kedatangan tamu special, jadi kita harus menampilkan hal yang memukau" jelas Minato." _Dan aku juga bisa melihat sehebat apa Naruto"_ lanjut batin Minato.

"Ino, aku kasihan melihat murid Kuoh itu"ucap gadis surai pink pada temannya.

"Ya, aku juga Sakura, mungkin ini hari sialnya, sampai-sampai dia berhadapan dengan Neji"balas temannya memandang Naruto prihatin.

"Tapi!, kita juga belum tau sekuat apa murid Kuoh itu, dia pasti kuat sampai-sampai Koucho merekomendasikan nya dalam pertarungan ini"ucap Shion tidak setuju dengan mereka." _Kuharap Neji-nii tidak mengahajarnyal berlebihan"_ lain di mulut lain di hati, itulah yang Shion lakukan, sebab dia tau kekuatan kakak itu sudah bisa mengalah kan penyihir kelas A.

"Ya, kau benar juga sih!, oh iya, ngomong-ngomong apa kau melihat Naruko, dari tadi aku tidak melihat nya?"balas dan tanya Ino. Mereka berdua hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

Kini terlihat di arena, Naruto tengah berhadapan dengan pemuda bersurai coklat panjang, dengan iris mata lavender. Dan ditengah mereka terlihat pria paruh baya, terlihat dia mengigit sesuatu seperti jarum, dan dia adalah wasit dalam pertarungan ini.

"Baiklah, aku Genma menyatakan pertarungan dimulai, HAJIME"seru Genma.

"Wooo..."

Namun tidak ada yang memulai pergerakan sama sekali, dan itu membuat mereka bingung.

"Jadi kau benar murid dari Kuoh ya?" Bukannya menyerang Neji malah melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Bisa dibilang begitu!" Jawab Naruto kurang yakin.

"Apa maksudmu?" lanjut Neji dengan datar.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku cuma familiar dari salah satu murid di Kuoh, dan entah kenapa aku malah jadi murid disana, hehehe..."jawab Naruto jujur sambil mengaruk belakang kepalanya.

Neji, dan semua yang menonton pertarungan itu(kecuali Kushina dan Minato.) membulatkan mata mereka kaget, bagaimana bisa kepala sekolah merekomendasikan seorang familiar bertarung dengan Neji, belum lagi mereka sama sekali tidak merasakan **mana** dalam tubuh familiar tersebut.

"Apa kau mau membunuh nya Minato!?" Minato hanya tersenyum mendapat teguran tersebut, dan dia pun menoleh ke Hiruzen yang baru saja menegur nya.

"Anda tenang saja, aku yakin dia tidak akan kenapa-napa"tenang kan Minato sambil mengalihkan perhatian pada arena lagi. Hiruzen hanya bisa menghela nafas menanggapi nya.

 **Kembali ke arena.**

 **Tap** **!..Tap!..Tap!..**

Naruto hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung, saat Neji malah melangkah menjauh.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?"tanya Naruto.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau bertarung dengan orang lemah seperti mu!"ucap Naji, tanpa membalikan badan.

"Hee, kau takut melawan ku!"langkah Neji langsung terhenti saat dia mendengar ejekan tersebut." _Aku harus memancing supaya mau bertarung, ini demi Ramen"_ batin Naruto semangat.

"D-dia sudah gila, berani sekali dia mengatakan itu, sudah syukur Neji mau mengampuninya" Sakura sudah tidak tau lagi, apa yang ada di otak si Naruto itu.

"Kau, apa yang kau katakan tadi!"Neji pun berbalik, dan menatap tajam Naruto.

"Apa kau tuli, aku tadi menga-"

 **Duagh!**.. **Whuss!**.. **Bhumh!**

"Chokh"Naruto tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, karena Neji terlebih dahulu muncul didepannya, dan langsung menendang dadanya, sampai dia meluncur menabrak didinding arena tersebut.

"Hm, si Neji itu boleh juga"gumam anak dari raja.

"Kau telah membuat ku marah, jadi jangan harap aku akan mengampunimu"ujar Neji

"Ugh.. Itu tadi sakit ttebayo!"ujar Naruto setelah dia bangun kembali.

"Heh, itu belum ada apa-apanya" ucap Neji menyombongkan diri.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan lengah lagi" ucap Naruto.

"Kau akan menyesal" Neji dan Naruto pun berlari memotong jarak antara mereka.

Saat jaraknya dengan Neji sudah dekat, Naruto langsung melayangkan pukulannya menggunakan tangan kanan.

 **Dagh!**

Namun Neji berhasil menepis pukulan Naruto menggunakan tangan kirinya. Karena tangan kanannya bebas, Neji pun meluncurkan serangan menggunakan telapak tangan pada bahu Naruto, dan jika diperhatikan seperti ada energi berwarna keputihan ditelapak tangan Neji.

 **Duagh!**

"Ugh!"Bahu Naruto terkena telak serangan Neji, Naruto pun langsung melompat kebelakang menjaga jarak dengan Neji.

"Sial tangan kiri ku tidak bisa digerakkan"gumam Naruto meringis.

"Heh, kau tidak akan bisa menggunakan tangan kirimu untuk sementara, karena otot tangan mu telah aku lumpuhkan untuk sementara"titah Neji dengan nada yang sombong.

"Heh, walau satu tangan, aku masih bisa bertarung!"balas Naruto.

"Cih, keras kepala" Neji pun menerjang ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang merasa jika melawan Neji dengan tangan kosong hanya akan membuat dia kesusahan membuat handseal sebelah tangan.

 **Phoph!**

Terlihat kini ditangan Naruto telah ada Kunai dengan kertas peledak, Naruto langsung melemparkan Kunai tersebut pada bagian kaki Neji, Neji hanya tersenyum mengejek saat melihat serangan Naruto, dan dia hanya melompat kecil untuk serangan tersebut.

"Heh, dasar tidak berguna!" ujar Neji sombong, sambil menatap Kunai yang tertancap dibawahnya tersebut, namun itu adalah kesalahan fatal bagi Neji.

Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat orang sombong didepannya tersebut.

" **Katsu!"**

Mata Neji membulat saat dia melihat kertas tersebut mulai terbakar, dan dia langsung melompat kebelakang.

 **Boomm!**

 ***Brakh..Brakh..Dhumh***

Walau sempat melompat, namun sayang tubuh Neji tetap terkena ledakan tersebut, sampai tubuhnya berguling-guling dan di akhiri dengan tubuhnya yang membentur tembok.

 **Change scane.**

Sementara itu di Kuoh, terlihat Sona sedang melatih pisik di hutan belakang asrama.

"Haahh~, baiklah sekarang akan aku coba mengeluarkan chakra yang banyak sekali gus" Sona pun mulai menyatukan kedua belah telapak tangannya. Setelah itu terlihat di dari dalam tubuh nya mulai keluar chakra sampai menutupi tubuhnya.

Merasa belum puas, Sona terus berkonsentrasi untuk mengeluarkan chakra lebih besar lagi.

"HIIIIYAAAAA..."

 **Whuusshh!**

Chakra transparan yang menutupi Sona semakin banyak, namun ada yang aneh, chakra yang semulanya berwarna biru keputihan mulai menghitam, dan lama kelamaan chakra tersebut berubah menjadi hitam kemerahan.

"A-apa ini!?. K-kenapa chakra ku jadi begini!, dan k-kenapa tubuhku menjadi lemah" Tubuh Sona terlihat oleng.

 **Brukh!**

Tak lama setelah itu tubuhnya ambruk, bersama dengan hilangnya luapan chakra tadi.

 **Change scane**

Kita kembali ke Konoha academy, semua yang ada di arena menjadi hening, Naruto berhasil menyerang Neji hanya menggunakan pisau aneh dengan di ikati kertas(menurut mereka).

"Wow, apa itu tadi?" tanya Kushina entah pada siapa.

"Entahlah, tapi aku rasa itu belum bisa mengalahkan Neji Hyuuga!" Ucap Minato saat dia melihat Neji sudah bangkit kembali.

"Kau, kau akan menyesal" geram Neji, Naruto yang sudah menduga serangannya tadi tidak akan berdampak banyak, mulai memasang kuda-kuda lagi.

 ** _"Naruto, lebih baik kau jangan menggunakan chakra_** ** _lebih dulu, sebab telur ini akan menguras chakramu saat kau menggunakan chakra"_ **Naruto langsung tersentak saat tiba-tiba suara Kurama bedeging di kepalanya.

" _Hm baiklah, aku akan melawan nya menggunakan taijutsu saja_ " ujar Naruto.

 ** _"Dan kau juga tidak boleh menggunakan staminamu berlebihan, atau kau akan pingsan, karena telur ini juga menghisap stamina!"_** Ujar Kurama serius _" L-lalu aku harus bertarung dengan apa?" tanya Naruto panik._ _" **Ya, kau tidak perlu melawan saja"**_ Balas Kurama santai.

"Ap-"

"Heh, kau dalam jangkauan ku" karena terlalu lama meladeni Kurama, Naruto sampai tidak menyadari Neji sudah ada didepannya.

 **"Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms"** Dibawah Naruto dan Neji muncul lingkaran sihir Ying dan Yang.

"I-itukan!" kaget Shion.

"Aku harap murid Kuoh itu tidak terluka parah" harap Sakura, dan dibalas anggukan Ino.

"2 pukulan"

 **Thush!..Thush!**

"Ughh"

"4 pukulan"

 **Thush!..Thush!..Thush!..Thush!**

"8 pukulan"

 **Thush!..Thush!..Thush!..Thush!..Thush!..Thush!..Thush!..Thush!**

"16 pukulan"

 **Thush!..Thush!..Thush!(** Sampai 16x, capek nulisnya hehe..:-)

"Ughh, chouk" Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa melawan ataupun menangkis serangan Neji.

"32 pukulan"

 **Thush!..Thush!..Thush!** (32x)

"64 pukulan"

 **Thush!..Thush!..Thush!** (64x)

Neji mengakhiri serangan dengan menghentakkan kedua belah telapak tangannya, pada dada Naruto.

 ***Brukh*** Tubuh Naruto pun ambruk setelah menerima serangan dari Neji.

"Choukh..Ghauh.. Choukh!.. Haahh"

Terlihat Naruto membatukkan darah cukup banyak.

" _Sial, tubuh ku panas sekali, belum lagi aku tidak bisa bergerak"_ Rutuk Naruto.

 ** _"Sudahlah Naruto, lebih baik kau mengalah dulu, lagian pertarungan ini tidak ada untungnya bagimu jika kau menang"_** Naruto yang mendengar suara Kurama langsung menutup mata, tidak lama kemudian dia pun membuka mata, dan kini tempatnya bukan lagi di arena, tapi kini dia sudah ada di alam bawah sadarnya, tepatnya dia ada di atas kepala Kurama.

 **Mindscape on.**

" _Kau benar juga sih, tapi_!"

 ** _"Benar apa yang dikatakan Kurama, Naruto-kun, lebih baik kau disini"_** Setuju Matatabi. Naruto terlihat berfikir atas penuturan Matatabi.

"Hm, baiklah"

 **Mindscape off.**

Sementara itu, didunia nyata terlihat tubuh Naruto tidak bergerak sama sekali, Genma yang menjadi wasit mendekati tubuh Naruto untuk mencek apa Naruto masih bisa bertarung atau tidak.

"Hm, pemenang adalah Hyuuga Neji!" Umumkan Genma setelah dia memastikan bahwa Naruto telah tidak bisa bertarung lagi.

"WOOOO..."

"Hah, sudah aku duga, Neji bukan tandingannya" Ucap Sakura.

"Ya kau benar, walau tadi dia sempat memberi serangan pada Neji, tapi tetap saja Neji lebih hebat darinya" Balas Ino, sedangkan Shion hanya diam, namun ada yang aneh dengan matanya, terlihat matanya telah berubah menjadi ungu.

 _"A-apa itu, k-kenapa gelap sekali, d-dan e-energi apa itu"_ Batin Shion saat dia melihat ada sesuatu didalam diri Naruto.

 **" _Grrrhh"_**

"Haahhkk...Haa~haa..." Shion langsung menonaktifkan kekuatan matanya, saat dia melihat ada gambaran Rubah yang sangat menyeramkan tengah menatapnya.

"Shion, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" pandangan Shion pun teralih pada Sakura dan Ino yang menanyakan ke adanya.

"A-ah, ya aku tidak apa-apa!" Balas Shion senormal mungkin.

" _Sebenarnya apa itu tadi?"_ Lanjut bantin Shion.

" _Apa-apan ini Azazel, kau tidak menipuku kan"_ Batin Minato.

"Naruto" Kushina langsung menuruni anak tangga dengan cepat, dia ingin cepat memastikan bahwa Naruto terluka parah.

"Kushina!, kau mau kemana" panggil Minato, namun Kushina tidak mendengarkan, dia masih tetap menuruni anak tangan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Minato.

"Naruto!, ayo bangun" Setelah sampai, Kushina pun menggoyangkan tubuh Naruto.

"Anda tenang saja, aku hanya membuat dia tidak bisa bergerak dalam seminggu" Kushina langsung menoleh kebelakang saat dia mendengar ucapan tersebut, dan dia dapat melihat Neji menatap Naruto dengan angkuh, namun dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, sebab ini adalah pertarungan resmi.

"Mohon permisi Kushina-sama, kami akan membawanya keruang rawat" Sekali lagi Kushina mengalihkan perhatian, dan dia melihat didepannya sudah ada dua tim medis berdiri didepannya, tidak lupa mereka juga membawa tandu.

"A-Ha'i, tolong rawat dia dengan baik ya!" Kushina pun berdiri, agak menjauh supaya mereka bisa memindahkan Naruto ke tandu.

"Ha'i Kushina-sama, kami akan berusaha memberikan yang terbaik!" Ucap mereka, setelah itu mereka langsung bergegas dari situ.

"Heh, dasar tidak berguna" Gumam Neji menatap Naruto.

"Naruto" Gumam Shion, melihat Naruto yang dibawa tim medis.

 **Another Place.**

Ditempat yang jauh, atau lebih tepatnya di desa Konoha terlihat darah yang berceceran, mayat ada dimana-mana, dan desa tersebut sudah hancur bagaimana tidak ada bangunan sebelum nya.

 **Dhuarr!**.. **Bomm!**

Terlihat di tengah desa tersebut ada dua orang, satu pria satu lagi wanita, pria bersurai hitam tersebut sangat memprihatikan tubuhnya penuh luka, sedangkan si perempuan bersurai perak panjang, dia sama sekali tidak memiliki luka sama sekali, berbalik dengan kondisi si pria, gadis itu memakai kimono putih, memiliki mata berwarna biru keputihan dengan pupil hitam.(Tenseigan).

"Ada dimana Naruto-kun?, aku tau dia belum mati" Tanya dan ucap gadis itu datar.

"Hah~, aku tidak tau, dan KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI!" Teriak pria itu.

"Kau, kau menghancurkan desa, kedamaian dan MEMBUNUH SEMUANYA!, APA KAU LUPA PERJUANGAN YENG TELAH DILAKUKAN NARUTO UNTUK SEMUA INI!, DAN KAU MENGHANCURKAN SEMUANYA HANYA DEMI KEINGINAN EGOIS!" Mata gadis tadi langsung membola, dan terlihat memori-memori mereka dulu.

"A-aku?, aku?. ughh" Gadis tadi terlihat memegang kepalanya seperti kesakitan.

" _A-apa yabg t-telah aku lakukan?!" Batin gadis itu._ _" **Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah, karena kau akan hidup bahagia jika kau bersama Naruto-kun selamanya"**_ Gadis tadi tersentak mendengar suara tersebut.

" _T-tapi!"_

 ** _"Sudah, lebih baik kau cepat habisi saja pria ini"_** Mata kanan gadis itu terlihat berubah menjadi hitam gelap saat suara itu berdenging.

 **Woong!**

Perhatikan si pria langsung teralihkan pada lubang dimensi yang muncul didamping gadis itu, dan dari dalam terlihat keluar seorang perempuan terlihat lebih muda dari gadis pertama, dia memiliki surai coklat sebahu dengan iris lavender.

 **Tap!**

"Aku sudah tau dia berada dimana!" Udap gadis tadi.

"Jadi kita tidak memerlukan informasi dari Sasuke-san lagi" Mata pria yang ternyata bernama Sasuke tadi membulat sempurna.

"D-dari mana kau tau keberadaan nya?" Tanya Sasuke ragu.

"Hm, tadi aku bertanya pada katak tua" Sasuke hanya terdiam mendengar nya, jadi pengorbanan semuanya sia-sia, mereka semua berkorban supaya Naruto tidak terlibat masalah Shinobi lagi, tapi semuanya sirna karena gadis surai coklat itu telah tau keberadaan Naruto.

"Baiklah, tapi sebelum kita pergi!" Gantung gadis surai perak sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke atas, terlihat aura gelap mulai berkumpul ditanganya, lama kelamaan aura itu berubah menjadi bentuk pedang.

 **Whuss!**

Gadis tadi tiba-tiba saja sudah ada didepan Sasuke.

 **Jrasshh!**

"Choukh!" Sasuke langsung memuntahkan darah saat pedang gadis tadi telah menembus perutnya.

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun!" Jika diperhatikan dari depan, terlihat mata sebelah kiri gadis itu mencucurkan air mata, berbeda dengan sebelah kanan yang hanya terlihat kehampaan.

 ***Brukh***

"Ayo kita pergi" Ujarnya setelah melihat Sasuke tidak bergerak lagi, dan merekapun pergi melalu lubang dimensi yang di buat gadis surai perak itu.

"Chouk, hah, aku harus memberikan ini pada Naruto" Gumamnya sambil mencongkel kedua belah matanya.

Ternyata Sasuke masih memiliki tenaga untuk sadar, tadi dia sama sekali tidak bisa bangun.

" **Kuchiyouse no Jutsu"**

 **Phoph!**

Terlihat didepan Sasuke kini sudah ada se ekor elang.

"Tolong, sampaikan ini pada Gamabunta" Setelah menerima perintah, elang tadi langsung terbang menjauh.

"Ugh!, b-berhati-hatilah N-Naruto!" Itulah kata-kata terakhir Sasuke sebelum dia menutup matanya untuk selamanya.

 **Another Place.**

Terlihat diruang serba putih, terbaring pria surai pirang di atas kasur. Disampng kasur itu ada seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat yang sedang memperhatikan wajah Naruto.

"Ugh!, t-tidak, a-apa yang-" Alis gadis tadi mengerut saat dia melihat Naruto sangat gelisah, sepertinya dia bermimpi buruk, itulah kira gadis itu.

"Hiks, k-kenapa!, kenapa, semua ini bisa terjadi!" Gadis itu jadi panik saat melihat meneteskan air mata saat tidur.

"Naruto!, Naruto!, bangun Naruto!" Karena takut Naruto mengalami mimpi yang lebih buruk, gadis tadi langsung memanggil dan mengoyang-goyang tubuh Naruto supaya dia terbangun.

"Tidaaak!, haah,haahh" Triak Naruto langsung terbangun.

"Naruto, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto pun menoleh kekiri saat dia mendengar suara, dan dia dapat melihat gadis surai pirang pucat yang menatap khawatir padanya.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Shion" Jawab Naruto sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Shion.

"Kalau tidak kenapa-napa!, kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Shion lagi.

"A-aku hanya kelilipan" Naruto cepat-cepat menghapus jejak air mata nya.

"Haah~, sudahlah jika kau tidak ingin bicara!, oh iya, apa kau masih merasa sakit?"

"Hm, aku biasa saja" Ujar Naruto sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya.

 _"Aneh sekali, biasanya orang yang kena serangan itu akan lumpuh selama 2 hari, tapi dia hanya mengalami pingsan selama setengah hari!" Batin Shion._

"Shion, sekarang sudah jam berapa?" Tanya Naruto sambil melihat keluar jendela.

"Hm, sekitar jam 8 malam, dan lebih baik kau beristirahat lagi, aku akan kembali ke asrama, nanti aku akan menjengukmu lagi!" Ujar Shion sambil berdiri, Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sampai jumpa besok" Ucap Shion.

Setelah Shion pergi, Naruto kembali teringat dengan mimpinya tadi.

"Semoga mereka tidak kenapa-napa disana" Harap nya, sambil duduk di tepi kasur.

"Huuhaa~, lebih baik aku cari angin dulu" Lanjutnya, Naruto pun melompat jendela untuk keluar.

 **Tap!**

Setelah mendarat ditanah, Naruto dengan santai nya berjalan mengelilingi sekolah tersebut.

"Hm, tempat ini sunyi sekali saat malam hari!, sangat berbeda saat siang tadi" Gumam sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Hiks," Bulu kuduk langsung berdiri saat mendengar suara tangisan tersebut.

"A-apa itu!" Mata Naruto dengan liar melihat sekelilingnya, namun dia tidak menemukan apapun.

"Huu, aku aku rasa it-"

"Hiks, tolong ampuni aku" Kini bukan bulu kuduk Naruto yang berdiri, namun mata langsung menyipit, sebab dia merasa mana ada hantu yang minta tolong.

Naruto pun berusaha mencari dari mana suara tersebut, dan saat sampai dibelakang sekolah dia melihat ada ruangan, seperti nya itu adalah gudang.

"A-apa salahku p-pada kalian, hiks"

"Hm, kau tidak memiliki salah!"

"L-lalu kenapa k-kalian, m-melakukan ini?"

"itu!, itu karena kau akan jadi balas dendam kami pada Menma!"

Kini Naruto yakin suara itu dari dalam, dan dia juga yakin saat mendengar suara tersebut pasti itu memang bukan hantu.

Dengan perlahan Naruto mendekati jendela gudang tersebut, dia mencoba melihat kedalam gudang.

Mata Naruto membulat kaget, saat dia melihat didalam gudang itu ada 4 orang, satu gadis, dan tiga pria, dari pakaian mereka terlihat mereka adalah murid Konoha Academy, kecuali satu pria yang lebih dewasa dari mereka semua.

Namun bukan itu yang membuat Naruto kaget, tapi kondisi sang gadis yang membuat dia kaget, gadis itu terlihat bersimpuh dengan tangan yang di ikat, bibir yang berdarah, baju yang sudah koyak sana sini sampai memperlihatkan bra nya.

"Hiks, Sensei b-bukanya Sensei tadi berjanji ingin melatih ku, t-tapi k-kenapa kau memperlakukan aku s-se-"

 **Plak!**

"Heh, melatihmu?, jangan bercanda!, mana mungkin aku yang seorang penyihir tingkat A, mau melatih aib seperti mu!" Mata gadis surai pirang itu membulat, mendengar kata-kata Sensei surai perak pendek itu.

"Hiks..Hiks.." Gadis itu hanya bisa terisak meratapi nasibnya.

"Hei kalian berdua, mana bayaran untuk membawanya kesini" pria perak itu sama sekali tidak memperdulikan tangisan gadis itu, ia malah meminta bayaran pada dua muridnya, satu berseurai coklat jabrik dan satu lagi bersurai merah.

"Sensei tenang saja, ini bayaran nya!" Terlihat pemuda surai coklat dua kantong emas.

"Heh, bagus sekarang kalian bisa melakukannya ap-"

"Waah.. Ada apa ini?, apa kalian mau berpesta?" Mereka semua langsung melihat ke sumber suara tersebut, dan mereka bisa melihat pemuda surai pirang pendek, berjalan kearah mereka dengan santai nya.

Tentu saja mereka kaget akan kehadiran pemuda tersebut, sebab mereka sama sekali tidak merasakan kehadirannya, tapi berbeda dengan sang gadis, dia terlihat senang karena dia memiliki harapan selamat dari situasi ini.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya pria surai merah waspada.

"Hm aku?, aku ad-"

"Kau, bukan nya kau murid Kuoh yang bertarung dengan Neji tadi siang!" Baru saja akan menjawab, kata-kata Naruto malah dipotong oleh si pria surai perak.

"Ah, ya anda benar, aku yang bertarung dengan Neji Hyuga tadi" Benarkan Naruto sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Dan kalau tidak salah, anda adalah guru disini kan!, jadi sensei, apa yang kalian lakukan disini malam-malam dengan seorang gadis yang di ikat seperti itu?" Lanjut nya.

"Itu bukan urusan mu, lebih baik kau pergi!" Peringati sang sensei.

"Ha'i, ha'i, aku akan pergi!" Ketiga pria itu tersenyum mendengar itu, tapi tidak dengan si gadis, dia terlihat kehilangan harapan untuk bertahan. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa memaksakan pemuda itu, sebab dia juga tadi sempat mendengar ada pemuda dari Kuoh yang di hajar oleh Neji, jadi mana mungkin pemuda ini bisa menyelamatkan nya.

"Tapi sebelum aku pergi, aku ingin bertanya pada gadis itu!" Gadis tadi pun mendongak memperhatikan wajah Naruto.

"Ojou-chan, apa kau mau tinggal disini?, atau ikut denganku keluar? " Tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut.

Mata gadis tadi terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"A-aku ingin keluar d-" Gadis tadi mengentikan kata-katanya saat pria surai perak melayangkan tangannya, siap menampar dirinya.

 **Whuss!**

 **Tap!**

Tapi sebelum tangannya mencapai pipi gadis itu, tangannya lebih dulu ditahan Naruto yang entah bagimana sudah ada didepan gadis itu.

Mata mereka semua membulat sempurna melihat kecepatan Naruto.

" _C-cepat sekali" Batin mereka._

"Maaf saja, kelihatannya dia ingin keluar" ujar Naruto dingin, dan dia langsung melayangkan pukulan pada perut pria paruh baya itu.

 **Duagh!**

 **Whussh!**

 **Bomm!.. Braghh!**

Kedua pemuda itu hanya bisa mematung, saat melihat sensei mereka terlempar menembus tembok gudang itu, sampai keluar.

"Mizuki sensei" Teriak mereka.

"Bangsat kau ak-"

"Maaf saja, kalian lebih baik tidur dulu! " Ucap Naruto dingin, setelah itu dia menghantam perut dua pemuda itu dengan keras.

 **Buagh!.. Buagh!**

""Choukh"" Kedua pemuda itu pun pingsan.

Melihat dua pemuda itu sudah pingsan, Naruto pun melangkah mendekati sang gadis yang masih terikat.

 **Tash!**

Naruto langsung memutus tali yang mengikat sang gadis dengan Kunai.

"Apa kau bisa berdiri?" Tanya Naruto.

"H-ha'i" jawab gadis itu berusaha berdiri.

"Baiklah mari kita per-" Naruto tidak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya, saat dia meraskan bahaya dari samping.

Dan benar saja, terlihat pria paruh baya tadi sudah ada disamping mereka, dengan tubuh yang sudah berubah, separuh harimau dan separuh lagi manusia, siap melayangkan pukulan.

 **Greb!**

Namun dengan mudah Naruto menahan pukan itu.

 **Brakh!**

Naruto lalu membanting tubuh setengah harimau itu kelantai dengan keras.

 **"Arghh"**

"Lebih baik kau pergi, sebelum aku mengahabisimu disini! " Ucap Naruto sambil menekan tubuh pria itu kelantai.

" **Grrh, kau pikir dengan begini saja aku akan kalah, jangan harap!"** Terlihat aura hitam mengelilingi pria itu, merasa itu cuku berbahaya Naruto pun melepas kekangannya, lalu melompat menjau tidak lupa dia membuat bunshin untuk menjaga sang gadis.

" _Ini sama seperti dulu"_ Batin Naruto setelah dia melihat Mizuki telah berubah menjadi harimau.

" **Grraaaa.. Aku akan menghabisimu! "** Teriaknya sambil menerjang Naruto.

"Maaf aku tidak ada niat main-main dengan mu" Gumam Naruto, terlihat tangan Naruto mulai bercahaya oranye.

 **Whus!**

Dengan mudahnya Naruto menhindari cakaran Mizuki, setelah berhasil menghindar dari serangan Mizuki, Naruto langsung meninju perut Mizuki dengan sekuat tenaga.

 **Buagh!**

 **Brakh!**

Terjadi retakan dibawah mereka saat kepLan Naruto menyentuh perut Mizuki.

" **Choukh"**

 **Whuussh!**

 **Dhum!**

 **Brakkh!**

Naruko menatap tidak percaya apa yang ada didepannya, sensei nya yang seorang penyihir kelas-A, dan tadi sensei nya memasuki mode **Beast Human** , dimana mereka yang berhasil menyatukan diri dengan hewan sihir akan memiliki kekuatan sihir tingkat-S, kalah hanya dengan satu pukulan.

"H-hebat! "Gumam Naruko, sambil melihat keluar lubangnya hasil tubrukan tubuh sensei nyanya, dan terlihat Mizuki telah pingsan setelah tubuhnya dihentikan tembok sekolah, walau tembok itu retak parah.

Naruto hanya menatap datar akan hal tersebut.

"He, itu belum ada apa-apanya dengan kekuatan sesungguhnya dari bos"

"W-waa! " Naruko baru ngeh dia lagi dalam pelukan bushin Naruto.

"S-siap kau?, k-kenapa au mirip dengannya?, dan a-apa maksudmu tadi? " Tanya Naruko beruntun.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi" Ujarnya saat memelihat Naruto mendatangi mereka.

 **Phoph!**

"Baiklah, mari kita keluar, tapi sebelum itu-" Gantungnya sambil melepaskan seragamnya.

"Lebih baik kau pakai ini lebih dulu, nanti bisa-bisa kau masuk angin jika pakai baju yang sudah robek begitu! " Nasehatnya sambil memakaikan bajunya pada gadis itu, setelah itu mereka melangkah keluar dari gudang itu.

Setelah mereka keluar, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, merasa bosan karena keheningan, Naruto berinisiatip memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Jadi kenapa kau bisa diperlakukan oleh mereka seperti tadi? " tanya Naru menghentikan langkahnya.

Gadis tadi juga menghentikkan langkahnya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak membuka suara.

"Haa~ Sudahlah, lagian it-"

"Mereka tadi bernama Kiba-san, Sasori-san dan Mizuki-sensei. Mereka ingin balas dendam" Potong gadis tadi buka suara.

"Balas dendam, memangnya kau punya mesalah apa dengan mereka? " Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Mereka bukan balas dendam padaku!, tapi pada kakak ku! " Ujarnya sambil menunduk.

"Hm, pada kakak mu!, lalu kenapa kau yang jadi sasaran mereka? " tanya Naruto menaikkan alisnya.

"I-itu karena, Kakak ku orang yang hebat, sedangkan aku tidak bisa apa-apa, i-itu lah kenapa m-mereka ingin me-memperkosa ku, t-hiks-adi! "

 **Grab!**

"Sst.. Tenaglah, sekarang kau sudah aman" Mata gadis tadi membulat, tidak menyangka Naruto memeluknya untuk menenangkannya.

"Hiks, huuaa" Gadis tadi hanya bisa membalas pelukan Naruto, dan dia mencurahkan semunya di dada Naruto.

"Hiks, aku, aku sangat t-takut tadi, hiks"

"Tenanglah, kau sudah aman dari mereka, dan dari tadi kita tidak saling kenal, jadi siapa nama mu?" Tanya Naruto sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukannya, walau agak berat namun gadis itu hanya menurut saat Naruto melepas pelukan mereka.

"Nama ku, Naruko, Namikaze Naruko" Jawab gadis tadi, yang ternyata bernama Naruko.

"Wah, bukan wajah kita yang agak mirip, ternyata nama kita juga" Naruko langsung mendongak saat dia mendengar apa yang di katakan Naruto, dan dia memperhatikan wajah Naruto intens, dan benar ternyata mereka memiliki wajah yang mirip, warna mata yang sama, namun kulit Naruko lebih putih dari Naruto, dan Naruko tidak memiliki kumis kucing, dan tentu rabut Naruko lebih panjang dari Naruto.

"S-siapa nama Onii-chan?" Tanya Naruko penasaran. "Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"A-ano..!"

"Hm, ada apa? " Tanya Naruto, saat dia melihat Naruko ragu.

"T-tolong jadikan aku murid mu! " Pintanya sambil mrmbungkuk didepan Naruto.

"Eh?, a-tap-"

"Aku mohon! " Mohon Naruko membungkuk lebih dalam.

"A-haa~, vaiklah kita kan mebahasnya besok, jadi cepat berdiri dengan benar! " Naruto hanya bisa pasrah, mana mungkin dia bisa melihat gadis membungkuk memohon padanya.

"Arigato, arigato Sensei" Ucap Naruko sambil menghapus air matanya yang jatuh terharu, karena dia sekarang memiliki sensei pribadi.

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum karena melihat Naruko sangat bahagia.

" _Hm, padahal aku cuma tiga hari disini, bagaimana aku bisa melatihnya_ ya?, ah, nanti saja berpikirnya" Batin Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu ke asrama, ayo! " Mereka mulai meninggalkan lokasi tersebut.

Kita kembali ke gudang tadi, terlihat disudut yang gelap ada sepasang mata merah yang ternyata dari tadi menyaksikan kejadian tadi, setelah itu dia langsung mengilang seperti tenggelam kebawah tanah.

 **Skip.** Setelah mengantarkan Naruko, Naruto kembali ke UKS, seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa tadi.

"Lbih baik aku istirahat lagi" Naruto pun membaringkan tubuhnya pada kasur yang ada disitu.

 **Mainscape.** Terlihat para bijuu sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

 **Krak.. Krak!** Perhatian mereka langsung teralihkan saat mendengar suara retakan tersebut, mereka semua pun menoleh ke atas, dan mereka bisa melihat telur itu mulai retak, lama kelaman retakan tersebut makin besar.

 **Krak.. Krak..!**

 **Pyar!**

Para bijuu terlihat kaget saat telur itu telah menetas, dan mereka lebih terkejut saat melihat apa yang ada didalam telur itu.

" **Kau, bukannya kau! "**

 **BERSAMBUNG.**

 **vvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

 **vvvvvvvvvv**

 **vvvvvvv**

 **vvvv.**

 **Yo minna kita ketemu lagi, maaf ya aku lama gk nongol:-). Aku gak mau panjang lebar, pertma-tama aku ingin ucapin terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah dukung dan beri aku saran, dan juga sudah baca fic ini, sekali lagi terima kasih.**

 **Maqf aku udah ngantuk, jadi sampai sini aja ya, sampai jumpa di chap depan, bye~bye dattebayou.**

Voting Harem

Naruko.

Rias.

Akeno.

Asia.

Irina.

Karin.

Sakura.

Ino.

Tenten.

Xenovia.

Kaguya.

Ravel.

Shion.

Koneko.

Kuroka.

Yasaka.

Kunou

Serafall.

Gabriel.

Tsubaki.

Samui.

Atau kalian bisa rekomendasi sendiri tapi ingat cuma dari anime Naruto dan Dxd.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:cuma aku pinjam.

Warning: Banyak typo,bahasa kurang jelas,oc,ooc, mainstream, OverPower Naru!Harem Naru!,dll.

Genre :Adventure,Romace.(kurasa)

Pair: Naruto x Harem (Sona,Hinata,?,?,?,?,?,)

Penting:Disini aku membuat tidak ada iblis,malaikat,atau'pun malaikat jatuh,aku membuat di sini hanya ada penyihir,Youkai,dan manusia biasa.

 **Chapter 9**.

Setelah malam yang suram,(bagi jomblo:-)kini pagi yang indah telah menunjukkan dirinya, tapi bukan itu yang akan kita bahas, jadi mari kita pindah pada karakter utama.

Disalah satu kasur yang ada di UKS, terlihat Naruto masih terlelap, tapi itu tidak lama, karena sinar matahari langsung meyorot wajahnya melewati jendela.

"Ughh.." Lenguh Naruto.

"Hooamm, ternyata sudah pagi" Gumam nya, sambil melihat keluar jendela.

"Lebih baik aku pemanasan dulu!" Lanjut, sambil berusaha bangkit, tapi entah kenapa badannya jadi berat, seperti ada yang menimpa tubuhnya.

Dan itu terbukti dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, menjadi besar. Merasa curiga Naruto langsung menyingkap selimut itu.

 **Srrat!**

"W-WAAAA..." Naruto langsung histeris saat dia melihat yang menimpa tubuhnya adalah gadis loli bersurai hitam panjang, dan lebih parahnya lagi, gadis itu telanjang bulat.

 **Brughh!**.

Dan karena terlalu kaget, Naruto refleks mendorong gadis itu, sampai jatuh dari kasur.

"Ittei!, ughh!" Gadis itu pun mengaduh kesakitan saat tubuh nya membentur lantai, setelah itu gadis tadi mulai berdiri lagi, dan dia menatap Naruto yang sedang memalingkan wajahnya, dengan polos.

"S-siapa kau, d-dan kenapa kau ada di kasur bersama ku?" Tanya Naruto tanpa melihat sabg gadis.

"Hm?, Papa!" Ujar Gadis utu sambil tersenyum manis.

"A-apaaaa!!!" Teriak Naruto histeris, dan langsung menatap gadis itu, dan kelihatannya dia lupa gadis itu masih telanjang.

"A-apa maksudmu dengan mengatakan p-papa?" Naruto kembali memalingkan wajahnya saat dia melihat gadis itu masih telanjang.

"Hm?, papa!" Ujar gadis itu sambil naik ke kasur, lalu dia duduk di atas paha Naruto.

"Hiii.." Badan Naruto langsung merinding saat merasakan gadis itu duduk dipahanya.

" _M-minna, a-apa kalian tahu s-sesuatu?"_ Merasa jika dirinya sendiri tidak akan bisa tahu dari mana gadis ini berasal, Naruto langsung menghubungi para Bijuu yang ada didalam tubuh nya.

" ** _Hoaamm... Apa kau ingat telur itu_**!" Tanya balik Kurama.

 _"Ha'i, j-jangan bilang, g-gadis ini adalah!"_ Gantung Naruto.

 **" _Hm_ , _seperti yang kau bayangkan, dia adalah telur itu, atau lebih tepatnya dia yang keluar setelah telur itu menetas, dan Naruto, apa kau tidak ingat wajah gadis itu?"_** Jelas dan tanya Kurama.

"Hm, wajahnya?" Bingung Naruto, lalu Naruto membuka matanya yang tadi tertupup, dan dia bisa melihat wajah gadis itu ada dua centi meter dari wajah.

" _T-tenang Naruto, ini adalah latihan untukmu"_ Batin Naruto menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

 ** _"Ahahaha.../Khakhakha..."_** Dia bisa mendengar Kurama dan yang lainnya tertawa melihat penderitaan nya:-).

Lalu Naruto menatap wajah gadis itu intens, dan matanya langsung membola saat dia melihat siapa gadis itu.

"K-kau bukan nya gadis waktu itu?!" Ujar Naruto setelah dia ingat wajah gadis itu, tepat saat mereka selesai bertarung dengan Kokabiel, dan gadis itu juga yang telah mengeluarkan mereka dari dimensi buatan Kokabiel.

"Hm?" Terlihat gadis memiringkan kepala tanda bingung.

" _Tidak, gadis itu memiliki tatapan yang kosong, sedangkan ini, ini tatapan polos dan keingin tahuan" Batin Naruto membantah._

"Papa!" Gadis itu langsung menyadarkan Naruto sambil menempelkan tangannya pada pipi Naruto.

"Ah, gomen aku melamun, d-dan lebih baik aku mencari baju untuk mu!" Naruto lalu berusaha turun dari kasur, tapi itu jelas tidak bisa karena gadis itu masih menduduki pahanya.

"A-apa kau tidak bisa turun dulu, aku ingin keluar mencarikan baju untuk mu!" Gadis itu hanya menggeleng.

" _Jika orang lain melihat posisi ini, bisa-bisa aku di (tangkap FBI:-)_ _tuduh yang bukan-bukan" batin Naruto ketakutan._

Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu menjauh dari Naruto, dan dia turun dari kasur.

"Eh?" Bingung Naruto.

 **Tik!**

Terlihat di atas gadis itu muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu, lalu lingkaran sihir itu mulai turun dan terus sampai kebawah.

"Apa yang Papa maksud ini?" Ujar Gadis itu sambil memutar-mutar kan badannya.

Rahang Naruto langsung jatuh saat dia melihat gadis itu telah memakai pakaian, dia menggunakan baju dress putih, dengan corak bunga sakura, ditambah bando putih di kepalanya.(Mirip pakaian Ophis, tapi berwarna putih).

"Haahh... kenapa tidak dari tadi" Gumam Naruto setelah dia sadar dari hal tadi.

"Dan, kenapa kau memanggilku Papa?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Hm?" Lagi-lagi gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya saat mendengar pertanyaan yang tidak dia mengerti.

" ** _Naruto-kun, mungkin dia mengira kau Papa nya, karena dia selalu menghisap Chakra dan stamina mu, dan saat merasakan energi mu, itulah kenapa dia memangilmu Papa!"_** Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Matatabi.

" _Tapi, tetap saja, aku belum siap jadi ayah, dan lagi bagaimana dia bisa keluar dari tempat kalian?"_ Batin Naruto prustasi.

" ** _Kami tidak tau, mungkin dia memiliki cara dia sendiri"_** Jawab Kurama acuh.

"Papa!"

"Hahh.. Baiklah kau boleh memanggilnya ku seperti itu" Pasrah Naruto, dan itu membuat gadis itu tersenyum.

"Jadi siapa namamu gadis kecil?" Tanya Naruto sambil turun dari kasur.

"Hm!" Terlihat gadis itu memicingkan mata, seperti ingin mengingat sesuatu.

"Apa kau-"

"Ophis!" Ujar gadis itu riang khas anak kecil.

"Ophis?" Dibalas anggukan gadis itu.

"Jadi namamu Ophis" Ujar Naruto, dan lagi-lagi dibalas anggukan oleh gadis itu tapi kini disertai senyum manis.

"Baiklah Ophis, apa kau tidak mengingat sesuatu, sebelum kau kesini?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyamakan posisi dengan Ophis. Lagi-lagi Ophis menjawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Hahh~, sudahlah lupakan saja!, l-"

 **Kruuu!**

Naruto tidak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya, saat dia mendengar suara perut Ophis, sedang gadis itu hanya menatap perutnya bingung.

"Kenapa ini berbunyi?" Tanya Ophis penasaran, sambil memegang perutnya. Naruto hampir saja tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, saat mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

"Hufh, i-itu karena kau lapar, lebih baik kita cari makanan untuk kita makan, kebetulan aku juga lapar!" Ujar Naruto, lalu dia menarik Ophis keluar dari UKS.

" _Eh!, tapi aku kan sama sekali tidak tau letak kantin disini!_ " Batin setelah dia keluar dari _UKS."Hahh~,_ _sudahlah nanti juga pasti ketemu!_ " Lanjut batinnya.

Dalam perjalanan mencari kantin, banyak yang murid yang memperhatikan mereka, atau lebih tepatnya adalah memperhatikannya Ophis, dan itu membuat yang dipandang menjadi tidak nyaman, sedangkan Naruto dia hanya cuek sambil mencari kantin.

"Kawaii... Siapa anak kecil itu ya?, aku ingin sekali memeluknya!" Ujar salah satu Siswi.

"Ya, aku juga ingin!, tapi kenapa dia sama murid Kuoh?, apa dia berasal dari Kuoh?" Sahut temannya disertai pertanyaan, sedangkan murid laki-laki, hampir semua mimisan saat melihat wajah polos itu menatap mereka.

"Papa, kenapa mereka menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Ophis menarik tangan Naruto.

"Hm, abaikan saja!" Balas Naruto masih sibuk mencari kantin. Sedangkan para murid terlihat memasang wajah shok, saat mendengar gadis loli itu memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan Papa.

"Sensei!" Teriak seseorang dari belakang, walau mendengar tapi Naruto tidak menghentikan langkahnya, karena dia merasa bukan dia yang dipanggil.

"Sensei!" sekali lagi teriakan itu bergeming, namun Naruto tetap tidak membalikan badan.

"Sensei!"

 **Sett!**

Kali ini terpaksa Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, saat ada yang menahan tangan kirinya dari belakang, Naruto lalu membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa yang menahannya, dan dia dapat melihat gadis remaja bersura pirang panjang di kepang dua, gadis itu menatapnya dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan khas perempuan lagi ngambek.

"Mo!, kenapa sensei mengabaikan ku?" Ambek gadis yang ternyata Naruko.

"Eh?, gomen, kukira tadi yang dipanggil bukan aku, lagian aku kan bukan guru disini, kenapa kau memanggilku sensei disini?" Jelas dan tanya Naruto.

"Aku juga tau itu, tapi kan kau sudah mengakatku jadi muridmu, jadi wajar kalau aku memanggil mu sensei!" Ujar Naruko tidak mau kalah.

"Ta-Hahh~, terserah kau sajalah!" Akhirnya Naruto hanya bisa mengalah, dan itu dibalas senyum kemenangan oleh Naruko.

"Kapan kita makanya?" Sedari tadi diam, akhirnya Ophis buka suara sambil menarik-narik tangan Naruto.

"Eh?, Ophis!, ah, benar juga, Naruko letak kantin ada dimana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Eh, Kawai!" Ujar Naruko hendak menerkam Ophis, tapi Naruto dengan sigap menahannya.

"S-sensei lepas, aku akan memakannya!" Ujar Naruko, sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Naruto dari kepalanya.

"Hahh~, ayo katakan dimana kantinnya?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ha'i!, ha'i, ayo ikuti aku!" Ujar Naruko sambil melangkah duluan, Naruto dan Ophis yang masih memegang tangan Naruto, mengikuti Naruko dari belakang.

 **Skip.**

"Ramai sekali" Gumam Naruto saat dia melihat banyak murid yang sudah memenuhi meja makan.

"Sensei, kalian duduklah dulu, biar aku yang pesan" Naruko langsung pergi untuk memesan makanan mereka.

"Eh!, padahal kami belum bilang apa yang mau dipesan!, hahh~, sudahlah, ayo Ophis kita cari tempat!" Ujar Naruto, setelah menemukan tempat mereka langsung duduk disitu.

"Maaf menungu!" Ucap Naruko sambil meletakkan napan yang berisi tiga mangkuk ramen dan tiga gelas jus jeruk.

"Wah!, kau tau saja makanan favorit ku, Naruko!. Selamat makan" Ujar Naruto semangat, lalu Naruto langsung melahap ramen tersebut.

"Eh?, benarkah?, syukurlah kita memiliki selera yang sama, sensei!" Balas Naruko senang, dan di juga mulai memakan ramennya dengan tenang, Ophis hanya diam sambil memperhatikan ramennya, lalu dia mengambil sumpit dan mulai mengambil mie ramen tersebut, tapi gagal, dia terus mencoba tapi tetap gagal, mie itu selalu jatuh.

Naruto yang ternyata dari tadi memperhatikan nya tertawa kecil, melihat tingkah Ophis yang menurutnya lucu.

"Sini, biar aku suapkan!" Ucap Naruto mengambil alih mangkuk Ramen Ophis, kalau ramen nya jangan tanya lagi, pasti sudah habis.

"Ayo buka mulut, aa!" Ophis pun membuka mulutnya menuruti apa yang dikatakan Naruto, lalu Naruto langsung memasukkan ramen yang ada disumpitnya.

"Ano.. Sensei sebenarnya dia ini siapa?" Tanya Naruko penasaran, sebab dia melihat Naruto dan Ophis begitu dekat, jadi dia cukup penasaran.

"Hah, ceritanya p-"

"Hmm... Ini sangat enak, Papa!" Ujar Ophis riang. Mata Naruko melotot tidak percaya, mendengar Ophis memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan Papa.

"P-papa!" Teriak Naruko tidak percaya.

"Hahh~, sudahlah ceritanya panjang!, dan Naruko aku ingin membahas tentang latihan mu!, apa kau tau tempat yang pas untuk melatih mu disekitar sini?" Tanya Naruto mengalihkan pertanyaan, dan itu berhasil terlihat wajah Naruko berseri-seri.

"Ha'i, kita menggunakan arena bertarung saja, karena jika sore tempat itu akan sepi!" Balas Naruko semangat.

"Baiklah aku akan menunggumu disana!" Ucap Naruto sambil menyuapi Ophis.

 **Tap..Tap..**

 **Dugh!**

"Ittei.." Naruto mengaduh kesakitan saat ada yang memukul kepalanya dari belakang, dan saat akan protes dia langsung mungkam saat melihat Shion dengan aura yang sangat mengerikan ada dibelakangnya.

"S-Shion?" Kaget Naruto, melupakan niat mau protes nya tadi.

"Huh, pantas saja kau tidak ada di UKS!, ternyata kau makan dengan dua gadis disini" Ujar Shion, sambil menarik salah satu bangku, lalu dia duduk di meja yang sama dengan Naruto cs.

Ophis hanya menatap Shion dengan bingung, begitu juga Naruko, karena dia tidak tau bahwa Naruto dan Shion sudah saling kenal

"Ah. Gomen, soalnya aku tadi lapar jadi kami kemari!, lagian kenapa kau mencari ku?" Maaf dan tanya Naruto.

"Hm, sebenarnya aku..." Gantung Shion, seperti menimbang apa dia akan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku?" Bingung Naruto.

"T-tidak jadi!" Ucap Shion, Naruto hanya angkat bahu melihat tingkah aneh Shion.

"Waah!, siapa gadis manis ini Naruto?!" Tanya Shion saat dia memperhatikan Ophis yang lagi makan.

"Hm, panjang ceritanya, yang jelas dia ini dibawah pengawasan ku!" Jawab Naruto, mendengar jawaban Naruto yang singkat membuat Shion hanya bisa menahan geram.

"Kalian sangat akrab ya!" Ujar Naruko yang dari tadi melihat interaksi antara Naruto dan Shion.

""Mana mungkin!"" Jawab mereka kompak.

"Hihihi... Kalian memang akrab!" Goda Naruko.

""Hum"" Dengus mereka sambil memalingkan wajah satu sama lain, dan itu membuat Naruko tertawa kecil, sedangkan Ophis hanya menatap bingung.

 **Teng!..Teng!..Teng!**

"A-ayo Ruko-chan, kita masuk kelas!" Ujar Shion saat dia mendengar bel masuk.

"Kami masuk kelas dulu, sensei!" Pamit Naruko, dan itu sontak membuat Shion kaget karena Naruko memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan sensei, tapi dia harus menahan penasaran saat Naruko menarik tangannya menuju kelas mereka.

 **Skip**.

Benar apa yang dikatakan Naruko, kalau sore arena pertarungan sangat sepi, hanya ada Naruto yang duduk ditempat penonton, tidak lupa Ophis yang ada disampingnya walau dalam keadaan tertidur. Seperti yang dijanjikan nya dengan Naruko, dia akan melatih Naruko hari ini.

 ** _"Naruto, apa kau yakin ingin melatih gadis itu?"_** Tanya Kurama dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Ha'i, entah kenapa aku merasa ingin dekat dengannya!, lagian kalian juga merasakannya kan?!" Jawab dan tanya Naruto.

 ** _"Ha'i, kami merasakannya Naruto-kun!, gadis itu memiliki chakra, dan itu cukup besar!"_** Jawab Matatabi.

 ** _"Tapi tetap saja, kau harus berhati-hati dengan orang-orang disni, tidak semua orang memiliki hati seperti mu!"_** Peringati Kurama.

"Hm?, tidak seperti ku?, apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto bingung, dan merasa baru mengatakan hal yang keramat, jika dilihat kedalam tubuh Naruto Kurama sedang membulat kan matanya.

" ** _Ma-maksud-"_**

 ** _"Maksud Kurama adalah, tidak ada manusia sebaikmu Naruto, khakhakha..."_** Potong Shukaku dengan suara nyaring nya.

"T-terima kasih Kurama!" Ucap Naruto sambil meneteskan air mata terharu nya.

" ** _B-baka, a-aku tidak mengatakan hal begitu!"_** Bantah Kurama sambil membuang mukanya.

 ** _"""Hahahaha..."""_** Tawa para bijuu melihat tingkah Kurama yang Tsundere.

"Sensei!" Naruto langsung membuka matanya saat dia mendengar suara Naruko, dan benar saja terlihat Naruko sudah ada ditengah lapangan itu.

Dengan pelan Naruto membaringkan Ophis dibangku, lalu dia melepaskan serangannya untuk menutupi kaki Ophis supaya tidak terlalu terekspos, karena dia hanya memakai baju dress pendek, setelah itu Naruto langsung melompat turun.

Wajah Naruko langsung merona saat melihat Naruto dalam keadaan telanjang dada, matanya terus meneliti badan Naruto yang terlihat terbentuk, walau tidaj terlalu berotot tapi badan itu terlihat sangat kokoh.

Namun dia langsung kaget saat baru menyadari ada banyak luka ditubuh Naruto, dan dia melihat ada satu yang paling parah.

"S-sensei, tolong berbalik dulu!" Pinta Naruko, Naruto menaikkan alisnya bingung, tapi dia tetap berbalik, dan saat itu juga Naruko menutup mulutnya kaget.

Dugaan nya ternyata benar, luka itu memang tembus sanpai kebelakang Naruto, sebenarnya apa saja yang sudah di alami sensei dadakan nya ini.

"Apa sudah!" Tanya Naruto saat dia tidak mendengar suara Naruko lagi.

"H-ha'i!" Jawab Naruko, sambil berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Baiklah Naruko, sebelum aku mengajari sesuatu!, aku ingin mengatakan padamu, aku hanya bisa melatihmu hari ini saja!" Ujar Naruto. Naruko yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya bisa murung.

"A-apa karena sensei sudah merasakan, bahwa aku tidak memiliki **mana**!, jadi sensei tidak ingin melatihku lagi?" Ucap Naruko sedih, sebab dia sudah senang ada orang yang mau jadi guru berlatih nya, dan guru itu sekarang mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bisa melatihnya lama.

"B-bukan, kau tau kan, aku ini dari Kuoh, dan 3 hari lagi aku ada pertandingan jadi aku harus segera kembali!" Jelas Naruto.

"Dan masalah energi **mana** yang kau sebut, memang aku tidak merasakannya dalam tubuhmu, tapi!"

"T-tapi?" Tanya Naruko penasaran.

"Kau memiliki energi yang sama sepertiku, yaitu chakra!" Lanjut Naruto.

"C-chakra?, apa itu?" Tanya Naruko bingung, sebab dia baru pertama mendengar hal tersebut.

"Hm, susah kalau dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, jadi aku akan menunjukkan nya langsung padamu!" Ucap Naruto, lalu dia langsung membuat handseal.

" **Katon: Gokakyou no Jutsu** " Setelah membuat handseal, Naruto pun membuat bola api dari mulutnya.

 **Bomm!**

Terjadi ledakan saat bila api itu menabrak dinding. Naruko yang melihat itu terlihat terkagum.

"Yah, intinya chakra hampir sama dengan **mana** , mereka sama-sama bisa mengeluarkan jurus, tapi cara mengeluarkan nya berbeda!" Jelas Naruto, Naruko hanya mengaguk mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

"Tapi sensei, aku sama sekali tidak merasakan ada energi didalam tubuhku!" Ujar Naruko.

"Aku juga tau!, bisa kau mengakat sedikit bajumu ke atas!" Pinta Naruto, dan otomatis wajah Naruko langsung memerah.

"S-sensei!, a-aku belum siap jika kau ingin, me-mengajariku t-tentang itu!" Ujar Naruko memerah, Naruto hanya menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Sudah lakukan saja, ini hanya sebentar!" Ujar Naruto lagi, Naruko hanya menuruti apa yang dikatakan Naruto, dia mulai menarik bajunya ke atas, dan saat akan sampai pada Oppai nya, Naruto langsung menahan tangannya.

"Sudah sampai situ saja!" Ucap Naruto, lalu dia berjongkok menyamakan posisi nya pada pusar Naruko. Setelah itu dia dapat melihat di sekeliling pusar Naruko ada seperti kanji saat dia memegang perut Naruko.

 _"Sudah kuduga, chakra nya disegel, tapi siapa yang menyegel nya?, apa mungkin di dunia ini masih ada pengguna chakra selain aku dan Naruko?, dan jika dilihat ini adalah segel lima jari, pasti orang yang menyegelnya sudah memasteri fuinjutsu"_ Batin Naruto tanpa sadar dia mengusap-usap perut Naruko.

"Ughh... S-sensei, a-apa yang ingin khau lhakukhan?,hah~" Tanya Naruko terengah-engah, tubuh Naruko langsung menegang saat Naruko mengusap perutnya.

"Ah, Gomen!" Ucap Naruto setelah dia sadar apa yang dia lakukan, lalu dia kembali berdiri.

"Naruko tahan sedikit ya!, ini akan lumayan sakit!" Ujar Naruto sambil mengakat tangannya sampai pinggang, lalu terlihat disetiap jari tangan kanan Naruto ada chakra.

 **Bhuss!** "Chokh.." Naruko langsung membatukan air liur saat Naruto menghantamkan jarinya pada perut Naruko.

"Ughh.. I-ini sangat panas!" Gumam Naruko berlutut.

"S-sebenarnya tadi itu apa sensei?" Lanjut Naruko bertanya, lalu dia berusaha kembali berdiri.

"Gomen, sebenarnya selama ini chakra mu disegel, jadi aku tadi melepas segel nya, supaya kau bisa menggunakan chakra!, dan apa kau pernah di perlakukan seperti yang kulakukan waktu dulu?" Hawab dan tanya Naruto, siapa tau Naruko tau siapa yang menyegel chakra nya, dan Naruto bisa mencari tau siapa lagi yang memiliki chakra disini.

"Gomen sensei, aku tidak ingat!" Ucap Naruko menyesal, dan seperti nya Naruto harus menahan keingin tahuannya, karena Naruko sama sekali tidak ingat.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak ingat, kau tidak perlu bersedih seperti itu, lagian kau lebih cantik kalau tersenyum!" Ujar Naruto sambil mengelus kepala Naruko, disertai senyum khasnya.

Naruko yang diperlukan seperti utu sudah jelas wajahnya nerah ban kepiting rebus.

"Baiklah, sebelum terlalu larut lebih baik kita mulai latihanmu!" Ucap Naruto sambil melihat hari yang sudah mulai gelap.

"Jadi sensei, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Naruko.

"Hm, pertama-tama kau harus tau cara mengalirkan chakra mu, coba tutup mata, lalu konsentrasi lah pada pusar mu, karena disana adalah titik chakra, dan jika kau sudah merasakannya coba tarik keluar!, setelah kau berhasil baru aku mengajari mu jutsu seperti yang tadi!" Ujar Naruto panjang lebar, tanpa berkomentar apapun, Naruko langsung menutup matanya, terlihat dia penuh berkosentrasi.

"Hm, dia terlihat penuh tekat, aku jadi teringat saat kecil, aku rasa kehidupan Naruko tidak jauh dengan kehidupan ku dulu" Gumam Naruto sangat kecil, takut mengganggu Naruko.

 _"Konsentrasi, rasakan energi di bagian pusar"_ Batin Naruko, dia terus berusaha mencari titik chakra nya, seperti yang di katakan Naruto tadi.

 _"Itu dia!" Lanjut batinnya saat dia merasakan energi yang sangat hangat._ **Whussh!**

Terjadi hempasan angin saat tiba-tiba tubuh Naruko telah dikelilingi chakra.

 **Brakh!**

Serasa belum puas, tanah yang ada dibawah Naruko juga menjadi bentuk kawah kecil, saat chakra nya meluap semakin banyak.

"Naruko sangat berbakat, hanya beberapa menit saja dia sudah bisa mengeluarkan chakra sebesar ini!" Gumam Naruto kagum.

Sementara itu Minato yang ada di kantor kepala sekolah menegang saat dia merasakan energi yang cukup kuat.

"Aku harus melihatnya!" Ujar Minato, setelah itu dia langsung hilang dalam lingkaran sihir.

Kembali ke tempat Naruto, melihat chakra Naruko yang semakin besar Naruto berinisiatif menghentikan Naruko, karena jika diteruskan bisa-bisa ada yang akan kemari saat mersakan chakra Naruko.

"Sudah cukup Naruko!" Ucap Naruto sambil menepuk pundak Naruko, dan itu sudah cukup untuk menghentikan Naruko.

"A-ada apa sensei?" Tanya Naruko, namun Naruto hanya menunjuk kebawah, Naruko pun mengikuti apa yang ditunjuk Naruto, dan utu membuat dia kaget karena sekarang ada mereka ada didalam kawah yang cukup dalam.

"Ke-kenapa ini sensei?" Gagap Naruko.

"Tadi kau terlalu banyak mengeluarkan chakra, untung aku menghentikan mu, jika tidak bisa-bisa sekarang tempat ini sudah dikelilingi banyak orang, karena merasakan chakra mu!" Ujar Naruto.

" _H-hebat, chakra ini sangat kuat, hanya dengan mengeluarkan saj sudah ber efek seperti ini!"_ Batin Naruko takjub.

"Bagus sekarang kau sudah bisa mengeluarkan chakra, sekarang kita akan melihat elemen apa saja yang kau miliki!" Ucap Naruto.

"Bagaimana caranya mengetahui elemen ku, sensei?" Tanya Naruko antusias.

"Dengan ini!" Ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan kertas chakra.

"Dengan ini?"

"Ha'i, kau hanya perlu mengalirkan chakra secukupnya pada kertas itu!" Jelas Naruto, tanpa bertanya lagi, Naruko langsung mengalirkan chkaranya pada kertas itu.

Dan terlihat jertas utu terbelah menjadi tiga, yang satu berkerut, kedua melebur dan yang terakhir menjadi potongan-potongan kecil.

"Jadi sensei, aku memiliki elemen apa?!" Tanya Naruko penuh semangat.

"Selamat kau memiliki tiga elemen sekali gus, **Katon, Doton** dan **Futton!** " Ucap Naruto memberi selamat, namun Naruko sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kesenangan.

"Kenapa kau tidak senang?" Naruto menatap heran Naruko yang hanya menatap nya bingung.

"Ano, sensei sebenarnya aku tidak tau elemen yang sebutkan itu, jadi bagaimana aku mau senang!" Jawab Naruko jujur.

"Ahaha.. Gomen, gomen aku lupa" ucap Naruto.

"Ini kau lihat saja disini!, aku kurang mengerti jika harus dijelaskan dengan kata-kata!" Ucap Naruto sambil memberikan gulung yang dia ambil dari fuin di tangannya pada Naruko.

Naruko langsung membuka gulungan itu, dia tetus membaca apa yang ada digulungan itu sampai selesai.

"A-aku tidak menyangka!, aku memiliki tiga elemen sekali gus!" Gumam Naruko tidak menyangka bahwa dia memiliki elemen petir, tanah dan angin.

"Baiklah aku akan mengajarimu dasar-dasarnya saja, lalu jika kau telah melewati nya, kau belajar dari scroll ini!" Ujar Naruto sambil memberi Naruko tiga gulungan.

"Ini apa sensei?" Tanya Naruko menatap gulungan yang diberikan Naruto padanya.

"Itu adalah jutsu yang bisa kau pelajari dengan tiga elemen mu tadi! " Jawab Naruto.

"Mari kita mulai.."

 **Skip** **Brugh!**

"Hahh~, aku lhelah sensei" Ucap Naruko dalam keadaan yang terlihat kacau.

 **Puk!** "Kau sangat berbakat Naruko-chan!" Ucap Naruto sambil mengelus kepala Naruko yang kini masih dalam keadaan berlutut.

" _Hebat, hanya dalam 6 jam saja dia sudah bisa membuat jutsu Fuuton dan Raiton, walau itu masih jutsu kelas-C"_ Batin Naruto sambil melihat sekeliling yang sudah banyak kawah dari kecil sampai sedang.

Tentu saja perlakuan Naruto sangat berefek pada Naruko, terbukti kini wajah telah berubah menjadi merah total.

"A-aa-arigatou, sensei!" Ucap Naruko, Naruto hanya tersenyum nya.

Sementara itu disalah satu bangku di tempat penonton terlihat Minato sedang duduk disana, ternyata dia dari tadi telah melihat pelatihan Naruko dan Naruto, sebenarnya dia tadi hanya ingin melihat siapa yang memiliki energi tadi, dan ternyata anaknya sendiri lah yang memiliki energi tadi, dan yang lebih membuat dia terkejut anaknya ternyata memiliki kekuatan yang cukup hebat, kalau kekuatan itu dilatih dari dulu mungkin putri nya itu sudah menyandang gelar penyihir tingkat-A.

"Lebih baik aku pergi, sebelum mereka menyadari ku!" Gumam Minato, setelah itu dia langsung hilang dari sana, tapi kini dia hilang tanpa menggunakan lingkaran sihir, tapi itu hanya seperti kilatan kuning saja.

Naruto langsung melihat ke arah tempat Minato tadi duduk, saat merasakan orang yang dari tadi menonton nereka telah pergi.

 ** _"Apa kau akan membiarkan dia pergi begitu saja?"_** Tanya Kurama dari alam bawah sadarnya.

" _Hm, sudahlah aku yakin dia hanya ingin mengetahui siapa yang memiliki energi tadi, lagian dia sama sekali tidak memarahi kita yang telah menganjurkan lapangan ini!_ " Balas Naruto dengan akhir candaan. Kurama hanya diam tanpa ada niat membalas lagi.

 **Tap!** **Tap!**

"Papa, apa sudah selesai!" Naruto langsung membuka matanya saat dia mendengar suara Ophis, dan benar saja kini Ophis sudah ada didepannya bersama Naruko.

"Eh!, Ophis, sejak kapan kau bangun?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sejak papa meniupkan api tadi!" Balas Ophis.

"N-Nani!, gomen ya!, karena ku kau tidak tidur nyenyak!" Sesal Naruto.

"Hm, tidak apa-apa, lagian aku jadi bisa melihat Nee-chan mengeluarkan angin dan petir tadi!" Balas Ophis sambil tersenyum, Naruto juga tersenyum melihat tingkah Ophis yang menurut nya mengemaskan.

"O-Ophis-chan, kau memanggilku apa tadi?" Tanya Naruko.

"Nee-chan!"

"Kyaaa... Ya, panggil aku seperti iti terus Ophis-chan!" Seru Naruko sambil memeluk Iphis erat, melupakan lelahnya tadi.

"Sudahlah Naruko, lebih baik kita sudahi latihannya, lebih b-"

Naruko dan Ophis menatap Naruto heran, kenapa Naruto menghentikan kata-katanya.

"Gomen Naruko, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu, dan aku juga minta tolong jaga Ophis untuk sementara ya, aku ada urusan!"

 **Flash!**

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruko, Naruto langsung hilang dalam kilatan Oranye.

"A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?, dan apa itu tadi teleportasi?" Bingung Naruko.

"Hahh~, sudahlah, lebih baik aku pulang ke asrama saja, ayo Ophis-chan" Pasrah Naruko, setelah itu dia memutuskan kembali ke asrama untuk beristirahat, tidak lupa dia juga mengajak Ophis tentunya.

 **Beberapa saat sebelumnya**.

Terlihat di mansion bergaya jepang, terlihat cukup banyak penjagaan, bukan itu saja terlihat juga para orang dewasa tengah berkumpul seperti membicarakan hal yang penting.

Tapi bukan itu yang ingin kita lihat, kita akan memasuki lebih dalam lagi ke rumah itu, lebih tepatnya salah satu kamar disana, terlihat disalah satu kamar yang seperti nya milik seorang perempuan, terbukti disana ada boneka dan juga warna kamar itu sangat feminim.

"Ugh, bagaimana ini!" Ternyata benar pemilik kamar itu adalah seorang gadis, dia memiliki surai pirang pucat panjang, gadis itu mengenakan yukata lavender dengan corak bunga sakura, gadis itu yang tak lain adalah Shion.

"Ah!, benar juga aku bisa memanggil nya!" Ujar Shion semangat, lalu dia berjalan ke arah laci didekat kasurnya, lalu dia mengambil sesuatu disana.

"Dengan ini semoga aku selamat!" Gumam nya sambil menggoyangkan benda yang dia ambil tadi, yang tak lain adalah kunai cabang tiga pemberian Naruto.

 **Flash**!

Terjadi kilatan kuning didepan Shion saat dia menggoyangkan kunai itu, setelah kilatan itu hilang terlihat Naruto sudah ada disana.

" _Dia benar-benar datang"_ Batin Shion tidak percaya.

"Ada apa Shion?, apa kau diserang musuh?" Tanya Naruto dengan mode waspada.

"Ini lebih gawat!" Balas Shion, dan tentu itu membuat Naruto menaikkan kewaspadaan nya.

"Apa mereka yang dibawah adalah orang yang menyerangmu?" Shion cukup kaget saat Naruto menyadari bahwa dibawah banyak orang.(pemberi tahuan saja, kamar Shion ada dilantai atas.)

"Jadi benar ya, b-"

 **Duagh!**

"Ittei!"

"Hahh~, baka aku memang mengatakan gawat, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengatakan aku diserang!" Ujar Shion setelah dia menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Lalu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sebelum itu, lebih baik kau bersihkan diri dulu, pakai saja kamar mandi itu!" Ujar Shion saat dia melihat Naruto sangat kumuh.

"Sebenarnya sudah berapa lama kau belum mandi!" Lanjut Shion.

"Hehe... Kurasa tiga hari!" Jawab Naruto sambil terkekeh malu.

"Sudah cepat sana!" perintah Shion dengan aura yang mengerikan, tak ingin di bogem lagi, Naruto langsung lari masuk kemar mandi, tidak lupa dia juga menutup pintu kamar mandi itu.

Sudah sepuluh menit Shion menuggu Naruto, tapi Naruto sama sekali belum keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Lama sekali dia mandi, ugh, aku tidak tahan lagi!" Ujar Shion sambil menghampiri pintu kamar mandi, baru akan mengetuk pintu itu, tapi pintunya telah terbuka lebih dulu.

"Ah, Shion!, aku sudah selesai, lalu apa lagi yang harus kulakukan?" Wajah Shion langsung bersemu merah saat dia melihat Naruto hampir telanjang bulat, kenapa hampir karena ada handuk kecil yang melilit pinggang sampai pahanya.

"B-ba-baka!, ke-kenapa kau tidak mengenakan pakaian?!" Teriak Shion sambil berusaha menutup matanya.

"A-ah!, maaf aku lupa!" Naruto kembali memasuki kamar mandi tersebut, dan itu membuat Shion menghela nafas lega.

 _"Si baka itu!, tapi tubuhnya sangat sexy, belum lagi luka-luka itu, ugh!, baka, apa yang kau pikirkan Shion!"_ Batin Shion berkecamuk.

 **Krrett**!

"Gomen Shion, hanya baju ini yang tersisa dipenyimpanan ku!" Wajah Shion kembali memerah, tapi kali ini bukan karena Naruto telanjang lagi, tapi saat ini dia melihat penampilan Naruto yang sangat tampan dan gagah menurut nya.(Naruto mengenakan pakaian saat The Last, tidak lupa dia memakai lambang ikat kepala Konoha di dahinya)

 _"Tampan!"_ Batin Shion.

"Shion!, Shion! ooy.." Shion langsung tersentak dari lamunannya saat Naruto menggoyangkan badannya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto cemas.

"A-aku tidak kenapa-napa!, dari pada memikirkan itu, lebih baik kau cepat ikut aku, dan saat dibawah kau harus mengikuti apapun yang aku katakan, kau mengerti!" Tegas Shion, sambil menyeret Naruto keluar.

"Ha'i, ha'i!" Balas Naruto ogah-ogahan.

Sementara itu dibawah terlihat ada delapan orang, mereka terlihat seperti menunggu seseorang.

"Kenapa Shion lama sekali?, Hana!" Tanya pria dewasa bersurai coklat, pada wanita bersurai indigo panjang yang duduk disampingnya.

"Hm, mungkin sebentar lagi dia turun!, Hiashi-kun" Balas wanita itu lembut.

"Oh iya Karura-chan, umur Garaa-kun sekarang sudah berapa tahun?" Tanya Hana pada wanita surai coklat kepirangan sebahu yang ada didepannya ini.

"18 tahun!" Jawab Karura, sambil menatap pemuda bersurai merah jabrik yang ada disampingnya.

"Wah, Shion juga sudah 18 tahun, kurasa mereka memang cocok! Balas Hana sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Iya, kau benar!, bukan begitu Rasa-kun?" Ujar Karura sambil menanya pendapat pria surai merah jabrik yang ada disebelah kanannya.

"Hm!" Jawab pria yang bernama Rasa itu datar, sedang pemuda yang dari tadi mereka bicarakan hanya diam tanpa ingin ikut campur pembicaraan.

"Ne, Nee-chan, apa kau tidak merasa ini membosankan!?" Bisik pemuda surai coklat jabrik, pada gadis surai pirang di kepang empat, yang duduk disampingnya.

"Ssttt.. Diamlah Kankuro, aku juga bosan, tapi jika kita pergi bisa-bisa Tou-san menggantung kita nanti!" Balas gadis itu berbisik.

 **Tap!. Tap!. Tap!**.

Perhatikan mereka langsung teralihkan saat mereka mendengar ada langkah kaki yang turun dari atas.

"Akhirnya ka-" Hana tidak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya, mata nya membola sempurna saat melihat anaknya kini turun bukan sendiri, tapi putri nya kini tengah mengandeng tangan seorang pemuda bersurai pirang pendek, dengan stel pakaian yang aneh, itulah menurut mereka yang ada disana.

 **Brakk!**

"Apa maksudnya ini Shion!" Mereka semua kaget bukan main, saat tiba-tiba Hiashi mengebrak meja dengan kerasnya, begitu juga Naruto, dia juga kaget disertai bingung tentunya.

Pertama Shion memanggilnya, kedua tanpa mengatakan apa masalahnya Shion langsung menyuruhnya membersihkan diri, lalu kini dia makin bingung saat melihat Hiashi marah pada Shion.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, apa maksudnya ini, Shion!" tekan Hiashi.

"Tenanglah Hiashi-kun, Shion pasti memiliki alasan!" Ucap Hana menenangkan suaminya.

"Aku tidak mau perjodohan ini dilanjutkan!, karena aku sudah memiliki pacar yaitu Naruto-kun" Ucap Shion tegas, wajah Hiashi memerah karena marah mendengar ucapan Shion.

"A-apa maksudnya ini Shion?" Bisik Naruto.

"Kau menurut saja!, jika tidak aku akan menghajar mu!" Balas Shion berbisik.

"Shion-chan, kenapa kau ingin membatalkan perjodohan ini?" Tanya Hana lembut, berbeda dengan Hiashi yang keras, Hana adalah orang yang sangat lembut pada anak-anak nya.

"Aku tidak mencintai dia Kaa-chan!, yang kucintai hanya Naruto-kun" Balas Shion sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada Naruto.

" _A-aku rasa aku akan mati disni!"_ Batin Naruto, saat dia merasakan susana yang sangat gawat.

"Kau?, bukannya kau yang bertarung dengan ku kemarin!" Mereka langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka oada pemuda surai coklat panjang.

"A-ah!, Neji-san!" Gugup Naruto, sebenarnya Naruto bukan takut karena tekanan aura yang mulai meningkat, tapi dia gugup karena baru ini dia menghadapi situasi yang seperti ini.

"Apa kau mengenalnya Neji-kun" Tanya Hana pada putranya itu.

"Ha'i Kaa-sama, dia adalah murid dari Kuoh, aku bertarung dengan nya kemarin, dan dia hanya familiar dari murid Kuoh!" Ujar Neji sambil menatap Naruto intens.

"Apa familiar!" Tentu saja itu membuat mereka kaget, keluarga Hyuuga yang dihormati akan kehebatan mereka kini akan tercoreng karena putri nya sendiri, karena dia jatuh cinta pada familiar.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Rasa-kun?" Bisik Karura pada suaminya.

"Hm, Hiashi apa kau ingin membuat aku malu, padahal perjodohan ini telah direncanakan saat mereka kecil!, tapi lihat putrimu telah menghancurkan semuanya!" Ucap Rasa datar, dan hal itu bertambah membuat Hiashi geram.

"Jaga ucapan anda, aku melakukan ini bukan tempa sebab!" Gantungnya, Hana cukup kaget, baru ini putrinya ini membantah sangat keras.

"Aku sudah sering melihatnya melakukan hubungan badan dengan para gadis, setelah dia melepaskan hasrat busuknya, dia mencampakkan mereka, karena itulah aku sangat membenci pria itu" Lanjut nya menunjuk Garaa yang dari tadi hanya diam.

"Apa benar itu Garaa-kun?" Tanya Karura pada putranya itu.

"Itu-"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada adik ku!" Karena sudah tidak kuat menahan amarahnya, Neji langsung menerjang Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat Neji sudah ada didepannya melepaskan tangan Shion dari tangannya, dan dengan cepat dia langsung mengakat lutut.

 **Duagh!**

"Choukh" Neji terpaksa memuntahkan air liur saat lutut Naruto telah menhantam perut Neji.

Tak sampai disana, Naruto langsung berputar dengan cepat lalu dia menghantamkan tumit kirinya ke pinggang Neji.

 **Duagh!**

 **Whuss!**

 **Bragh!**

 **Whuss!**

 **Dhum!**

Mata mereka semua yang ada disana membola terkejut, kecuali Garaa, saat melihat Neji telah menembus dinding rumah sampai keluar hanya dengan tendangan Naruto.

" _C-cepat sekali" Batin_ Shion, Kankuro dan Temari.

 **Phussh!**

 **Whuss!**

Naruto langsung melompat keluar saat dia melihat dibawah kakinya telah ada pasir.

 **Tap**!

 **Whuss!**

Baru saja mendarat diluar rumah, Naruto terpaksa melompat untuk menghindar saat ada tekanan udara menghantam tempatnya mendarat tadi.

" _Situasi macam apa ini!"_ Batin Naruto sambil melihat sekeliling sudah ramai orang, seperti nya mereka adalah pengawal rumah ini.

"Tunggu dulu!, sebenarnya ada apa ini, kenapa kalian menyerang ku?" Teriak Naruto.

"Ada apa katamu?, itu karena kau telah menyerang Neji!" Ucap Hiashi dingin.

"E-eh?, bukannya dia yang menyerang duluan, aku cuma membela diri!" Ujar Naruto tidak terima.

"Hiashi, aku ada ide bagaimana jika kita adakan pertarungan untuk menentukan siapa yang akan menikahi putrimu, anakku atau pemuda pilihan putrimu" Usul Rasa secara tiba-tiba, terlihat Hiashi menimbang-nimbang usulan Rasa.

"Hm, baiklah!" Setuju Hiashi.

"T-tungu, tunggu dulu, kebapa kalian memutuskannya seenaknya!, aku belum tent-"

"Hanya itu dua keputusanmu, gaki, bertarung, atau kau akan dihukum sangat berat!" Potong Hiashi dingin.

" _Hiii..._ _Tak didunia ini ataupun Shinobi, Hiashi-san memang menyeramkan!"_ Batin Naruto merinding.

"Tunggu Tou-sama, kenapa Naruto harus bertarung melawan Garaa, bukankah aku sudah mengatakan alasan ku tidak ingin menikah dengannya!" Protes Shion, tentu saja dia tidak terima, karena dia sudah tau siapa yang akan menang, karena dia sudah melihat Naruto kalah dengan Neji kemarin, tapi saat melihat kecepatan tadi dia jadi ragu, tapi tetap saja dia telah melibatkan Naruto terlalu jauh.

"Hm, bukankah kau ingin membatalkan perjodohan ini!, lalu kenapa kau tidak terima, apa kau takut dia dia kalah!" Shion hanya bisa menunduk, dia sangat merasa bersalah pada Naruto, karena dia telah melibatkan pemuda itu pada situasi yang cukup rumit.

"Haahh~, baiklah aku akan menerima tantangan ini!" Shion sungguh tidak menyangka, Naruto akan menerima pertarungan ini.

"Tidak, kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, lebih baik aku menikah dengannya dari pada membiarkan mu terluka hanya karena keegoisan ku!" Ujar Shion sambil melangkah ke arah Naruto.

"Hehe.. Ternyata kau adalah gadis yang baik ya, Shion!" Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut, dan itu membuat Shion menghentikan langkahnya dengan wajah yang telah berubah merah.

 _"A-apa-apan senyumannya itu!?, dan kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang hanya melihat senyumnya itu!"_ Batin Shion.

"Dia tampan!" Gumam gadis berkucir empat tanpa sadar."Hm, kau mengatakan sesuatu?, Nee-san" Tanya Kankuro.

"A-ah!, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa kok!" Balas nya sambil membuang muka.

"Tunggu, aku juga ingin bertarung dengannya!" Ujar Neji, terlihat dia berdiri didekat Hyuuga lainnya.

"Hm, itu tidak bisa, jika kau ingin bertarung dengan lain kali saja!" Nejinhanya dapat mengeram saat permintaan nya tidak disetujui ayahnya

"Jadi Oji-san, dimana tempat pertarungan nya?" Tanya Naruto mengalihkan perhatian pada Hiashi.

"Hm, ikuti aku!" Naruto langsung mengikuti Hiashi dan rombongannya dari belakang.

Kini mereka sudah ada ditanah yang cukup luas, ditengah nya sudah ada Naruto, dan Gaara, sedangkan Hiashi dan rombongan mereka ada ditepi lapangan untuk melihat pertarungan.

"Peraturannya mudah, siapa yang pingsan dan menyerah akan kalah, kalian boleh mengeluarkan semua kemampuan kalian tapi ingat dilarang saling membunuh!" Ucap Hiashi dari pinggir lapangan memberi tahu peraturannya. Naruto dan gaara menggangguk mengerjakan.

"Baiklah apa kalian siap!" Hiashi yang melihat Naruto, dan Gaara mengangguk, Hiashi yang melihat itu mulai mengakat tangannya ke atas.

"Hajime!"

 **Whus!**

Naruto langsung berlari dengan cepat kearah Gaara, tapi Gaara hanya diam tanpa ada niatan bergerak dari tempatnya.

Saat sudah dekat dengan Gaara, Naruto langsung melancarkan pukulan pada wajah Gaara.

 **Phash!**

Namun tiba-tiba saja pukulan Naruto tertahan pasir, yang muncul didepan Gaara. Naruto yang sudah menduga itu dengan cepat memutar badannya, lalu dia menghantamkan punggung kepalan tangan kanannya.

 **Phash!**

Tapi lagi-lagi pukulan Naruto tertahan oleh pasir, merasa serangan nya akan sia-sia Naruto pun melompat menjauh dari Gaara.

 _"Seperti yang kuduga, bukan wajah dan nama mereka saja yang mirip, tapi kekuatan mereka juga hampir sama!, tapi dari mana datangnya pasir itu?_ " Batin Naruto, sambil memperhatikan Gaara, lalu dia melihat ada gentong kecil di pinggang Gaara yang mengeluarkan pasir.

" _Ternyata dari sana!"_ lanjut batinnya.

 **Phush!**

Naruto tersentak saat dia tersadar ada pasir dibawah kaki nya, Naruto langsung melompat ke atas mencoba keluar dari genangan pasir yang ada dibawah kakinya, namun kelihatan pasir itu tidak ingin melepaskan Naruto, terbukti pasir itu langsung mengejar Naruto.

 **Phuush!**

 **Grab!**

"Kisama!" Rutuk Naruto saat kaki kirinya tertangkap gumpalan pasir itu, lalu pasir itu langsung menghempaskan Naruto ketanah dengan kerasnya.

 **Bragh**!

"Ughh!" Naruto hanya bisa melenguh saat tubuhnya mengahtam tanah dengan kerasnya.

Belum sempat Naruto bangkit dari posisi, tubuhnya mulai dibungkus pasir, sampai tubuhnya tidak nampak lagi.

"Itu!, JANGAN GAARA, KAU BISA MEMBUNUHNYA!, TOU-SAMA TOLONG HENTIKAN GAARA, BUKANKAH TADI PERATURAN TIDAK BOLEH MEMBUNUH!" Shion, Hana beserta klan Hyuuga lain kaget saat mendengar gadis berkucir empat itu berteriak.

"Hm, bangsawan bisa melakukan apapun kepada orang biasa Temari!, termasuk membatalkan peraturan!" Mata Temari membola sempurna mendengar ayahnya dengan mudah mengatakan hal tersebut.

"M-memangnya ada apa dengan magic itu?" Tanya Shion ragu.

"Gomen Shion, pemuda itu akan mati!, tidak ada yang pernah selamat dari pasir Gaara, kalau dia sudah tertangkap!" Ujar Temari penuh penyesalan, Shion yang mendengar nya tentu kaget, dan dia langsung mengalihkan perhatian pada Naruto yang sudah diselubungi oleh pasir.

"Dengan ini, kau. AKAN BERAKHIR!" Teriak Gaara sambil meremas kepalan tangannya.

 **Craasst!**

Wajah Shion kini telah berubah menjadi pucat, tubuhnya telah dibanjiri keringat, belum lagi tubuhnya bergetar hebat, saat pasir itu berubah menjadi cipratan darah.

"Ti-tidak mungkin!, Na-Naruto!" Gumam Shion bergetar.

"Hahaha... Akhirnya aku bermandikan darah lagi!" Ujar Gaara kesetanan.

" _Entah kenapa, aku merasa ini belum berakhir_ " Batin Neji, entah kenapa dia mera pemuda itu belum mati.

 **Brugh!**

Shion jatuh terduduk saat kakinya sudah tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya."Hiks, N-Naruto, i-ini tidak mungkin!" Shion hanya bisa menangis meratapi kesalahan, dia merasa dia penyebab Naruto mati, karena ke-egoisan dirinya, Naruto mati.

"Hey, kau lebih cantik jika marah!, menangis bukanlah gaya mu!" Canda sebuah suara dari belakang mereka.

Shion yang mengenal suara tersebut, lalu dia menoleh kebelakang dengan cepat, Shion langsung menutup mulutnya tidak percaya, ternyata dugaannya benar, terlihat Naruto kini tengah berjalan kearah mereka dengan tangan kanan nya ada disaku celana. Dia terlihat sangat sehat tanpa ada luka sama sekali, dan tentu itu membuat semuanya kaget.

" _Bagaimana bisa_?" Begitulah batin mereka kurang lebih, tapi tidak dengan Shion entah dapat kekuatan dari mana, dia langsung bisa berdiri lalu dia memeluk Naruto dengan eratnya.

 **Brugh**!

"Ehh?"

"Hiks, yokatta, hiks, aku kira kau benar, hiks!" Ucap Shion terisak didada Naruto.

"Ah!, gomen membuat mu khawatir. Tapi apa kau tidak malu menangis dilihat orang banyak!" Ujar Naruto setengah bercanda.

"Ittei!" Dan dia langsung dapat hadiah dari Shion yaitu sebuah cubitan dipinggangnya.

"Shion, apa kau bisa melepaskanku, aku masih dalam pertarungan!" Namun Shion malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku tidak mau kau bertarung lagi, aku tidak mau kau terluka hanya karena ku!" Ujar Shion dengan suara serak.

"Hm, terima kasih atas kekhawatiran mu!. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat!" Ucap Naruto lembut sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Shion.

"B-baiklah, tapi kau harus janji, jangan sampai terluka!" Ucap Shion, Naruto hanya mengangguk membalasnya.

B-bagaimana kau bisa s-selamat dari pasir Gaara?" Naruto langsung menoleh pada Temari saat gadis itu bergumam tidak percaya.

"Ahaha... Gomen yang tadi itu hanya Chi bunshin!, itulah kenapa aku tidak apa-apa!" Ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah aku kesana dulu!" Lanjut Naruto saat dia melihat Gaara menatap nya tajam, seperti tidak terima dia masih hidup.

"Chi Bunshin?" Bingung Temari.

"Bagaimana bisa kau selamat?" Baru saja sampai ditengah lapangan, Naruto langsung diberi pertanyaan oleh Gaara.

"Ah!, gomen, kau pasti kecewa aku belum mati ya!, padahal kau tadi sudah sangat senang!" Balas Naruto dengan mengejek.

Gaara yang mendengarnya mengeram marah, baru kali ini dia dimalukan oleh rakyat biasa.

"Beraninya kau menghina bangsawan!, kau dan keluarga mu akan menerima balasan!, setelah aku menghancurkan mu disini lalu aku akan menghancurkan keluargamu!" Ucap Gaara sambil menyeringai kejam.

Ekspresi wajah Naruto langsung berubah total, yang tadinya masih tersenyum kini menjadi datar, poninya juga menutupi setengah wajahnya.

"Lalu aku akan memperkosanya didep-"

 **Buagh!**

"Choukh!"

Gaara terpaksa memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya, saat dengan cepat Naruto telah menghantam perutnya dengan keras.

"C-cepat sekali!, aku sama sekali tidak melihat pergerakannya!" Gumam Shion tidak percaya.

 _""K-kecepatan gila macam apa itu, aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya bergerak!""_ Begitulah betin mereka yang melihat pertarungan itu.

"Jangan pernah kau mengatakan hal yang menjijikan itu lagi didepan ku!, apalagi kau membawa-bawa ibuku, jika kau berani melakukannya lagi, kau akan mati!" Bisik Naruto dingin.

 **Duagh!..Buagh!..Duagh!**

Naruto dengan cepat menghajar Gaara dari pukul, tendang, pukul Gaara hanya bisa menerima tanpa biaa melawan, karena pasir yang bisanya melindungi tidak bisa melihat pergerakan Naruto sama sekali

" _Ugh_.. _pukulannya terlalu cepat, pasirku tidak bisa mengikutinya!"_ Batin Gaara sambil menahan sakit.

"Dengan ini, berakhir sudah!" Ucap Naruto siap menghantam kan kepalanya pada perut Gaara.

 **Braagh!**

"GUAAGGH" Gaara hanya bisa memuntahkan darah saat Naruto memukulnya kebawah, sampai tanah dibawah mereka berbentuk kawah.

""Gaara"" Teriak Karura dan Temari khawatir.

 **"Haha"** Mereka semua menatap Naruto saat dia tertawa dengan suara yang berbeda.

"N-Naru-Uugh" Shion tidak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya saat dia dan semua yang ada disana dipaksa menunduk, saat tubuh Naruto mulai mengeluarkan aura yang sangat gelap.

" **Hahahah... Aku suka saat kalian memasang wajah seperti itu!"** Ujar Naruto berat, sambil mengakat wajahnya yang dari tadi menunduk, terlihat mata Naruto bukan lagi biru tapi kini kanan nya telah menjadi hitam, aura yang keluar dari tubuhnya juga semakin banyak.

" _A-apa-apan ini!, a-aku merasa lebih baik mati saja, d-dari pada merasakan aura ini!_ Batin Neji.

" _A-aku sudah tidak kuat lagi!"_ Dengan itu Hana, Karura, Temari, dan Kankuro jatuh pingsan, bukan mereka saja tapi klan Hyuuga juga ikut pingsan karena tidak kuat menahan tekanan dari aura yang dikeluarkan Naruto.

 _"A-ada apa dengan Naruto?, k-kenapa dia jadi seperti itu?"_ Batin Shion bertanya-tanya

 **"Khahaha... Tenang saja, aku akan mengakhiri penderitaan kalian, dengan cara..** " Gantungnya, sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke atas.

" _Uggh, ada apa dengan gaki ini, kenapa dia jadi seperti ini"_ Batin Hiashi.

" _Sudah kuduga, bocah ini bukan orang biasa" Batin Rasa sambil berusaha memperhatikan Naruto._

 **Shhiuuu!**

Mata Hiashi, Rasa, Shion dan Neji membola sempurna saat melihat ditangan Naruto sudah ada bola chakra berserta cincin yang melingkari bola chakra tersebut.

 **"Say-** "

 **Whuush!**

 **Brugh**!

 **Cup**!

BERSAMBUNG.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvv

vvvv.

Yosh **akhirnya** **aku bisa up juga, maaf ya kalau aku kelamaan up nya, dan maaf juga kalau fic ku gak menarik, dan maaf juga kalau masih banyak typo,dan lagi maaf juga kalau bahasaku terkadang ada yang kurang mengerti, tapi aku usahain perbaiki lagi, dan pemeritahuan aja sebenernya aku ini anak desa yang lumayan jauh dari kota jadi maaf banget kalau bahasaku memang agak kacau, kalian tau sendiri kan bahasa anak desa itu agak beda:-)**

 **Dan aku ingin bahas chap ini, pasti ada yang heran kenapa Naruto jadi tak terkendali seperti itu!. sebenarnya aku cuma mau menunjukkan Naruto itu memiliki kegelapan yang kapan saja bisa mengendalikan nya, itulah sebabnya kenapa Minato dan Azazel mengatakan sang legenda pembawa kehancuran dan kedamaian, dan untuk Ophis, kok Ophis ada sama Naruto, bukannya kemarin dia jadi musuh Naruto, yah kalau ini kita lihat saja nanti Ok hehehe..:-).**

 **Ok sampai sini saja dulu, semoga kalian suka dengan chap ini, dan lagi chap depan adalah akhir voting, jadi cepat-cepat voting supaya karakter yang kalian suka terpilih:-)**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap depan Dattebayou hehehe...:-)**

Voting Harem

Naruko.

Rias.

Akeno.

Asia.

Irina.

Karin.

Sakura.

Ino.

Tenten.

Xenovia.

Kaguya.

Ravel.

Shion.

Koneko.

Kuroka.

Yasaka.

Kunou

Serafall.

Gabriel.

Tsubaki.

Samui.

Atau kalian bisa rekomendasi sendiri tapi ingat cuma dari anime Naruto dan Dxd.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** cuma aku pinjam.

 **Warning** : Banyak typo,bahasa kurang jelas,oc,ooc, mainstream, OverPower Naru!Harem Naru!,dll.

 **Genre** :Adventure,Romace.(kurasa)

 **Pair** : Naruto x (Sona, Hinata) x Harem (Kaguya, Naruko, Rias, Shion, Akeno, Gabriel, Kuroka, Yasaka, Ravel, Serafall).

 **Penting** :Disini aku membuat tidak ada iblis,malaikat,atau'pun malaikat jatuh,aku membuat di sini hanya ada penyihir,Youkai,dan manusia biasa.

 **Chapter 10.**

 **Beberapa** **saat sebelumnya.**

Kini terlihat Naruko dan Ophis sudah sampai di kamar asrama Naruko.

"Haahh~. Hari ini cukup melelahkan" Ujar Naruko sambil menghempaskan tubuh ke kasur.

Sedangkan Ophis hanya berdiri sambil menatap Naruko dengan polos. Naruko yang ditatap seperti itu jadi malu sendiri.

"Ne, Ophis-chan" Panggil Naruko sambil mendudukkan dirinya.

"Hm?"

"Apa menurutmu Naruto-sensei itu kuat?" Tanya Naruko mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"Sangat, sangat kuat, aku belum pernah merasakan energi yang ada didalam tubuh papa pada tubuh orang lain" Balas Ophis serius.

"Tapi, sensei mengatakan bahwa energi yang dia sebut chakra itu ada juga dalam tubuhku!, lalu kenapa kau mengatakan energi baru itu merasakan nya?" Tanya Naruko heran, padahal dia juga memiliki chakra, tapi kenapa Ophis mengatakan baru Naruto seorang yang dia rasa memiliki nya.

"Bukan.! Memang energimu hampir sama dengan Papa tapi!.. Energi Papa berbeda, itu terasa hangat, dingin, dan sangat gelap!, sejalan dengan emosinya" Naruko cukup kaget saat mendengar energi Naruto seperti itu, padahal dia juga punya chakra tapi yang dia rasakan hanya ke hangat, tanpa ada yang lain.

"Dan aku juga pernah bertemu dengan sembilan makhluk yang ada didalam tubuh Papa!" Lanjut Ophis.

"Apa?, makhluk?, makhluk apa itu" kaget dan tanya Naruko.

"It-"

Deg!

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Tanpa melanjutkan kata-katanya, Ophis langsung berlari ke arah jendela, saat dia merasakan lonjatan energi yang dia kenal.

"Eh?, kau mau kemana Ophis-chan?" Tanya Naruko kaget saat dia melihat Ophis sudah siap meloncat dari jendela.

"Aku harus pergi!" Ucap Ophis, lalu dia dia langsung melompat keluar jendela, dan tentu saja itu membuat Naruko panik.

"OPHIS-CHAN!" Teriaknya sambil melihat keluar jendela. Saat melihat keluar Naruko kaget saat dia mendapati kini Ophis terbang ke arah kota dengan cepat, menggunakan sepasang sayap naga di punggungnya.

"A-apa!, sayap!" Kaget Naruko, tapi dia langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu dia langsung melompat keluar untuk mengejar Ophis, bagaimana pun Naruto telah menitipkan Ophos padanya.

Sementara itu di kediaman Namikaze, terlihat Minato dan Kushina tengah menikmati makan malam mereka.

Deg!

Mereka berdua langsung menegang saat merasakan lonjakan energi yang cukup kuat, Minato langsung bangkit dari posisinya, lalu dia melangkah ke arah pintu tidak lupa memakai sepatunya.

"Minato-kun energi apa ini?" Tanya Kushina.

"Aku juga tidak tau, aku akan pergi melihatnya, bisa berbahaya kalau ini musuh!" Ucapnya Minato serius.

"Aku iku-"

"Tidak!, kau tetaplah disini" Potong Minato tegas, Kushina hanya bisa mengangguk lemah, sebab jika sudah bersikap seperti ini, Minato tidak mau dibantah.

"Hati-hati!" Ujar nya.

"Hm!" Balas Minato sambil melangkah keluar rumah, saat dia luar rumah Minato langsung membuat lingkaran sihir, setelah itu sia langsung hilang dilahap lingkaran tersebut.

Terlihat Ophis kini sudah sampai, dan dia dapat melihat Papanya tengah tertawa sambil menatap orang-orang yang ada dibawah.

Sementara itu disisi lain terlihat muncul lingkaran, setelah itu terlihat Minato keluar dari sana.

"A-apa yang terjadi disini?" Kaget Minato saat dia melihat banyak orang bergeletakan di tanah. Lalu pandangan teralihkan pada saat dia mendengar suara tawa, dan dia dapat melihat Naruto yang kini telah dikelilingi aura yang gelap.

"Khahaha... Tenang saja, aku akan mengakhiri penderitaan kalian, dengan cara.." Mata Minato membulat sempurna saat melihat kini ditangan kanan Naruto telah ada bola chakra berwarna gelap, dengan dikelilingi cincin.

"Ini berbahaya!, aku har-"

 **Whuss!**

Namun belum sempat Minato beraksi, dia terlebih dahulu melihat ada sesuatu yang turun dari atas menuju Naruto.

 **Brugh!**

 **Cup!**

Mata Naruto membulat kaget, saat ada yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dari depan, bukan itu saja bibirnya juga terasa dilumat.

"Mmhhn..!" Naruto berusaha melawan, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa tenaganya mulai berkurang, dan bola chakra yang ada ditangannya mulai mengecil, sampai hilang.

"Unhhm..!" Terlihat aura yang mengelilingi Naruto seperti terhisap ke badan Ophis, mata kanannya juga telah kembali menjadi biru kembali.

"Hahh~hhah~!" Naruto langsung menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, saat, lalu dia melihat kebawah dan dia dapat melihat Ophis menatap nya sedih.

"O-Ophis!" Ucap Naruto, sebelum dia jatuh pingsan.

 **Brugh!**

Naji, Hiashi, Rasa dan Shion langsung menarik nafas lega, mereka kira tadi mereka akan mati, lalu mereka berusaha kembali berdiri.

"S-siapa kau?" Tanya Neji saat dia melihat gadis yang telah membuatnya Naruto pingsan. Merasa dipanggil, Ophis langsung membalikkan badannya.

"O-Ophis-chan!" Kaget Shion, dia tidak menyangka Ophis lah yang berhasil membuat Naruto pingsan, padahal mereka sama sekali tidak bisa berdiri saat merasakan lonjakan energi Naruto tadi. Dan kini Ophis berhasil mendekati Naruto dengan jarak yang- ah tidak sampai mencium Naruto, tentu saja itu membuat Shion kaget.

"Hm, Shion-Nee!" Gumam Ophis menatap Shion.

"Apa kau mengenalnya Shion?" Tanya Hiashi, dan dijawab anggukkan ddari Shion.

"S-sebenarnya ada apa ini?, kenapa Naruto-kun bisa seperti itu?" Tanya Shion lagi.

"Hm, lebih baik kalian melupakan semua ini!" Bukannya jawaban yang didapat Shion, malah Ophis berujar datar pada mereka.

"A-ada apa denganmu Ophis-chan?, k-kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu?" Tanya Shion gugup, bagaimana pun dia cukup takut saat melihat wajah Ophis yang datar.

Tanpa menjawab, Ophis lalu mengarahkan telapak tangannya le atas, lalu terlihat dia atas mereka semua ada lingkaran sihir ungu dengan bentuk naga melingkar didalamnya.

"Aku harus pergi!" Minato yang melihatnya dan mendengarnya cepat-cepat membuat lingkaran sihir, setelah itu dia langsung pergi dari sana, dia tidak akan mau melupakan hal ini, bagaimana pun ini adalah baru pertama kali dia melihat Naruto yang dikabarkan sang legenda mengeluarkan aura itu.

"Apa yang coba kau lakukan!" Bentak Hiashi.

"Kalian hanya akan mengingat bahwa Papa berhasil mengalahkannya!" Ucapnya sambil menunjuk Gaara.

"Dan yang lainnya tentang apa yang dilakukanya, kalian akan lupa!" Lanjutnya.

"Tu-"

 **Bhuss!**

Belum sempat Shion mengatakan sesuatu, tiba-tiba saja lingkaran sihir itu di menembakan cahaya ungu kebawah menutupi mereka semua, termasuk Ophis dan Naruto.

Setelah lingkaran sihir dan cahaya nya menghilang, terlihat semua yang ada disana berdiri kembali seperti sediakala, kecuali Naruto dan Gaara yang telah pingsan.

Sementara Ophis, kini dia tengah terbang di atas mereka semua.

"Lebih baik aku pergi ketempat Naruko-Nee" Gumamnya, setelah itu dia langsung melesat terbang ke arah asrama.

" _Eh?, aku tidak merasakan apa, apa Ophis hanya berbohong, dan lagi kemana Ophis"_ Batin Shion sambil melihat sekeliling, dan dia cukup kaget saat melihat semua Klan Hyuuga dan Klan Sabaku telah berdiri kembali, dan raut wajah mereka menunjukkan ketidak percaya sambil menatap ka arah Naruto.

"Sudah diputuskan, pemenangnya adalah Naruto!" Umumkan Hiashi. Shion yang mendengar nya langsung menatap Hiashi.

"Haahh~ aku tidak menyangka Gaara kalah dengan bocah itu, tapi selamat Shion, pertunangan ini akan dibatalkan seperti yang kau inginkan" Ujar Rasa seadanya.

"Waahh.. Aku tidak menyangka!, Gaara tumbang lebih dulu dari pemuda bernama Naruto itu!" Kagum Karura.

"Hm, benar aku juga tidak menyangka hal tersebut!, dimana kau bertemu dengan pemuda itu Shion?" Setuju dan tanya Hana.

"Eh?, ah!, waktu aku ke hutan waktu itu!" Jawab Shion bohong.

" _Apa yan_ _g terjadi?, ap-"_

Shion langsing tersentak saat mengingat apa yang dikatakan Ophis tadi.

" _Jadi ini maksudnya!. Tapi kenapa aku masih mengingat semuanya?"_ Batin Shion bingung.

"Shion-chan, apa kau tidak berniat merawat pangeran mu" Goda Hana saat para klan Hyuuga telah membopong Naruto dan Gaara.

"Ah!, Ha'i, tolong bawa ke kamarku" Ucap Shion, dan tentu saja itu mendapat perhatian dari Naji dan Hiashi, tapi mereka tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat Hana menatap mereka dengan senyum yang mengerikan.

 **Mainscape on**!

 **"Naruto, oy Naruto!, kenapa kau sampai bisa kehilangan kendali?** " Tanya Kurama pada Naruto yang kini tengah tiduran di atas kepalanya.

"Aku juga tidak tau!, entah kenapa aku bisa seperti itu tadi saat dia mengatakan hal menjijikan tadi" Balas Naruto lemah.

" **Hm, tapi aku tidak menyangka gadis itu bisa menghisap energi negatif itu!** " Ujar Gyuuki.

Setelah itu hanya ada keheningan, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, sampai Kurama menunjukkan seringai.

"Oh iya Naruto, bagaimana rasanya dicium gadis loli?" Goda Kurama memecah keheningan.

Naruto yang mendengar nya menjadi memerah malu.

"B-baka!, a-apa tidak ada pertanyaan lebih penting dari itu!" Balas Naruto.

 **"""Ahahaha..."""** Para bijuu tertawa dengan keras saat melihat Naruto menjadi malu seperti itu, Naruto yang ditertawakan hanya membuang mukanya malu.

" **Tapi Naruto!, lebih baik kau berlatih mengontrol emosi lagi, bisa berbahaya jika nanti kau kehilangan kendali lagi, bisa-bisa kau melukai teman mu!"** Ujar Kurama serius.

" **"Itu benar Naruto""** Setuju para bijuu, Naruto yang mendengar nya menganguk.

"Tapi aku ada permintaan untuk Isobu dan Matatabi!" Ucap Naruto serius.

" **Apa itu**?" Tanya Matatabi penasaran.

"Bisakah kalian..."

 **Mainscape Off.**

 **Another place.**

Sementara itu disebuah ruangan yang cukup besar, terlihat ada seorang duduk di atas meja bundar yang cukup besar, untuk penampilan nya dia menggunakan topeng dengan corak awan merah dan dia menggunakan jubah hitam bertudung, jadi untuk surai dan wajahnya sama sekali tidak terlihat.

Lalu terlihat didepannya muncul lingkaran sihir, dan terlihat ada seseorang keluar dari lingkaran itu, penampilan nya sama dengan orang tadi, dia menggunakan jubah bertudung dan memakai topeng dengan corak awan merah, namun yang membedakan mata orang yang baru datang itu terlihat aneh, matanya berwarna merah dengan pola shuriken.

"Apa yang kau bawa!" Tanya pemuda yang duduk di atas meja itu tanpa mengubah posisinya.

"Hm, ternyata benar, pemuda itu memiliki kekuatan yang unik, bahkan dia dapat mengalahkan seorang guru yang telah bertransformasi menjadi Human Beast dengan sekali pukul. Jadi sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan lagi?" Jawab dan tanya pria yang memiliki mata aneh itu.

"Sudah cukup, kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa lagi, sekarang kau boleh pergi" Ucapnya, tanpa membalasnya pria bertopeng tadi langsung pergi menggunakan lingkaran sihir.

"Hm, kita akan melihat, apa saja yang dimilikinya!" Ujarnya sambil membuka kelopak matanya, dan terlihatlah disana iris biru yang dingin.

 **Skip Time.**

 **Kuoh academy**.

Sementara itu terlihat Sona kini tengah berjalan menuju Akademy, dia telah sadar dari pingsannya kemarin, untung kepala sekolah menemukan nya, lalu dia langsung dibawa ke UKS untuk di obati.

"Hahh~. Apa Naruto masih lama kembali ya?, lebih baik nanti aku tanya pada Koucho" Gumam Sona.

"Sona, tunggu!" Baru saja akan memasuki gerbang, Sona langsung mendengar panggilan dari belakangnya, dan saat dia berbalik dapat dia lihat disana ada empat orang berbeda surai, dari merah, hitam, coklat dan pirang.

Mereka ada Rias, Akeno, Ravel dan Issei, terlihat Issei tengah menggandeng tangan Rias, sedangkan Rias wajahnya menunjukkan ketidak nyamanan tentang itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sona datar saat mereka sudah ada didepannya.

"Ah, tidak, kami hanya ingin berjalan ber-"

"Dimana Familiar tidak berguna itu?" Perkataan Rias langsung terpotong oleh pertanyaan Issei. Tentu saja pertanyaan itu membuat mereka semua geram, termasuk Rias sendiri.

"Tutup mulutmu itu Hyoudou!, jangan mentang-mentang kau memiliki Familiar Naga legenda, kau bisa semena-mena!" Ujar Sona datar.

Issei hanya menyeringai melihat respon Sona, lalu dia melepaskan gandengan pada Rias, lalu dia maju kedepan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sona.

"Heh!, apa kau tidak terima saat aku mengatakan hal tersebut?, walau dulu aku sempat kagum dengannya, tapi sekarang tidak, karena aku sudah menguasai kekuatan Ddraig, jadi aku bisa dengan mudah mengalahkan nya jika aku mau!" Ucapnya sambil mencoba memegang dada Sona.

 **Grabh!**

"Maaf saja, aku tidak akan diam saja melihatmu melakukan itu pada sahabatku!" Ucap Rias sambil menahan tangan Issei.

"Cih, kau akan menerima hukuman karena ini!" Ujarnya, lalu dia pergi dari sana masuk ke sekolah.

Sona hanya menatap kepergian Issei datar, lalu dia kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada tiga gadis yang ada didepannya itu.

"Hahh~, dia itu membuat kepalaku pusing" Ucap Akeno memecah keheningan.

"Hum itu benar, rasanya aku ingin sekali memukul wajah sombong nya itu, dan apa yang dia katakan, bisa mengalahkan Naruto jika dia mau, heh!, lucu sekali" Setuju dan ejek Ravel.

"Gomen Sona, padahal dulu Issei tidak seperti itu, mungkin Issei berubah karena merasa kekuatan nya paling hebat, karena masuk dalam kategori legenda" Ucap Rias.

"Hm, sudahlah, lebih baik kita masuk" Balas Sona, lalu dia langsung melangkah masuk ke academy, Rias, Ravel dan Akeno langsung mengikuti Sona dari belakang.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seorang gadis surai indigo menatap Sona intens.

 **Konoha City**.

Terlihat disalah satu kamar, di ke mansion Hyuuga Naruto tengah terbaring di atas kasur king size, namun ternyata bukan dia saja yang ada disana, disebelahnya ada seorang gadis yang tak lain adalah Shion.

Namun ada yang aneh dengan Naruto, dia terlihat gelisah dan wajahnya juga berkeringat.

 ** _Naruto Pov:_ ****On**

 _Saat aku membuka mataku, yang kulihat adalah langit hitam yang ditaburi bintang, tidak lupa sang purnama yang menerengai malam yang gelap ini._

 _Lalu aku mendudukkan badanku yang tadinya berbaring, saat aku melihat kedepan hanya ada hutan dan juga danau kecil. Tunggu, aku ingat tempat ini!, bukannya tempat ini adalah tempat dimana Hinata berajut Syal._

 _Aku pun langsung berdiri, dan lari dengan cepat ke tempat dimana Hinata merajut Syal. Dan benar saja, saat aku sampai disisi lain danau aku melihat Hinata terduduk disalah satu batu besar ditepi danau, dia terlihat merajut Syal merah, sama seperti dulu._

 _"Hinata" Panggil ku sambil mendekatinya._

 _"Hiks.. Kau berbohong Naruto-kun, hiks!" Langkah ku langsung terhenti saat mendengar Hinata menangis dan mengatakan aku berbohong._

 _"H-Hinata, aku minta maaf!, aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan mu maupun Hanabi!, aku benar-benar minta maaf Hinata" Ucap ku lirih, aku benar-benar menyesal tidak bisa menyelamatkan mereka waktu itu._

 _"Kau berbohong, hiks, kau berbohong!" Ucap Hinata terus-menerus tanpa menghentikan rajutannya._

 _"H-Hinata!" Gumam ku penuh penyesalan._

 _"Hm!, apa yang kau lakukan disini pecundang!" Aku langsung mengalihkan pandangan ku pada suara tersebut, dan aku dapat melihat Sakura, Sai dan Shikamaru disana._

 _"A-apa maksud kalian?" Tanyaku tidak mengerti._

 _"Kami mengatakan kau itu pecundang. Dengan kekuatan mu sekarang kau masih tidak bisa menyelamatkan Hinata!" Tekan Shikamaru._

 _"G-gomen, aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Hinata dan Hanabi" Ucapku tertunduk._

 _"Ayo Hime, kita pergi ke bulan, setelah sampai kita akan langsung mengadakan upacara pernikahan untuk kita" Perhatian ku langsung menuju suara tersebut, aku langsung mengeram saat melihat siapa yang dia atas kami. Itu adalah Toneri, lalu aku pun berlari kedepan Hinata, mencoba melindungi dari Toneri._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan disini!" Geram ku padanya, namun dia hanya menyeringai._

 _"Hm, sudah jelaskan aku ingin membawa Hime ke bulan, supaya kami cepat menikah!" Jawab nya sambil menyeringai._

 _"Hinata tidak akan p-"_

 ** _Sratt_!**

 ** _Plak_!**

 _Badanku menjadi kaku, saat Hinata membalikkan badanku menghadapnya, namun bukan itu yang membuat ku membisu, tapi karena dia menampar ku dengan keras, tentu saja aku kaget dengan hal tersebut._

 _"H-Hina-"_

 _"Kau tidak perlu sok menjadi pahlawan!, walau kau menghalangi aku akan tetap pergi bersamanya!" Aku benar-benar kaget dengan sifat Hinata kali ini, baru kali ini dia mengatakan hal seperti ini, dan aku dapat melihat dia menatapku tajam._

 _"T-Tolong aku, Naruto-kun!" Aku langsung tersentak saat akan melewati ku, Hinata berbisik kepada ku, aku hanya diam memperhatikan Hinata yang sudah ada dipelukan Toneri, lalu nereka mulai terbang meninggalkan kami._

 _"Apa kau hanya akan melihat saja, dan membiarkan dia pergi seperti dulu!" Aku hanya menatap Sakura sendu._

 _"Kau memang pecundang, apa kau tidak bisa melihat dia itu menderita!" Aku langsung tersentak, saat mengingat tadi Hinata berbisik pada ku, saat aku akan mengejar mereka tempat ku berdiri telah berubah, sekarang aku sudah ada di Konoha, yang kini sudah hancur total._

 ** _Duarh!_**

 ** _Bomm!_**

 _Aku yang mendengar ledakan tersebut, langsung berlari ke arah sumber nya. Dan saat sampai di ledakan tadi, aku kaget bukan main, saat melihat disana teman-teman ku telah tergeletak tak bernyawa._

 _"T-tidak mungkin!" Gumam ku prustasi, dan tak terasa air mataku mencucur deras melewati pipiku._

 _"N-Nharuhuto!" Aku yang mendengar ada yang memanggilku menoleh, dan ternyata Sasuke lah yang memanggil ku, aku pun bergegas mendekati nya._

 _"S-Sasuke, bertahanlah!" Ucapku mecoba mengalirkan chakra Kurama padanya, tapi dia langsung menahan tangan ku sambil menggeleng lemah._

 _"Apa y-"_

 _"Sudahlah, aku tidak mungkin tertolong lagi!" Ucapnya lemah memotong perkataan ku._

 _"T-tidak, kau akan se-"_

 _"Naruto!, kau tahu sendiri kan, tangketsu ku telah hancur, dan juga jika pun aku selamat tidak akan ada gunanya!" Aku hanya menatap nya sedih, memang apa yang dikatakannya benar, walaupun dia selamat dia akan lumpuh tanpa bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sama sekali._

 _"S-siapa yang hiks, melakukan ini semua!" Akhirnya aku tidak bisa lagi menahan isak tangis ku._

 _"Hum, nanti juga kau akan tahu, namun yang perlu kau ingat adalah, dia melakukan nya buka kehendak nya sendiri, dia termakan oleh kekuatan nya sendiri, dan juga karena cintanya yang terlalu kuat!. Jadi kau harus menyadarkan nya, sama seperti yang kau lakukan padaku Naruto!. Tolong selamatkan dia Naruto, hanya dialah yang tersisa" Aku hanya diam mendengar semuanya, dalam pikiran ku berkecamuk, siapa yang melakukan semua ini, dan apa maksud dari perkataan Sasuke, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti._

 _"S-selamat tinggal Naruto!, jangan lupakan kami, kami akan selalu bersamamu!" Ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk dadaku. Setelah itu tangannya jatuh terkulai lemas, berbarengan dengan dia menutup matanya, selamanya._

 _"Tidak!..Tidak!..TIDAAAKKK..."_

 ** _Naruto pov Off._**

"TIDAAKKKKK...*

"Naruto!"

"Naruto bangun, ada apa dengan mu!" Shion langsung bangun saat mendengar teriakkan Naruto, lalu dia berusaha membangunkan Naruto yang terlihat gelisah dan membanjir keringat.

"Naruto, bangun Naruto!"

"Bhahh~ hahh~" Naruto langsung terduduk terengah-engah.

"Naruto?"

Naruto menoleh kesamping, dan dia dapat melihat Shion yang kini menatapnya khawatir.

"A-aku tadi bermimpi buruk!" Jawab Naruto tanpa di tanya Shion pun , Naruto sudah tau apa yang akan ditanyakan Shion.

"Hm, kalau begitu aku mandi dulu!, kau tenangkanlah dulu dirimu, setelah aku selesai kau boleh mandi!" Ucap Shion beranjak dari kasur, lalu dia mengambil pakaian dan handuk untuk nya, dan dia pun masuk ke kamar mandi. Melihat Shion sudah masuk, Naruto kembali membaringkan tubuhnya

"Kenapa aku tiba-tiba bermimpi seperti itu?" Gumam Naruto.

 **Skip**

Setelah mandi dan ganti pakaian, kini Naruto dan Shion beserta Hiashi, Hana dan Neji sudah ada di ruang makan untuk sarapan. Sedangkan keluarga Sabaku kelihatan sudah pulang tadi malam.

""Selamat makan"" Ucap mereka, selama makan tidak ada yang membuka suara, sepertinya dirumah itu memang di ajarkan saat makan tidak boleh bicara.

""Terima kasih atas makanan nya"" Ucap mereka setelah mereka menyelesaikan makan mereka. Hana berdiri sambil membawa piring kotor untuk dicuci.

Hening, hanya ada suara piring dan air, sebenarnya Naruto ingin bicara, tapi dia takut salah bicara dan membuat Hiashi marah.

"Ehem, jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Hiashi membuka pembicaraan. Naruto yang ditanya seperti itu bingung.

"Bagaimana?, apa maksudnya?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Haahh~ Kapan kau melamar Shion?"

"Brushh" Neji langsung menyuburkan teh yang baru masuk ke mulutnya, saat mendengar pertanyaan Hiashi.

"Eh?" Naruto langsung memasang wajah bodohnya saat pertanyaan Hiashi sampai di telinganya

"Apa maksudnya itu Tou-sama?" Tanya Neji tak terima.

"Bukankah itu memang peraturan nya tadi malam?" Tanya balik Hiashi.

"Aku tahu!, tapi tetap saja tidak mungkin Shion menikah dengannya, ingat dia itu rakyat biasa, sedangkan Shion adalah bangsawan apa yang akan dikatakan orang nanti!" Protes Neji.

Hiashi hanya diam sambil menyirup tehnya, tanpa terganggu dengan tatapan Neji padanya.

Sedangkan Shion, dia hanya diam menundukkan kepalanya, tak tau apa yang sedang dia pikirkan.

"Sebenarnya... Aku tidak bisa menikahi Shion!" Tatapan mereka semua langsung tertuju pada Naruto, begitu juga dengan Hana yang tadinya dia mencuci piring kini dia menghentikan kerjaannya dulu untuk mendengarkan alasan Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?, apa kau mau mengatakan Shion kurang cantik untuk mu?" Tanya Hiashi dingin.

"B-bukan seperti itu, Shion cantik kok!, tapi..." Gantung Naruto.

"Tapi apa?" Kini Neji yang bertanya, walaupun dia tidak setuju, tapi saat melihat wajah Shion yang sedih saat Naruto mengatakan tidak bisa menikahi nya itu lebih buruk untuk Neji.

"Tapi ini terlalu mendadak!" Ujar Naruto akan kegelisahannya.

"Hm, jadi maksudnya kau belum siap" Ucap Hana lembut sambil duduk ditempatnya tadi.

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu" Balas Naruto kurang yakin.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tou-sama, Kaa-sama jika memang Naruto-kun tidak ingin menikahi ku, Aku tidak apa-apa kok!" Dari tadi diam, akhirnya Shion angkat bicara juga dengan kepala yang kembali menunduk.

"Brengsek!, kau jangan main-main dengan adik ku ya!" Karena sudah tak kuat menahan emosi, Neji lalu menghampiri Naruto dan menarik kerah majunya.

""Neji-kun/Nii-sama"" Kaget Shion dan Hana akan respon Neji.

"Neji, lepaskan dia!"

"Cih!" Neji langsung melepaskan Naruto kasar, lalu dia melangkah ke arah pintu keluar, tapi didepan pintu dia menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menoleh kebelakang.

"Jika kau tidak menikahi nya, aku sendiri yang akan menghabisi mu!" Ancamnya, lalu Neji pun keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Haahh~. Maaf kan Neji ya Naruto-kun, dia memang seperti itu pada adiknya, dia terlalu protektif" Ucap Hana, dan dibalas anggukan Naruto.

"Hm, bagaimana jika kalian tunangan saja dulu, dan tenang saja ini tidak akan menyebar luas hanya klan Hyuuga saja yang tahu, sampai kau siap menikahi putri ku" Usul Hiashi.

"Haahh~. Baiklah, tapi ada yang perlu aku katakan, aku telah mencintai wanita lain, apa Shion tidak masalah dengan itu?" Tanya Naruto, berusaha merobohkan pertahanan mereka, namun kelihatannya Naruto harus menelan kekecewaan saat mendengar jawaban Shion.

"A-aku tidak masalah berbagi, dan aku juga akan berusaha membuat kau mencintaiku juga!" Jawab Shion serius.

"Ok sudah diputuskan, mulai sekarang kalian telah bertunangan!" Hana hanya dapat tersenyum lembut, sambil mengusap lembut kepala putrinya.

"T-tunggu dulu, apa kalian tidak marah saat mendengar anak kalian di duakan?" Tanya Naruto tidak menduga.

"Hm, hal itu biasa bagi bangsawan, bahkan ada yang beristri sampai dua puluh wanita!" Jawab Hiashi tenang.

"A-a" Naruto hanya bisa mangap-mangap tanpa tau mau mengatakan apa lagi.

 ** _"Bhuahahah... Kau termakan rencanamu sendiri Naruto, hahaha..."_** Terdengar tawa Kurama yang kini tengah meledeknya.

 ** _"Hihihi... Mungkin Naruto juga akan memiliki 20 istri"_** Ucap bijuu ber-ekor-6 yang tak lain adalah Saiken dengan suara lucunya.

 ** _"""Hahahaha..."""_** Setelah itu terdengar suara tawa para bijuu membahana di alam bawah sadar Naruto. Naruto hanya Sweatdrop mendengar para bijuu meledek nya.

 ** _Skip_**.

Setelah selesai berbincang, kini Naruto dan Shion memutuskan duduk di ayunan yang ada di taman belakang mansion itu.

"Shion, apa benar kau tidak apa-apa dengan ini semua?" Tanya Naruto membuka pembicaraan.

"Hm, aku tidak apa-apa, dan hal yang sama aku tanyakan padamu, apa kau tidak apa-apa dengan semua ini?, bukankah kau tadi mengatakan kau mencintai seseorang!" Jawab dan tanya Shion.

"Hm, memang aku dulu mencintai seseorang, tapi aku terlambat menyadari nya, saat dia jatuh ke tangan orang lain, aku baru merasakan sakit, saat melihat dia pergi dengan orang itu gara-gara aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan dia beserta adiknya dari tanga pria itu, dan dari situlah aku menyadari bahwa itu adalah cinta!" Ujar Naruto sambil menutup matanya, membayangkan gadis surai indigo tengah tersenyum lembut padanya.

Sakit, entah kenapa Shion merasakan sakit di dada nya, saat Naruto mengatakan mencintai gadis lain dengan tersenyum lembut, dan dia dapat melihat senyum Naruto berubah menjadi senyum sendu saat mengatakan gadis itu pergi dengan pria lain.

"Heh!, jadi kau itu tidak peka terhadap cinta!" Ledek Shion, mencoba mencari kan suasana.

"Hehehe.. Kau benar, pertama aku kira cinta itu sama rasanya saat aku memakan ramen yang sangat aku cintai". Balas Naruto tanpa tersinggung. Melihat Naruto yang sudah kembali ceria membuat Shion lega.

"Ano, Shion!"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau mau menemaniku ke kota?, aku ingin membeli sesuatu untuk majikan ku" Tanya Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah Shion.

"Eh, kenpa kau mau membeli sekarang?, apa kau akan kembali?" Tanya Shion penasaran.

"Ha'i, sore nanti aku akan kembali ke Kuoh, karena sebentar lagi akan ada pertarungan untuk majikan ku, dan aku harus ikut bertarung dengannya" Shion hanya mengangguk, dia hampir lupa bahwa Naruto itu adalah familiar.

"Baiklah, mari kita pergi sekarang, aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan di kota!" Ujarnya sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

"E-eh!"

Tak jauh dari mereka terlihat dua orang dewasa berbeda gender memperhatikan mereka dari tadi, mereka adalah Hiashi dan Hana.

"Kyaa.. Kau lihat, aku tidak pernah melihat Shion sesenang itu saat jalan bersama pria!" Ujar Hana kegirangan.

"Ha'i, kau benar, aku juga baru kali ini melihatnya" Setuju Hiashi, dan kali ini nada bicaranya sama sekali tidak datar, bahkan dia juga tersenyum melihatnya putrinya seperti itu.

"Kau harus nya bersikap seperti itu didepan anak-anak kita, Anata" Ucap Hana sambil memeluk Hiashi.

"Hm" Hanya itulah balasan dari Hiashi. Sedangkan di sisi lain, terlihat Neji ternyata juga memperhatikan Naruto dan Shion dari tadi, dan dia tidak menyangka adik nya itu dapat tersenyum seperti itu pada pria, mungkin memang adik nya itu mencintai Naruto.

"Haahh~. Semoga pilihanmu tepat, imouto!" Gumam sambil berlalu dari sana.

Setelah berjalan sekitar 10 menitan, kini Naruto dan Shion sudah ada di kota, Naruto terkagum saat melihat alat-alat canggih yang telah tersedia diduni ini, seperti kaca yang mengeluarkan gambar dan suara (Tv), sampai bangunan yang rumit.

Saat melihat sekeliling mata Naruto menangkap dua gadis yang saat itu berjalan bergandengan membelakangi mereka, gadis pertama memiliki surai pirang twintail memakai pakaian kasual dan celana jins pendek ditambah sepatu. Gadis satu lagi memiliki tubih loli bersurai hitam digerai dengan tambahan bando, dia mamkai pakaian dress putih dengan corak binga sakura.

"Naruko, Ophis" Panggil Naruto, dan kedua gadis itu langsung membalik saat Naruto menyerukan nama tersebut. Dan ternyata benar, mereka adalah Naruko dan Ophis.

"'Sensei/Papa"" Ucap mereka sambil melangkah ke arah Naruto dan Shion.

"Apa yang sensei dan Shion-san lakukan disini?" Tanya Naruko saat dia sudah sampai didepan Naruto dan Shion, namun berbeda dengan Ophis, setelah melepas kan pegangan Naruko padanya, dia langsung memeluk Naruto.

"Ah!, kami hanya jalan-jalan, sekalian aku juga mau membeli sesuatu, lalu apa yang kalian lakukan disini" Balas Naruto sambil mengusap surai Ophis.

Sedangkan Shion hanya diam saja sambil memperhatikan Ophis, dia jadi teringat kejadian tadi malam saat Naruto kehilangan kendali.

"Kami juga hanya jalan-jalan, Ophis mengatakan bosan di asrama, dia juga ingin bertemu dengan sensei, karena aku tidak tau sensei berada dimana, yah jadinya aku membawanya jalan-jalan" Jawab Naruko sambil memperhatikan Ophis yang masih saja memeluk Naruto.

"Baiklah, bagaimana jika kita jalan bersama, lebih ramai kan lebih bagus" Seru Naruto.

""Ha'i/Hm"" Balas Naruko dan Ophis yang telah melepaskan pelukannya, namun kini dia berpindah menggandeng tangan Naruto.

"Shion kenapa kau diam saja dari tadi, apa kau tidak suka kita jalan ramai-ramai?" Tanya Naruto. Shion pun tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"Ah, tidak kok, aku malah senang, dan Naruto kau ingin membeli apa untuk majikan mu itu?" Tanya Shion mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hm..? Aku ingin membelikannya sesuatu yang bisa dipakai sehari-hari, tapi aku tidak tahu apa?" Ucap Naruto.

"Bagaimana dengan aksesoris, kalung mungkin" Usul Shion, Naruto terlihat memikirkan saran Shion.

"Hm" Setuju Naruto.

"Baiklah sudah diputuskan, kita ke toko aksesoris!" Seru Naruko melangkahkan lebih dulu, mereka pun mengikuti Naruko dari belakangnya.

"Mari kita masuk" Ucap Naruko setelah mereka sampai didepan toko aksesori.

 **Kring***

"Selamat datang!" Ucap penjaga toko saat dia mendengar suara lonceng pintu, penjaga toko itu memiliki surai pirang pucat di ikat ekor kuda dengan poninya menutupi sebelah matanya.

"Eh, ternyata Naruko, Shion dan juga anak kuoh, dan gadis kecil yang imut" Seru Gadis itu.

"Ah, Ino apa kau yang menjaga toko kali ini, orang tuamu mana?" Tanya Shion.

"Hm, mereka ada pertemuan, itulah mengapa aku disuruh pulang dan menjaga toko hari ini!" Balas gadis itu yang ternyata Ino sebal.

"Oh iya, kalian ingin beli apa?" Tanya Ino.

"Hum, kami ingin membeli kalung untuk seorang gadis, apa ada?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ha'i, kami memiliki beragam aksesoris, dari kalung, cincin, bahkan jepit rambut" Ucapnya sambil melangkah ke tempat tersusunnya baragam aksesoris.

"Nah, silahkan pilih mana yang kalian mau" Ujar Ino.

"Aku tidak menyangka keluarga bangsawan seperti kalian memiliki toko seperti ini" Ucap Naruto sambil melihat-lihat mana yang akan dia beli.

"Yah, walaupun kami bangsawan tetap saja pekerjaan itu perlu, dan toko ini memang sudah ada sejak nenekku muda, jadi kami berusaha meneruskan nya, karena dia sangat sayang pada toko ini" Balas Ino, Naruto hanya mengangguk, lalu padanya terkunci pada sebuah kalung, kalung itu memang seperti kalung biasa saat mereka melihat talinya di tambah kristal hijau sebagai mainan kalung itu.(Kalung Tsunade)

"Ini!" Gumam Naruto sambil mengambilnya kalung itu untuk dilihat lebih dekat.

"Ah itu, aku rasa itu tidak menarik untuk diberikan, karena sudah banyak yang melihatnya tapi tak ada yang mau membelinya" Ujar Ino saat dia mendengar gumaman Naruto.

"Um, aku ambil yang ini" Ucap Naruto.

"Eh?, apa kau yakin?" Tanya Ino, Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Papa" Naruto langsung melihat ke arah Ophis yang kini tengah menarik bajunya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto lembut.

"Aku mau yang itu!" Seru nya sambil menunjuk gelang berwarna silver.

"Hm, baiklah aku akan membelikan untukmu juga" Ucap Naruto sambil mengusap kepalanya Ophis, Ophis yang diperlakukan seperti itu tersenyum senang.

Sementara itu, Naruko dan Shion juga terlihat memilih barang yang akan mereka beli.

"Datang lagi ya!" Ucap Ino saat empat pelanggan nya telah meninggal kan tokonya. Naruto dkk hanya melambaikan tangannya pada Ino.

"Jadi, kemana kita sekarang?" Tanya Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Karena sore hari Naruto akan pulang, ayo kita habiskan waktu bermain ke taman hiburan!" Usul Shion.

"Yo.." Semangat Naruko, sedangkan Ophis dia hanya sibuk memperhatikan gelang yang dibelikan Naruto tadi sambil tersenyum lucu.

Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruko, dia jadi teringat saat dia kecil sifatnya sama seperti Naruko penuh semangat dan hiperaktif.

Saat ini mereka sudah ada ditaman hiburan, Naruto terkagum-kagum saat melihat banyak permainan dari lempar bola, meletuskan balon dengan mata tertutup dan banyak lagi, Naruto juga melihat ada ramai orang yang disini dan rata-rata mereka adalah anak muda yang lagi kasmaran.

"Wahh... Ramai sekali" kagum Naruto.

"Yah kau benar, tapi waktu malam tempat ini lebih ramai, dan juga semua pemainan disini akan dibuka semua. Yah karena kita datang nya siang jadi tidak semua dibuka" Ujar Shion.

"Jadi kita main apa lebih dulu?" Tanya Naruko.

"Bagaimana jika lempar bola?"

"Hm, mari kita kesana!" Naruto dan Ophis hanya bisa mengekori Naruko dan Shion yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

"Hahaha... Apa kau menyerah Ojou-chan!" Saat mereka sampai, mereka dapat melihat ada gadis surai perak panjang memakai Yukata abu-abu tengah bermain game tersebut, namun kelihatannya dia sama sekali tidak mahir, terbukti lemparan nya sama sekali tidak dapat memgenai hadiah yang ada disana.

" _Bukankah dia.."_ Batin Naruto saat dia melihat wajah gadis itu dari samping.

"Sekali lagi Ji-san!" seru nya sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang, penjaga stand tersebut hanya dapat menghela nafas dan menyerahkan tiga bola pada gadis itu.

Namun sama seperti tadi, gadis itu sudah melemparkan dua namun tidak ada yang mengenai salah satu hadia disana.

"Cih, terlihat tangan yang menggenggam bola bercahaya, dan saat gadis itu akan melemparkan bola itu, penjaga stand itu langsung menyuruhnya berhenti.

"Stoopp" Tahan penjaga itu, gadis itu terlihat menggeram saat dihentikan.

"Apa lagi ji-san?" Tanyanya.

"Hm, apa kau tidak bisa baca, dilarang menggunakan sihir disini!" Ujar penjaga itu sambil menunjuk kertas yang tertera di dinding stand itu.

"Cih" Gadis itu hanya bisa mendecih karena dia ketahuan akan menggunakan sihir.

"Paman, berikan aku tiga bola!" Pinta Naruko sambil menyerahkan uang, panjang itu langsung memberikan tiga bola pada Naruko.

"Semoga beruntung!" Ucap penjaga itu menyeringai.

Naruko lalu bersiap melemparkan satu bola, lalu dia langsung melemparkan bola itu, tapi sama seperti gadis tadi bola itu melayang melewati hadiah utama yang di incar Naruko yaitu empat boneka rubah , dengan warna yang berbeda Oranye, Putih, Merah kehitaman dan coklat.

"Sekali lagi" Gumam Naruko melemparkan bola keduanya, namun lagi-lagi bola itu melayang melewati boneka itu.

"Cih" Geram Naruko, sedangkan Naruto menatap penjaga stand itu yang kini tengah menyeringai melihat Naruko yang mengeram karena tidak mengenai hadiahnya.

"Sekali lagi" Ucap Naruko melempar sekuat tenaganya. Namun masih sama bola itu masih melayang melewati boneka itu.

"Apa-apaan itu, padahal aku sudah membidiknya dengan benar, kenapa bolanya selalu keatas!" Protes Naruko.

"Kau benar, aku rasa pamnn itu bermain curang, karena aku dari tadi memainkannya tapi satu bola pun tidak ada yang tepat sasaran" Setuji gadis surai perak tadi yang ternyata dia masih disitu memperhatikan Naruko main.

"Heh, kalian yang tidak mampu malah menuduhku curang" Ejek pria itu menyeringai.

""Cih"" Naruko dan gadis itu membuang muka mengakui kekalahan mereka kali ini.

"Paman berikan aku tiga bola, dan Ophis kau bersama Shion dulu ya" Pinta Naruto pada penjaga dan Ophis.

Penjaga itu langsung memberikan tiga bola pada Naruto, lalu Ophis pindah pada gandengan Shion, Shion memperhatikan Ophis yang kini mentap hadiah yang ada disana.

Shion agak was-was dengan Ophis, dia takut Ophis mengetahui bahwa dia masih mengingat semuanya, dan Ophis kembali mengahapus ingatan nya.

"Semoga beruntung" ucap paman itu sambil menyeringai, Naruto hanya diam saja mendengar nya.

"Paman sebelum aku mulai, aku ingin tahu cara mainnya bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto sambil meneliti tempat penyangga hadiahnya.

"Mudah saja jika bolamu bisa menjatuhkan hadiah nya, itu jadi milikmu" Jawabnya.

Naruto yang sudah mendengar nya, melempar booa pertamanya, dan sama seperti Naruko dan gadis tadi, bola Naruto melayang melewati boneka itu, namun Naruto tadi sempat melihat, seperti ada pusaran angin yang mendorong bola itu ke atas, dan dia melirik penjaga itu yang kini tengah menyeringai kemenangan.

Pandangan Naruto kembali kedepan, lalu dia melemparkan bola keduanya lumayan keras, dan lagi-lagi bola itu melayang, dan putaran angin itu semakin terlihat jelas di mata Naruto. Lalu Naruto mengambil bola terakhirnya, dia mengalirkan chakra nya sedikit ke bola itu.

 **Whuss!**

 **Bragkh!**

"A-apa!" Kaget penjagaitu saat dia melihat semua hadiah yang ada di sana telah jatuh hanya dengan satu bola, begitu juga gadis perak itu, dia juga tidak melihat pergerakan bola yang dilemparkan Naruto karena terlalu cepat.

"Hihihi..." Naruko tertawa kecil saat melihat wajah kaget penjaga itu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, kau menggunakan sihir!" Marah paman itu saat dia melihat bola yang dilemparkan Naruto telah menghancurkan penyangga tempat hadiah nya.

"Aku tidak menggunakan sihir paman!" Memang VB apa yang dikatakan Naruto memang benar, dia sama sekali tidak menggunakan sihir, tapi dia menggunakan chakra.

"Dan bukan nya paman yang dari tadi menggunakan sihir" Lanjut Naruto, dan terlihat pan itu menjadi panik saat Naruto mengatakan dia menggunakan sihir.

"A-apa maksudmu?, aku tidak mengerti?" Ucap nya dengan mata yang melihat kiri dan kanan tanpa berani mantap Naruto langsung.

"Paman kira aku tidak tau, paman menggunakan sihir angin untuk mendorong bola itu melayang melewati hadiahnya" Tubuh paman itu langsung menegang saat dia tertangkap basah main curang.

"Pantas aku dari tadi tidak dapat mengenai satu hadiah pun" Kesal gadis surai perak itu atas kecurangan penjaga stand.

"Ayo paman serahkan empat boneka itu padaku" Pinta Naruto, paman itu pun menyerahkan empat boneka itu pada Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak mau hadiah lainnya?" Tanya nya agak ragu.

"Tidak aku hanya membutuhkan ini, dan paman jangan lagi bermain curang ya, kan kasihan orang yang tidak memiliki uang banyak ingin bermain ini, tapi tidak kena-kena" Ujar Naruto sambil memberikan boneka itu pada Ophis, Shion dan Naruko. Merah kehitaman untuk ophis, coklat untuk naruko, dan oranye untuk Shion, dan yang tersisa hanya yang putih, paman itu hanya tertunduk malu.

"Arigatou Sensei!" Ucap Naruko memeluk erat boneka itu.

"S-sebenar nya a-aku tidak mau, tapi t-terima kasih" Ucap Shion mengalihkan pandangan nya, dengan wajah bersemu tentunya. Sedangkan Ophis dia hanya tersenyum sambil memeluk erat boneka yang diberikan Naruto.

Sedangkan gadis perak itu menatap mereka dengan tersenyum sendu, tanpa dia sadari kini Naruto sudah ada didepannya.

"Ini, ambillah" Ucap Naruto menyody boneka terakhir pada gadis itu, dan tentu itu membuat gadis itu tersentak.

"A-apa?, kau ingin memberikan nya padaku?" Tanya gadis itu ragu.

"Hm" Angguk Naruto.

"K-kenapa kau m-memberikanya padaku?" Tanya gadis itu lagi, siapa tahu kan pemuda didepannya ini tengah merencanakan sesuatu.

"Hm...? Bagaimana ya, bukannya kau tadi berusaha keras ingin mendapatkan ini, dan lagi mereka sudah memilikinya tidak mungkin kan dibuang, kan sayang hehe.." Ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menerimanya, terima kasih" Ucap Gadis itu setelah dia mengambil boneka itu dari tangan Naruto.

"Oh iya, kita belum saling kenal, namaku Kaguya" Perkenalkan gadis itu yang ternyata bernama Kaguya sambil membungkuk sedikit.

 _"Ternyata sama, tapi kelihatannya Kaguya disini tidak memiliki sifat Kaguya di dunia Shinobi" Batin Naruto._

"Aku Naruto, ini Ophis, ini Naruko dan ini Shion" Ucap Naruto mengenal kan mereka satu persatu, mereka hanya membungkuk kecil sama seperti yang dilakukan Kaguya tadi.

"Kaguya?, seperti nya aku pernah mendengar nama itu, tapi aku lupa dimana?" Ujar Shion terlihat mengingat-ingat.

"Ya aku juga, tapi aku juga lupa dimana" setuju Naruko.

"Mungkin saja, nama Kaguya kan banyak didunia ini" ucap Kaguya.

"Hm, mungkin kau benar" Balas Shion.

 **Kryuu~**

Perhatikan mereka langsung tertuju pada Ophis saat mendengar suara tersebut.

"Papa, aku sudah lapar, ayo makan ramen" Ajak Ohis sambil memegang perutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Hehehe... Baiklah mari kita cari tempat makan, Kaguya-san apa kau mau ikut dengan kami?" Ajak Naruto pada Kaguya.

"Gomen, aku harus pulang, mungkin lain kali saat kita bertemu lagi, aku pamit dulu ya, semuanya" Kaguya langsung melangkah pergi dari sana, melihat Kaguya yang tak terlihat lagi, Naruto mengalihkan perhatian pada Shion dan Naruko.

"Mari kita pergi" Ucapnya, lalu melangkah dari sana diikuti tiga gadis itu tentunya, sedangkan penjaga itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat mereka, karena dia merasa terlupakan.

 **Skip time.**

Setelah puas bermain sampai sore, seperti yang dijanjikan tadi, Shion dan Naruko sudah ada didepan gerbang untuk mengantar kepulangan Naruto.

"Apa sendiri harus pulang sekarang?" Tanya Naruko sedih.

"Hm, aku harus pulang sekarang Naruko, karena dua hari lagi aku ada pertandingan" Jawab Naruto lembut, Naruko hanya dapat mengangguk lemah.

Sebenarnya Shion cukup penasaran, sejak kapan Naruko berlatih dengan Naruto, tapi dia hanya menahan penasarannya itu, karena dia akan menayangkan pada Naruko nanti.

"Jangan seperti itu dong, ini aku punya hadiah untuk mu" Ucapnya sambil menyerahkan gulung pada Naruko.

"Apa ini sensei?" Tanya Naruko penasaran.

"Ini gulungan jutsu Raiton" Ucap Naruto.

"Bukannya sensei kemarin sudah memberikan gulungan ini padaku?"

"Ha'i, tapi itu hanya dari Rank-D sampai Rank-B. Gulungan ini berisi jutsu Raiton dari Rank-A sampai Rank-S" Naruko yang mendengar nya tentu saja senang.

"Wahhh... Arigatou sensei, aku sudah tidak sabar mempelajari nya" Seru Naruko semangat.

"Hm, tapi jangan terlalu memaksakan diri" Peringati Naruto.

"Ha'i, sensei!" Balas Naruko sambil memberi hormat ala tentara pada Naruto, Naruto hanya geleng-geleng sambil tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Naruko tersebut, lalu pandangan Naruto beralih pada Shion.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini ya Shion, kau sudah mau menemani ku berkeliling" ucap Naruto membungkuk kan badannya.

"H-hm, tapi k-kau sesekali harus datang lagi ke sini, kaa-chan mungkin akan merindukanmu" Ucap Shion mengalihkan pandangan nya dari Naruto, entah kenapa dia merasa cemburu saat melihat Naruto memberi sesuatu yang disukai Naruko, sedangkan dia tidak.

"Hm, aku sesekali akan datang berkunjung, tolong titip salam pada Kaa-san dan Tou-san kalian ya, dan Shion jika kau dalam masalah yang sulit kau bisa memanggilku dengan kunai yang kuberikan kepadamu, mungkin aku bisa membantu" Ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah kami pergi dulu, beri salam pada mereka Ophis-chan"

"Semoga kita bertemu lagi, Naruko-nee, Shion-nee" Ucap Ophis membungkuk kan badan, tidak lupa boneka rubah tadi masih dalam pelukannya.

""Hati-hati disana ya, Ophis-chan"" Ucap mereka serentak.

"Ayo Ophis-chan kita pergi" Ajak Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan Ophis, namun baru saja mau melangkah mereka mendengar teriakkan.

"TUNGGUUU..." Teriak wanita surai merah panjang sambil berlari sekuat tenaga, tentu saja teriakan wanita itu jadi sorotan warga yang ada di sana.

"Kaa-chan!" kaget Naruko.

"Hahh~ Haahh~ Untung masih sempat" Gumam wanita itu saat dia sudah ada didepan Naruto dkk.

"Kaa-chan ada apa?" Tanya Naruko saat melihat Kushina mulai tenang.

"Hm, tentu saja aku ingin mengantar Naruto-kun, dan jiga memberikan bekal untuk dalam perjalanannya nanti" Unar Kushina sambil menyerahkan kotak bekal berukuran besar.

"A-arigatou"

"Naruto saat kau kau kembali kesana kau harus makan yang banyak, kau juga harus rajin berolahraga" Nasehat Kushina.

"H-ha'i" Jawab Naruto dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Dan jangan lupa kau harus mandi tiga kali sehari, dan aku mendengar dari Minato-kun, kau orangnya terlalu memaksa kan diri saat melakukan sesuatu, mulai sekarang cobal-"

 **Grabh!**

"Eh?" Mereka semua cukup kaget saat tiba-tiba Naruto memeluk Kushina.

"Ha'i, hiks, Ha'i, Ha'i, hiks, aku akan selalu mengingat pesanmu, Kaa-chan" Bisik Naruto dengan suara parau.

Kushina cukup kaget saat mendengar Naruto memanggil nya seperti itu, tapi dia lalu tersenyum lembut dan membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Itu baru anak Kaa-chan" Bisiknya sambil mengusap-usap punggung Naruto.

Entah sudah berapa menit mereka berpelukan, Naruko, Shion dan Ophis hanya memperhatikan mereka tanpa mau mengganggu mereka. Sampai akhirnya Naruto melepaskan pelukannya pada Kushina.

"Ehm, baiklah kami pamit pulang dulu" Ucap Naruto melangkah dari sana, tidak lupa Ophis yang sudah ada digandengan nya.

 **Flash!**

Lalu mereka hilang dalam kilatan Oranye, entah beberapa lama mereka berdiri disana saat Naruto sudah pergi dari sana tanpa ada yang bicara, sampai akhirnya Kushina berbalik ke arah desa.

"Aku harus memberi tahu Minato, bahwa aku telah memiliki tiga anak" Gumamnya girang, lalu dia berlari dengan kencang masuk kedalam desa.

"""Haahh~"" Naruko dan Shion hanya bisa menghela nafas sembari berjalan masuk kedalam desa.

 **Dibelakang asrama putri Kuoh academy.**

 **Flash!** Naruto dan Ophis muncul dibelakang asrama putri, untung Naruto sempat meninggalkan segel Hiraishin disalah satu pohon, jadi mereka tidak perlu lagi berjalan kaki.

"Apa Papa baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ophis saat dia melihat Naruto tengah menghapus jejak air mata yang ada di wajahnya.

"Hm, aku baik-baik saja, ayo kita ke tempat Hime-sama" Balas Naruto sambil menarik tangan Ophis.

Sementara itu disalah satu kamar di asrama putri, terlihat Sona sedang tiduran di kasurnya.

"Hahh~ Entah kenapa aku sayang rindu pada Naruto, padahal dia baru tiga hari pergi" Ujar Sona pada dirinya sendiri.

 **Tok!. Tok!. Tok!**

Sona yang mendengar suara ketukan pintu bangkit dari posisinya tidurannya, lalu dia melangkah ke arah pintu dengan lemas.

"Ha'i!" Ucapannya sambil membuka pintu, lalu matanya membola sempurna saat melihat siapa yang ada didepan pintu.

"N-Naruto!" Kagetnya.

"Yo.." Balas Naruto dengan cengiran nya.

 **BERSAMBUNG.**

 **vvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

 **vvvvvvvvvv**

 **vvvvvvv**

 **vvvv.**

 **Hosh.. akhirnya kelar juga chap ini, maaf ya karena aku lama up nya, biasa ke asikaan main game hehehe...** **Sebelum kalian marah karena Harem yang terlalu banyak, aku mohon jangan marah, karena aku hanya ingin memuaskan hasrat ke jombloan ku dengan cara menulis fic Harem, hiks, hiks..(Heheh..:-)**.

 **Terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah foll dan fav fic ini, dan terimakasih juga yang telah membaca fic ini, sekali lagi terimakasih.**

 **Oh iya aku ingin** **minta tolong pada Kak( ila** **123) Tolong kak kalau Kakak reveiw pakai bahasa Indonesia aja ya, kasihanilah aku yang tidak lulus bahasa Inggris ini, hiks:-).**

 **Ok sudah cukup sampai disini, semoga kita bertemu di chap depan bye..bye...(Mampir juga ya, ke fic ku yang lain hehe..:-)**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: cuma aku pinjam.

Warning: Banyak typo,bahasa kurang jelas, ooc, mainstream, OverPower Naru!Harem Naru!,dll.

Genre :Adventure,Romace.(kurasa)

Pair: Naruto x (Sona, Hinata) x Harem (Kaguya, Naruko, Rias, Shion, Akeno, Gabriel, Kuroka, Yasaka, Ravel, Serafall).

Penting:Disini aku membuat tidak ada iblis,malaikat,atau'pun malaikat jatuh,aku membuat di sini hanya ada penyihir,Youkai,dan manusia biasa.

 **Chapter 11.**

"Naruto!" Kaget Sona saat dia melihat Naruto yang ternyata mengetuk pintunya.

"Yo.." Balas Naruto dengan cengirannya.

"Naruto!" Ok, sekarang Naruto agak takut saat Sona mengulang kata tersebut.

"Naruto!"

"H-Hime?, k-ka-"

 **Grabh!**

Pelukan Sona berhasil memotong pertanyaan Naruto padanya, dan tentu pelukan tiba-tiba dari Sona membuat Naruto bingung.

"Ternyata itu benar kau!" Gumam Sona menempelkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Naruto, lalu dia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Naruto yang berbau jeruk dan dedaunan.

"Eh?, ya, ini memang aku!, tapi tidak biasanya kau seperti ini?" Bingung Naruto membiarkan Sona memeluknya tambah erat.

"Aku bingung, padahal kau baru pergi tiga hari, entah kenapa aku sangat merindukan mu, dan juga aku merasa sangat kesepian, padahal dulu aku sendirian tapi aku tidak merasakan hal ini!" Ujar Sona dengan nada kecil.

"Ha'i, aku mengerti, aku juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama seperti mu, tapi sekarang aku sudah ada disini kan, jadi tolong lepaskan dulu pelukan Hime, aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang padamu" Pinta Naruto sambil mendorong Sona lembut dengan sebelah tangan, karena tangan Naruto sebelah lagi tengah meninting bekal yang diberikan Kushina.

"Hm?, seseorang siapa?" Tanya Naruto sambil melepas pelukannya.

Tanpa menjawab, Naruto bergeser kesamping supaya Sona dapat melihat siapa aku berdiri dibelakangnya. Dan Sona dapat melihat Ophis yang tengah menatapnya polos sambil memeluk boneka rubah.

"S-siapa dia Naruto?" Tanya Sona menahan hasratnya untuk memeluk Ophis.

"Um!, lebih baik kita bicarakan didalam saja" Ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, lagian jika mereka mendengar kau telah kembali, bisa-bisa mereka langsung kemari!" Ujar Sona agak kesal saat dia memikirkan tiga gadis berbeda surai yang ingin merebut familiar nya tersebut.

"Hm?" Naruto hanya angkat bahunya pertanda dia tidak tau apa yang dibicarakan Sona.

"Jadi.. Siapa gadis ini?" Tanya Sona saat dia telah duduk di tepi kasur.

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab, dia lebih dulu meletakkan bekalnya di meja belajar Sona, lalu dia menarik kursi belajar Sona lalu duduk di kursi itu, Ophis yang melihat Naruto telah duduk, dia pun duduk di pangkuan Naruto.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan!" Gagap Sona.

"Hum?, aku hanya duduk di pangkuan Papa" Jawab Ophis dengan lancarnya.

 **Ctarr!**

Hati Sona bagai tersambar petir saat mendengar hal tersebut.

"P-p-papa!" Ulang Sona tidak percaya.

"A-apa maksudnya ini Naruto, k-kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahu ku bahwa kau telah memiliki anak" Lirih Sona sambil menunduk.

"Haahh~ Sudah aku katakan Ophis-chan, kalau didepan orang jangan memanggilku seperti itu, lihat Sona jadi salah paham" Ujar Naruto.

"Hum?" Sedangkan Ophis hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Haahh~" Naruto hanya dapat menghela nafas menyadari ke polosan Ophis.

"A-apa maksudnya aku salah paham?" Tanya Sona penasaran.

"Hm, sebenarnya Ophis adalah..."

 **Skip.**

"Seperti itulah ceritanya!" Ucap Naruto setelah dia menceritakan asal mula kemunculan Ophis.

"Baiklah aku akan mempercayai mu kali ini" Ucap Sona, sedangkan Ophis dia telah tertidur dipangkuan Naruto, entah bagaimana caranya dia tidak terjatuh, padahal dia tidak menyadarkan tubuhnya pada Naruto.

"Hahh~ Dia ketiduran, Sona apa boleh Ophis tidur di kasur mu?" Tanya Naruto sambil menggendong Ophis ala pengatin.

"Ha'i, lagian kasur ini besar, jadi kurasa tidak apa-apa" Jawab Sona menggeser posisi supaya Naruto bisa membaringkan Ophis.

"Arigato" Ucap Naruto membaringkan Ophis, setelah membaringkan Ophis, Naruto kembali ke meja tadi untuk mengambil bekal yang di beri Kushina padanya.

"Apa Hime sudah makan?" Tanya Naruto sambil suduk dilantai.

"Hm" Jawab Sona dengan gelengan.

"Bagaimana jika kita makan, kebetulan aku tadi diberi bekal oleh istri kepala sekolah Konoha" Ujar Naruto sambil membuka kotak bento yang cukup besar itu.

"Waahh... Banyak sekali isinya!" Ucap Sona sambil mengambil posisi duduk disamping Naruto.

"Y-yah, kau benar!" Balas Naruto sweatdrop saat melihat isi bekal yang diberi Kushina, ada lima kepal Onigiri, enam telur gulung lalu lima Sushi, dan didalam tempat bekal itu masih ada tempat bekal yang lebih kecil, saat dibuka Naruto dapat melihat Omelette dengan saus bergambar wajah tersenyum di atasnya.

Naruto tersenyum tulus saat dia membayangkan kembaran ibunya itu memasak semua ini untuk nya, tak terasa lagi-lagi mata Naruto menitikkan air mata.

"Naruto, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sona khawatir.

"Hum, aku tidak apa-apa" Balasnya sambil menguap air matanya.

 _"Ada apa dengan Naruto?, kenapa dia menangis?"_ Batin Sona bertanya-tanya.

"Selamat makan!" Ucap Naruto memulai acara makan mereka.

"Selamat makan" Gumam Sona.

 **Skip Time.**

Sebelum matahari terbit, kini Naruto dan Sona sudah ada di hutan belakang asrama putri, terlihat mereka duduk tenang, seperti nya mereka lagi bermeditasi.

"Sudah cukup Hime!" Ucap Naruto setelah dia membuka matanya. Sona langsung membuka matanya saat mendengar hal tersebut.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa kita melakukan ini?" Tanya Sona menatap Naruto.

"Ini berguna supaya kita dapat menenangkan diri sebelum latihan, tapi jika kau bekerja lebih keras lagi, kau bisa jadi lebih peka sesuatu disekitar mu" Balas Naruto sambil berdiri, Sona hanya mengangguk mengikuti Naruto berdiri.

"Baiklah Hi-"

"Sona!, panggil aku Sona!" Potong Sona penuh penekanan.

"H-ha'i Sona" Balas Naruto gugup.

"Seperti yang aku katakan sebelum aku pergi, aku akan mengajarkan mu jutsu kuat, dan juga jutsu andalan ku, yaitu Rasengan!" Ujar Naruto sambil membuat Rasengan di tangannya.

"Wahh..! Apa benar kau akan mengajarkan jutsu ini padaku!" Terlihat Sona sangat senang saat Naruto akan menurunkan jutsu Rasengan padanya.

"Hm, tapi sebelum itu, aku merasakan Chakra mu lebih besar dari sebelumnya, apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Naruto setelah dia menghilangkan Rasengan, lalu dia menyentuh fuin yang ada di lengan nya.

 **Phoph!**

"Um!. Kemarin aku memaksa Chakra ku keluar sampai melewati batas, lalu entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja Chakra ku sempat berubah warna jadi ungu kegelapan, lalu setelah itu aku pingsan, dan saat aku sadar aku merasakan Chakra ku meningkat, tapi warnanya sudah kembali biru keputihan!" Jelaskan Sona.

"Hm, jadi seperti itu!" Sahut Naruto memberi Sona satu bola berisi air.

"Baiklah mari kita mulai latihannya!" Ujar Naruto.

"Latihan pertama adalah kau harus bisa meletusnya bola ini dengan Chakra, seperti ini!" Ucap Naruto, lalu bola yang ada ditangan Naruto mulai bergejolak, seperti ada dorongan dari dalam sampai.

 **Pash!**

Bola itu meletus di tangan Naruto tanpa Naruto goyang sama sekali.

Sona yang melihatnya mencoba seperti yang Naruto lakukan, dan bola itu terlihat bergejolak seperti milik Naruto tadi.

 **Pash!**

Mulut Naruto mengaga melihat balon yang ada ditangan Sona telah meletus, dan itu tidak sampai lima menit saat dia mempelajari nya, sedangkan Naruto butuh sehari untuk meletuskan balon itu dulu.

"K-kau sungguh hebat Sona, aku saja waktu pertama belajar jutsu ini butuh sehari untuk meletuskan balon itu, dan kau.." Kagum dan tak percaya Naruto.

"Hihihi. Aku kan pernah melihat ingatanmu, jadi aku tahu cara meletuskan balon itu!" Balas Sona dengan sedikit tertawa.

"Hahaha.. Iya aku lupa, tapi walau begitu kau sangat berbakat, aku bangga padamu" Ucap Naruto mengelus kepala Sona bangga.

Sona yang diperlukan seperti itu tentu senang, jarang-jarang Sona-ah lebih tepatnya tidak dapat kesempatan ini jika sudah ada tiga gadis lainnya bersama Naruto, dan Sona juga mulai menyadari ternyata dia telah menyukai Naruto, itu terbukti saat dia merasakan hati nya seperti dikelilingi kupu-kupu terbang, saat Naruto memperlakukannya seperti sekarang ini, dan itu menjawab tentang kerinduan pada Naruto selama tiga hari ini.

Tapi Sona tetaplah Sona, walau terkadang dia bersikap manja pada Naruto, tetap saja dia malu diperlakukan seperti itu, lalu dia menepis tangan Naruto dari kepalanya.

"A-aku bukan anak kecil lagi tahu" Ucapnya melipat tangan di bawah dada sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hehehe.." Naruto hanya mengeluarkan cengiran lima jari nya menanggapi Sona.

"Tapi Sona, walau kau sudah tahu, tapi kau juga harus melakukan tahap demi tahap dalam latihannya, supaya terasa lengkap!" Naruto lalu memberikan satu bola karet padanya.

"Hm" Angguk Sona, lalu dia konsentrasi pada bola karet tersebut.

Namun sepertinya bola karet itu lebih sulit dari balon tadi. Sona hanya mampu membuat bola itu bocor.

"Hahh~ Kenapa yang ini sulit" Gumam Sona agak kesal.

Naruto hanya geleng-geleng mendengar gumaman kesal Sona, menurutnya itu sudah sangat bagus. Tapi kelihatannya Sona tidak puas akan pencapaian tersebut.

"Coba terus Hime, aku yakin kau akan cepat menguasainya, karena kau berbeda dengan ku, kau itu jenius" Ujar Naruto menyemangati Sona. Sona yang di bilang jenius oleh Naruto blushing.

Sona terus mencoba, dan kini bola yang dipegangnya adalah bola kelima belas, dan juga terlihat matahari mulai menunjukkan dirinya.

 **Phas!**

"Hahh~ Hahh~ akhirnya!" Ucap Sona terengah-engah, memang stamina dan Chakra Sona kalah jauh dengan Naruto, jadi wajar dia kelelahan mempelajari jutsu kelas-A itu.

"Hm, kau istirahat saja dulu, tidak baik jika kau terlalu memaksakan diri" Nasehat Naruto sambil menyerahkan sebotol air mineral pada Sona.

 _"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri"_ Batin Sona meneguk air yang diberikan Naruto.

Hening beberapa saat, sampai Naruto memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"Sona apa kau bisa menutup mata sebentar" Pinta Naruto

"K-kau mau apa?!" Tanya Sona dengan wajah yang blushing.

"Sudahlah ini hanya sebentar!" Balas Naruto.

Sona pun menutup matanya dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang.

" _A-apa Naruto mau menciumku?, t-tapi aku belum siap!"_ Batin Sona.

"Uhh~" Tubuh Sona langsung merinding saat dia merasakan nafas Naruto berhembus di lehernya.

"Kau sekarang boleh membuka mata" Sona dengan perlahan membuka mata, saat mata nya terbuka sempurna, yang dia lihat Naruto kini tengah tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Sona juga merasa seperti ada yang bergantung dilehernya, lalu dia menunduk untuk melihat, dan dia dapat melihat sebuah kristal hijau bergantung dengan tali hitam kecil yang melingkar lehernya.

"I-ini!" Gumam Sona sembari menoleh pada Naruto.

"A-ahaha.. Kemarin ak-aku membelinya di Konoha, y-ya walau harganya tidak mahal!" Ujar Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya kesegala arah, asalkan tidak ke arah Sona.

"Arigato" Ucap Sona tersenyum menawan, dan Naruto dapat melihat senyum yang tidak pernah dilihatkan nya pada orang lain.

"Cantik!" Gumam Naruto tanpa sadar, untung Sona tidak mendengar nya.

"Aku akan menjaga ini baik-baik!" lanjut Sona, dengan senyum yang masih terpasang diwajahnya.

Naruto lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, untuk menyadarkan dirinya sendiri.

"Um, kurasa kita sudahi saja latihan hari ini, lagian kita harus bergegas jika tidak kita bisa terlambat" Sona mengangguk, lalu dia mengikuti Naruto yang telah melangkah terlebih dahulu.

 **Skip**.

Naruto dan Sona merasa saat dari gerbang sekolah, mereka melihat semua murid memandang ke arah mereka. Tidak tapi lebih tepatnya ke arah Ophis yang kini sebelah tangan nya menggandeng tangan Naruto, sedangkan tangan sebelah lagi tengah memeluk boneka rubahnya.

"S-siapa gadis kecil itu?" Tanya siswi pada teman nya.

"Aku tidak tau!, seperti nya dia kenalan Naruto-kun" Sifat murid mulai berubah pada Sona dan Naruto, saat dia mengalahkan Riser waktu itu, tapi tidak semua murid yang berubah, masih ada saja yang memandang mereka remeh.

"Anak kecil itu lucu sekali, rasanya aku ingin memakannya!" Bisik salah satu siswa pada tamannya.

"Aku juga, tapi jika kita melakukan itu, kita bisa dihajar( FBI:-) Naruto, karena kelihatan nya dia dekat dengan gadis itu" Balas temannya.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, kini Naruto, Sona dan Ophis sudah ada didepan kelas mereka, tanpa mengucapkan apapun mereka langsung masuk kedalam kelas.

"Naruu-nii!"

 **Grabh!**

"Eh?"

Baru saja memasuki kelas, Naruto langsung dipeluk oleh gadis surai pirang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ravel. Tapi yang membingungkan Naruto adalah panggilan Ravel padanya.

"Nii?" Bingung Naruto.

"A-apa t-tidak boleh, aku memanggil s-seperti itu?" Tanya Ravel dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"A-ah!, bukan seperti itu, tentu saja kau boleh memanggil ku seperti itu!" Jawab Naruto gelagapan saat melihat mata Ravel yang berkaca-kaca.

"Hehe.. Baguslah kalau begitu!" Naruto langsung sweatdrop melihat perubahan ekspresi Ravel. Namun itu tidak lama saat dia merasakan bahaya datang dari depannya, dengan cepat dia menarik Ravel dengan sebelah tangannya, lalu dia memutar badannya mengurung Ravel dan Ophis dalam pelukannya.

 **Duagh**

"Chouk!" Naruto langsung memuntahkan darah sedikit saat punggungnya ditendang dengan keras, tapi posisi Naruto sama sekali tidak bergeser dari tempatnya.

"""Naruto/Naru/Naruto-kun""" Kaget Sona, Akeno, Rias yang ingin menghampiri Naruto, begitu juga para murid lainnya mereka cukup kaget saat melihat siapa yang menendang Naruto, pemuda surai coklat, tidak lupa wajah arogannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Issei.

"Heh!, kau hebat tidak bergeser menerima tendangan ku!" Remeh Issei setelah dia menjaga jarak dengan Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Issei, kau sudah keterlaluan!" Bentak Rias, namun Issei hanya menganggap itu angin lalu, dia masih fokus pada Naruto.

Dengan perlahan Naruto melepaskan Ravel dan Ophis dari dekapan nya, lalu dia membalikkan badannya menatap Issei tajam, namun kini iris Naruto bukan lagi biru yang mengandung ke indahan, tapi kini telah berganti dengan merah pupil vertikal yang mengandung penuh kebencian.

" **Jangan main-main dengan ku bocah!** " Tanpa sadar semua murid dikelas itu menahan nafas mereka saat mendengar nada berat itu. Begitu juga dengan Issei, tanpa sadar dia mudur beberapa langkah dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

Tapi suasana itu tidak lama, karena iris Naruto kembali menjadi biru yang indah, dan tanpa sadar semua murid yang ada didalam kelas menarik nafas lega.

 _"Hahh~ Hahh~ A-apa itu tadi?, k-kenapa dia bisa semenakutkan itu!"_ Batin Issei. Namun berbeda dengan pikirannya, dia tak terima karena dia merasa di permalukan oleh Naruto, takut jadi olok-olok kan, Issei langsung melompat jendela dan pergi dari sana.

Mereka hanya melihat kepergian Issei tanpa mau bertanya ataupun menahannya.

 ** _"Kau membuat bocah itu ketakutan, Kurama!"_**

 ** _"Heh!. Dia pantas mendapatkan nya, untung aku tidak mengirim bocah itu ke dalam genjutsu yang mengerikan!_** "

 ** _"Khakhakha... Aku setuju kali ini dengan mu, bola bulu!"_**

 ** _"Siapa yang kau panggil bola bulu, Rakun jelek!"_**

 ** _"Tentu saja kau, Rubah Tsundere"_**

 ** _""""Hahahaha...""""_**

Naruto hanya dapat menghela nafas mendengar perdebatan para Bijuu yang ada didalam tubuh nya.

"A-apa kau tidak apa-apa Naruto?" Tanya Sona mencairkan suasana dikelas itu.

"Ha'i" Balas Naruto sambil melap darah yang ada disudut bibirnya, lalu dia melangkah ke arah mejanya, tidak lupa dia menarik Ophis bersamanya.

"A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Ravel penasaran, dia kaget saat Naruto menarik tubuhnya, lalu mendekap tubuhnya dengan erat, dan lagi dia tadi melihat Naruto mengeluarkan darah dari mulut nya.

"Hm, Issei tadi menyerang Naruto dari belakang mu, karena takut kau kena serangan Issei, Naruto langsung menarikmu supaya kau tidak kena serangan Issei, jadi tubuh Naruto lah yang menjadi sasaran empuk Issei" Jawab Sona panjang lebar, lalu dia melangkah ke meja yang sama dengan Naruto.

"Apa-apaan Issei itu!" Geram Akeno. Padahal saat melihat Naruto sudah kembali Akeno akan menggoda Naruto, tapi kini itu harus tertunda karena Issei.

Begitu juga Rias, niatannya tidak jauh dengan Akeno, dan dia juga ingin bertanya siapa gadis kecil yang bersama Naruto itu, tapi itu batal karena kelakuan Issei. Dan dia melihat Naruto yang tengah menenggelamkan wajah di lipatan tangannya.

Kelas itu terasa sangat hening, jika ada jangkrik didekat situ, pasti kedengaran dengan jelas.

 **Teng..Teng..Teng..**

Mendengar suara bel, Ravel langsung keluar dari kelas itu menuju kelasnya dengan kepala yang menunduk, tak tahu apa yang sedang dia pikirkan.

Baru saja memasuki kelas, Vali merasa kelas terasa hening dan canggung, tapi dia mengkat bahu tidak peduli. Tak lama setelah kedatangan Vali, kini terlihat Azazel memasuki kelas tersebut.

Setelah dia duduk di kursi guru, mata Azazel menjelajahi setiap wajah yang ada dikelas, lalu pandangan nya terhenti dimeja Naruto dan Sona.

Azazel hanya tersenyum melihat murid spesialnya sama sekali tidak memperdulikan kehadiran nya, dan Azazel dapat melihat ditengah-tengah Naruto dan Sona duduk gadis kecil yang bukan murid kelas itu, dia menyipitkan matanya saat dia mengenali wajah gadis itu, namun kekuatan gadis ini sangat kecil dari gadis yang tempo hari menemui mereka. Lalu Azazel menggeleng kecil, menyadari kalau gadis didepannya itu bukanlah gadis yang waktu itu.

"Ehem, baiklah sebelum memulai pelajaran, seperti yang kalian tahu, besok adalah pertarungan babak kedua, yaitu pertarungan antar team. Dan team yang akan dipilih adalah senpai kalian dan juga itu secara acak, jadi kuharap kalian bisa bekerja sama dengan team kalian nanti" Ujar Azazel.

""Ha'i, Koucho"" Jawab mereka, kecuali Sona, Naruto dan Ophis tentunya.

 _"Apa tendangan Issei tadi begitu kuat, sampai-sampai Naruto belum bicara dari tadi_ " Batin Sona memperhatikan Naruto.

"Apa Sona-nee takut Papa kenapa-napa?, tenang saja Papa tidak apa-apa kok" Ujar Ophis melihat kegelisahan Sona.

"Eh?" Dan benar saja, saat Sona menajamkan pendengarannya, dia dapat mendengar suara dengkuran kecil.

" _Hahh~ Aku terlalu khawatir padanya"_ Batin Sona memperhatikan tubuh Naruto naik turun ditambah dengkuran kecil.

 **Skip**.

"Naruto bangun, ini sudah jam istirahat. Naruto bangun!" Ucap Sona berusaha membangunkan Naruto, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Naruto akan bangun.

"Sini biar aku saja yang membangunkan nya!" Ujar Akeno dengan senyum penuh arti.

Lalu dia mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Naruto.

"Ah~ Nharutohh-khun. Ah!. Ayo banghun!" Desah Akeno agak keras di telinga Naruto, wajah Sona dan Rias memerah mendengar hal tersebut, dan tanpa sadar pikiran mereka telah memasuki area 18 ke atas:-).

"W-waaa..." Teriak Naruto melompat tinggi. Namun karena terlalu tinggi Naruto sampai membentur atap sekolah.

 **Dugh!** **Bragh!**

"Ittei.." Naruto langsung mengaduh kesakitan saat dia jatuh dan membentur meja dengan kerasnya.

"Fufufu..." Akeno hanya tertawa melihat hasil dari perbuatannya.

"Ughh! Apa itu tadi?, aku seperti mendengar suara yang mengerikan?" Tanya Naruto sambil melihat kiri dan kanan.

""Ppprhh"" Rias dan Sona terlihat berusaha menahan tawa mereka mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

 **Ctak**!

Berbeda dengan Akeno yang kini didahinya telah muncul perempatan, saat dia mendengar suaranya di katakan mengerikan oleh Naruto.

"Ara, fufufu... Kau jahat Naru!" Ucap Akeno memajukan mulutnya ke telinga Naruto, lalu dia menggigit kecil daun telinga Naruto.

"Hiii..." Tubuh Naruto langsung merinding menerima hal tersebut.

"Mari kita pergi!" Akeno langsung melangkah keluar dari kelas itu, tanpa mau protes Rias dan Sona yang kini menggandeng tangan Ophis mengikuti Akeno dari belakang.

"Hei, tunggu aku!" Teriak Naruto sembari mengejar mereka.

Saat berjalan menuju kantin, mereka melihat ada duo pirang yang sedang berbincang didepan pintu kelas-X. mereka adalah Riser dan Ravel.

"Yo.." Sapa Naruto sambil menghentikan langkahnya. Sona dkk juga ikut menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Naru-nii!" Kaget Ravel.

"Tapi, dia tidak kenapa-napa!" Bisik Riser pada Ravel, sambil melihat Naruto dari atas kebawah.

"Hm!" Gumam Ravel.

Oh iya, mengenai Riser dia telah kembali sekolah dua hari lalu, dan menurut orang-orang yang dekat dengannya, sifat Riser telah berubah, dia tidak lagi bermain wanita, dan juga sifat sombong nya sudah banyak berkurang, mungkin pertarungannya dengan Naruto mengajari dia sesuatu.

"Apa kalian mau ikut kami ke kantin?" Ajak Naruto.

"A-ah!. Ha'i" Balas Ravel.

"Ayo Onii-Sama" Ravel langsung melangkah duluan sambil menarik tangan Riser, meninggalkan Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"Aku heran, kenapa kita malah ditinggalkan!" Ujar Rias.

"Fufufu..."

"Haahh~"

"Sudahlah, ayo kita susul mereka" Ucap Naruto, dan mereka pun menyusul duo Phenex tadi.

Setelah sampai, mereka lalu duduk di meja yang sama dengan Ravel dan Riser, lalu mereka memesan makanan mereka.

"Naruto, apa kau tidak merasakan sakit, atau sesuatu?" Tanya Riser ambigu.

"Ha?, kau bicara apa sih!, tentu saja aku tidak merasakan apa-apa, kau aneh!" Riser hanya bisa menahan emosinya saat Naruto mengatasi dia aneh, yah memang dia salah karena dia bertanya seperti itu.

"Haahh~ Tadi Ravel mengatakan bahwa gara-gara dia, punggungmu ditendang Issei dengan keras!, jadi jika kau merasakan sakit, aku bisa memberikan air mata Phenex padamu!" Jelaskan Riser akan pertanyaan tadi.

"Ohh.. Yang itu!. Aku tidak apa-apa kok, lagian itu bukan salah Ravel, itu hanya refleks tubuhku saja untuk melindunginya" Balas Naruto.

"T-tapi tetap saja, k-kau kena tendangan karena aku!" Ujar Ravel menatap Naruto serius, Naruto menatap balik Ravel, lalu dia tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Ravel yang seperti itu.

"Hehehe..." Kekeh Naruto.

"A-apa yang kau tertawa kan?" Naruto langsung menghentikan tawanya, lalu dia menatap Ravel lekat.

"Tidak, aku hanya lucu saat melihat kau memasang ekspresi seperti itu!. Dan yang perlu kau tahu, aku tidak akan kenapa-napa hanya karena tendangan seperti itu. Aku ini kuat loh, hehe..." Ucap Naruto sedikit bercanda.

"Ta-"

"Sudahlah Ravel, jika dia mengatakan seperti itu, berarti dia baik-baik saja" Potong Sona, Ravel pun menatap Sona, lalu dia mengangguk.

"Heh!, aneh" Dengus Riser, lalu dia tersenyum kecil saat mengingat bahwa pemuda aneh itulah yang mengalahkannya.

"Naru-kun, sebenarnya aku dari tadi ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu!" Ucap Rias.

"Hm?" Gumam Naruto mengalihkan perhatian pada Rias.

"Siapa gadis kecil ini?" Lanjut Rias.

"Ah, aku lupa mengenalkannya pada kalian, gadis i-"

"Papa, apa masih lama?, aku sudah lapar"

Mereka semua yang ada di meja itu memasang ekspresi wajah yang berbeda-beda (Kecuali Sona, Ophis dan Naruto tentunya), saat gadis loli itu memanggil Naruto Papa.

""Papa!"" Keget mereka.

"Sebenarnya..." Naruto pun menceritakan siapa Ophis.

""Pphhff"" Naruto menaikan alisnya bingung, saat melihat empat orang yang kaget tadi kini menahan tawa mereka.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" Tanya Naruto menatap mereka penasaran.

"Fufufu... Aku tidak tau, kau pandai melawak juga Naru, mana mungkin laki-laki bisa melahirkan!" Balas Akeno.

"Eh?, bukan, maksudku didalam tubuhku, lalu dia keluar begitu saja, b-bukan seperti yang kau katakan!" Ujar Naruto agak malu di akhirnya.

"Hahh~ Sudahlah, mungkin dia tidak mau mengakui anak nya sendiri, sabar ya gadis kecil!" Ujar Riser dramatis, sambil menepuk pundak Ophos pelan.

"Hime, tolong aku!" Pinta Naruto sambil menatap Sona memeles.

"Ehm!" Sona berdehem untuk menarik perhatian mereka.

"Sebenarnya Ophis adalah anak Paman Naruto yang sudah lama meninggal, jadi Naruto merawat Ophis mulai saat itu, karena mereka selalu dekat, jadinya Ophis memanggil Naruto Papa!" Karang Sona dengan wajah datarnya.

"Hm!, dari mana kau tahu itu?, sedangkan yang dikatakan Naruto tadi berbeda!" Tanya Rias tidak percaya.

"Yang di katakan Naruto tadi bohong, dia hanya malu mengatakan yang sesungguhnya pada kalian!" Lagi-lagi Sona berbohong dengan lancarnya.

"Apa benar itu Naru-nii?" Tanya Ravel menatap Naruto intens.

"H-ha'i" Jawab Naruto mengikuti arus yang dibuat Sona.

"""Huhh~ Syukurlah!""" Gumam tiga gadis itu kompak. Naruto hanya menatap mereka dengan senyum kikuk.

 **Skip Day.**

Kini semua yang mendaptar dalam pertarungan tengah berbaris di lapangan pertarungan, sedangkan yang tidak mendaptar telah memenuhi tempat duduk bagi penonton.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui, pertarungan kali ini adalah pertarungan team, team terdiri dari dua penyihir dan team dipilih secara acak" Mulai Azazel.

"Jadi kuharap kalian bisa bekerja sama dengan teman satu team kalian untuk memenangkan pertarungan ini!, walau teman kalian menyerah, kalian madih bisa bertarung, tapi itu membuat kemungkinan menang jadi kecil" Mereka semua hanya diam mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Azazel.

"Baiklah, mari kita acak sekarang" Seru Azazel, lalu sihir seperti hologram di atas arena itu mulai mengacak nama.

Terlihat murid yang ada di lapangan masang mimik berbedanya, ada yang cemas, ada yang percaya diri, dan ada yang santai-santai saja, seperti Naruto yang kini tengah menaruh telapak tangannya di belakang kepalanya, dan sesekali terdengar siulan darinya.

Sihir itu terlihat mulai telah berhenti mengacak nama. Sona membulat kan matanya tidak percaya. Lalu dia mengalihkan perhatian pada gadis bersura hitam panjang di kepang dua tengah tersenyum lebar padanya, tidak lupa jarinya membentuk V padanya.

"Baiklah pertarungan kali ini. Sairaog Bael dan Vali Lucifer Vs Sona Sitri dan Serafall Sitri!"

"Bagi namanya yang tidak tertera, kalian boleh menonton dari tempat tunggu!" Ujar Michael mengambil alih pembicaraan.

"Jangan sampai kalah ya, Sona, Naru" Semangat Rias sembari berjalan keluar arena.

"Fufufu.. Jika kau menang, aku akan memberimu plus-plus Naru" Bisik Akeno pada Naruto lalu dia pergi melangkahkan, dan hal tersebut membuat Naruto merinding.

"Sairaog, kau harus hati-hati dengan Serafall, karena dia adalah musuh yang sulit!" Peringatkan Grayfia.

"Itu benar, Serafall-chan sangat mengerikan jika dia bersungguh-sungguh" Setuju Gabriel.

"Aku tidak setuju!, yang perlu kau awasi adalah familiar Sona, walau aku benci mengakuinya, tapi aku tau dia itu sangat berbahaya jika jadi musuh!" Ujar Sirzechs serius.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Gabriel mewakili Grayfia yang juga ingin bertanya.

"Kalian akan melihatnya nanti!" Balasnya sambil melangkah pergi, kedua gadis itu langsung mengikuti Sirzechs dari belakang sambil memikirkan perkataan Surzechs tadi.

Sairaog hanya diam saja, tapi dia juga berfikir yang sama seperti Sirzechs, belum lagi dia merasakan hal mengerikan beberapa hari lalu, saat dia beradu kepalan dengan pemuda pirang itu.

"Huhuu.. Apa tidak ada yang menyemangakti ku" Ucap Serafall pura-pura sedih, tapi tak ada yang mendengarkan nya.

"Baiklah, kita akan memulai pertarungan ini, peraturannya sama seperti kemarin, kalian boleh mengeluarkan kekuatan penuh, tapi jika pertandingan sudah jelas, aku akan menghentikan pertarungan, supaya tidak ada nyawa terbuang sia-sia!" Ujar Michael.

"Ayo berjuang bersama-sama So-tan, Naru-tan" Ujar Sona menoleh pada mereka, Sona dan Naruto hanya mengangguk membalasnya.

"Apa kalian sudah siap?" Lanjutnya, mereka hanya mengangguk saja. Michael yang melihatnya mengakat tangannya ke atas.

"HAJIME!" Mulai Michael sambil menurunkan tangannya, lalu dia langsung menghilang tertelan lingkaran sihir.

"Keluarlah Albion!" Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, terlihat didada Vali ada lingkaran sihir berwarna biru dengan lambang naga. Lalu terlihat dari lingkaran itu keluar se ekor Naga putih berukuran kecil.

Namun saat Naga itu terbang ke atas, ukurannya berubah total, Naga itu terlihat berubah jadi sangat besar.

"W-Woooaaahhh..." Kagum Naruto melihat Naga itu, karena baru kali ini dia melihat Naga yang keren seperti itu.

Sona hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya melihat kelakuan familiar nya itu, bisa-bisanya dia kagum di posisi seperti ini, bagaimanapun Naga itu adalah Naga legenda, akan sulit mengalahkannya jika tidak bekerja sama.

Serafall langsung membuat lingkaran sihir disampingnya, lalu lingkaran itu menembakkan tombak es sebesar tiang listrik pada Naga itu.

 **Krash!**

Namun tombak es itu langsung hancur saat mencapai kulit Naga itu.

"Heh!, kalian kira bisa mengalahkan Albion dengan mainan seperti itu!" Ucap Vali, lalu dia melompat ke atas Naga itu.

"Kalian melupakan ku!"

Mata Naruto langsung membulat melihat Sairaog telah ada didepan.

 **Buagh!**

"Chokh"

Sairaog langsung menghatam perut Naruto, tak sampai disana, Sairaog lalu menendang Naruto dengan keras.

 **Duagh!** **Wusshh!** **Brakh!**

Tubuh Naruto menghantam dinding arena dengan kerasnya saat menerima tendangan Sairaog.

 **Bhuus!**

Baru saja Sairaog ingin ketempat Naruto, namun dia di haruskan menghidar lebih dulu saat bola api siap memanggangnya datang dari samping.

 **Tap!**

 **Crak!** **Crak**

 **Whus**

Baru saja mendarat, Sairaog di paksa melompat jauh kebelakang untuk menghindarkan tombak-tombak es yang muncul dibawah nya.

"Ugh!. Pukulannya kuat, tapi masih kuat pukulan Baa-chan dan Sakura-chan" Gumam Naruto mulai berdiri.

 **Whus!**

Naruto melompat ke arah Sairaog, saat sampai di dekat Sairaog, Naruto langsung meninju wajah Sairaog.

 **Dagh!**

Namun Sairaog menepis pukulan Naruto kesamping. Tak sampai disana Naruto langsung menghantam kan lututnya keperut Sairaog.

 **Dagh!**

Tapi Sairaog masih bisa menahan hantaman tersebut menggunakan lututnya.

Melihat posisi yang tidak menguntungkan, Naruto lalu melompat kebelakang menjaga jarak dengan Sairaog.

"Naruto, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sona mendekati familiar nya itu.

"Ha'i, kalian bisa tinggal kan yang ini padaku, lebih baik Hime membantu Serafall-senpai!" Ujar Naruto sambil melihat Serafall yang tengah bertarung dengan Naga Vali, sedangkan Vali sendiri sedang santai di atas Naga itu.

"Hum!" Sona langsung berlari ke arah Serafall meninggalkan Naruto dan Sairaog yang tengah berhadapan.

"Apa dia gila ingin menghadapi Sairaog sendirian!, sedangkan Serafall aku masih ragu dapat menang jika satu lawan satu melawan Sairaog!" Ujar Grayfia saat dia melihat Sona telah pergi membantu Serafall.

"Entahlah, tapi aku merasa akan ada hal yang mengejutkan akan terjadi! dari pemuda pirang itu, entah apa itu aku tidak tahu" Balas Gabriel menatap Naruto lekat.

Sirzech hanya diam memperhatikan pertarungan, tanpa mau berkomentar.

"Jadi mari kita lanjutkan!" Ujar Sairaog, Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi tantangan tersebut.

 **Whus!**

 **W** **hus!**

Mereka sama-sama berlari dengan cepat untuk memotong jarang antara mereka.

 **Dagh!**

 **Huush!**

Terjadi hempasan angin saat pukulan mereka saling beradu. Mengetahui pukulannya tertahan, Naruto dengan cepat memutar badan siap menendang pinggang Sairaog.

 **Duagh!**

"Ughh!" Tendangan Naruto kena telak pada pinggang Sairaog. Tidak ingin membuat lawanya memperbaiki kuda-kudanya Naruto dengan cepat memukul Sairaog.

 **Buagh!** **Buagh!** **Buagh!** **B** **ugh!**

Naruto terus memukul Sairaog bertubi-tubi, tapi hanya tiga pukulan yang berhasil mengenai wajah Sairaog, selebihnya Sairaog berhasil menahan pukulan Naruto dengan menyilangkan tangan nya.Merasa pukulannya tertahan, Naruto menendang dada Sairaog keras dengan telapak kakinya.

 **Dugh!** **Srrrett**

Tubuh Sairaog terseret kebelakang sekitar dua meter. Tapi untung Sairaog sempat menahan tendangan Naruto, jadi telapak kaki Naruto tidak langsung mengenai dadanya.

"Yattaa..." Teriak Ravel girang sembari berdiri dari tempat duduknya, saat dia melihat Naruto berhasil menyerang Sairaog.

"Tenanglah Ravel" Ucap Riser menarik tangan Ravel supaya dia duduk lagi.

"Nii-sama!" Protes Ravel.

"Hahh~ Apa kau tidak malu dilihat banyak orang!" Ravel melihat sekeliling, dan benar orang yang dekat dengan tempatnya kini tengah memandang dia aneh.

"H-he-hehe!" Tawa Ravel gugup, dan dia kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke arena.

"Aku tidak menyangka, dia bisa membuat Sairaog seperti itu!" Ucap Grayfia.

"Hum" Angguk Gabriel.

"Sudah aku duga, kau itu kuat!" Ujar Sairaog sambil menjadi darah yang ada ditepi bibir nya.

"Tapi ini baru saja dimulai" Lanjutnya. Lalu terlihat di kedua tangan Sairaog mulai bercahaya putih, lalu cahaya itu hilang begitu saja.

Naruto yang melihatnya bingung, sebenarnya untuk apa cahaya itu.

"Baiklah, mari kita lanjutkan!"

 **Whuss!**

Mata Naruto membola saat melihat kecepatan Sairaog yang kini tengah memutari nya, walau masih bisa dilihat Naruto dengan jelas, tapi kecepatan ini lebih tinggi dari yang tadi. Naruto dengan cepat mengambil kunai dari kantung ninja nya, saat dia melihat Sairaog sudah dekat Naruto langsung menyabitkan kunai itu, berbarengan dengan Sairaog yang melancarkan tinjunya.

 **Krak!** **Pyar!**

Namun kunai Naruto patah saat beradu dengan tinjuan Sairaog, dan karena itu pula, tinjuan Sairaog kini mengarah pada wajah Naruto.

 **Buagh!**

 **Whuss!**

 **Brakh**

Tubuh Naruto meluncur dengan cepatnya ke dinding arena. saat menerima pukulan Sairaog.

"Wooooo..." Teriak siswa penuh semangat melihat pertarungan.

"""Naru/ Naru-nii/ Naruto-kun""" Teriak Akeno, Rias dan Ravel khawatir.

"Kelihatannya Sairaog mulai serius, sampai-sampai dia menggunakan **Magic Body** " Ucap Grayfia.

"Kau benar, semoga pemuda itu tidak terluka parah.

Sedangkan Sona dan Serafall kini tengah sibuk meladeni naga Vali yang kini tengah menembak kan cahaya dari mulutnya.

"Tetap fokus Sona, kau harus percaya pada Naruto!" Ucap Serafall agak keras saat dia melihat sona akan ketempat Naruto.

"Tapi!"

"Kau yang mengetahui kekuatannya, jadi kau harus percaya padanya!" Balas Serafall. Sona mengangguk mengerti, karena terlalu khawatir dia lupa siapa itu Naruto, tidak mungkin dia mati hanya karena hal itu.

"Hahh~ Aku mulai bosan dengan kalian!" Ujar Vali menghentikan tembakan Albion.

"Cih, aku akan serius!" Ujar Serafall sembari mengakat kedua belah tangan ke atas.

"Keluarlah LEVITHAN..."

Terlihat di atas arena muncul lingkaran sihir yang cukup besar, lalu dari dalam lingkaran sihir itu keluar se ekor naga yang lebih besar dari Albion, dia adalah Lavithan sang monster laut.

 **"GRRROOAAAAAA...** " Levithan mengaum dengan kerasnya sembari meliuk-liuk di atas Sona dan Serafall.

Vali yang melihat hak tersebut menyeringai senang, karena dia merasa mendapat lawan yang kuat.

Sairaog mengalihkan perhatian pada Naga, dia lalu kembali memandang tempat Naruto yang tertimbun bebatuan.

"Yare, yare.. Mereka ingin menghancurkan arena, cepat perkuat kekkai, jangan sampai rusak apa lagi sampai pecah!" Perintah Azazel pada guru lain.

"Ha'i" Balas mereka, lalu bergegas dari sana.

Mata Sairaog menyipit melihat ada getaran dibongkahan batu tempat Naruto terkubur.

 **Duar!**

Terjadi ledakan ditempat Naruto tadi, setelah kepulan asap hilang, terlihat Naruto berdiri disana, dan Sairaog dapat melihat ada perubahan dengan mata Naruto, mata Naruto berubah menjadi warna kuning dengan pupil horizontal dengan warna oranye di kelopak matanya. Ya, itu adalah Sage Mode.

" _Aku tidak bisa merasakan kehadirannya, padahal dia ada di depanku!"_ Batin Sairaog menyipitkan matanya.

"Ayo kita mulai lagi Sairaog-senpai!"

 **Whuss!**

Mata Sairaog terbelalak sempurna melihat Naruto sudah ada didepannya, siap memberi tinjuan padanya.

 **Dagh**

 **Krak!**

Sairaog mengatupkan gigi nya kuat-kuat, saat dia merasakan pergelangan tangan kirinya retak saat menangkis pukulan Naruto.

Tak sampai disana, Naruto kembali melancarkan pukulannya menggunakan tangan kiri ke arah pipi kanan Sairaog. Tapi Sairaog berhasil menghindar nya.

 **Phus!**

 **Brukh!**

Tubuh Sairaog berguling-guling saat pipinya seperti dihantam pukulan, padahal dia jelas-jelas tadi telah menghindari pukulan Naruto.

"B-bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Sairaog setelah dia berdiri kembali, sembari memegang tangan kirinya.

"Itu adalah salah satu jutsu Sage mode ku, yaitu Kawazu Kumite" Jawab Naruto seakan tahu apa yang ditanyakan Sairaog.

"Aku yakin, senpai masih menahan diri!" Ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah!" Ucap Sairaog mengangkat tangannya ke atas secara perlahan.

"Aku menyerah!" Ucap nya agak keras. Naruto mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

"H-Hheeeeee..." Teriaknya saat sadar apa yang dikatakan Sairaog.

"A-apa maksudnya itu?" Tanya Naruto sedikit tidak terima sembari menghilangkan Senjutsunya.

"Hahh~ Aku yakin, walau aku mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan ku, kau masih memiliki banyak jurus, lagian tulang tangan ku juga sudah retak, dari pada mengambil resiko lebih baik aku menyerah!" Jawab Sairaog panjang lebar.

"T-t-"

"Sairaog Bael Tereliminasi" Kata-kata Naruto terpotong saat Michael mengumumkan Sajraog telah tereliminasi.

"Hahh~ Sairaog itu!" Keluh Grayfia.

"Hihihi... Mungkin Sairaog-kun tidak tertarik dengan turnamen nya!. Dan aku tidak menyangka familiar Sona-chan bisa Senjutsu" Balas Gabriel.

"Apa kau tidak ingin mengatakannya sesuatu Sirzech-kun?, dari tadi kau hanya diam saja!" Tanya Gabriel.

"Gabriel coba aktif kan Magic Eyes mu, lalu lihat ke arah pusar pemuda pirang itu!" Gabriel hanya mengangkat bahunya mendapat balasan seperti itu dari Sirzech, tapi dia tetap menuruti apa yang dipinta Sirzechs, lalu terlihat di mata kiri Gabriel muncul lingkaran sihir kecil berwarna emas, lalu dia melihat ke arah pusar Naruto.

" _Biru dan merah, Energi apa ini, ini bukan **Mana,** energi ini sangat besar" _Batin Gabriel memperdalam penglihatannya.

 ** _"Grrooaaa..."_**

"Kyaaa.." Gabriel langsung me-non aktifkan sihirnya dan dia menjerit lumayan keras saat dia melihat mata merah yang sangat menyeramkan tengah mengaum padanya, saat dia akan menelusuri dari mana energi itu mengalir.

Murid yang ada didekat Gabriel memandang Gabriel bingung, saat dia tiba-tiba berteriak.

"A-ada apa Gabriel-chan?" Tanya Grayfia khawatir, bagaimana tidak dia dapat melihat kini wajah Gabriel tengah bermandikan keringat, belum lagi terlihat pandangan Gabriel seakan mengatasi tidak percaya akan apa yang dia lihat tadi.

"Apa yang kau lihat Gabriel?" Tanya Sirzechs.

"A-aku tidak tau?, t-tapi mata itu sangat mengerikan!" Jawab Gabriel menatap Naruto yang ada di arena.

" _Jadi benar apa yang dikatakan Sairaorg, pemuda itu memiliki sesuatu didalam tubuhnya_!" Batin Sirzechs, saat sebelum pertandingan Sairaog sempat mengatakan apa yang di alaminya saat pertama kali bertemu Naruto, atau lebih tepatnya saat dia beradu kepalannya dengan Naruto.

Sementara itu, di dalam bawah sadar Naruto, terlihat Kurama tengah tertawa keras.

" ** _Cih, kau tertawa di atas ketakutan manusia itu!"_** Ucap Son Goku.

 **" _Hahaha... Siapa yang menyuruh nya sembarangan meneliti tubuh seseorang!, dan kalian lihat tadi muka ketakutannya itu, hahaha.."_** Ujar Kuram tertawa keras. Bijuu lain hanya geleng-geleng kepala, bahkan Shukaku yang biasanya bertengkar dengan Kurama kini tengah tidur.

 **Beberapa saat sebelum Sairaorg** **menyerah.**

"Ayo serang naga itu, Levithan!" Perintah Serafall.

" **Grrooaaa..."** Seakan mengerti apa yang dikatakan Serafall, Levithan terbang menerjang Albion. Vali yang melihatnya melompat turun dari atas Albion.

Serafall yang melihat Vali sudah turun langsung membuat pedang es, lalu dia menerjang Vali dengan kecepatan sedang.

Setelah sampai didepan Vali, Serafall langsung menyabitkan pedangnya secara Horizontal.

 **Pyar!**

Mata Serafall membola melihat pedang es nya hancur berkeping-keping saat Vali menangkis dengan tangan kosong.

Baru saja Vali akan menyerang, Vali membatalkan niatnya saat ditengah-tengah mereka munculnya air sebagai dinding, Vali langsung melompat mundur, takut itu berbahaya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Nee-sama!" Tanya Sona setelah dia dekat dengan Serafall.

"Hum! Arigato So-tan" Balas Serafall.

 **"Grraaa.."** Teriak Levithan kesakitan, Sona, Serafall dan Vali menoleh ke atas. Mereka dapat melihat kini Levithan tengah digigit Albion.

"Habisi dia, Albion!" Perintah Vali. Albion yang mendengar perintah Vali menghentakkan gigitannya dengan kuat.

 **"Grroaa.."**

 **Prash!**

Itulah jeritan terakhir Levithan sebelum tubuhnya hancur berkeping-keping, seperti kaca yang pecah, yang menandakan Levithan telah mati.

Pemberitahuan saja, familiar yang mati sebenarnya akan hidup lagi, tapi itu membutuhkan proses yang cukup lama, ada juga familiar yang tidak bisa kembali seperti senjata yang jika hancur tidak akan bisa diperbaiki.

"L-levithan!" Gumam Serafall tidak percaya. Sona hanya dapat memandang kakaknya sedih.

"Aku menyerah!" Vali, Sona dan Serafall langsung menoleh ketempat Naruto dan Sairaorg, mereka tidak menyangka Sairaorg menyerah.

"Sairaorg Bael, tereliminasi!"

"Cih" Vali hanya dapat mendecih mendengar Sairaorg telah di eliminasi.

"Hahh~ Aku akan serius!"

"Apa maksudmu, ka-"

 **Buagh! Buagh!**

""Chouk"" Belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sona dan Serafall dipaksa memuntahkan darah saat Vali telah ada didepan mereka dan menghantam perut mereka dengan tinjauan nya secara bersamaan.

"Berakhir sudah!" Ujar Vali menjaga jarak dari mereka berdua.

"Heh!, kau pikir de-

 **"Divine** "

 **Brukh! Brukh!**

Belum sempat Serafall menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tubuhnya Serafall dan Sona di paksa berlutut saat kekuatan mereka seperti terhisap sesuatu. Dan terlihat juga sayap Albion bercahaya putih, lalu cahaya itu hilang.

"Ugh! Apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku?" Gumam Serafall, tidak jauh beda dengan Sona yang terlihat bingung dengan tubuhnya.

"Heh! Lemah!" Ucap Vali menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Namun Serafall hanya menyeringai membalasnya. Vali membulat kan mata menyadari kemana tatapan Serafall, dia langsung membalikan badannya dan dia dapat melihat Naruto sudah siap dengan tinjunya.

 **Bugh!**

Namun Vali dengan sigap menahan pukulan Naruto dengan tangannya. Sona yang melihat itu kesempatan bagus langsung membuat bola chakra di tangannya, yang tidak lain adalah Rasengan.

Namun Rasengan Sona lebih kecil dari Rasengan biasanya, maklum dia baru menguasainya tadi pagi.(Skip aja ya saat Sona menguasainya tadi pagi).

"Hahaha... Sihir apa itu, kecil sekali!" Ledek Issei dengan suara yang keras dari tempat duduknya.

"Hahaha.. Kau benar!" Setuju murid yang tidak suka dengan Sona.

Rias, Akeno dan Ravel menatap murid-murid itu sinis, terutama pada Issei.

"Hm, mereka hanya tidak tahu, jurus itu sangat kuat, apa lagi saat Papa yang menggunakannya" Ucap Ophis yang duduk disamping kanan Ravel.

Ravel jadi tersentak mendengar ucapan Ophis itu, dia hampir lupa Naruto pernah memakai jurus itu saat menyelamatkan nya dari penculik.

" _Benar apa yang dikatakan Ophis, waktu itu penculik itu langsung tewas saat kena jurus itu!. Tapi aku tidak menyangka Sona bisa menggunakannya"_ Batin Ravel.

 **Kembali ke arena.**

"Hiaaa..." Teriak Sona siap menghantamkan Rasengan pada punggung Vali.

Vali yang masih menahan kepalan Naruto membulat kan matanya menyadari hal tersebut.

 **"Divine! Divine! Divine!"**

 **Brukh!**

 **Phoph!**

Tubuh Sona ambruk bersamaan dengan Naruto yang di tahan Vali menghilang menjadi kepulan asap, saat samar-samar terlihat chakra mereka seperti tertarik ke sayap Albion.

 **Whus! Tap! Whus!**

Naruto asli langsung membawa Sona ketempat Serafall berada, Vali hanya menatap mereka dengan senyum remeh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa So-tan?" Tanya Serafall khawatir melihat tubuh pucat Sona yang tengah dibaringkan Naruto.

"Dia hampir kehabisan **Mana** dan chakra nya, entah apa yang Vali lakukan sampai tiba-tiba jadi seperti ini?" Ucap Naruto menempel kan telapak tangannya pada bagian pusar Sona. Serafall hanya memperhatikan apa yang Naruto lakukan, karena dia sudah menaruh kepercayaan pada Naruto untuk menjaga Sona.

Lalu terlihat telapak tangan Naruto mulai bercahaya oranye, lalu chakra tersebut masuk melaluinya pusar Sona, lama kelamaan terlihat wajah Sona yang tadinya pucat sudah kembali normal.

Merasa cukup Naruto menyudahi transfer chakra nya pada Sona, lalu dia kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada Vali.

"Serafall-senpai tolong jaga Hime sampai dia sadar, aku akan menghadapi Vali lebih dulu" Pinta Naruto tanpa menatap Serafall.

"Ha'i, tapi kau juga harus hati-hati" Balas Serafall. Naruto hanya mengacungkan jempol, lalu dia mengalihkan perhatian pada Vali yang sudah kembali naik ke atas Albion, laku Naruto langsung berlari mendekati posisi Vali dan Albion dari bawah.

Namun belum sampai pada Vali, Naruto harus melompat menghidari serangan laser dari Albion.

 **Boom!**

Terjadi ledakan kecil saat serangan Albion menghantam tanah. Naruto lalu menoleh ke atas dan dia dapat melihat Albion yang tengah mengumpulkan energi di depan mulut nya.

 _"Seperti nya aku lebih baik menggunakan jutsu Raiton "_ Batin Naruto, berbarengan dengan Albion yang menembakkan energi dari mulutnya.

 **Phuss!**

Naruto dengan mudahnya menghindar serangan Albion, dengan melompat ke atas, selagi masuh melayang Naruto membuat handseal dengan cepat.

 **Tap!**

" **Raiton..."** Gantung Naruto sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

 **Grruu! Ctarr!**

Perhatikan mereka semua yang ada di sana langsung menuju ke langit, saat tiba-tiba saja ada awan hitam disertai sambaran petir muncul, saat Naruto menyebutkan kata Raiton.

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk!" Gumam Sairoarg yang masih duduk santai di tepi lapangan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?, kenapa tiba-tiba ada awan hitam?" Tanya Ravel entah pada siapa.

"Kelihatannya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan, hahahaha!" canda Azazel, namun sayang tidak ada yang mendengar kan candanya.

 **Kembali ke pertarungan.**

 **".. Kirin!"**

Mata Vali membola sempurna melihat naga cukup besar yang terbuat dari petir meluncur dengan derasnya.

"Sial!" Rutuknya sesat sebelum tubuhnya dan Albion ditelan naga itu.

 **Blaaarrrr! Huusshh!**

Terjadi ledakan keras disertai hembusan angin saat jutsu Naruto menghantam tanah.

"Ugh!" Lenguh Sairoarg saat angin hempasan angin itu menerpanya, sedangkan Serafall dengan sigab membuat dinding es didepannya untuk melindunginya dan Sona dari terpaan angin itu.

"Setelah debu hilang, terlihat Vali masih berdiri, walau dengan keadaan yang cukup buruk.

Namun itu tidak kama, karena tubuhnya langsung berlutut karena sudah tidak kuat lagi.

"Chouk!, _Cih kurang ajar, jika bukan karena Albion aku pasti sudah mati!"_ Batin Vali setelah dia memuntahkan darah.

" _Dan lagi, gara-gara dia, aku harus melakukan hal ini, hanya untuk melihat sejauh mana kekuatan nya. Aku pasti membalas gadis itu!" Lanjut batinnya mengingat gadis yang memperintah dia merasakan langsung serangan Naruto, hanya untuk melihat sejauh mana kekuatan nya._ _"Vali, kau sudahi saja pertarungan itu, akan ada yang datang ke sana, aku tidak mau kau merusak pemandangan yang akan mereka tampilkan sebentar lagi!"_ Vali tersentak saat tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara gadis, tapi itu hanya sebentar karena dia kenal suara itu.

" _Apa maksudmu?"_ Tanya Vali, namun tidak ada balasan lagi, seperti nya gadis itu telah memutus telepati mereka.

"Cih, dia itu!" Geramnya.

" _Yah sudahlah, lagian aku juga butuh istirahat"_ Batinnya setelah itu tubuhnya ambruk.

Sedangkan yang menonton pertarungan masih membisu, mereka tidak menyangka ternyata familiar Sona yang sama sekali tidak memiliki **mana** bisa mengeluarkan sihir petir dengan hebatnya.

"E-Ehem!. PEMENANGNYA ADALAH SERAFALL SITRI DAN SONA SITRI" Umumkan Michael, laku terlihat tubuh Vali terhisap lingkaran sihir. Sunyi sampai..

 **Prok! Prok! Prok!...**

Tempat itu langsung dipenuhi tepuk tangan saat mereka sadar dari shok mereka.

Naruto yang mendengar tepuk tangan menoleh kearah penonton, lalu dia melambaikan tangan pada mereka.

"Kyaaa... Naruto-kun melambai pada ku" Histeris salah satu siswi dengan mata yang berubah menjadi love.

"Bukan, dia melambai pada ku!" Ucap teman disampingnya.

"Pada ku!"

"Pada ku" Dan begitu seterusnya.

"Hahaha... Dia langsung jadi populer" Tawa Azazel melihat pertengkaran para siswi itu.

Sedangkan Rias, Akeno dan Ravel memandang mereka tidak suka.

Kalau Issei jangan tanya, kini dia tengah mengeram marah, melihat Naruto berhasil mengalahkan Vali dengan mudahnya.

 **Kembali ke arena**.

Kinu Naruto tengah berjalan menghampiri Serafall dan Sona yang masih terbaring, setelah sampai Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sona.

"Masih belum sadar ya?" Tanya Naruto, namun Serafall sama sekali tidak menjawabnya, dia hanya menatap Naruto intens.

"Hahh~ Sebenarnya aku ingin terkejut, tapi itu tidak bisa, karena aku juga pernah melihat kau memanggil katak berbicara, dan lagi mengeluarkan api yang sangat besar, jadi aku merasa tidak perlu terkejut lagi" Ujar Serafall dengan linglung.

"Hehehe..". Naruto hanya terkekeh sembari menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Serafall dan Naruto langsung menoleh ke arah suara langkah kaki tersebut, dan mereka melihat Sairoarg telah berdiri dibelakang Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya, Naruto yang mengerti bangkit dari duduknya, lalu dia menjabat tangan Sairoarg.

"selamat ya, kalian berhasil mengalahkan kami" Ucap Sairoarg masih menjabat tangan Naruto.

"Terima kasih, yah walaupun aku masih bingung kenapa tadi kau menyerah?" Ujar Naruto melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka, Sairoarg hanya tersenyum membalas nya.

 **Deg!**

Naruto langsung menegang saat merasakan chakra yang besar didepannya.

 **Wooong!**

Terlihat retakan dimensi muncul didepan mereka, Naruto langsung memasuki mode bertarung saat dia merasa mengenal chakra itu, apa lagi retakan dimensi itu, dia sangat kenal.

Lalu perlahan keluar dari retakan dimensi utu keluar dua orang, mata Naruto langsung membola melihat siapa itu.

BERSAMBUNG.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvv

vvvv.

 **Yooo... Apa ada yang akhirnya jumpa lagi dengan fic aku hehe...** **Maaf ya aku lama up nya, sekali lagi aku minta maaf, sebenarnya aku udah alam nulis chapter ini, tapi baru 6k aku hentikan, karena aku baru belajar untuk main game ML, hehehe..** **Aku ucapin terima kasih untuk kalian yang sempatin kasih saran, fav ataupun baca fic ini ya.** **soal aku main game apa, aku sering main game Free Fire. ID aku bernama SonaUzumaki (Siapa tau ada yang main free fire, kita bisa mabar, yah walaupun aku gak pro:-).** **Sampai sini dulu ya, sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya dattebayou hehehe...**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: cuma aku pinjam.

Warning: Banyak typo,bahasa kurang jelas, ooc, mainstream, OverPower Naru!Harem Naru!,dll.

Genre :Adventure,Romace.(kurasa)

Pair: Naruto x (Sona, Hinata) x Harem (Kaguya, Naruko, Rias, Shion, Akeno, Gabriel, Kuroka, Yasaka, Ravel, Serafall).

Penting:Disini aku membuat tidak ada iblis,malaikat,atau'pun malaikat jatuh,aku membuat di sini hanya ada penyihir,Youkai,dan manusia biasa.

 **Chapter 12.**

Tubuh Naruto langsung kaku saat melihat dua orang yang baru keluar dari retakan dimensi itu. Pertama gadis bersurai coklat panjang dengan iris Lavender, memakai pakaian Miko, kedua gadis bersurai indigo dengan iris biru keputihan berpola salju.(Tensaigan). Gadis itu memakai pakaian yukata abu-abu dengan pola bulan sabit.

"Naruto-kun!" Panggil gadis bersurai indigo lembut, lalu dia melangkah mendekati Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang terlihat tidak percaya. Sairoarg dan Serafall juga tidak mengeluarkan suara begitu juga dengan para penonton.

"Naruto-kun" Ulang gadis itu merentangkan tangannya.

"H-Hinata!, H-Hanabi!" Gumam Naruto tidak percaya sambil melangkah ke depan.

 **Jlab**!

Mata Naruto langsung terbelalak saat dia merasakan perutnya telah tembus oleh sesuatu. Lalu dia melihat ke arah bawah dan ternyata tangan Hinata yang telah menembus perut Naruto sampai ke belakang.

"Hi-Chouk!" Naruto langsung memuntahkan darah saat Hinata menarik tangan dengan kasar.

"Naruto!" Sairoarg yang dekat dengan Naruto, langsung menarik Naruto mundur mendekati Serafall.

"""PAPA/ NARUTO-KUN/ NARU/ NII-CHAN/ NARUTO" Teriak Ophis, Rias, Akeno, Ravel dan Riser saat mereka melihat hal tersebut. Sedangkan murid lainnya memasang mimik wajah yang berbeda, ada yang shok, ada yang menyeringai.

 **Whuss**!

Mereka berempat langsung melompat ke arena. Setelah mendarat Riser langsung menerjang Hinata dengan api ditangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto wanita aneh!" Marah Riser melancarkan serangannya. Namun sebelum serangan nya mengenai Hinata, tubuh nya terlebih dahulu terlempar karena hantaman angin.

" **Hakke kusho** " Gumam Hanabi sambil menekan tangannya kedepan.

"Ghakk!"

 **Brukh**!

"Nii-sama!" Teriak Ravel khawatir saat melihat tubuh Riser terpental.

" **Lighting** **Art: Lig-"**

"Lamban!" Bisik Hinata yang kini sudah ada didepan Akeno. Rias dan Ravel membulatkan mata mereka melihat pergerakan Hinata yang sangat cepat, sedangkan Ophis entah sejak kapan dia sudah sampai ditempat Naruto.

" **Juken** "

Thush!

Terlihat chakra menembus punggung Akeno saat terkena Juken Hinata. Setelah itu tubuh Akeno terkulai jatuh tak bertenaga.

" Chouk. Aaarggh..." Teriaknya kesakitan sambil memegang dadanya, sebelum akhirnya dia pingsan.

" Akeno!" Rias langsung menatap Hinata tajam, lalu terlihat di depannya sudah ada dua lingkaran sihir berwarna merah.

"Kau cepatlah ke tempat Naruto!, aku akan mengalihkan perhatian!" Ravel mengangguk mendengar bisikan dari Rias.

" Rasakan ini!" Teriak Rias, dan dari dalam lingkaran sihir tersebut menembakkan bola aura hitam. Namun Rias harus kecewa saat melihat sihir tertahan penghalang kasat mata.

" Lemah!" Mata Rias membola melihat sihir nya berbalik ke arahnya saat Hinata mengarahkan tangan padanya, dan jika diperhatikan mata kanan Hinata bukan lagi Tenseigan, mata kanannya telah berubah menjadi ungu dengan garis seperti riak air, yah itu adalah Rinnegan.

 **Bomm**!

" Kyaa.. " Tubuh Rias terlempar terkena ledakan sihirnya sendiri.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sairoargh khawatir pada Naruto.

"Hm, aku tidak apa-apa, ini akan sembuh dengan segera!" Dan benar saja, lubang diperut Naruto mulai tertutup dengan sendirinya. Tentu saja Sairoargh kaget melihat hal tersebut.

"Dari pada menghawatirkan ku, lebih baik senpai tolong amankan mereka yang terluka" Lanjut pemuda itu melihat Rias, Akeno dan Riser.

"Lalu kau sendiri?, jangan bilang!"?

"Ha'i, aku akan menghadapi mereka, dan lagi aku juga belum tahu apa maksud semua ini, jadi aku akan memastikannya sendiri" Balas Naruto menatap Hinata dan Hanabi sendu.

" Azazel-sama, siapa mereka, da-" Belum sempat Michael menyelesaikan kata-katanya, arena telah dikelilingi kekkai hitam, tak memakan waktu lama sampai kekkai itu menghilang, bersama dengan mereka yang ada di arena tadi.

"Azazel-sama!, bagaimana ini!?"

"Kochou, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, aku yakin anda tahu semua ini, melihat anda biasa saja!" Azazel dan Michael menoleh kesamping saat mendengar suara tersedia, dan mereka melihat dua orang berbeda gender dan surai yang menghampiri mereka.

" Hm!. Ini pasti ulah atasan Kokabiel, sama seperti saat dia memperindahkan Kokabiel menyerang Naruto-kun! " Balas Azazel menatap pria surai merah panjang yang tak lain adalah Sirzech, dan disampingnya adalah Grayfia.

" Cih, jika terjadi hal buruk pada Rias, aku akan membunuh gadis tadi! " Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Sirzech melangkahkan pergi dari sana, tidak lupa Grayfia mengekorinya.

 **Another place.**

"Ini!?, bukannya ini tempat yang waktu itu!" Gumam Serafall melihat tempat mereka yang seperti gurun pasir.

"Ha'i. Kelihatannya memang seperti itu!" Balas pemuda pirang itu.

"Dan Senpai, tolong jaga mere-"

 **Grab!**

Ucapan Naruto terpotong saat dia merasakan pelukan seseorang, lalu dia menoleh kebawah melihat Ophis lah yang memeluknya.

"Jangan pergi, aku merasakan dia memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa" Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat Ophis khawatir padanya.

"Hehe.. Kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan mati semudah itu. Lagian aku juga ingin melihatmu tumbuh menjadi gadis dewasa!" Tanpa sadar pipi Ophis memerah melihat senyuman pemuda yang dipanggil papa olehnya itu.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Mereka langsung menoleh saat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang cukup cepat, dan mereka melihat Ravel tengah berdiri disamping mereka.

"Nii-chan!" Ucap Ravel sebelum dia menghambur ke pelukan Naruto, setelah Ophis melepaskan pelukan tentunya.

"Syukurlah, hiks, kau tidak apa-apa" Lanjutnya dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak apa-apa kok!" Balas Naruto sambil mengusap kepala Ravel, lalu setelah itu dia membuat handseal

 **"Kagebunshin no Jutsu"** gumam Naruto

 **Phoph! Phoph! Phoph!**

Terlihat disamping Naruto telah ada tiga bunshin nya, seakan mengerti apa yang diperintahkan, mereka langsung hilang dalam kilatan oranye.

 **Flash! Flash! Flash!**

Di tempat Rias, Akeno dan Riser muncul kilatan oranye yang tak lain adalah bunshin Naruto.

""Naruto!/ Naru-kun"" Kaget Riser dan Rias di tempat masing-masing, sedangkan Akeno sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

Tanpa menjawab, ketiga bunshin itu langsung memegang mereka, setelah itu mereka hilang dalam kilatan oranye. Hinata dan Hanabi hanya melihat saja, tanpa ada niatan menghentikan bunshin Naruto, padahal dia cukup dekat dengan posisi mereka bertiga.

 **Kembali ketempat Naruto.**

 **Flash! Flash! Flash!**

""Eh?"" Bingung Riser dan Rias, bagaimana tidak padahal mereka tadi lumayan jauh dari posisi Serafall berada, dan kini mereka bertiga telah ada bersama mereka hanya dalam hitungan detik.

" _Jadi itu sihir teleportasi nya, sungguh mengerikan_ " Batin Sairaorgh kagum.

"Nii-sama" Khawatir Ravel melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto, lalu dia menghambur ke pelukan Riser.

"Aku menyerahkan yang disini pada kalian!" Ucap Naruto, setelah itu dia langsung berlari ke arah Hinata dan Hanabi yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan mereka.

"Kelihatannya kau memiliki banyak teman disini, Naruto-kun!" Ujar Hinata setelah Naruto cukup dekat dengan mereka. Namun pemuda itu tidak menjawabnya, dia hanya menatap Hinata sendu.

"A-ada apa denganmu Hinata!?. Kenapa kau berubah jadi seperti ini, dan lagi bagaimana kau mendapatkan mata itu?" Tanya Naruto beruntun.

"Aku?. Aku!. Aku menghabisi semuanya Naruto-kun, aku menghabisi semuanya hanya untuk mengejar mu!" Teriak Hinata, terlihat mata kirinya meneteskan air mata, sedangkan sebelah kanan hanya terlihat kebencian.

"Apa m-maksudmu menghabisi semua?" Tiba-tiba saja perasaan Naruto tidak enak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Hinata tadi.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti! Demi mengejar mu, aku! Aku mengikutinya hanya untuk kekuatan ini!" Setelah menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tubuh Hinata terlihat terbungkus seperti telur.

 **Buussh**!

Terjadi hempasan angin yang cukup kuat saat sesuatu yang membungkus Hinata pecah.

Mata Naruto membola sempurna melihat penampilan Hinata yang berubah. Surai Hinata bukan lagi indigo melainkan perak dengan dua tanduk atau telinga kelinci di kepalanya, dan ada mata ketiga di dahinya, mata kiri dan kanannya masih sama kiri Tenseigan, kanan Rinnegan, sedangkan mata di dahi Hinata adalah Rinnegan merah dengan sembilan tomoe.

Deg!

Sedangkan ditempat Serafall dkk, mereka semua tersentak saat merasakan lonjakan energi yang sangat besar dari musuh mereka.

"A-apa-apaan tekanan energi ini!" Gumam Sairaorgh tidak percaya.

"Siapa sebenarnya mereka?" Tanya Ravel dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

"Kami akan menjaga kalian, selama bos belum kalah" Ujar salah satu bunshin Naruto yang masih bersama mereka.

"Uggh!" Mereka semua menoleh pada Sona yang kelihatan akan sadar, dan benar saja terlihat dia mulai membuka matanya.

 **Deg**!

Baru saja membuka matanya, Sona langsung merasakan perasaan yang sangat tidak mengenakkan.

"P-perasaan apa ini!?" Gumam Sona.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga So-tan" Serafall langsung memeluk Sona yang masih di pangkuannya.

"Nee-sama, kita ada dimana?" Tanya Sona sembari mencoba duduk. Serafall yang melihatnya membantu Sona untuk duduk.

"Ini tempat di mana pertarungan dengan Kokabiel sensei. Tadi setelah pertarungan selesai, tiba-tiba saja ada dua gadis yang muncul, lalu dia menyerang Naru-tan, dan sepertinya.." Gantung Serafall.

"Sepertinya apa Nee-sama? dan dimana Naruto sekarang?"

"Sepertinya Naru-tan memiliki penyesalan pada mereka!, melihat dari sikapnya tadi. Dan mengenai Naru-tan, dia ada di sana!" Balas Serafall menunjuk tempat Naruto, Hinata dan Hanabi berada. Sona langsung melihat ke tempat yang ditujuk oleh Serafall.

"Ano.. Sebenarnya aku tahu kalian khawatir, tapi apa tidak sebaiknya gadis ini ditolong lebih dulu!" Ujar salah satu bunshin Naruto yang jongkok dekat Akeno.

"Ah, iya kau benar, Ravel cepat berikan Akeno air mata phenex, supaya dia cepat sadar"

Ravel mengangguk mendengar ucapan kakaknya itu, lalu dia pun meminumkan air mata phenex pada Akeno.

 **Kembali ke tempat Naruto.**

"H-Hinata, b-bagaima kau memiliki kekuatan itu!?"

"It-"

 **"Hakke Kusho"**

 **Phuss!**

 **Srrreeet!**

Tubuh Hinata terseret sedikit saat tekanan angin mendorongnya. Hinata langsung mengalir perhatian nya ke orang yang menyerangnya. Begitu juga Naruto dan yang lainnya, mereka tidak menyangka Hanabi lah yang menyerang Hinata.

"Apa maksudmu ini!?, **Hanabi**!" Tanya Hinata dengan penekanan pada nama Hanabi.

"AKU SUDAH TIDAK KUAT, KAU BUKANLAH HINATA-NEE YANG DULU!" Teriak gadis itu, terlihat pipinya telah basah oleh air mata. Hinata yang melihatnya tiba-tiba menyeringai.

" **Khukhukhu...** **Memang, karena kesadaran gadis itu sudah lama aku ambil, dia menyerahkan tubuh ini padaku!"** Mata Naruto dan Hanabi membola melihat tubuh bagian kanan Hinata mulai tertutup sesuatu berwarna hitam yang memiliki wajah, dan Naruto sangat kenal dengan parasit yang bisa menempel pada tubuh orang lain itu, dan dia jugalah yang membuat perang dunia Shinobi ke-4 pecah, yah dia adalah **Kuro Zetsu.**

"A-apa!?, b-berarti se-semua yang kulakukan..! Dan pembantaian itu..!"

Hanabi tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya, tubuhnya merosot kebawah saat membayangkan dosa yang telah dia perbuat.

"Hiks..Hiks.." Hinata atau lebih tepatnya Zetsu menyeringai melihat kondisi gadis itu yang sangat drop, lalu dia mengarahkan tangannya pada Hanabi.

 **"Mati lah dengan tenang**!"

 **Phuss!**

Dari tangan Kuro Zetsu keluar besi berwarna hitam, dan besi itu langsung melaju dengan cepat ke Hanabi.

 _"Kurasa dengan mati disini akan membuat ku tenang"_ Batin Hanabi menutup matanya, seakan pasrah akan kematian.

 **Flash!**

 **Grabh!**

Hanabi yang tidak merasakan apa-apa, membuka matanya perlahan, dan matanya langsung membola melihat besi putih itu beberapa centi lagi menembus kepalanya jika saja besi itu tidak ditangkap pemuda yang kini berdiri didepan membelakanginya.

"Jangan kau pernah melakukan hal seperti itu lagi, aku yakin Hinata akan sangat sedih melihat kau menunggu ajal seperti itu" Hanabi langsung mendongak untuk melihat punggung pemuda itu.

"N-Naru-Nii" Gumam Hanabi lemah.

"Sudahlah, kau cepat bergabung dengan mereka, yang disini biar saja aku yang mengurus nya" Ujar Naruto menoleh kebelakang, tidak lupa senyum lima jari nya ikut andil.

"Ta-"

"Tenang saja, aku akan menyelamatkan Hinata, walaupun nyawaku jadi taruhannya!" Potong Naruto dengan senyuman yang membuat para gadis bisa saja menjerit histeris,(Senyum ala Minato:-).

" _Dan lagi_ _aku tidak ingin kesalahan dulu terulang kembali_!" Lanjut batinnya.

Hanabi yang melihat senyuman itu tanpa sadar memerah, lalu dia bangun dan langsung berlari ke arah kelompok Rias berada.

Rias dan lainnya melihat Hanabi berlari ke arah mereka bersiaga.

"Kalian tenang saja, dia bukan musuh" Tenangkan salah satu bunshin Naruto, mereka langsung kembali tenang mendengar hal tersebut.

Setelah sampai ditempat Sona dan yang lainnya, Hanabi hanya diam menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tenang saja, mereka ini teman bos" Ujar bunshin Naruto menepuk pundak Hanabi.

"H-Ha'i"

 **Kembali ke tempat Naruto.**

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caramu melepaskan diri dari Cibaku Tensei, dan maksud Hanabi tadi, tapi yang jelas aku akan mengeluarkan mu dari tubuh Hinata!"

B **hass!**

Tubuh Naruto langsung berubah menjadi oranye dengan dengan garis-garis hitam dan tomoe mengelilingi kerah nya.(Mode Chakra Kyuubi).

" **Khukhukhu.. Sifat percaya dirimu ternyata belum hilang!"**

 **Whuss!** **Whuss!**.

Mereka berdua langsung memotong jarak dengan kecepatan yang sangat luar biasa.

 **Buagh!** **Huushh**

Terjadi hempasan angin saat kedua lengan mereka beradu. Melihat serangan nya dapat di tahan, Naruto langsung memberi tendangan sapuan pada pinggang Zetsu.

 **Dagh!**

Tapi Kuro Zetsu menahan sapuan Naruto dengan lututnya. Melihat Naruto lengah, Zetsu langsung menyerang menyikut dagu Naruto.

 **Buagh!**

"Uggh!"

Tidak sampai disana, Zetsu dengan cepat memberi beberapa pukulan pada Naruto.

 **Buagh! Bugh! Buagh! Buagh!**

 **Duagh!** **Brakh! Brakh! Sreett!**

Zetsu mengakhiri serangan nya dengan tendangan pada pinggang Naruto, sampai dia berguling-guling, tapi Naruto bisa menormalkan tubuhnya walau harus terseret beberapa meter.

 **Whuss!**

Tidak ingin berlama-lama, Naruto kembali menerjang Zetsu. Selagi menerjang Naruto membuat handseal.

 **Phoph! Phohp! Phoph!...** **Whus! Whus!..**

Zetsu langsung memasang kuda-kuda khas Hyuuga, saat dia melihat ada banyak Naruto meluncur dari kepulan asap ke arahnya dengan cepat seperti roket karena dilempar kan bunshin Naruto lainnya.

 **Buagh! Phoph!** **Buagh! Duagh! Phoph! Phoph!** **Buagh! Bugh! Duagh! Buagh!... Phoph! Phoph! Phohp! Phoph!...**

Semua bunshin Naruto habis dihajar Zetsu, mungkin karena tubuh Hinata sudah terlatih dia jadi mudah menggunakannya.

Mata Zetsu dengan liar melihat sekeliling saat dia tidak melihat keberadaan Naruto sama sekali.

 **Krakh!** **Brakh** **! Duagh!**

Dagu Zetsu kena telak pukulan Naruto yang ternyata muncul dari bawah tanah. Tak sampai disana pemuda itu langsung membuat bola spiral warna oranye ditangan kirinya.

 **Pssiiuu..**

"Sial!"

 **Bhushh!** **Brakh! Brakh! Bomm!**

Tubuh Zetsu berguling-guling saat Naruto menghantam kan Rasengan ke perutnya, sampai tubuh Zetsu membentur batu, barulah tubuh itu berhenti.

 **Sisi Sona dan yang lainnya.**

"A-apa-apaan itu! M-mereka terlalu cepat! dan kenapa tubuh Naruto jadi seperti itu? apa itu **Mana!?"** Tanya Rias beruntun entah pada siapa.

"A-apa kalian teman Naru-Nii?" Mereka semua menoleh pada Hanabi saat mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, lalu mereka mengngguk kompak.

"Da-Dan kalian tidak tahu itu apa?" Kali ini mereka menggeleng dengan kompak, kecuali Sona yang hanya diam.

"Apa kau tahu itu apa?" Tanya gadis bertubuh loli ber Oppai Milf.(Serafall)

"Ha'i, itu adalah Chakra Kyuubi!"

"Kyuubi?, apa maksudmu seperti Yasaka-sama dari Kyoto academy?" Kali ini Riser angkat bicara. Hanabi yang mendengar nya terlihat berfikir.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti! tapi di dunia kami Kyuubi adalah makhluk yang di benci, bukan hanya Kyuubi, tapi masih ada delapan lagi, dan mereka semua sering disebut Bijuu!" Balas Hanabi.

"Dibenci? Yang aku tahu Bijuu adalah penyelamat, setidaknya itulah yang aku tahu dari Naruto!" Ujar Sona, Hanabi memandang Sona lekat, lalu dia menggeleng.

"Memangnya Naru-Nii mengatakan apa padamu?"

"Dia melihatkan aku secara langsung kehidupannya, sa-sampai perang dan orang yang bernama Hyuuga N-Neji mati, a-aku tidak kuat melihatnya lagi!" Semua yang ada di sana menatap Sona bingung (Kecuali Hanabi) kenapa tiba-tiba tubuh Sona terlihat bergetar.

"Mungkin Naru-Nii memiliki alasan tidak melihatkan semua ingatannya padamu!" Ujar gadis berpakaian Miko itu.

"Kalian ini sebenarnya membicarakan apa? Dan Sona, apa maksudnya perang yang kau katakan tadi? Dan bukannya Hyuuga Neji masih hidup" Tanya Serafall menatap Sona serius. Entah kenapa dia merasa Sona menyimpan rahasia tentang Naruto.

"Naru-Nii adalah pahlawan dunia di tempat kami!" Bukannya Sona yang menjawab, tapi Hanabi.

""Apa! Pahlawan dunia!?"" Kaget mereka, termasuk Sona. Karena dia tidak tahu Naruto adalah seorang pahlawan dunia.

 **Kembali ke sisi Naruto.**

 **"Padahal aku sudah mengambil separuh kekuatan Kaa-chan! Tapi kelihatannya ini belum cukup mengalahkan mu!"** Ujar Kuro Zetsu setelah dia keluar dari debu.

" **Terpaksa aku harus menggunakan chakra ini!"**

 **Bhass!**

Terlihat tubuh bagian kiri Hinata telah terselubungi chakra berwarna ungu.(Bayangin saja mode Tenseigan Toneri, tapi berwarna ungu dan cuma sebelah).

" **Ayo kita mulai Naruto!"**

 **Whuss!**

Mata Naruto membola melihat Zetsu sudah ada didepannya.

 **Bugh!**

 **Srreett!**

Walaupun berhasil menahan pukulan Zetsu, tapi Naruto terseret ke belakang. Tidak puas akan hal tersebut, Zetsu lalu mengarahkan tangan kanannya pada Naruto.

Mata Naruto terbelalak melihat di tangan Zetsu berkumpul energi merah dan biru dengan cepat, lalu energi itu bersatu menjadi hitam ke merahan.

" **Rasakan ini!"**

"Sial!" Rutuk Naruto saat Zetsu menembakkan Bijuudama padanya.

 **Booomm!**

 **Brakh! Brakh! Bomm!**

"""PAPA/ NARU/ NARUTO/ NARU-NII!""" Teriak yang lainnya saat melihat Naruto terkena serangan Zetsu, sampai tubuh pemuda itu berguling-guling berakhir menabrak batu besar.

"Kalian tenanglah, bos tidak akan semudah itu kalah, dan jangan berfikir untuk membantu bos, karena nanti dia tidak bisa bertarung dengan bebas" Ucap salah satu bunshin Naruto saat melihat Ophis dan Sona akan beranjak. Langkah kedua gadis itu langsung terhenti mendengar hal tersebut.

" _Kami-sama tolong lindungi Naruto"_ Do'a Sona.

 **Kembali ke tempat Naruto.**

"Ughh! Itu menyakitkan Dattebayou!" Gumam Naruto mulai bangkit kembali.

" **Ayo Naruto, keluarkan kekuatan yang di berikan Horogomo padamu!"** Tantang Zetsu.

"Tanpa kau katakan, aku juga akan mengeluarkannya!"

 **Phaash!**

Penampilan Naruto langsung berubah, yang tadinya berwarna oranye, kini telah berubah menjadi kuning dengan sembilan Gedoudama di punggungnya.

"I-itu!" Kaget Hanabi.

"Ada apa memang nya dengan itu?" Tanya Serafall penasaran, terlihat yang lain juga menunggu jawaban Hanabi.

"Menurut cerita Sakura-san, itu adalah mode terkuat Naru-nii, dan mode itu juga yang telah mengalahkan seorang dewi di tempat kami, dan menjadikan dia pahlawan dunia ditempat kami" Tentu saja mereka kaget, mereka tidak menyangka Naruto telah pernah mengalahkan seorang dewi.

"A-apa mengalahkan seorang dewi?" Ulang Rias tidak percaya.

"Ha'i, dia adalah ibu dari seluruh chakra, atau lebih tepatnya dia adalah yang menciptakan chkara. Tapi setahuku Naru-nii sudah lama tidak menggunakan kekuatan penuh nya" Balas Hanabi. Mereka hanya dapat terdiam, mereka tidak menyangka seorang yang mereka kira familiar Sona itu hanya manusia biasa yang memiliki kekuatan unik, tapi kelihatannya mereka harus menelan semua itu karena ternyata familiar Sona lebih dari yang mereka perkirakan.

"Pantas saja dia dengan mudah mengalahkan ku, ternyata dia memiliki kekuatan sekelas dewa, heh..hehe.." Tanpa sadar Riser bergumam dan tertawa seperti orang linglung.

 **Kembali ke tempat Naruto.**

"Aku akan memaksamu keluar dari tubuh Hinata!" Ucap Naruto sambil merubah satu Gedoudama nya menjadi tongkat Rikudou.

" **Aku akan menunggunya!"** Balas Zetsu membuat tombak hitam dari ketiadaan.

 **Whuss!**

 **Whuss!**

 **Trank! Whuss! Trank! Trank!**

Sona, Serafall dan yang lainnya hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya, bagaimana tidak mereka hanya bisa melihat kilatan cahaya yang saling beradu disertai dengan suara seperti senjata yang berbenturan.

 **Trank! Whuss! Sreeett!**

" **Hoho! Kau mampu mengimbangi kecepatan ku, padahal aku sudah menggunakan chakra Kaa-chan dan Homura, kau memang special Naruto-kun!"** Ujar Zetsu.

"Aku tidak peduli, cepat kau lepaskan Hinata!" Geram Naruto.

Zetsu langsung menyeringai saat mendapatkan sesuatu di kepalanya.

" **Khukhu... Apa kau sangat ingin gadis ini ku lepaskan?"** Pancing Zetsu.

"Cepatlah, atau ak-"

" **Setelah kau tahu bahwa gadis itu telah menghabisi semua teman dan juga warga di Konoha!"**

 **Deg!**

Jantung Naruto langsung berdetak kencang saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Zetsu. Bukan hanya Naruto, tapi Hanabi juga.

"A-apa maksud mu?"

Seringai Zetsu melebar saat melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto yang terlihat kaget.

 **"Gadis ini dan juga adiknya telah menghabisi seluruh warga Konoha! Termasuk teman-teman mu!"**

"I-itu tidak mungkin?!" Bantah Naruto walau dengan tubuh yang kaku.

 **"Coba lah lihat ini Naruto, saat-saat pembantaian itu!"**

Terlihat di depan Naruto muncul layar cukup besar. Lalu didalam layar itu mulai menampilkan saat-saat Hinata dan Hanabi membantai warga Konoha, termasuk saat Hinata menikam Sasuke dengan pedang.

 **Brukh!**

Naruto langsung terlutut saat melihat teman-temannya telah di bantai oleh Hinata, Hanabi dan boneka yang jumlahnya cukup banyak. Bukan Naruto saja, tapi yang lainnya juga mematung tidak percaya.

"Hoeek!" Rias dan Ravel langsung memuntahkan isi perut mereka saat melihat organ-organ tubuh manusia saat pembantaian tersebut. Sedangkan Hanabi hanya tertunduk dengan tubuh yang bergetar, terlihat juga pasir yang ada dibawahnya basah karena air matanya.

"A-apa itu benar?" Tanya Sona pada Hanabi. Namun Hanabi hanya diam dalam tangisannya. Sona dan yang lainnya menatap tidak percaya pada Hanabi.

"Kalian memuat kesalahan! Kalian telah membangunkan sesuatu yang tengah tidur di tubuh papa!" Ujar Ophis dengan suara yang datar.

 **Kembali ke tempat Naruto.**

" **Bagaimana Naruto-kun! Apa kau masih mau menyelamatkan gadis ini setelah dia membantai semua yang kau perjuangkan selama ini!**

"Hentikan!"

" **Kau harus menerima kenyataan Naruto-kun!"**

"Hentikan. Aku bilang hentikan!" Ucap Naruto menutup telinganya, tubuhnya telah kembali seperti semula tanpa chakra Rikudou. Namun terlihat tanda yang ada tangan kirinya bersinar, bukan itu saja terlihat dari tanda itu mulai keluar sesuatu berwarna hitam seperti tato, lalu tato itu mulai menjalar ke wajah Naruto.

" **Bahwa gadis ini telah membunuh semuanya!"**

Namun tidak ada jawaban lagi dari pemuda itu.

 **"Heh.. Heheh.. Hahaha..."**

Seringai Zetsu berubah menjadi raut bingung saat melihat perubahan pada Naruto, terlihat tato itu telah menjalar sampai pipi kiri Naruto, bukan itu saja terlihat mata Naruto telah mengalami perubahan, sebelah kiri berwarna hijau dengan pupil vertikal dan kanan berawarna kuning dengan pupil vertikal juga. Tak sampai disana secara perlahan terlihat dikepala Naruto mulai tumbuh sepasang tanduk. Tidak lupa aura hitam yang mulai keluar dari tubuhnya.

 ** _"Kekuatan apa itu?"_** Batin Zetsu.

" **Bunuh.. Bunuh.. Bunuh!"** Gumam Naruto dengan pandangan kosong.

 **Phoph! Phoph! Phoph!**

Tiba-tiba saja ketika bunshin Naruto menghilang dengan sendirinya, tentu saja Sona dan yang lainnya menatap heran hal tersebut.

 **Mainscape On.**

Sementara itu didalam tubuh Naruto, terlihat ada banyak lingkaran sihir dengan pola naga ditengahnya.

" **Lingkaran apa ini**?" Tanya Bijuu ekor tiga, a.k.a Isobu entah pada siapa.

" **Kami juga tidak tahu? Tapi tetap hati-hati mungkin ini ada sangkut-pautnya dengan keadaan diluar!?"** Jawab Son Goku.

" **Kau benar, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menghubungi Naruto-kun"** Ucap Matatabi.

" **Tapi ini bukanlah kekuatan kita ataupun Naruto, jadi kekuatan siapa apa yang membuat Naruto kehilangan kendali seperti sekarang?"** Ujar Kurama.

" **Apa mung-"**

 **Srriinngh!**

Belum sempat Gyuuki menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba saja seluruh lingkaran sihir yang ada di sana mengeluarkan rantai hitam, lalu rantai itu langsung melilit kaki dan leher setiap Bijuu.

 **"Ughh..** **Apa-apanya ini!?"**

 **"Ughh! Rantai ini sangat kuat!"** Ucap Shukaku sembari mencoba melepaskan diri dari rantai tersebut. Bukan hanya Shukaku, tapi para Bijuu yang lain juga berusaha melepaskan diri namun n

itu hanya sia-sia saja, karena setiap mereka memberontak rantai itu semakin kencang mengikat mereka.

" **Cih! Kurang ajar, rantai ini hampir sama seperti rantai klan Uzumaki!"** Ujar Kurama.

"Are? Aku kira aku hanya tinggal disini sendiri, ternyata masih ada banyak yang meninggali tubuh ini"

Kurama dan yang lainnya langsung menoleh ka rah suara baru tersebut, dan mereka dapat melihat di kegelapan terlihat sepasang mata yang berbeda warna yaitu kuning dan hijau dengan pupil vertikal.

Para bijuu terkejut melihat wajud dari mata tersebut.

" **Kau...**

 **Mainscape Off.**

Sementara itu di dunia nyata.

 **Whuss!**

Zetsu langsung menoleh kebelakang dan dia dapat Naruto telah ada dibelakang cukup jauh, dia tengah memunggungi zetsu dengan posisi berdiri, terlihat juga tangan nya berdarah. Dan saat Naruto menoleh kebelakang, saat itu juga lah Zetsu membelalakkan matanya karena sakit yang dia rasakan pada tangan kanannya.

 **Crassh!**

" **Arrgghh!"**

Sona dan yang lainnya menatap hal itu tidak percaya, bukan hanya kecepatan Naruto yang bertingkat menjadi 2x lipat dari kecepatannya, tapi juga mereka tidak dapat melihat Naruto telah memotong tangan Hinata sampai siku.

 **" _K-_** ** _kecepatan_ _apa itu! aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihatnya memotong tangan ku"_** Batin Zetsu memegang tangan nya.

 **"Bunuh.. Bunuh.. Bunuh.."** Gumam Naruto membalikan badannya menghadap Zetsu. Dan saat itu jugalah Sona, Serafall, Rias dan Ravel menahan nafas mereka saat melihat perubahan pada Naruto.

"A-ada apa dengan Naruto? Kenapa dia jadi seperti itu?" Tanya Sona entah siapa.

"Aku juga tidak tahu? Tapi saat melihat matanya, entah kenapa badanku tidak mau berhenti bergetar" Balas Rias.

" **Siapa kau sebenarnya!**?"

Entah apa yang difikirkan Zetsu, tapi itulah yang keluar dari mulutnya, dia merasa Naruto yang sekarang bukanlah yang Naruto saat perang dunia Shinobi ke empat.

 **"Bunuh.. Bunuh.. Bunuh.."**

Namun bukan jawaban yang didapat Zetsu, melainkan kata bunuh tersebut.

 **Whuss!**

Lagi-lagi Naruto telah ada dibelakang Zetsu dengan posisi memunggungi Zetsu.

 **Crassh!**

 **Brughk!**

" **Agrrh! Kau sudah gila, tubuh ini adalah tubuh gadis itu! jika kau membunuh ku, dia akan mati!"** Entah kemana kepercayaan diri Zetsu tadi, kini dia telah menyesal karena mengikuti perintah seseorang yang menyuruhnya membuat Naruto emosi.

"NEE-SAMA!" Teriak Hanabi saat melihat kedua kaki Hinata telah terpisah dari tubuhnya.

"Naruto!" Gumam Sona tidak percaya. Bukan hanya Sona, tapi mereka yang sudah dekat dengan Naruto juga tidak percaya melihat sifat keji Naruto.

"Tolong, hiks, tolong hentikan Naru-nii, hiks!" Tangis Hanabi menggoyang tubuh Sairaorgh.

" **Bunuh! Bunuh mereka yang berdosa!"** Gumam Naruto sambil mengarahkan tangannya pada Zetsu, lalu terlihat lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam dengan pola Naga ditengah nya.

Ophis yang melihatnya lingkaran sihir yang dibuat Naruto membelalakkan matanya.

"Bahaya!"

 **Brash!**

Terlihat dipunggung Ophis telah muncul sepasang sayap cukup besar. Sona dan lainnya tentu saja kaget melihat sayap yang ada dipunggung Ophis.

 **Bussh!**

Ophis langsung mengibaskan sayapnya, dia meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Naruto.

" **Musna-"**

"HENTIKAN PAPA!"

Naruto langsung menoleh pada suara teriakan tersebut.

 **Brugh!**

 **Cup!**

"A-a-apa!" Kaget Rias dengan wajah memerah saat melihat Ophis mencium Naruto. Bukan hanya Rias, tapi seluruh wanita disitu(Kecuali Akeno dan Hinata tentu nya) memerah melihat acara live tersebut, bahkan Hanabi walau dengan air mata yang masih mengalir tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri wajahnya juga memerah.

"Kalian tenanglah!" Ucap Sairaorgh.

"Ap-"

"Lihat itu" Lanjut Sairaorgh sambil menunjuk pada Naruto, mereka langsung mengikuti apa yang di tunjuk Sairaorgh dan mereka dapat melihat aura hitam yang mengelilingi Naruto terserap pada tubuh Ophis.

"Dia menyerapnya!" Gumam Serafall.

" **Umgghh!"** Naruto berusaha memberontak dari ciuman Ophis, tapi dia merasa tenaganya terkuras, dan dengan perlahan terlihat tanduk dan segala yang berubah dari Naruto mulai kembali seperti semula.

"Puahh.. Haahh~ Hahh~" Ophis langsung terengah-engah setelah dia melepaskan ciuman yang cukup panjang itu.

 **Greb!**

Untuk saja Ophis sigap menahan tubuh Naruto supaya tidak jatuh ke pasir. Terlihat pemuda itu terkulai dalam pelukan Ophis, mungkin dia kehabisan tenaga.

"O-Ophis-chan?" Gumam Naruto lemah.

"Ha'i, Papa"

"A-apa yang terjadi? D-dan di mana Hinata?" Tanya pemuda itu berusaha melihat sekeliling. Ophis langsung melihat dimana Hinata berada, dan dia hanya melihat tubuh Hinata yang sudah tanpa kakibdan tangan tinggal sebelah terbaring dengan darah yang bercucuran dari tangan dan kakinya. Dia sama sekali tidak melihat makhluk hitam yang menempel pada gadis itu, kelihatannya Zetsu mengambil kesempatan tadi untuk kabur.

Naruto yang melihat kemana arah pandangan Ophis langsung mengikutinya, dan saat itu juga tubuh Naruto terasa kaku.

 **Brugh!**

Naruto langsung terjatuh setelah dia mendorong tubuh Ophis.

"H-Hinata!?" Ucap Naruto merangkak dengan menggunakan tangannya mendekati tubuh Hinata, entah kenapa dia merasa kakinya seperti lumpuh.

"H-Hinata!?" Panggil Naruto mengusap pipi Hinata yang mulai memucat.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

"Na-"

Baru saja sampai ditempat Naruto dan ingin menanyakan keadaan pemuda itu, tapi tangan Ophis lebih dulu menghalangi Sona dan yang lainnya untuk lebih dekat.

"Hinata? Oy.."

Seakan mendengar panggilan Naruto, perlahan Hinata membuka matanya, dan terlihatlah iris lavender yang sangat Naruto rindukan cukup lama.

"N-Naruto-kun!?" Ucap Hinata lemah

"Ha'i, ini aku Hinata, bertahanlah ka-"

 **Greb!** Belum selesai Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tangannya telah di tahan dengan tangan kiri Hinata, terlihat gadis itu menggeleng kecil.

"Tidak Naruto-kun, waktu tidak banyak, aku i-hiks, ingin meminta maaf Naruto-kun, sem-hiks, semua yang dikatakan Zetsu adalah kebenaran" Ucap Hinata dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir. Walau sempat kaku, tapi Naruto langsung mengontrol dirinya.

"Sudahlah, i-itu nanti bisa kita bahas. Ravel, tolong ber-"

 **Greb!** **Cup!** Mata Naruto membola saat Hinata menarik tengkuknya dan langsung mencium bibir nya. Tidak ada yang berkomentar akan hal tersebut, yang ada malah sebaliknya, Rias, Ravel, Serafall, Hanabi dan Sona bersusah payah menahan air mata mereka supaya tidak jatuh.

Dengan perlahan Hinata melepaskan ciuman mereka, walau masih menahan kepala Naruto supaya tidak menjauh.

"Sayonara. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu Naruto-kun" Ucap Hinata tersenyum lembut dan tulus. Sebelum tangan itu terkulai lemas dan jatuh kepasir.

"H-H-Hinata? Oyy.. Jangan bercanda! Hinata ,hiks, K-Kau tidak lucu Hinata! A-Ayo buka matamu Hinata, aku akan mengenalkan teman-teman baruku padamu Hinata. Oyy.." Panggil Naruto berulang-ulang, padahal dia sudah tahu pasti Hinata tidak akan membalas kata-katanya.

"Hiks. Naruto" Akhirnya Sona tidak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya melihat kondisi Naruto yang sangat kacau.

"Naru-tan ,hiks"

"Naru ,hiks"

Riser dan Sairaorgh langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka karena tidak sanggup melihat adegan yang menyesakkan itu. Sedangkan Hanabi dia sudah tidak mampu menahan tubuhnya, terlihat dia terlutut dengan air mata yang bencucur deras.

"Hinata, hiks" Terlihat Naruto menempelkan tangannya pada dada Hinata lebih tepatnya di di bagian jantung, lalu terlihat dia seperti berkonsentrasi tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Hiks! Brengsek kenapa disaat seperti ini kekuatan ku tidak bisa digunakan, hiks!" Rutuk Naruto meninju pasir cukup keras.

 **Deg!**

Mereka semua langsung menoleh ke atas saat merasakan energi yang cukup besar, walaupun energi itu seperti ditahan. Dan mereka dapat melihat gadis yang sangat mirip Ophos, walaupun pakaian gadis itu memiliki warna yang berbeda.

Dengan perlahan gadis itu turun, anehnya dia terbang tanpa menggunakan apa-apa, tapi bagi Naruto dan Hanabi itu bukanlah hal yang mengejutkan.

 **Tap!**

"Hmm?" Gumam gadis itu menatap mata biru Naruto yang terlihat hampa, lalu dia berjongkok didepan Naruto.

" _Ughh! Kenapa tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkan?"_ Batin Sona, tapi kelihatannya bukan hanya Sona, yang lain juga kelihatannya tidak bisa bergerak (kecuali Naruto dan gadis itu), saat melihat kebawah Sona dikagetkan dengan lingkaran sihir yang entah sejak kapan sudah melingkupi mereka.

"Kalian tenang lah" Ucap Ophis saat melihat Sona dan yang lainnya berusaha bergerak.

"Kesedihan, kecewa dan kemarahan menjadi satu" Gumam gadis itu. Naruto sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara, dia hanya mendongak untuk melihat wajah gadis itu.

 **Another place.**

" **Hah~ Hah~ Baru kali ini aku ketakutan merasakan kekuatan selain kekuatan Kaa-chan** " Gumam makhluk hitam yang tidak lain Zetsu, ternyata saat Ophis mencium Naruto, dia dengan cepat pergi dari sana.

"Yo.. Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa selamat dari amukan nya." Zetsu langsung melihat ke arah suara tersebut, dan dia langsung menatap tajam pria yang menggunakan jubah hitam dan topeng putih bercorak awan merah yang ada didepan sekarang.

" **Kau! Brengksek! Kau menipu ku!"** Marah Zetsu.

"Hm? Aku sama sekali tidak menipu mu, aku hanya membuat kau bisa bertarung dengan nya, bukanya kau yang mau membunuhnya?" Tanya pria bertopeng itu dengan nada mengejek.

" **Kurang ajar, a-"**

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa lama-lama, aku akan mengambil ini" Ucap Pria itu yang sudah ada didepan Zetsu dengan jari yang sudah ada didepan mata Rinnegan Zetsu.

" **Arghh.."** Zetsu langsung berteriak kesakitan saat matanya di ambil secara paksa.

 **"A-aku akan menghabisi mu!"** Marah parasit hitam itu.

"Maaf saja, aku yang lebih dulu menghabisi mu!" Ucap pria itu sambil mengarahkan tangannya pada Zetsu.

Lalu terlihat muncul puluhan lingkaran sihir dengan ukuran sedang berwarna kuning ke emasan.

"Selamat tinggal!" Dengan itu lingkaran sihir itu langsung menembakkan puluhan tombak cahaya pada Zetsu dan itu berlangsung sampai 5 menit. Dan setelah berhenti terlihat tubuh Zetsu telah tercabik-cabik oleh tombak cahaya itu, sedangkan pria tadi sudah pergi sambil membawa mata Rinnegan tersebut.

 **Skip. (Dua hari kemudian.)**

Disini lah sekarang Naruto, terlihat dia sedang tiduran di atas atap academy, lengkap dengan seragam nya.

"Jika yang dikatakan benar. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Hiks! Aku tidak menyangka semua ini akan terjadi" Gumam Naruto sambil terisak. Dia tidak menyangka teman-temannya di dunia Shinobi telah tiada.

" ** _Dari pada kau bersedih terus, coba kau memanggil para katak itu, siapa tau masih ada yang bertahan!?"_** Naruto langsung tersentak saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kurama.

" ** _Itu benar Naruto-kun, siapa tau masih ada yang selamat?"_** Setuju Matatabi. Naruto lalu bangkit dari posisi tidurannya.

"B-baiklah aku akan mencobanya" Setuju Naruto. Lalu dia menggigit ibu jarinya sampai berdarah.

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** "

 **Phoph!**

Naruto yang tadi harap-harap cemas, tersenyum senang saat dia berhasil menggunakan Kuchiyose. Setelah asap menghilang terlihat di sana ada katak tua kecil berwarna hijau.

"Gama-jiji" Ucap Naruto senang.

"Naru-chan. Akhirnya kau memanggil kami" Syukur katak itu, yang tidak lain adalah Fukasaku.

"Naru-chan, Ko-"

"Aku sudah tau" Potong Naruto dengan nada lirih.

"Apa? dari mana kau tau? Apa mungkin.."

"Ha'i. Mereka telah datang ketempat ini dan juga menyerang ku" Fukasaku menatap kasihan pemuda itu.

"Naru-chan, aku mendapatkan titipan dari salah satu temanmu, dia menitipkan ini sebelum dia meninggal dan dia mengatakan ini untuk mu" Ucap Fukasaku sambil membuat handseal.

 **Phoph!**

Muncul asap didepan Fukasaku setelah dia menyelesaikan handseal nya. Setelah asap itu hilang, terlihat di sana ada gulungan dengan ukuran sedang.

"Ambilah"

Naruto lalu mengambil gulungan itu.

"Coba alirkan chakramu, soalnya saat kami akan membuka gulungan itu sama sekali tidak bisa, mungkin itu hanya bisa dibuka oleh chakra mu"

Naruto langsung mengikuti arahan Fukasaku, dan benar saja gulungan itu langsung tersebuka.

 **Phoph!**

Setelah gulungan itu terbuka terjadi ledakan kecil dan setelah asap hasil ledakan itu hilang, Naruto dan Fukasaku dapat melihat ada pedang yang sering dipakai oleh Sasuke, yaitu Kusanagi.

 **Phoph**!

Terjadi ledakan lagi setelah Naruto memegang Kusanagi itu, dan terlihat ada toples dengan cairan hijau dan dua bola mata didalamnya.

"I-ini!?" Kagetnya.

" _Sasuke_ " Batinnya sedih. Dia sedih disaat akan mati Sasuke masih mengingat nya, padahal dia tidak bisa membantu mereka saat itu.

"Sepertinya sahabat mu itu mempercayakan kekuatannya padamu" Ujar Fukasaku.

"Gama-jiji, apa kau tau siapa dibalik penyerangan itu? Aku tau betul, tidak mungkin Hanabi, Hinata maupun Zetsu mampu membunuh mereka semua! Aku yakin pasti ada yang membantu mereka, tapi aku tidak tau siapa itu" Naruto benar-benar kesal, karena dia tidak mampu melindungi teman-temannya.

"Aku tidak tau pasti Naru-chan, tapi waktu itu yang menyerang tempat para Gama adalah gadis surai coklat dengan mata byakugan, dia menanyakan dirimu dan karena kami terdesak terpaksa kami memberi tau mereka, dan kini Gamabunta dan yang lainnya masih dalam pemulihan." Ujar Fukasaku panjang lebar.

"Baiklah Gama-jiji, terimakasih."

"Hm, jika ada apa-apa panggil kami"

 **Phoph!**

"Ha'i" Balas Naruto lemah, walaupun dia tau itu tidak akan didengar oleh Fukasaku.

Naruto langsung menyimpan toples tadi ke dalam fuin yang ada di tangannya, sedangkan pedang Kusanagi dia pegang. Lalu dia berjalan ke arah pintu untuk turun.

Sementara itu di salah satu ruangan, terlihat ada 4 orang tengah duduk sambil meminum teh. Mereka adalah The King and Princess, tapi kelihatannya ada satu orang yang tidak hadir.

"Kau harus percaya Sirzechs. Kekuatan Familiar Sona itu sangat gila! Dan aku yakin itu belum kekuatan penuhnya, jika dibandingkan kekuatan ku, mungkin perbandingan adalah 10/100"

Kedua gadis yang ada disana membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, sedangkan pria surai merah panjang berwajah tampan terlihat berfikir.

"Apa kau tidak melebihi-lebihkan Sairaorgh?" Tanya gadis surai perak tidak percaya dan di setujui gadis surai pirang.

"Aku yakin jika kau yang melihat nya, kau tidak akan mempu berkata seperti itu!" Balas Sairaorgh.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan musuhnya? Apa dia kuat juga?" Akhirnya pemuda surai merah itu angkat suara.

"Ha'i. Pertama kekuatan mereka seimbang, tapi..." Gantung Sairaorgh.

"Tapi apa?"

"Tapi saat musuhnya mengatakan hal tentang pembantaian, tiba-tiba saja Familiar Sona kehilangan kendali dan disaat itu juga kekuatan berlipat ganda yang tadinya seimbang berbalik menjadi musuh terdesak dan mati" Jelaskan Sairaorgh.

"Lalu apa lagi yang kau ketahui tentang Familiar Sona itu?" Tanya pemuda surai merah itu lagi.

"Yang aku dengar dari gadis surai coklat, kalau tidak salah namanya Hanabi! Dia mengatakan Naruto, dia dan musuhnya yang bernama Hinata, mereka bukan dari dunia ini, dia juga mengatakan bahwa Naruto adalah pahlawan perang dunia Shinobi ke-4, di dunia mereka. Dan dia juga mengatakan bahwa di perang itu Naruto telah mengalahkan seorang Dewi!"

"A-apa! Mengalahkan seorang Dewi!?"

Sairaorgh memaklumi dua gadis itu yang terkejut dan juga tidak percaya, jika dia tidak ada disana dan hanya mendengar kan dari orang lain, dia juga akan menganggap itu hanya bualan semata. Tapi kini berbeda dia ada disana dan menyaksikan langsung kekuatan itu. Jadi mau tidak mau dia harus percaya.

"Baiklah, tolong rahasiakan ini, jangan sampai Kerajaan tau, walaupun kita anggota kerajaan aku tidak mau mendapatkan masalah karena kekuatannya sendiri! Ini berlaku pada kalian juga, Gabriel, Grayfia!" Tekan Sirzechs.

""Ha'i/ Hm""

" _Cih, jika penasehat kerajaan tahu, dia pasti menggunakan Familiar Sona untuk menaklukkan kerajaan lainnya!"_ Batinnya.

" _Tapi kami juga harus berhati-hati padanya, jika yang dikatakan Sairaorgh benar, berarti ada kemungkinan dia bisa menjadi musuh!"_ Lanjut batinnya.

Kita kembali ke tempat Naruto. Terlihat Ninja Konoha itu sudah ada didalam kamar Sona, dia duduk di tepi kasur besar itu.

 **Phoph!**

Setelah dia menyentuh fuin yang ada ditangannya terjadi ledakan kecil.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan ini?" Gumam pemuda itu sedih, dia menatap toples yang ada ditangannya itu sedih.

" ** _Aku benci melihat kau seperti ini Naruto! Kau jangan terlalu terlarut dalam kesedihan_**!" Pemuda itu hanya diam saat mendengar ucapan Kurama.

" ** _Aku tau kau bersedih Naruto-kun, tapi aku setuju dengan Kurama, kau jangan terlalu terlarut dalam kesedihan lebih baik kau berlatih lebih keras lagi untuk melindungi teman-teman mu sekarang_** " Nasehat Matatabi. Sedangkan para Bijuu lainnya hanya diam.

Tanpa menjawab mereka, dengan perlahan Naruto membuka tutup toples itu. Namun ada yang aneh, setelah Naruto membuka toples, kedua bola mata itu tiba-tiba saja bercahaya dan dengan cepat langsung memasuki mata Naruto.

 **Mainscape Terdalam On**.

 ** _Naruto Pov On._**

Saat membuka mataku, hal yg pertama kulihat adalah tempat serba putih dan biru yang luas.(Bayangin aja tempat Naruto menyadarkan Obito.)

"Dimana ini?" Tanya ku entah pada siapa.

"Dobe"

"S-suara ini? Sasuke!" Aku langsung membalikkan badanku saat mendengar suara yang sangat aku kenal.

Tak terasa air mataku mulai menetes saat dugaan ku benar. Terlihat didepan ku telah berdiri teman satu team ku termasuk Sasuke.

"M-minna!" Gumamku.

"Baka!"

Grab!

Mataku membulat sempurna saat Sakura-chan memelukku, dan aku dapat mendengar dia terisak.

"Baka. Hiks! Naruto no Baka. Hiks!"Aku hanya dapat terdiam mendengar tangisan Sakura-chan pecah. Aku tidak berani membalas pelukannya karena aku merasa tidak pantas untuk hal tersebut.

"Baka. Hiks! Kami sangat merindukanmu" Ucap Sakura-chan melepaskan pelukannya dari ku. Aku hanya menatap sedih dia yang berlinang air mata.

"Naruto!" Aku langsung mengalihkan perhatian pada Sasuke yang memanggil ku.

"G-gomen, hiks! Aku tidak bisa melindungi kalian" Akhirnya aku tidak sanggup lagi menahan air mataku, saat mengingat mereka sudah tiada.

"Sudahlah itu bukan salahmu. Kami memang sengaja tidak membawamu kembali, karena kami tau sekarang kau memiliki kehidupan yang lebih layak dari pada di dunia Shinobi" Baru kali ini aku mendengar Sasuke bicara panjang lebar.

"Baiklah Naruto, aku akan menjelma secara singkat situasinya, karena kau tahukan bahwa kami telah mati, jadi kami tidak memiliki banyak waktu karena kami ini hanya chakra yang ditinggal kan oleh tubuh asli kami" Aku hanya mengangguk mendengar nya.

"Pertama, Konoha dan desa lainnya telah punah, dan dia balik semua itu adalah Otoutsuki!" Aku tentu kaget mendengar nama tersebut.

"B-bukannya Hinata d-"

"Tidak, bukan hanya mereka apa kau berfikir mereka sanggup menghancurkan Konoha dan desa lainnya?" Aku menggeleng menjawabnya. Memang jika difikirkan memang tidak mungkin walaupun Hinata memiliki kekuatan Tenseigan.

"Dan kau juga harus mempersiapkan diri, karena aku yakin cepat atau lambat mereka pasti mendatangi mu. Karena yang mereka incar para Bijuu!"

"Bijuu? Apa mungkin mereka ingin membuat Mugenshukoyomi?" Tanya ku.

"Kami juga tidak tahu pasti"

"Dan Naruto, jagalah teman-teman mu yang sekarang, termasuk dua Hyuuga itu, karena Hinata saat itu hanya dikendalikan dan hanya mereka lah yang tersisa dari Konoha, jadi tolong jagalah Hinata dan Hanabi" Aku menatap sedih pada Sakura-chan yang tengah tersenyum itu.

"Kelihatannya kami tidak bisa lama-lama lagi" Ucap Sasuke saat melihat tubuh mereka mulai transparan.

"Naruto, aku memiliki sesuatu untuk mu, aku tahu ini mungkin tidak membantu untuk mu karena kau sudah jauh lebih kuat dari ku, tapi aku ingin memberikan ini padamu" Aku menatap Gulungan yang diberikan Kakashi sensei padaku.

"Apa ini sensei?" Tanyaku mengambil gulungan itu.

"Didalamnya ada jutsu-jutsu ku dan juga kontrak Kuchiyose" Aku mengangguk mengerti mendengar nya.

"Naruto, aku juga ingin memberikan kontrak Katsuyu padamu" Sakura-chan lalu menyodorkan gulungan padaku.

"Arigato. Hiks! Dan maaf" Ucap ku sedikit terisak.

"Sudahlah, ini kau jangan bersedih terus, ini tidak seperti dirimu saja" Ucap Sakura-chan mencoba menghibur ku.

"Itu benar Naruto, kau tidak boleh terus bersedih, kau juga harus kembali semangat seperti biasa nya. Lagian perjalanan mu masih panjang jadi kau jangan terus bersedih. Ok" Aku ikut tersenyum melihat Kakashi sensei tersenyum itu terlihat dari matanya yang menyipit.

"Hm. Kurasa sudah saatnya" Ucap Sasuke. Aku hanya dapat moncoba tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya untuk mereka.

"Dobe, kau adalah rival sekaligus sahabat ku. Jadi aku menitipkan kekuatan ku padamu!" Aku mengangguk menjawab hal tersebut.

""Sayonara! Dobe/Naruto""

Aku melihat tubuh mereka pecah menjadi partikel, lalu partikel itu mulai memasuki tubuhku.

"Ugh..! I-ini!?" Kepalaku rasanya mau pecah saat semua ingat Sasuke, Sakura-chan dan Kakashi sensei berputar-putar di kepala ku.

 ** _Naruto Pov Off._**

 **Mainscape Off.**

Sementara itu di dunia nyata, terlihat ada perubahan pada tubuh Naruto. Terlihat rambutnya yang tadinya pendek kembali jadi jabrik seperti dulu dan juga jambang nya berubah warna menjadi perak.

Tak beberapa lama, Naruto membuka matanya, lalu dia memegang kepalanya yang seperti ingin pecah.

"Ughh! Dasar Teme, dia tidak mengatakan akan memberikan ingatan mereka padaku!" Gumamnya sedikit kesal.

"Eh?" Naruto memasang raut kebingungan saat dia merasakan ada yang aneh. Lalu dia langsung mendekati cermin yang ada di kamar itu.

"EEHHH...!" Pemuda itu berteriak dengan kerasnya saat melihat rambut nya tumbuh seperti dulu dengan jambang berwarna perak.

"K-kenapa bisa tumbuh dengan cepat ya?" Tanya nya pada diri sendiri.

"Hahh~ Sudahlah" Ucapnya tidak ingin pusing.

"Lebih baik aku mencoba mata ini" Lanjutnya. Lalu Naruto mulai mengalir chakra pada matanya. Lalu terjadi perubahan pada kedua belah mata Naruto, yang kanan Rinnegan dengan tomoe dan kiri Sharingan tiga tomoe.

"Ternyata aku langsung bisa mengaktifkan nya, ini berkat ingatan yang diberikan Sasuke, jadi aku lebih mudah menggunakannya"

"Terimakasih kawan, aku akan selalu menjaga dan menggunakan mata ini dengan baik" Lanjutnya.

Ternyata tadi Sasuke mengirimkan ingatan nya pada Naruto, tapi bukan ingatan nya saja, ingatan Kakashi dan Sakura tentang jutsu mereka juga.

 **Kreett**!

"Naruto!" Mendengar ada yang masuk, Naruto langsung menonaktifkan doujutsu nya tersebut. Lalu dia berbalik badan, dia dapat melihat kini Sona tengah menatapnya bengong dengan semu merah di pimpinnya.

"N-Naruto, a-ada apa dengan rambut mu?"

"Ini? Ah! Aku juga tidak tahu, saat bangun sudah jadi seperti ini. Hehehe..." Balas Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sona tersenyum kecil melihat Naruto kembali tertawa.

 _"Syukurlah, kelihatannya dia mulai kembali seperti semula"_ Batin gadis itu. Bukan tanpa alasan dia membatin seperti itu, selama dua hari ini dia melihat Naruto sama sekali tidak semangat sama sekali, dan terkadang dia juga mendengar saat pemuda itu tidur dia menangis, dan memanggil-manggil nama-nama temannya.

"Ano.. Sona-chan, bagaimana ke adaan Hanabi dan Ophis? Apa mereka betah di kelas bersama Ravel?" Tanya Naruto. Sebenarnya setelah kembali dari tempat pertarungan, Naruto meminta Azazel memasukkan Hanabi dan Ophis ke Academy, setelah itu dia belum pernah menanyakan ke adaan kedua gadis itu di Academy, karena dia terlarut dalam kesedihan, dan kelihatannya Hanabi juga masih enggan bicara dengan Naruto, sedangkan Ophis dia terlihat biasa saja.

"Hm. Baik, dia terlihat senang di sana, dan dia juga sudah berteman dengan beberapa murid, termasuk Ravel" Jawab gadis berwajah datar itu.

"Syukurlah, aku takut dia masih tertekan akan kejadian akhir-akhir ini" Ucap pemuda itu.

"Oh iya, dimana Ophis dan Hanabi, kenapa mereka belum kemari?"

"Hah~ Kau kira ini masih jam berapa? Ini masih jam 10 pagi, dan aku kesini karena untuk memanggil mu, Azazel Sensei memanggil mu" Balas gadis itu sambil memegang gagang kacamata nya.

"Oh.. Baiklah, mari kita pergi" Ajak Naruto menuju pintu.

"Dasar, aku malah ditinggal" Gerutu Sona saat melihat Naruto menyelonong pergi.

 **Kantor kepala sekolah.**

Disinilah sekarang Naruto dan Sona, mereka sekarang ada didepan pintu kantor kepala sekolah.

 **Tok! Tok Tok!**

Naruto lalu mengetuk pintu tersebut. Tak beberapa lama ada suara dari dalam yang mengijinkan mereka masuk.

 **Kreett**!

"Permisi" Ucap Sona yang masuk lebih dulu, lalu dibelakangnya menyusul Naruto. Azazel yang melihat muridnya telah tiba tersenyum.

"Yo.. Kelihatannya kau memakai Wig untuk menutupi kepala yang penuh masalah itu" Ledek Azazel saat melihat Naruto yang dikiranya memakai rambut palsu.

"Hah~ Aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk candaan mu itu! Jadi ap-"

 **Bugh!**

Naruto tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya saat dengan sadisnya, Sona menyikut perut pemuda itu.

"Ughh! K-kenapa kau melakukan itu" Protes Naruto.

"Yang sopan jika bicara dengan Koucho" Bisik Sona.

"Hahahaha... Kalian seperti suami istri yang lagi bertengkar!" Ucap Azazel dengan tawa yang lepas.

Wajah Sona langsung memerah mendengar hal tersebut.

 _"S-suami? N-Naruto suami ku? Kyaaa..."_ Batin Sona girang, tapi sayang itu harus dalam hatinya, karena jika bicara secara langsung dia tidak akan mau. (Biasa cewek Tsundere. Plak# di geplak Sona)

Sedangkan Naruto, dia hanya menggerutu tidak jelas.( Biasa cowok gak peka. #Di Rasengan Naruto).

"Ekhm.. Baiklah, aku akan mengatakan mengapa aku memanggil mu, ini tentang permintaan mu waktu itu!" Ucap Azazel serius. Naruto yang mendengar nya menjadi serius.

"Aku telah menemukan sumber air kehidupan...

 **BERSAMBUNG.**

 **vvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

 **vvvvvvvvvv**

 **vvvvvvv**

 **vvvv.**

 **Yooosshhh... Akhirnya aku bisa up juga.. Yo jumpa lagi di fic gua, maaf ya aku lama up. Jika kalian ingin tahu kenapa? Karena aku kehabisan Kuota. Dan jika kalian mau ngomong ' Yah tinggal beli doang kok susah' Maaf aku bukan anak orang kaya yang tinggal minta duit langsung dapat. Tidak aku harus kerja dulu supaya dapat duit. Dan ini juga aku lagi minjam wifi Abang ku untuk up nih fic.**

 **Dan bagaimana untuk chap ini? Baguskah? Jelek kah? Dan aku mau minta maaf jika penyampaian kata dalam fic ini buruk dan tidak sesuai keinginan kalian, jujur saja aku ini anak desa dan aku juga memang kurang paham akan tata menulis, jadi maaf jika memang kalian terganggu akan hal tersebut. Dan lagi masalah paling sering terjadi, tolong beri tahu jika masih banyak Typo nya ya, sudah berkurang atau malah tambah parah dari chap yang lalu. Dan satu lagi, jika memang ada bahasa ku yang tidak sesuai tolong katakan ya.**

 **Oke, sampai sini dulu, sampai jumpa di chap depan. Bye.. Bye... Dattebayou hehehe...**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: cuma aku pinjam.

Warning: Banyak typo,bahasa kurang jelas, ooc, mainstream, OverPower Naru!Harem Naru!,dll.

Genre :Adventure, Romace.(kurasa)

Pair: Naruto x (Sona, Hinata) x Harem (Kaguya, Naruko, Rias, Shion, Akeno, Gabriel, Kuroka, Yasaka, Ravel, Serafall).

 **Chapter 13.**

 **Flashback on**.

"Kesedihan, kecewa dan kemarahan menjadi satu" Gumam gadis itu. Naruto sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara, dia hanya mendongak untuk melihat wajah gadis itu.

"Jika kau mau aku bisa menghidupkan dia kembali?" Lanjut gadis loli itu.

Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut, merangkak menggunakan tangan ke depan, lalu dia memegang kaki gadis yang mirip Ophis itu.

"Tolong. Hiks! Tolong hidup kan dia kembali. Hiks! Aku tidak mau berpisah lagi dengan nya. Tolong. Hiks!" Mohon Naruto sambil memegang kaki gadis itu.

Jika tidak tertahan karena lingkaran sihir dibawah mereka, mungkin Sona sekarang sudah melompat ke arah Naruto dan memeluk nya erat.

"Naruto, hiks! Cukup, hiks!" Tangis Sona. Dia, dia tidak sanggup melihat Naruto yang seperti ini.

Sedangkan para gadis lainnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sona, mereka juga menangis melihat Naruto seperti ini. Sedangkan Sairaorgh dan Riser, mereka benar-benar mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke segala arah, tapi tetap saja mereka merasa sesak mendengar suara memohon Naruto. Begitu juga Ophis, walau dia memasang wajah datar, tapi terlihat pipi telah basah dengan air mata.

"Baiklah, tapi dengan syarat!" Balas gadis itu.

"A-apapun akan aku lakukan!" Jawab Naruto cepat. Gadis itu tersenyum melihat respon Naruto. Lalu dia mendekat kan wajahnya pada telinga Naruto.

"Kau harus mencari air kehidupan, dan melakukan perintah ku selama seminggu!" Bisiknya, lalu dia kembali menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau setuju?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Baiklah!" Jawab pemuda itu tanpa ada keraguan. Gadis kecil itu hanya dapat tersenyum melihat Naruto menurut saja tanpa ada penolakan.

"Baguslah, sekarang aku akan membawa tubuh gadis ini sampai kau membawakan ku air kehidupan" Ucap gadis itu, lalu dia menjentikkan jarinya.

 **Tik!**

"Hah~ hah~ Akhirnya kita kembali! Tapi kemana tubuh Hinata dan gadis tadi?" Ucap dan tanya Serafall.

 **Brugh!**

Terlihat tubuh Ophis tiba-tiba saja ambruk.

"Ophis!" Kaget mereka. Sedangkan Naruto, terlihat dia berusaha berdiri dan kelihatannya itu berhasil, walau dengan tubuh bergetar, Naruto memaksakan dirinya berjalan menjauh dari mereka.

"Mau kemana kau Naruto?" Tanya Sona.

"Aku ingin menemui Azazel, dan menanyakan sesuatu! Tolong bawa mereka ke ruangan kesehatan" Balas Naruto melanjutkan perjalanan.

Namun sebelum dia melangkah lebih jauh, tubuhnya langsung ambruk.

""Naru/ Naruto/ Naru-tan/"" Itulah yang Naruto dengar sebelum dia pingsan.

 **Ke Esokan Harinya.**

Terlihat di salah satu ruangan kesehatan, tengah terbaring pemuda surai kuning pendek di atas kasur cukup untuk satu orang, dan di samping kasur itu terlihat pria surai hitam dengan poni pirang, dia terlihat sedang membaca buku.

"Ughh!"

Mendengar lenguhan tersebut, Azazel menyimpan buku yang sedang dibacanya tadi. Lalu dia memperhatikan pemuda ada di kasur itu mulai membuka matanya.

"D-dimana ini?"

"Yo.. Akhirnya kau sadar juga" Naruto langsung menoleh ke arah suara tersebut, dan dia dapat melihat Azazel tengah tersenyum bodoh padanya, namun pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menanggapi senyuman itu.

"Ughh!" Pemuda itu melenguh kesakitan saat ingatan nya mulai terkumpul kembali dan tanpa dia sadari, matanya kembali menitikkan air mata.

"Aku turut berduka, aku sudah mendengar semua nya dari Sona." Ucap Azazel menatap Naruto prihatin.

"Sensei! Apa kau tahu dimana aku bisa mendapatkan Air kehidupan?" Azazel menekuk kan alis mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

"Hm? Aku pernah mendengar nya sih, tapi aku tidak tahu di mana tempatnya? Nanti akan aku cari tahu" Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Dan sensei, aku memiliki permintaan untuk mu! Tolong masukkan Ophis dan Hanabi ke Academy ini, aku ingin mereka belajar disini" Pinta Naruto.

"Heh! Itu perkara mudah.."

 **Flashback Off.**

"Air kehidupan? Apa itu?" Tanya Sona penasaran.

"Air kehidupan adalah Air yang didapat 1000 tahun sekali, dan konon katanya jika kau meneteskan air itu ke orang yang sudah mati, dia akan hidup kembali, tapi ada juga yang mengatakan jika kau meminum nya kau akan abadi!" Jawab Azazel. Sona langsung membelalakkan matanya saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Jangan-jangan, kau..?" Tatapannya pada Naruto. Namun pemuda itu hanya diam saja.

"Katakan Naruto! Apa kau mau menghidupkan kembali Hinata!?" Tanya Sona setengah berteriak.

"Dimana tempatnya sensei" Gigi Sona menggelatup geram, saat Naruto sama sekali tidak menanggapi pertanyaan nya.

"Naruto!" Teriaknya menarik bahu Naruto supaya menghadapnya.

"Jawab aku Naruto!" Marahnya.

"Ha'i" Jawab pemuda itu tanpa menatap Sona.

"K-kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Tanya Sona takut-takut. Dia takut jawaban yang keluar dari pemuda itu akan menyakiti nya.

"Karena aku mencintainya" Jawabnya lirih.

 **Jleb!**

Hati Sona bagai tertusuk pedang mendengar jawaban jujur tersebut. Bibir nya terasa kelu hanya untuk mengatakan beberapa kalimat saja sudah tidak mampu. Azazel menatap Sona iba, dia tahu hanya dengan melihat saja bawah Sona itu menyukai Naruto, tapi karena egonya dia tidak mau mengakuinya. Tapi sekarang apa? pemuda yang kau suka telah mengakui mencintai gadis lain tepat didepan mata mu.

Melihat tidak ada lagi yang ingin dikatakan Sona, Naruto kembali menatap Azazel.

"Jadi dimana tempatnya Sensei?" Tanya ulang Naruto.

"Hm! Aku tidak akan mengatakannya jika kau mau pergi sendiri!" Pemuda itu menatap Azazel marah.

"Apa maksud anda, kenapa kau tidak ingin mengatakan nya?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan suara yang mulai naik.

"Hahh~ Aku tahu kau kuat, tapi kau juga membutuhkan teman untuk kesana! Jadi jika kau sudah mendapatkan teman yang bersedia pergi bersama mu, aku akan memberi tahu tempatnya!" Ujar Azazel serius.

"Ta-"

"Aku yang akan pergi bersama nya!" Potong Sona.

"Hime?" Gumam Naruto tidak percaya.

 _"Aku tidak boleh menyerah, aku harus bisa membuat Naruto juga mencintai ku!"_ Batin gadis itu.

"Bagus, aku memberi waktu kalian pergi selama lima hari. Dan aku mendengar tempatnya ada di Kota Kiri" Ucap Azazel membuka peta, lalu dia menunjukkan lokasi Kota Kiri.

"Kota Kiri! Bukannya itu berdekatan dengan Kyoto Academy?" Tebak Sona.

"Ha'i. Jadi aku meminta kalian jangan cari masalah disana, karena disana kebanyakan Youkai dari pada Manusia" Ujar Azazel.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh pergi"

"Sebelum kami pergi, aku memiliki permintaan satu lagi" Ucap Naruto.

"Hm?"

"Tolong jaga Ophis dan Hanabi!" Pinta Naruto.

"Kau tenang saja, aku bisa menjamin keselamatan mereka" Balas Azazel percaya diri.

Sona dan Naruto membungkuk lebih dulu sebelum mereka pergi dari sana

x

x

x

Disinilah sekarang Naruto dan Sona, mereka ada didepan gerbang academy menuju keluar. Lengkap dengan tas dipunggung Naruto, mungkin itu adalah barang-barang Sona.

"Setelah keluar dari sini, kita akan naik kereta kuda untuk menuju Kota Kiri" Naruto hanya mengangguk saja mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sona.

"TUNGGGUUUUU..." Namun sebelum mereka keluar dari gerbang, terdengar suara teriakan dari belakang. Mereka dapat melihat Serafall tengah berlari ke arah mereka.

"Hahh.. Haahh~ A-untung masih sempat!" Gumam Serafall setelah dia ada didepan Naruto dan Sona. Mereka dapat melihat Serafall mengenakan seragam Kuoh dan jubah bangsawan sama seperti Sona.

"Ada apa Nee-sama?" Tanya gadis berkacamata itu.

"Hah? Tentu saja aku akan ikut dengan kalian ke Kota Kiri!" Ujarnya membusungkan dada seperti mendapat jeckpot.

"Apa? Nee-sama dari mana tahu kami akan pergi? Apa ini ulah Kouchou!?" Tanya Sona dengan datar. Serafall hanya senyam-senyum membalasnya.

"Ma~ma~ Sudahlah kalian tidak perlu bertengkar" Lerai Naruto.

"Siapa yang bertengkar!" Ucap Sona mantap pemuda itu tajam.

"A-ahaha" Pemuda itu hanya dapat tertawa paksa sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sona.

"Jika kalian terus seperti ini kita tidak akan berangkat. Ayo kereta Sitri telah menunggu di luar" Serafall langsung menarik tangan Sona dan Naruto mengikutinya keluar gerbang. Saat diluar mereka dapat melihat sudah ada kereta kuda menunggu. Tanpa menunggu lama mereka masuk kedalam kereta dan mereka pun berangkat menuju Kota Kiri.

Dalam perjalanan menuju Kota Kiri, mata Naruto terus melihat keluar jendela dengan penuh kagum, dia tidak menyangka ternyata dalam hal teknologi dan bangunan Kuoh lebih unggul dari Kota Konoha, walaupun kendaraan disini masih sebasis kereta Kuda.

"Waahhh.." Kagumnya.

Diam-diam Sona dan Serafall memperhatikan tingkah Naruto, dan mereka tertawa kecil melihatnya.

 _""Hihihi.. wajahnya lucu sakali""_ Tanpa sadar mereka membatin hal yang sama.

"Apa kau baru pertama melihat bangunan setinggi itu Naru?" Tanya Serafall membuka pembicaraan.

"Ha'i. Ditempat tinggal ku dulu, sama sekali tidak ada bangunan seperti disini! Tapi..

"Tapi apa Naruto?" Tanya Sona ikut dalam pembicaraan.

"Tapi kenapa kota semaju ini masih menggunakan kereta kuda untuk transportasi?" Lanjutnya.

"Ah.. Itu? Dulu para bangsawan yang memiliki teknik pembuatan sempat membuat kendaraan beroda empat dengan bahan bakar **mana!** Tapi karena terlalu beresiko takut-takut jika musuh menyerang kita kehilangan **mana** , kita bisa mati. Berbeda dengan kereta kuda, ini bisa dikendarai tanpa **mana** dan juga rakyat jelata bisa menjadi supir untuk mengendarainya" Jelas Serafall panjang lebar.

Naruto mangut-mangut paham, memang apa yang dikatakan Serafall benar, lagian jika kendaraan beroda empat itu pasti tidak bisa di kendari rakyat jelata yang jelas-jelas tidak atau memiliki **mana** sedikit.

"Ne~ Jadi kita akan memakan berapa lama ke Kota Kiri?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hm.. Mungkin satu hari, tapi kita tidak akan langsung ke sana, lebih baik kita nanti malam beristirahat di desa Nami terlebih dahulu" Saran Serafall.

"Tapi kita i-"

"Naruto! Kami tahu kita ini terburu-buru. Tapi benar yang dikatakan Nee-sama, kita juga butuh istirahat" Potong Sona dengan suara datar nya.

 ** _"Aku setuju dengan mereka Naruto. Lagian mungkin ini saatnya kau memberikan kontrak ku padanya!"_** Terdengar suara Isobu di telinga pemuda itu. Lalu dia mengangguk menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah" Balas Naruto. Serafall tersenyum melihat pemuda itu setuju. Begitu juga Sona, walaupun senyuman kecil.

 **Flashback On.**

"Aku ada permintaan untuk Isobu dan Matatabi" Ucap Naruto.

" **Apa itu?"**

"Bisakah kalian memberi kontrak Kuchiyose pada Sona dan Naruko?" Pinta Naruto.

" **Hmm.. Aku tidak masalah untuk itu! Bagaimana dengan mu Isobu?"** Jawab dan tanya Matatabi.

" **Jika itu permintaan mu, aku setuju saja"** Jawab Isobu tanpa keraguan. Naruto hanya dapat tersenyum mendengar balasan dua Bijuu ini itu.

 **"Tapi apa kau yakin Naruto? Apa mereka bisa di percaya?"** Tanya Kurama. Mau bagaimana pun, Kurama tidak akan dengan mudah percaya pada manusia lain. Karena dia tahu sifat manusia itu bisa berubah dengan cepat. Yah pengecualian pada Jinchuriki nya sekarang. Karena dia telah melihat perjuangan Naruto dari kecil sampai sekarang, dan banyak hal yang dia lewati baik senang maupun susah, dia sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Kalian hanya perlu percaya, sama seperti kalian percaya padaku" Jawab Naruto tersenyum pada para Bijuu. Para Bijuu hanya tersenyum membalasnya.

 **Flashback Off.**

 **Skip** **Time.**

Hari sudah mulai Sore, dan terlihat kereta Kuda yang di naiki Naruto dkk telah berhenti disalah satu penginapan yang ada di desa itu.

"Kita sudah sampai di penginapan Nami Serafall-sama, Sona-sama dan Naruto-sama" Ucap pelayan Sona dan Serafall.

"Akhirnya!" Lega Serafall. Lalu mereka turun satu persatu dimulai dari Naruto, Serafall dan terakhir Sona.

"Hahh~ Tempat ini lumayan segar" Ujar Serafall menghirup udara segar.

" _Ini adalah desa Tazuna Oji-san! Apa mereka juga ada disini ya? Dan jika dilihat-lihat tempat ini lebih berkembang dari di dunia Shinobi"_ Batin Naruto melihat sekeliling. Dia dapat melihat desa ini lebih banyak penghuni dan bangunannya.

Dan pandangan tertahan saat melihat nama di jembatan itu. Tertulis Jembatan Namigakure. Dia jadi teringat sesuatu.

"Jembatan besar Naruto ya! Thehe.. Jika di ingat aku jadi rindu dengan mereka" Gumam pemuda itu saat dia teringat nama jembatan di Nami dibuat seperti namanya, karena dia berhasil menyelamatkan desa tersebut.

"Naruto, mau sampai kapan kau disitu terus?" Naruto langsung tersentak saat mendengar panggilan Sona, dan dia langsung mengejar Serafall dan Sona yang sudah masuk ke dalam penginapan.

x

x

Alis Sona berkedut kesal saat melihat Serafall dengan santai nya berbaring dikasur yang dia tempati, bukan dia bukan karena Serafall berbaring. Tapi dia kesal melihat Serafall tengah memeluk Naruto dengan kuatnya dengan wajah pemuda itu dia bekap dengan dua asetnya, dan terlihat pemuda itu terlihat seperti minta tolong dengan melambaikan tangannya.

"Nee-sama lepaskan Naruto! Dan pergilah pesan kamarmu sendiri!" Sona berusaha memisahkan Serafall yang terus memeluk Naruto, dan itu berhasil Serafall akhirnya melepaskan Naruto dari pelukannya.

"So-tan~ Kau tidak seru" Ambeknya sambil mengembangkan pipinya. Namun Sona hanya menatap Serafall datar.

"A-arigato Hime" Ucap Naruto. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk membalasnya.

"Sekarang sana pesan kamarmu sendiri Nee-sama" Usir Sona. Namun bukannya menurut, Serafall malah menutup kepalanya dengan selimut.

"Hahh~" Akhirnya Sona hanya dapat menghela nafas melihat betapa keras kepalanya kakaknya itu. Naruto hanya tertawa kecil melihat dua saudari itu berinteraksi, lalu wajahnya berubah serius saat mengingat sesuatu.

"Ne Hime. Aku memiliki hadiah untuk mu" Serafall yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung membuka selimutnya.

"A-"

"Apa aku ada Naru?" Potong Serafall mendudukkan dirinya.

"Eh? Ah?" Naruto hanya dapat gelagapan, sebab dia tidak berfikir jika Serafall meminta hadiah.

"Nee-sama!" Tegur Sona.

"Ha'i. Tenang aku hanya bercanda Naru-tan" Ucapnya tersenyum. Pemuda itu hanya dapat bernafas lega mendengarnya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau berikan Naruto?" Tanya Sona.

"Ulurkan kepalan tangan mu, kita akan bertemu para Bijuu!" Balas Naruto tersenyum misterius.

"Hah! Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja hadiah" Balasnya tertawa kecil.

"B-baiklah" Naruto langsung melongo saat melihat bukan hanya kepalan tangan Sona yang maju, tapi Serafall juga.

"Nee-sama!"

"Ayolah So-tan~ Aku juga ingin tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan!" Pandang Sona teralih pada Naruto, seakan dia meminta persetujuan. Dan pemuda itu hanya mengangguk saja.

"Baiklah asalkan Nee-sama merahasiakan apa yang nanti akan Nee-chan lihat" Pinta Sona. Tentu saja Serafall dengan cepat mengangguk.

Naruto yang melihat mereka sudah siap menyatukan kepalanya dengan mereka. Kiri dengan Serafall dan kanan dengan Sona.

"Sekarang tutup mata kalian, jangan buka sampai aku menyuruh kalian membukanya" Intrusi Naruto. Mereka berdua mengikuti apa yang Naruto katakan. Melihat kedua gadis itu telah menutup matanya, Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama.

 **Mainscape On.**

"Ayo sekarang buka mata kalian" Dengan perlahan dua gadis itu membuka mata mereka. Dan mereka melihat tempat mereka bukan lagi di kamar penginapan, melainkan itu tempat seperti pembuangan air, tapi tidak memiliki busuk apapun.

"Kita ada dimana Naru-tan?" Tanya Serafall heran. Berbeda dengan Serafall, Sona terlihat lebih santai karena dia tahu ini ada tempat para Bijuu yang ada didalam tubuh Naruto.

"Berbaliklah" Bukanya menjawab, pemuda itu malah meminta kedua gadis itu berbalik. Dan setelah berbalik mata mereka membola sempurna saat melihat ada sembilan makhluk yang berbeda-beda memiliki ekor dari satu sampai sembilan.

"N-n-Naru? K-kau tidak ingin membuat kami jadi makanan kan?" Tanya Serafall was-was.

 **"Kebetulan kami lapar!"** Badan Serafall langsung merinding mendengar rubah raksasa berekor sembilan berbicara di tambah seringainya.

"WWAAA..." Teriak Serafall, dia langsung melompat ke belakang Naruto untuk bersembunyi.

" _Jadi ini Bijuu ya? Sangat berbeda rasanya jika dilihat langsung"_ Batin Sona.

Naruto tertawa kecil melihat Kurama yang mengerjai Serafall.

" **Buahahaha... Kalian lihat, dia menggigil! Sudah lama aku tidak melihat yang seperti itu. Buahahh**..." Mereka yang ada disana langsung sweatdrop melihat Kurama tertawa berguling-guling sambil memegangi perutnya. Kecuali Serafall tentu nya.

"K-Kenapa kau tertawa!?" Tanya Serafall setengah berteriak.

" **Hm? A-"**

 **Duagh!**

Sebelum Kurama berulah lagi, Matatabi langsung memukul kepala Kurama dengan kaki depannya.

 **"Apa yang kau lakukan Matatabi?"** Protesnya.

" **Sudahlah Kurama-kun, kau membuat Ojou-chan itu takut"** Kurama hanya dapat menghela nafas, mungkin memang bercandanya keterlaluan.

" **Hm. Maaf Ojou-chan, tadi itu hanya bercanda"** Mata Serafall langsung berkedip-kedip.

"Ayo Serafall senpai, kita dekati mereka, aku akan memperkenalkan mereka" Ajak Naruto. Dia lalu maju lebih dulu di ikuti oleh Sona dan Serafall.

"Yo.. Minna" Sapa Naruto.

Naruto langsung punduk saat tidak ada Bijuu yang menyambut sapaannya.

" **Buahahha... Wajahmu sudah seperti Shondaime saja Naruto. Buahah..."** Ledek Kurama. Dan makin tebal saja awan hitam di kepala Naruto.

"Hiks. Matatabi" Panggil Naruto dengan linangan air mata.

 **""Buahaha...""** Bukannya membantu Naruto, Bijuu yang lain malah ikut mentertawakan Naruto.

Serafall dan Sona langsung sweatdrop meliha tingkah abstrud yang ada didepan mereka.

"Apa kau mengenal makhluk-makhluk itu So-tan?" Tanya Serafall berbisik. Dan dijawab anggukan oleh Sona.

"Baiklah ayo perkenalkan diri kalian" Pinta Naruto setelah dia kembali seperti semula.

" **Shukaku"**

 **"Matatabi"**

 **"Isobu"**

 **"Son Goku"**

 **"Kokuo"**

" **Saiken**

" **Chomoei** "

 **"Gyuuki"**

 **"Kurama"**

 **""""Kami adalah para Bijuu yang ada didalam tubuh Naruto.""""** Ujar mereka kompak.

"A-Sona Sitri" Balas Sona, lalu dia meyikut Serafall supaya memperkenalkan dirinya.

"S-Serafall Sitri"

" Bagus, sekarang kalian sudah saling kenal, ma-"

"Tunggu dulu Naru-tan! Apa maksudnya Bijuu? Dan apa maksudnya di dalam tubuhmu?" Tanya Serafall.

"A- Aku lupa senpai belum mengerti apa itu Bijuu! Baiklah Bijuu itu..."

Naruto terus menjelaskan pada Serafall apa itu Bijuu, dan maksud didalam tubuhnya.

"Jadi seperti itu! Tapi kalau tidak salah, kata Hanabi Jinchuriki itu sangat di benci. Apa itu benar?" Mata Naruto membelalakkan kaget, lalu terlihat dia melihat kesegala arah, asalkan tidak ke Serafall.

"A-ahahah... I-itu tidak benar! malah J-jinchuriki itu memiliki banyak teman! B-benarkan minna" Ujar Naruto gugup. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin memberitahu tentang masa lalunya yang kelam saat dia kecil pada orang lain. Sebab dia tidak mau melihat teman-teman barunya bersedih saat melihatnya masa lalu dia saat kecil.

Namun semua Bijuu hanya diam, mereka hanya menundukkan kepala mereka seperti ada penyesalan didalamnya. Dan itu tertangkap jelas di penglihatan duo Sitri itu.

"Sudahlah lupakan pertanyaan Nee-sama tadi! Jadi apa yang ingin kau berikan itu Naruto?" Sona langsung mengalihkan pertanyaan, dia tahu ada yang belum Naruto tunjukan padanya, dan itu mungkin Naruto tidak ingin mengatakannya pada mereka.

"A-Ha'i. Isobu" Seakan mengerti, Bijuu berekor tiga itu maju sedikit kedepan, lalu dia merendahkan badannya, setelah itu terjadi ledakan kecil dan terlihatlah sebuah gulungan lumayan besar telah ada didepannya.

" **Ayo Ojou, kemarilah"** Sona hanya menuruti apa yang dikatakan Isobu.

" **Sekarang buka gulungan itu, dan tuliskan namamu dengan darah disitu"**

Terlihat Sona mulai membuka gulungan itu, dan saat terbuka kertas itu berisikan kanji yang sangat sulit atau tidak bisa dibaca kebanyakan orang, termasuk Sona.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa ini?" Merasa rasa penasarannya terlalu besar, Sona bertanya lebih dulu.

"Ini adalah kontrak Kuchiyose Isobu. Jadi saat Hime menuliskan nama di Gulungan itu, Hime nanti akan bisa manggil Isobu dengan Jutsu Kuchiyose" Jelas pemuda itu.

Sona yang mendengar nya senang bukan main, tapi dia masih bisa menutupinya dengan cara memegangi gagang kacamatanya.

"A-apa Isobu-san tidak keberadaan?" Tanyanya. Mau bagaimana pun dia cukup tau, Bijuu itu tidak mudah percaya pada manusia. Itulah yang dia lihat dari ingatan Naruto dulu.

 **"Kau Tenang saja Ojou. Selama Naruto percaya padamu, kami juga tidak masalah jika memberikan kekuatan padamu. Anggap saja ini rasa terimakasih kami padamu karena telah merawat Naruto selama disini. Bukannya seperti itu minna?"** Bukannya Isobu yang menjawab, tapi Son lah yang menjawabnya.

"" **Itu sudah pasti/Hm/Ha'i""** Setuju Bijuu lainnya.

 _"Aku sama sekali tidak tau apa yang mereka bicarakan? Kuchiyose? Chakra? Aku nanti harus bertanya semuanya pada So-tan! Melihat dari redaksi nya sepertinya dia sudah tau semuanya"_

"A-arigato" Ucap Sona membungkukkan badannya.

" _Sepertinya memang tidak salah memberikan kontrak Isobu padanya, jika nanti terjadi sesuatu padaku, Isobu bisa melindunginya, lagian Isobu itu type air, jadi dia mungkin bisa membantu Hime dalam mempelajari jutsu Suiton"_ Batin Natuto menatap Sona.

" **Sudahlah Ojou, lebih baik kau cepat menulis namamu, supaya aku bisa tidur lagi"** Ucap Kurama mulai tiduran dengan sembilan ekornya yang melambai dibelakangnya.

" _K-Kawaii"_ Batin Serafall melihat tingkah Kurama yang menurutnya menggemaskan, berbeda dengan tadi yang menurutnya menyeramkan.

"H-Ha'i" Sona langsung melukai jarinya, lalu dia menuliskan namanya di gulungan itu.

"Hehehe.. Dengan ini Hime memiliki kontrak Kuchiyose dengan Isobu" Ucap Naruto dengan cengira nya.

" **Lebih baik kalian cepat keluar dari sini, aku merasakan ada kehingaran di luar!"** Ucap Kurama tanpa membuka matanya.

"Ha'i, aku juga merasakan. Ayo Hime, Senpai kita pergi dari sini" Ajak Naruto. Lalu mereka bertiga menutup mata untuk keluar dari Maindcape Naruto.

 **Mainscape Off.**

 **Brakh!**

Sona dan Serafall hampir saja mati jantungan. Bagaimana tidak, baru saja membuka mata, mereka dikagetkan dengan pinta kamar mereka yang didobrak sampai jebol. Dan terlihat disana berdiri dua pria, memegang katana, dari penampilan sepertinya mereka adalah perampok.

"Cepat keluar! Tempat ini telah kami kuasai!" Naruto menatap dua penjahat itu dengan alis tertekuk.

" _Ternyata anak buah Gato juga ada di dunia ini! Apa mungkin Zabuza dan Haku juga ada? Lebih baik aku cari tau" Batinnya._

 **Buagh! Buagh!**

Dengan cepat Naruto berpindah ke belakang dua bandit itu, lalu dia menghantam tengkuk mereka sampai pingsan.

"Ayo kita lihat ada apa diluar?" Ucap Naruto mengambil pedang pemberian Sasuke yang tersandar di dekat lemari, lalu dia menaruh di punggungnya secara vertikal.

"Tunggu, lalu mereka ini kita apakan?" Tanya Serafall melihat kedua bandit itu.

 **Phoph!**

"Biar bunshin ku saja yang menjaga mereka" Balasnya setelah dia membiat dua bunshin.

"Ha'i/Hm" Dengan itu mereka langsung keluar dari sana, tidak lupa Sona dan Serafall memakai jubah bangsawan mereka.

Sementara itu terlihat di jembatan Nami, ada banyak warga desa Nami yang meringkuk ketakutan. Dan terlihat ada seorang gadis yang di ikuti dikayu berbentuk salip. Gadis itu memiliki surai hitam panjang, dia mengenakan Yukata hitam panjang dengan lonceng besar di sekeliling pinggangnya. Dan yang menarik perhatian dari gadis itu adalah ada sepasang telinga kucing di kepalanya.

"Ini lah akibatnya jika kalian berani menantang bangsawan seperti ku!" Ucap pria tua cebol. Jika dilihat dari jubahnya dia memang dari bangsawan.

"T-Tolong maafkan dia Gato-sama. Dia itu baru datang ke desa ini, jadi dia ti-" Pria tua berkacamata itu tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, saat pria mengenakan jubah penyihir mengarahkan pedang besarnya pada pria tua itu.

"Kami tidak meminta penjelasan mu! Orang tua!" Pria tua tadi langsung menggigil saat melihat wajah horor pemilik pedang itu, belum lagi giginya yang terlihat tajam-tajam.

"Ma-maafkan saya, Zabuza-sama" Mohon pria tua tadi.

Tidak jauh dari sana, Naruto, Sona dan Serafall dapat melihat dan mendengar apa yang terjadi di jembatan itu.

" _Ternyata benar, Zabuza dan yang lainnya ada disini! Dan sama seperti dulu, Gato masih saja membuat masalah!"_ Batinnya geram.

 _" Tapi siapa gadis itu? Aku belum pernah melihatnya" lanjut batinnya bertanya._

"Haku, eksekusi dia sekarang" Perintah pria cebol tadi pada seorang gadis bersurai hitam panjang, dipadu dengan wajah yang cantik dan memiliki kulit putih mulus. Dia mengenakan Yukata biru.

Dan gadis tadi langsung berdiri didepan gadis yang di ikat itu. Lalu dia mengakat tangannya kedepan, dan terlihatlah lingakaran sihir berwarna biru keputihan dengan pola salju didalamnya.

 _"Heh. Mungkin ini akhir dari ku. Maafkan Nee-chan Imouto, mungkin sekarang kau masih membenci ku! Tapi ingatlah Nee-chan selalu menyayangimu"_ Batin gadis bertelinga kucing itu saat dia melihat lingkaran sihir didepannya. Lalu dia menutup matanya berharap itu tidak akam terlalu sakit.

 **Buagh!**

Namun sebelum lingkaran sihir itu mengeluarkan sesuatu, Naruto dengan cepat menerjang dan memukul gadis itu sampai terlempar ke samping. Dan dengan cepat dia langsung memutus tali yang mengikat gadis memiliki telinga kucing itu.

 **Tap!**

Naruto mendarat dengan mulusnya, dengan sang gadis dia gendong ala pengantin. Tentu saja mereka kaget akan kedatangan Naruto.

"Si baka itu!" Rutuk Sona melihat Naruto sudah ada disana. Sedangkan Serafall malah tertawa kecil.

Merasa sakit tidak sampai juga, gadis itu mulai membuka matanya, dan dia langsung kaget saat melihat wajah pemuda dengan tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya. Dan saat pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya dia dapat melihat iris biru indah menatap nya.

" _I-indah"_ Batinnya.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Gadis itu langsung tersentak dari kekagumannya.

"A-aku ti-Ugh!" Gadis itu tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya saat dia merasa nyeri di belakangnya.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Naruto mengalihkan perhatian kesamping, dia melihat Sona dan Serafall sudah ada disana.

"S-siapa kalian?!" Naruto menatap ke sumber suara tersebut dengan tajam. Pria kerdil yang tidak lain Gato langsung mundur dengan perlahan ke belakang anak buahnya, entah kenapa melihat tatapan pemuda itu membuat tubuhnya mengigil.

Dengan perlahan Naruto menurunkan gadis yang ada digendongnya.

"Hime dan Serafall senpai tolong amankan para penduduk, biar disini aku yang mengurusnya!" Ucap Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Gato dan anak buahnya.

"Naruto, ini bukan urusan kita! Ka-"

Sona yang akan marah pada Naruto langsung terhenti, saat Serafall memegang tangannya.

"Sona, kau tidak boleh begitu. Harusnya kau tau sifat Naruto, mengingat kau sering bersamanya" Ucapnya menatap Sona serius. Sona tersentak melihat sifat serius kakaknya itu. Lagian benar apa yang di katakan Serafall, memang familiar nya itu tidak bisa melihat orang dalam masalah, pasti dia selalu ingin membantu orang itu, tidak peduli dia bangsawan atau tidak.

"Maaf Hime, aku ini memang egois" Sona menarik nafasnya untuk menenangkan diri.

"Berhati-hatilah!" Dengan itu Sona, Serafall dan gadis tadi yang sedang di tarik Serafall langsung mengamankan warga.

"Tangkap mereka, jangan biarkan kabur!"Perintah Gato. Anak buahnya langsung menerjang ke arah Naruto dengan pedang mereka. Kecuali pria berpedang besar dan gadis tadi.

Melihat musuhnya mulai mendekat, Naruto mulai menarik pedangnya.

 **Whuss!**

Para bandit itu langsung menghentikan lari mereka, saat musuh mereka hilang dari pandangan.

 **Trank!**

Wajah Gato langsung memucat saat kepalanya hampir putus, bagaimana tidak ternyata pemuda jabrik tadi sudah ada didepannya dengan pedang yang mengarah pada lehernya, untung pria berpedang besar yang tidak lain Zabuza, sigab menangkisnya.

"Hoo.. Kelihatannya kau boleh juga, Gaki" Puji Zabuza menyeringai. Naruto hanya diam saja dan dia kembali menghilang saat merasakan bahaya dari sampingnya. Dan benar saja saat dia menghilang, tepatnya tadi dilewati oleh tombak es.

 **Tap!**

Naruto kembali ke tempatnya tadi, dan memasukkan Kusanagi ke sarungnya, para bandit kaget saat pedang mereka hancur berkeping-keping.

"Pergi, sebelum aku menghabisi kalian!" Ucap Naruto melepaskan tekanan chakra nya sedikit.

 **Deg!**

" _P-perasaan apa ini? I-ini sangat mengerikan!"_ Batin Zabuza saat merasakan. Tidak berbeda dengan gadis yang tidak lain Haku, bedanya tubuhnya sedikit bergetar saat merasakan chakra Naruto.

"T-TIDAAKKK... AKU MASIH MAU HIDUP!"

"AKU JUGA, AKU MEMILIKI ISTRI DAN ANAK!"

Dengan itu para bandit tadi langsung lari lunggang langgang. Kecuali Zabuza, Haku dan Gato.

"Hey jangan pergi, aku akan membayar kalian dua kali lipat!" Ucap Gato, namun sama sekali tidak ada yang mendengarkan nya.

Warga desa yang melihatnya tentu saja kagum, baru kali mereka melihat anak buah Gato lari ketakutan seperti itu. Begitu juga gadis bertelinga kucing tadi.

" _D-dia cepat!"_ Batin nya.

"S-sebenarnya siapa kau! Kenapa kau ikut c-campur dengan urusanku!"

"Hm? Aku hanya orang lewat, tapi saat di penginapan tiba-tiba saja anak buahmu menyerang kami." Jawab Naruto. Gato terlihat melirik kanan dan kiri, sepertinya dia memikirkan cara untuk kabur.

"Za-Zabuza, Haku tahan dia sampai aku berhasil kabur! Gaji kalian akan aku naikkan sepuluh kali lipat!" Haku yang mendengar nya membuat lingkaran sihir di sekelilingnya, begitu juga dengan Zabuza dia memasang kuda-kuda nya.

Merasa aman, Gato mulai berlari menjauh dari sana sampai tidak terlihat lagi.

"Haku biar aku saja yang menghadapinya!" Pinta Zabuza.

"Ta- tapi"

"Kau tenang saja, aku ingin menguji kekuatannya, apakah dia orang yang pas untuk kita mintai tolong" Lanjutnya.

"H-Ha'i. Saya hanya bisa mengikuti apa yang Zabuza-sama katakan" Haku lalu mundur kebelakang untuk melihat pertarungan Zabuza melawan Naruto.

 ** _"Naruto jangan sampai kau membunuhnya, aku sama sekali tidak merasakan niat jahat pada mereka berdua_** " Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengar peringatkan Kurama.

" _Tapi aku tidak ingin bermain-main, aku akan mengalahkannya dengan cepat!"_ Batin Naruto.

"Ayo majulah, Gak- "

 **Bugh!**

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, mata Zanuza terpaksa molotot saat dia merasakan benda tumpul telah menhantam perut nya dengan keras, dan saat melihat kebawah dia dapat melihat ternyata sebuah pedang yang masih bersarung yang menghantam perutnya, dan saat melihat ke kiri dia dapat melihat pemuda jabrik yang tadinya lumayan jauh di depan, lah pelaku serangan tersebut.

"A-aku kalah" Itulah kata yang keluar sebelum Zabuza ambruk ke tanah.(Pingsan).

Yang lainnya hanya dapat membantu melihat pertarungan yang singkat- Ah tidak, malah sangat singkat tersebut.(Kecuali Sona dan Serafall tentu nya).

" _K-kecepatan gila apa itu!"_ Batin kaget gadis memiliki telinga kucing.

"Z-Zabuza-sama" Gumam Haku tidak percaya.

Melihat Zabuza telah pingsan, Naruto kembali menaruh Kusanagi di punggungnya, lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Haku. Sedangkan sang gadis hanya dapat melangkah mundur karena takut. Bagaimanapun dia tahu kekuatan Zabuza sekelas penyihir tingkat-A, belum lagi dia sangat ahli pedang.

Tapi apa? Lihat sekarang tuanya tersebut dikalahkan dengan cepat oleh pemuda surai kuning jabrik dengan putih di jambang nya, jadi wajar dia takut pada pemuda itu.

"Kau Haku kan?" Gadis itu terperanjat saat mendengar pertanyaan pemuda itu. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk menjawabnya.

"H-ha'i"

"Kau ikutlah bersama kami. Ada beberapa yang ingin aku tanyakan" Ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat Zabuza ke bahunya.

Karena yang Naruto tahu, Zabuza dan Haku berasal dari Kirigakure, dan dia yakin disini juga seperti itu, jadi dia bisa menanyakan tentang Mata air kehidupan pada menit mereka.

Tanpa mendengarkan balasan Haku, Naruto langsung melangkah ke tempat Sona dan yang lainnya berada.

Sebenarnya Haku ingin menolak dan kabur, tapi apa daya. Zabuza telah dibawa Naruto, terpaksa dia juga melangkah mengikuti Naruto.

 **Buagh!**

"Ittei~ Kenapa kau memukulku? Hime!" Protes Naruto. Sedangkan sang pelaku tidak lain Sona hanya menatap dia datar. Yang lainnya kaget, kecuali Serafall yang tengah tertawa kecil.

Melihat Sona masih menatap nya datar, dia menghela nafas lalu mengalihkan perhatian pada warga desa.

"Apa boleh aku membawa mereka?"

Para warga yang tadi hanya memandang Naruto kaget, saat pemuda itu bertanya pada mereka.

"S-silahkan. Malahan kami ingin berterima kasih kepada anda, karena telah menyelamatkan nyawa kami" Ucao pria tua berkacamata. Naruto yang mengenal pria tua itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

 **Phoph!**

Terjadi ledakan kecil di samping Naruto, dan setelah asap hasil ledakan itu hilang, terlihat dua penjahat yang menyerang mereka saat di penginapan tadi dengan kondisi di ikat.

"Gantinya, aku menyerahkan mereka pada kalian" Ucap Naruto. Mereka dapat melihat ada dua orang yang dalam kondisi terikat. Dan oara warga mengenal mereka adalah anak buah bangsawan yang memalak desa mereka.

"Dan apa ada rumah sakit di desa ini?" Lanjutnya bertanya.

"A-ada. Mari saya antar" jawab dan ajak pria tua mengenakan kacamata. Tanpa menunggu lama, Naruto dan yang lainnya mengikuti kakek tua itu dari belakang.

 **X**

 **X**

 **Another place.**

Terlihat di dalam gua yang hanya di teraingi beberapa lilin, ada dua gadis di sana, yang satu tengah terbaring di tempat seperti altar, dengan tubuh yang tidak utuh. Dan yang satu lagi berdiri didepan altar tersebut.

 **"Dengan ini, aku salah sang Naga Suci, Great Red! Membangkitkan mu kembali menjadi salah satu bagian dari pengikut Sang Penghapus dosa! BANGKITLAH KEMBALI HYUUGA HINATA!** "

Setelah gadis yang bernama Great Red mengatakan hal tersebut, terlihat di atas altar itu muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna merah dengan pola naga didalamnya.

Lalu terlihat lingkaran sihir itu menembakkan cahaya yang sangat terang, ke tubuh yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu.

Setelah cahaya itu menghilang, terlihat tubuh yang tidak utuh tadi telah kembali normal. Melihat pekerjaan berhasil, gadis itu tersenyum walaupun dengan wajah yang pucat.

"Kurasa aku berhasil" Gumam nya sebelum tubuh itu ambruk.

BERSAMBUNG.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvv

vvvv.

 **Hahh~ Yg pertama gua ingin katakan adalah, maaf karena aku lama gk up.** **Jujur otak lagi gua ngbleng sekarang, belum lagi entah kenapa sekarang Aplikasi Fanfiction (Gua pakai aplikasi, gk langsung dari web) agak error,** **susah banget masuknya.** **Udah gua hanya ingin katakan itu doang. Sampai bertemu di chap depan. Byee~ Byee~**


End file.
